


Hands On Learning

by lightninglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 23 year old niall, 25 year old Harry, 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edge Play, Exhibitionism, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, High School Student Liam, High School Student Louis, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealous Harry, Kinky as hell, Light BDSM, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soccer Louis, Song references, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, and the anchor, bit of sexual harassment if you squint, ed sheeran is a tattoo artist, gym teacher niall, harry is divorced, louis draws harry's tattoos, louis wears suspenders, oh and harry only has one swallow tattoo, soccer coach niall, terrible puns, zayn is in uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 124,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninglarry/pseuds/lightninglarry
Summary: Louis knows he's gay, though he hasn't had his first kiss yet. On his eighteenth birthday he meets Mr. Styles, his new chemistry teacher who has a few lessons designed just for him. Mr. Horan as the soccer coach and gym teacher, Liam as his best friend, Zayn as 'hot sales boy', and a special appearance by Lexie.Basically half smut daddy kink fic plus Harry's lame jokes, Louis' sass, and (my attempt at) a dramatic and suspenseful plot. A bonus side serving of Ziam. PLEASE don't read this if you're innocent!





	1. good to know

Louis threw open the door and pranced into his last period Chemistry class. "Hey it's my birthday guys, recognize!" He was met with rowdy cheers, a few whistles and even a "Yass!" Grinning from ear to ear, he stood there in his fitted red pants with the hems rolled neatly just above his ankles, a striped white tee and navy blue suspenders that matched his navy blue striped Toms perfectly. Because he totally hadn't planned this outfit. Three weeks in advance. He ran a hand through his tousled and side swept brown hair before planting it on his little hip. Basically he was queen for the day.

"How old are you today babe?" An annoying high pitched female voice asked.

"Eighteen years old and loving life!" Louis shouted with pride as an unfamiliar young man walked through the door. Louis noticed the movement and turned around, only to be less than a foot from his face. Turquoise eyes wide he looked up at the mysterious man, who was a good five inches taller than Louis, and gasped in surprise. Goddamn he thought, taking in the thick, wavy dark brown hair gelled up and away from his face. And that jawline could cut diamonds. The man had a look of amusement in his light green eyes but fought to keep a smile from forming on his red pouty lips and spoke. "Well that's good to know, why don't you take a seat and we'll begin?"

Louis felt a slight blush creep up his sun kissed cheeks as he nodded and scurried to the back of the room to sit at his usual spot of the last table. He noticed the annoying girl who had just talked to him, Anna, or Amy, he didn't even know, looking Louis' way. She giggled ditzily with her equally annoying friend and whispered to her. The friend nodded and looked at Louis with a smirk. 

Ugh, Louis thought. Here we fucking go again. Why couldn't these girls take a hint? No straight man wears bright red pants. Do I need a rainbow sash as well? I wonder where I can get one of those, he thought absent-mindedly.

Anna-Amy got up from her seat a few tables away and sauntered over, swaying her hips. Once nearby she turned completely to face away from Louis so she could get down the short aisle that she could have easily just walked down. Obvious much? Louis thought. She slid into the seat next to his and turned to him with a mischievous glint to her dark eyes. "Hey Lou!" She squeaked out, twirling a piece of her straightening iron-fried hair around her finger in an attempt to be sexy. It didn't work. 

He glanced in her direction briefly before responding. "Hi...umm?"

"It's Ashley, duh! We've only been going to school together for four years Lou geez." She laughed.

"Okay," he stated simply, hoping she would take the hint and just fuck off already.

The man called out loudly "Let's stop the talking and begin now, shall we?" The room quieted down as the teacher picked up a dry erase marker and turned to the board. Well, well, what have we here? Louis thought to himself with delight. The man's grey dress pants hung low on his narrow hips and were fitted nicely on his bum. Louis approved. When he heard the squeak of the marker he looked up to see the man scrawling out in big, black letters:

"MR. HARRY STYLES" 

How was Louis so turned on by big, capital letters? Maybe it was the masculinity of it. Maybe Louis was just a hormonal, closeted gay who desperately needed to be touched by someone other than Annalise or any of these other countless, clueless teenage girls who kept throwing themselves at him with their grossly girlish ways.

"My name is Mr. Styles. I'll be teaching Chemistry for the rest of the semester, as Ms. Donovan is currently on leave. Let's start with a roll call so I can get all of your names." He went down the list, Louis raising his little hand in the air when his name was called. He loved the way Mr. Styles pronounced it with that sexy British accent, letting 'Louis' slowly roll off of his tongue. 

Mr. Styles put down his paper. "So, we're gonna go ahead and scrap the lesson she had planned for today, because I prefer a different method of teaching." He paused as his eyes flickered to Louis'. "Hands on learning." Mr. Styles held his gaze briefly and Louis forgot how to breathe for a moment. Mr. Styles appeared to be in his mid twenties, and god was he fit. Louis stared as the man straightened his black tie before hitching his pants up a bit. Fuck, Louis thought. 

Mr. Styles strode over to the desk and pulled open the drawers, searching for something. He pulled out a small silver key and made his way over to the supply closet. He opened it and started rustling around, then popped his head back out. "Louis can you show me where the beakers are kept please?" Louis nodded and got up to join Mr. Styles. Louis reached around him to pick up a tray of beakers that was actually in plain sight. "It's right here Mr. St -"

Louis was cut off as Mr. Styles' large hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. Louis looked up at Mr. Styles who had a stern look on his face. "You should pay more attention in class Louis, I think you can learn something from me." He released the small boy's wrist as Louis gasped quietly. Is this real life? He thought incredulously. Mr. Styles cleared his throat. "Well then, how about helping me hand out these beakers?"

"Y-yes Mr. Styles, sure," Louis stuttered nervously. He was never nervous. He was the most outgoing and fabulous guy in school. But there was something about Mr. Styles, he was just so sexy Louis couldn't think straight. This was going to be an interesting semester for sure.


	2. no bad habits

Louis followed Mr. Styles around the room like an eager puppy, arms stacked with the trays, and Mr. Styles would take one tray at a time from Louis and place it on the tables, which sat two students each. Some of these thirsty girls were so obvious it was ridiculous, giggling and whispering when Mr. Styles would approach them. Mr. Styles seemed indifferent to it, but Louis still felt incredibly jealous, and wondered if he had misread what Mr. Styles said earlier? 

When the last tray had been sat out, Mr. Styles turned to Louis with a little smile and nodded. "Thank you Louis, you've been very helpful, now back to your table please."

Louis enthusiastically responded "You're welcome Mr. Styles!" And made his way to the back of the room. He kind of liked being ordered around by Mr. Styles. He could get used to it. Ashley sat there, chest pushed out and a dumb look on her face. Louis rolled his eyes slightly. He had forgotten about this one over here. Oh well, guess he had to put up with it for at least the next forty minutes or so. Thank god they didn't have assigned seating.

He took his place and paid better attention to what a teacher was saying then he ever had. He hung on every heavily accented word like a life preserver as Mr. Styles slowly drew them out. "Alright, so I thought we could start with something easy, since I'm not quite sure how experienced you all are with some of the more dangerous elements. And we don't want it to get messy in here." He laughed lightly and rolled up his sleeves, revealing toned forearms and a black anchor tattoo adorning his left, starting just above his wrist. Louis wondered if there were others in places he couldn't see.

Louis may or may not have been feeling a little tight in his red pants at this moment. He slid forward in his seat to hide his arousal, adjusting the inconveniently fitted crotch. Glancing to his left he saw Ashley was smiling at her phone that was propped up behind her purse on the table. Thank fuck. Mr. Styles explained they would be testing pH levels in liquids and the students busied themselves to measure things out into the beakers. Louis sighed as Ashley "accidentally" brushed her chest against his bicep while going for the container at the edge of the table. Really bitch?

A shadow was cast over half of Louis' table and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, grasping it lightly. "How are we doing over here?"

Louis gasped and dropped the half full beaker he had been holding. It shattered into several pieces on the hard table, liquid spreading across in a puddle. "Goddamnit! Ugh!" Louis shouted automatically without thinking. He heard a couple shocked laughs and quiet "oh my god"s.

The grip on his shoulder tightened and he looked up to see Mr. Styles glaring down at him. "Excuse me, Louis, what was that?"

"I'm... I'm sorry Mr. Styles I didn't mean to say it, it just s-slipped." Louis fumbled for his words because all he could focus on right now were the man's long fingers that were gripping Louis' entire shoulder like he owned him.

Mr. Styles surveyed him coolly for a moment before responding, "Louis, I'd like to see you after class today."

Louis just nodded and mumbled, "Yes, Mr. Styles." The man released him from his hold and continued along the row. Louis hustled to grab paper towels from the sink on the side of the room to clean up the spill. Ashley looked up from her phone. "I can help you with that babe -" she started enthusiastically.

"I've got it," Louis snapped, which was probably a little harsh but he just got detention or what the fuck ever on his birthday. What a weird day this was turning out to be. He tossed the wadded up paper towels into the nearby trash and sat back down with a sigh. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He asked in a clipped tone, and they got back to work. When the bell rang everyone started to gather their things.

"Stop right there students. Now make sure your station is clean and everything is put away before you leave, yeah?" Mr. Styles commanded authoritatively. Students put away anything left out and grabbed their backpacks, making their way out the door, one by one until Louis and Mr. Styles were the only two people left in the room.

Louis stayed where he was, looking at Mr. Styles expectantly, whose head was down while he wrote on a paper, a few stray curls falling towards his face. Louis imagined reaching up to run his hands through them and back in place in that glorious quiff. Mr. Styles looked up from his work and set down his red pen. He stated simply:

"You've got a dirty mouth haven't you Louis?" He leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. "You're more innocent than you let on, though."

"Um, I'm sorry I guess?" Louis started, not sure where exactly this is going.

Mr. Styles gazed at Louis for a moment, then got up from his seat and walked to the door, shutting it quietly. Returning to his desk he sat back in his chair and gestured to Louis. "Why don't you come up front so we can have a better chat?" Louis silently obliged and got up from his table in the back of the room, leaving his bag and approaching Mr. Styles' desk. He stopped a few feet away and stood there awkwardly.

"I see the way all those slutty girls look at you. The attention you get. But I think," Mr. Styles paused and looked right at Louis, "You don't want them." Louis shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. No one had ever tried to get him to admit he was gay before. He couldn't believe Mr. Styles was being so personal.

"Mr. Styles I am not openly gay so I would appreciate if you not say anything about that." Louis spoke a little more confidently, though on the inside he was feeling pretty flustered.

"Are you a virgin Louis? Have you ever been touched?" Mr. Styles asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his desk casually, as if this was a normal conversation.

"What? Excuse me?" Louis was shocked.

"You heard me," he replied.

"Why would you even ask me that. What the fuck?"

Mr. Styles smirked slightly and tsked. "What did I say about the language Louis? Now answer the question. Have you ever been touched?"

Louis nearly whispered, "No. I haven't Mr. Styles but I don't know what this has to do with anything -"

He was cut off as Mr. Styles smoothly answered, "That's what I thought. No bad habits to break then, but you have a lot to learn Louis. Now are you going to be a good boy and do as your daddy tells you?"

Louis stared open mouthed. Is this fucking Christmas come early?

"I...well, I... yes," Louis started shakily, not even knowing how to respond to such a dirty question.

Suddenly he was cut off by Mr. Styles reaching up to grab Louis by the arm and pull him down to where he's seated. Louis stumbled forward slightly, reaching his hands out to break his fall on the man's broad chest. Mr. Styles aggressively kissed Louis and moaned lightly, sending wonderful vibrations throughout Louis' lips.

Why would he want me? A small teenage boy? Louis wondered. Am I seriously making out with this hot as fuck teacher right now?

Harry pulled back slightly. "Be a good boy and open your mouth Louis. Kiss your daddy back. You know you want to."

Louis gasped for probably the billionth time since Mr. Styles first walked into the classroom. Fuck it, why not? I'm technically an adult now. He moved closer and climbed onto the desk chair, straddling Mr. Styles' lap, his curvy thighs pressed on either side of Mr. Styles' leaner ones. He did as he was told and opened his mouth, allowing Mr. Styles to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue across Louis' own. For the second time today Louis felt himself getting hard, and this time he didn't have to hide it.

Mr. Styles' hands went up to grab a hold of his hips as he started grinding up into Louis. He was much stronger than the younger man so he didn't want to knock him right off of his lap. Louis broke the kiss and let out a very embarrassing whine at the overwhelming contact. So this is what I've been missing out on all this time? Mr. Styles looked up at him with the most intense gaze he'd ever seen in his life, eyes burning into Louis' own deep blue ones, which were wide and surprised. He continued his movements.

"You like that don't you? Is this what you prefer Louis? A daddy to take care of you?"

"Yes, please, I want it," Louis begged, abandoning all hesitation now he leaned back down, wrapping his small hands in the loose curls on the side of Mr. Styles' hair and lightly pulling on them as he connected their lips again. Mr. Styles gave Louis' hips an appreciative squeeze before his hands started to roam slowly down Louis' backside. There was a sudden rap on the door and they both immediately pulled away. Louis bit his lip nervously and scrambled off of Mr. Styles' lap, but the man just chuckled.

"Relax, they can't see in. Now get in the supply closet, you should feel right at home in there." Louis huffs but does as he's told. He's a quick learner. He just can't say no to his daddy.


	3. happy birthday

H

Once his obedient little boy was safely in the closet Mr. Styles took a few moments to compose himself and run his hands through his hair, smoothing it back into place. He cleared his throat and got up, taking long strides across the room and opening the door, feeling a little on edge. A happy looking blonde haired man was standing outside. He was dressed in a black and white Nike track suit and white sneakers.   
"Hello, Harry is it? The name's Niall." He said, reaching out to shake Mr. Styles' hand. "I'm the gym teacher here. Anyways I know you're new to the school, I thought maybe you'd like to go get a couple beers later? There aren't a lot of guys my age around here." His laugh was infectious and Mr. Styles joined, thinking of his little Louis who was waiting for him. Not really a problem, for him.

"Nice to meet you Niall, and yeah there aren't many. Um, sure that'd be great."

Niall nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, sounds good! How about the one that's two blocks from here, The Thirsty Lizard, I could meet you there at 8?"

"Sounds intriguing... okay Niall I'll see you then. I've got some things to take care of though, not to be rude." Mr. Styles smiled, enjoying the thought of his... to do list.

Niall flashed another friendly grin. "Of course, yeah I'll get out of your hair. I'll see you later then!" He turned and walked away, Mr. Styles soon shutting the door behind him, turning the lock with a click. No more interruptions this time. He sauntered over to the closet and opened the door with a smug smile.   
"You can come out now, unless of course, you're more comfortable in there."

He was met with a glare from the boy who was sitting on the floor of the small walk in room. "Ha ha, Mr. Styles very funny."

Mr. Styles' demeanor changed in an instant. "Louis, I think we're going to have to do something about that smart mouth of yours. You should learn not to talk back. Up you go then." This boy needed to learn his place. Louis' eyes grew wide, but he listened, standing and walking out closer to Mr. Styles. At this point Louis would probably do anything he asked him to. He saw how turned on Louis had become after just three minutes of foreplay.

Mr. Styles reached out and hooked his index finger under one of Louis' suspenders, pulling on it slightly and letting go with a little snap, not enough to hurt him. Just enough to remind him who the fuck was in charge. It was dead silent in that wing of the building, except for the sound of Louis breathing a little louder as Mr. Styles stroked his fingers down the curve of Louis' jaw. The boy stood there waiting, and Mr. Styles smiled at the effect he had on him. "Getting a little excited are we?"

Putting his hand on the small of Louis' back he pulled him flush with his tall frame, Louis' shoulders no higher than halfway up the man's chest. Mr. Styles tilted his head down and started kissing him, Louis inhaled his musky scent and sighed into his mouth, allowing Mr. Styles to deepen the kiss. Holding Louis pressed up against him, he created that delicious friction again and the harder they each got, the more amazing it felt.

The slightest shift made Louis let out a long moan and screw his already heavy lidded eyes shut, turning on Mr. Styles to no end. With his free hand he grabbed a handful of Louis' soft hair by the roots and tugged, pulling the boy's head back, neck now exposed. Mr. Styles pressed his tongue flat against Louis' neck and licked a slow stripe from his collarbone up to his ear making Louis literally whimper and press his hips further into him. Sexually frustrated much? The man thought smugly.

He stopped and brushed his lips over Louis' ear before whispering, "I think it's time to teach you a lesson. Are you ready to show your daddy how sorry you are for talking back today?"

Louis' eyes flew open, he gulped hard, and nodded. Mr. Styles gazed down at him and murmured, "Come." Reaching down he took the boy's small hand in his own. He pulled Louis along behind him back to the front of the room, then turned around and sat in his desk chair, still holding his hand, making him lean down now.

"First off Louis, I need to make one thing clear." His eyes softened a little, though still dark with the dirty thoughts he was having currently. "I would never hurt you. I would never force you to do anything. And I'll go easy on you... at first."

The boy seemed surprised by this, eyebrows slightly raised. "Um, okay Mr. Styles, I understand."

Mr. Styles slowly shook his head. "But you don't completely get it yet, do you? What are you supposed to call me?"

Louis blushed deeply before quietly responding, "Sorry daddy, I forgot."

"Much better. Now get on your knees Louis, and let's see you put that smart mouth to better use."

Louis literally choked on air and started coughing. When he had regained his composure he bit his lip and looked back at the door, which was closed and locked. He turned back to Mr. Styles, still leaning down towards him. "What if someone comes?"

"Well that's the whole point now, isn't it?" He smirked and nodded his head down to his crotch, Louis' eyes following to see the prominent bulge in his pants. He slowly pulled his hand from Mr. Styles' and reached out, palming him, holding as much as he could. The man leaned back and closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. Louis' hands were the perfect size to grip him. Louis started massaging, then gave a quick squeeze that made his toes curl. This boy was going to drive him insane and he hadn't even felt his mouth on him yet.

"Fuck, Louis." He moaned out, opening his eyes to look at the boy, who had lowered onto his knees now and was playing with him, unaware he was teasing. Mr. Styles gently pushed his hands away and unzipped his pants, shimmying them down his legs to the floor, now in just his snug black boxer briefs. "Go ahead," he encouraged. Louis reached out again and hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband, tugging them down his thighs. His mouth parted slightly as he took in the sight and he leaned in closer, reaching out his finger to stroke the smooth skin of the man's erection. Mr. Styles silently watched him, waiting.

Louis wet his little pink lips before dipping his head down and licking just the tip once, as if he were tasting it, making Mr. Styles twitch and hiss in pleasure. The man reached his hand out and cupped his fingers behind the boy's neck, bringing him closer. "Louis," he groaned. "For the love of god." Louis was a little more at ease now, and licking his lips one more time suddenly took him almost all the way in, scraping his teeth lightly along his skin. Mr. Styles gasped in pain. 

"Fuck, Louis easy. No teeth, just sucking." He could see a deep flush form on Louis' cheeks, obviously embarrassed at his inexperience. "It's alright, just, open your mouth a little." Louis obliged and relaxed his mouth, lightly sliding his tongue along the underside as he moved his head up and down. He held it still with his little hand wrapped around several inches, but Mr. Styles wasn't having that.

"No hands for this," he growled, pulling Louis hand off. "You can do better than that." Louis' eyes flickered up to meet Mr. Styles' as he hesitantly reached out and gripped the top of his thighs instead. The wet heat of Louis' mouth and his smooth tongue starting to swirl slightly was maddening, and it was all he could do not to show the effect the boy was having on him, because Louis needed to realize who was really in control here. So instead he just lifted his hips up and pushed himself deeper into Louis' mouth. The boy pulled back a little, gagging, eyes watering. "Relax, Louis, come on, be a good boy and make your daddy feel good."

Louis wiped at his eyes and leaned back down, taking him in his mouth again, he reached out to run a finger underneath the base on the soft skin, causing Mr. Styles to release a string of curses being touched in the sensitive area. This boy was getting a little more brave, he knew that sassy thing had it in him. Louis hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard causing Mr. Styles to bite his lip, stifling his loud moan at the pressure. He breathed deeply through his nose, watching the lovely boy's face, eyes closed and long lashes sweeping across the top of his prominent cheekbones, accentuated as he pulled on Mr. Styles' aching erection. He was quite possibly the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Louis quickened his pace, swirling his tongue in loose circles. "Natural little slut, aren't you Louis?" Mr. Styles hoarsely whispered. "Fuck, you're doing so good." Mr. Styles started to breathe louder, and Louis opened his eyes for a moment to look up at the man, who was getting close. Seeing those wide blue eyes looking up at him innocently, while his mouth moved so sinfully did it, and Mr. Styles bit down on his bottom lip almost drawing blood as he came right down Louis' throat. Louis reflexively gagged a little, but still managed to swallow it.

"There's a good boy, finish what you started." Mr. Styles murmured in approval. Louis leaned back, still sitting on the floor with his hands on the man's knees. Looking up to Mr. Styles he wiped his hand over his slightly swollen, dark pink lips and rubbed it on the side of his pants. It made Mr. Styles want to bend him over his desk and fuck him right then and there. All in good time, he'd wreck that little angel.

"You've been a very good boy. Now I think you've earned something in return. Do you want your daddy to show you how good I can make you feel?" Louis' eyes became wild with lust and his hand automatically went down to his pants. Mr. Styles followed the motion pressing his own over Louis' and cockily answered his own question. "So ready for me, aren't you Louis?"

Mr. Styles withdrew his hand and got dressed, lifting his hips up to pull his pants on. He leaned forward and grabbed Louis, pulling him up to sit on his lap. Louis sat sideways on Mr. Styles' lap, and the man whispered right in his ear. "Turn around."

Louis let out a quiet whimper and immediately wriggled around so his back was pressed against Mr. Styles' chest, hips pushed back into him. The man kept his mouth right by Louis' ear, whispering praise to him while unclipping his suspenders one at a time. "Such a pretty little thing." He dropped them on the floor with a light clink. He slowly unzipped Louis' tight red pants and pulled them down with some effort. "I love these pants by the way Louis, they make your ass look amazing."

He reached around to cup the boy's length through his boxers and Louis cried out quietly. "Shh, baby you need to keep it down or I'll have to gag you." He smiled at the thought. He'd have to file that away for next time. For now, Louis still needed to learn his lesson about listening to daddy and watching his mouth. Mr. Styles slowly rubbed his hand over Louis' rock hard erection. "You must be dying to come by now, aren't you Louis?" He whispered seductively. "Does it feel this good when you do it?"

Louis shook his head no, panting. "I asked you a question Louis."

"Holy sh- no, it doesn't." His voice was even more high pitched than usual.

Mr. Styles yanked down Louis' underwear without warning, exposing the boy. He had a sharp intake of breath when he looked down over Louis' shoulder. "Do you want daddy to make you feel good Louis?"

"Yes, daddy please!" Louis begged desperately.

Mr. Styles was satisfied he had Louis just where he wanted him, and wrapped his long fingers around Louis' length, loosely stroking him. Louis jerked in his lap and his whole body stiffened. "Shh, relax."

"Fuck, I... I can't it just feels so good." Louis groaned. Mr. Styles tightened his grip a little, stroking faster. Louis couldn't stop moving, squirming in Mr. Styles' lap from the pleasure. The man wrapped his other arm across Louis' chest, holding onto the boy's shoulder to keep him still. He started kissing Louis' neck teasingly, giving him little licks here and there. Louis was coming undone from Mr. Styles' expert touch. He rubbed a thumb up and over the tip and Louis shuddered. The man lightly bit down on his neck, pulling a little at the skin and letting go. He blew on the wet spot for a moment, and made his motions faster and tighter. 

Louis had reached down to clutch at the fabric of Mr. Styles' pants and he pulled on it with his little fists, making breathy noises. Mr. Styles allowed it, he was only human after all. "You're a filthy boy, aren't you Louis?" He quietly asked. "Not that innocent after all."

"N-no... daddy... I'm... oh god... I'm gonna-" Louis suddenly went rigid and Mr. Styles saw his face screw up and mouth fall open. The man quickly let go of his shoulder and clapped his hand over the boy's mouth. He could tell Louis needed to let it out, and Louis practically screamed as he came, leaving the man's hand hot and damp. The boy collapsed against him, shaking. Mr. Styles removed his hand from Louis' mouth and bent down to leave a kiss on his sweaty forehead. They stayed like that for a minute while Louis slowed his breathing down and came back to earth.

"Let's get you cleaned up then," Mr. Styles quietly commanded. He pulled open his desk drawer and got out a little packet of tissues, cleaning the boy off. Louis didn't move to get off of his lap and he laughed a little. "Louis I think someone will be wondering where you are soon enough, won't they?"

Louis sat up then. "Oh my god, what time is it?" He asked seeming a little panicked.

"Don't worry, it's only 3 pm. I think we can call it a day for detention, you seem to have learned your lesson."

Louis had a satisfied and slightly dazed smile on his face. "Yes, daddy I think I have." Mr. Styles nudged Louis to stand, and he got dressed. Mr. Styles raked his eyes up and down Louis' shapely ass as he walked away. Better than most girls.

"Louis, don't forget your bag," Mr. Styles called out, a smug smile on his face. Louis probably wouldn't remember his own name if he hadn't just called him it. The boy turned back, blushing furiously and went to grab his bag tossing it on his shoulder. As he was about to walk out the door Mr. Styles stopped him. "Oh and Louis?"

Louis looked back. "Yes Mr. Styles?"

The man gave him a wide grin. "Happy birthday."


	4. not my type

L

Louis let the top down to his little red saab as he whipped the car down the road to his house, cranking the music he had chosen. "My demons are begging me to open up my mouth. I need them..." He burst out laughing at his own little joke and slid on a pair of sunglasses, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Louis Tomlinson, you my friend, have just peaked."

 

I sold my soul to a three piece, and he told me I was holy

He's got me down on both knees, but it's the devil that's trying to -

 

"Hold me down! Hold me down! Sneaking out the back door make no sound!" Louis sang along at the top of his lungs moving his little shoulders to the beat. He smiled at the memory of Mr. Styles' strong arm wrapped around his chest, pinning him still on his lap as he stroked him, faster and tighter. He ran his finger over the slightly raw spot on his neck where Mr. Styles had been biting and licking him like some kind of sex crazed animal.

He let out an involuntary little moan at the memory, still sensitive from his intense orgasm only minutes before. What kind of shit can I stir up tomorrow? Maybe he'll punish me all afternoon if I smash every beaker he owns on the floor. Pulling into his driveway he hurried to the door, wondering if he was going to be interrogated for being an hour late. When he got inside, the house was empty and quiet. "Ugh thank god," he muttered, kicking off his toms and going upstairs. Walking into his room he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and screamed like a little girl.

"Hi," his best friend Liam called out, laughing his ass off at Louis as he lay sprawled on the bed with his phone in front of him on the comforter. "Did you forget we had plans asshole?"

"How the fuck did you even get in here you creepy stalker and where is your car?"

"You don't ever lock the door dumb fuck. And I walked it's nice outside. What have you been up to? You look strange."

Louis nervously laughed. "Strange? Well I don't even know what... okay so ahem... I got detention."

"On your birthday dude? That's fucked up who do you have?"

"Mr. Styles." Louis did his best to maintain his cool as the name left his lips.

"Isn't he that new British guy? The young one?"

"Yeah, I uh swore in class. I broke a beaker when I got... surprised." Surprised by that broad hand squeezing my shoulder like he was warning me how hard he was gonna fuck my mouth later. Snap out of it Louis. He went and joined Liam on the bed.

"Sounds like you, little shit. And jeez he must be pretty hard on you then huh?"

Louis pursed his lips to hold back his smile. "You could say that." He recalled the memory of Mr. Styles' low voice drawling out earlier, 'I'll go easy on you... at first.'

"He could give me detention any time," Liam joked.

Louis snorted in laughter. "You are even gayer than me Liam I swear to god."

"Am not! I like girls too remember? What was that crazy chick's name... it started with an 'E' I think? She was a bitch though."

Louis sighed and smiled. Liam knew him better than anyone ever had before in his life. He hadn't even needed to come out to Liam. Because Liam told him first about how he was bisexual, and that he trusted only him with that. Then he told Louis 'You know you can tell me anything too. I would never judge you.' So they both kind of had an understanding about it. And again, what straight man wears red pants?

"Like I said, gayer than me. So what are we doing tonight Payno what's the plan?"

Liam got a sly smile on his face and reached into his bag pulling out a big pink bottle of Kinky Liquer vodka. Louis grabbed the bottle from Liam's hand, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Fucking Kinky Liquer Liam? Really? You basic bitch." He unscrewed the cap and took a swig making an exaggerated gagging sound at the sickeningly sweet taste.

"Don't choke on it Louis. It isn't Mr. Styles' dick."

Louis gasped. "What... what the fuck I um," he stammered at a loss for words. How could Liam know? He felt his face get hot from the memory of Mr. Styles shoving his thick cock practically down this throat when he lifted those slim hips up, oh how he had loved that even if it he was a little hoarse now. Wonder how he'll feel deep inside me... his thoughts started to wander to dirty, undiscovered places.

Liam laughed again. "Oh come on, don't even try to tell me you don't think he's hot as fuck too. I mean goddamn that hair I just wanna get lost in it! And those shoulders... and those hands... what those hands could do to me... just." Liam's tone was light, but Louis was pretty sure he was dead ass serious.

Louis laughed nervously. "Yeah, of course yeah... he's definitely hot... you just took me by surprise that's all. I didn't know you went for teachers, what are you a reverse pedo?"

"I don't but for him, I'd do anything." Louis felt jealousy start to rise in him, and mixing with the alcohol it was only intensified. He hadn't seen this coming. But then again, he did see how all those stupid girls had fallen all over themselves for the man. He shook his head. Time to move on before he said something he would regret.

"You're fucking weird Liam. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Ooh can we watch Transporter? It's a great movie."

"Liam don't even try to fool me you just wanna stare at Jason Statham with a halfie." They both dissolved in laughter as Louis flopped down next to Liam and they snuggled up, Liam's foot nudging his own.

An hour later the bottle lay in front of them mostly empty and abandoned. Louis was feeling light and relaxed, a little sleepy even as he absent mindedly picked at the cuff of Liam's plaid shirt. The other boy's hand moved over to meet Louis' own and he interlaced their fingers. Louis foggily turned to Liam, a questioning look in his eyes as the movie played in the background. Liam had turned to face him entirely, an unreadable look on his face, brown eyes staring. "Liam wh-" He was silenced by Liam's mouth pressing hungrily to his own, pushing the drunk boy back on the mattress easily.

He moved forward, stretching Louis' hand above his head and holding it down on the bedspread as he attacked Louis' lips, shoving his tongue inside the boy's mouth. He leaned most of his weight on the boy now and Louis struggled in his drunken stupor to realize what the fuck was even happening, not moving or responding at all.

It didn't feel right when Liam moaned into him and ground his hips down into Louis' own. Didn't feel anything like that afternoon with that demanding older man, skillful tongue, delicious lips and quiet commands. This was messy and eager, he could tell the alcohol had given Liam courage to do this. But he didn't want it, even though he should. This would have been easy. But easy isn't always what the heart wants. With his free hand he pushed against Liam's chest, mumbling against him, "No." Liam pulled back hesitantly, panting as his glassy eyes opened to meet Louis'.

"I'm sorry Liam. I don't want this," he slurred slightly.

Liam's face fell. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, immediately letting go of the smaller boy's hand and sitting up. "Fuck, Louis, I'm sorry I don't even know what came over me... you're just so... so perfect." His voice trailed to a whisper as he looked down at the bed.

Louis sighed. "It's okay Liam, really. It's just, I don't think of you that way."

"Well why not? We get on really well don't we?"

"Liam I'm sorry. It's not always that simple, though I wish it could be."

"Are we still best friends then? Please?" Liam looked so vulnerable, and Louis immediately reached out, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Of course we are Liam, I love you." They held each other for a few moments, everything still fuzzy from all the vodka. Louis felt a tightening in his chest, like guilt and disappointment. But the heart and the head don't always agree, unfortunately.

"Do you want to keep watching the movie, Li?" Louis gently used the nickname.

"Yeah sure," Liam responded with a sniffle and a small smile. They laid down again, side by side, picking up where they left off.

 

H

Seeing the bright neon green sign blinking 'The Thirsty Lizard' Mr. Styles stepped inside the bar. It was hot and loud with music playing in the background. He already didn't like it.

"Hey, Harry!" He looked over and saw Niall sitting at the bar waving him over. He came over and joined him, sliding onto a stool.

"Whiskey on the rocks," he called loudly to the bartender, who nodded and made it quickly. Everyone responded to his commanding presence, not just gay boys. He took a long sip and set it down turning to Niall. "So, what's up with the name of this bar?"

Niall threw his head back in laughter. "My cousin owns it, and he's the gayest dude you will ever meet honestly. The name utterly delights him. And I drink for free so I come here sometimes even though it isn't really my scene. I prefer a six pack watching the game at home, a lowkey night."

Harry smiled. "I think I like you Niall." He took another sip of his drink.

"So how are you liking it here so far?"

"Oh I think I'm adjusting very nicely, thank you. Very welcoming people here at the school. And the students listen to me. Quick learners too." They shared a laugh and Mr. Styles smirked as he felt the phantom memory of Louis' lips sliding over his throbbing cock, vulnerable blue eyes gazing up at him, looking for approval. Quick learners indeed.

"Glad to hear it. I -" Niall was interrupted by a woman leaning in between the two obnoxiously.

"Well hey, haven't seen you around here before handsome," she slurred as she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, obviously fucking smashed. Her eyeliner was smudged and her lipstick mostly worn off. To be honest, she looked like hell. Not that it would have mattered even if she was Megan Fox, or whoever straight guys thought was hot.

"If I wanted a prostitute I wouldn't be here. Do you mind?" He asked bluntly. He had no tolerance for rude whores. Or girls in general really.

She glared at him and huffed. "Well fuck you too," she muttered, hobbling away on her four inch heels.

Niall had a wide grin on his face. "Damn Harry you don't mince words do you? She was hot though I would've hit it."

Mr. Styles just smirked. "Not really my type, Niall."

Several drinks and a water later, they decided to call it a night. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Harry, have a good one!" Niall smiled and patted Harry on the arm as they parted ways at the door.

"You too Niall, good night."

-

Mr. Styles was slightly tipsy as he attempted to open his front door, key scraping the outside of the knob. "Shit." He pulled off his tie and threw it on the couch as he made his way inside. Normally he was neat (he liked order and control) but he was slightly drunk. He changed into simple sweats and a black tee shirt then sat on his couch and turned on his laptop. As his eyes adjusted to the bright screen a slow smile played on his lips as he got a very tempting idea.

He quickly typed an address into the search bar and up popped the Victoria's Secret website. He clicked on the Angel collection and swiped his hand down the touch screen, quickly rejecting most options. None of them were good enough for his beautiful boy.

He tapped on a skimpy pair of lavender lace cheekies, leaving the bottom half of the leggy model's ass exposed. He was entirely unimpressed at the feminine form and pictured Louis instead, making his dick twitch and swell. He clicked the drop down box of sizing and momentarily closed his eyes, remembering when he had squeezed Louis' petite but shapely hips and ass. Medium. And if it was too tight? Even better. As he checked out he chose the most expensive and quick option: overnight express.

'Your order will be shipped and delivered within twenty four hours.'

He closed his laptop and sat back, smirking at the dirty things he was going to do to his little fallen angel. "Louis, you have no idea what daddy has in store for you tomorrow night."


	5. anticipation

L

All high school students look forward to the end of the day, but not the way Louis was as he impatiently tapped his pencil during second to last period. As soon as the bell rang he was out of his seat, rushing to get to Chemistry. Which took a lot of effort considering how hungover he was. He arrived almost breathless and slowed to a casual walk as he strolled in, the first student there.

Mr. Styles was wearing all black. Holy shit. He saw the way Louis was eyefucking him and smirked. "Good afternoon Louis. Like what you see?" Louis blushed and didn't answer, but stood there, not moving to his seat yet. He couldn't decide if it was the best or worst idea of his life:

He wanted to sit front and center, like a good boy with a perfect view of the glory that was this man. Mr. Styles raised an eyebrow, saying quietly, "If you think I'm going to jerk you off before class, I hate to disappoint Louis. The one on one will have to wait till later." He gave him a wink and looked back down to his open textbook, licking his finger and sticking it the page to turn it easily. Louis let out a tiny whimper, hoping Mr. Styles didn't hear, but the man chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Later. Promise. I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

Yep. Definitely back row. Louis hurried to the back and slunk down in his seat, trying to concentrate on reading the chapter he had completely forgotten to go over last night; but he felt Mr. Styles signature intense gaze on him, and the words just couldn't register in his brain. He gave up with a sigh and pulled out his phone instead, pushing his earbuds in and listening to his new mix of Justin Timberlake.

... I got that tunnel vision for you

I got that tunnel vision, I only see you

Now that I know the truth, what am I supposed to do?

Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met

I'm so gone, I'm so gone, I'm so gone...

Class was like torture for Louis as his eyes followed the man sauntering around the room in his snug black shirt and pants. Looking that good at school should be illegal, he decided. He was lost in a dirty fantasy in which Mr. Styles was bending him over his desk and fucking him hard and fast from behind, when he felt a thin hand take a hold of his wrist, and something cold was dragged across the inside of his forearm. He looked down in surprise to see Ashley quickly scribbling out her phone number on him. In a permanent ink black Sharpie. He pulled his arm away and yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Where has your chill gone?!"

Mr. Styles immediately stopped lecturing and looked towards the commotion to see Louis rubbing angrily at his arm covered in thickly inked numbers, while Ashley sat there, looking rather smug. "Don't deny you want it honey. I would rock your world all you have to do is say yes."

The man's eyes narrowed. "I won't tolerate interruptions in my class. Ashley I'd like you to sit up front today. Move. Now." The girl rolled her eyes and gathered her things, looking back to Louis and mouthing 'Call me' as she made her way to the front of the room. "Without the attitude," the teacher added, tone laced with annoyance.

When class ended Louis scrolled through his texts from Liam asking what he was doing later that night. He started to type a quick response when the door slammed shut and he jumped, looking up to see a very pissed off Mr. Styles locking it and making his way towards him. He hauled Louis up by his arm and backed him the short distance into the wall, pressing himself against the boy and glaring down at him.

"Do you think I like to share, Louis?"

"I'm sorry daddy I swear I didn't even know she was -" he rushed out, his words turned to a whine though as Mr. Styles pushed his thigh in between Louis' legs and rubbed against the boy's length teasingly. The man leaned in closer.

"That's enough Louis. You are mine. No one else's. I'm the only one who gets to do this." He reached a hand down between them and squeezed Louis through his pants making the boy whimper in pleasure.

"And have you been drinking Louis? What a bad boy you are," he said low in his throat, lightly mocking in his disapproval.

Louis opened and shut his mouth several times, not knowing what to say, since he was underage. Mr. Styles just laughed a little, shaking his head. "You are quite the handful. What am I going to do with you Louis?"

His gaze fell upon Louis' marker covered arm that was pressed up against his chest. Mr. Styles caught a hold of Louis' wrist pulling it up to inspect. He pursed his lips as his eyes scanned the thick scribbling and the "A" at the end for Ashley. Louis' breath caught in his throat to see how intensely jealous it made the man. He was pretty intimidating like this. But Louis had to admit, it was pretty hot too. The man interrupted Louis' thoughts as he raised two fingers in front of Louis' mouth. "Suck." He commands.

Louis obeyed and opened his mouth, letting Mr. Styles push his long fingers in. He watched Louis as he sucked lightly, then pulled them out, smearing the spit across the numbers, making them illegible. "You won't be calling her. Understood?" Louis nodded. 

"Yes daddy." The man didn't say anything and reached down to grip Louis' ass with his large hands and hoist him up easily, Louis' legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He kept his back pressed hard against the wall as he kissed him, and the boy immediately opened his mouth, desperate for it. He'd been tossing and turning last night in his bed, brain still buzzing with alcohol and lit up with thought from his unwanted kiss with Liam, and he'd been wanting to feel Mr. Styles' full lips on his own again ever since.

Louis threaded his hands through the man's curls, grabbing handfuls and tugging, making Mr. Styles let out a low moan that Louis answered in kind. He spread his legs as far as he could, Mr. Styles still gripping his ass. "Do you want to feel my cock rubbing against you Louis? You need it don't you? Is this what you want?"

Mr. Styles rutted his hips against the boy he had pinned to the wall, emitting a strangled cry from Louis who was using all of his concentration to keep quiet. "Daddy!"

Mr. Styles took Louis' bottom lip between his teeth, swallowing his words. He bit down lightly, releasing it and running his tongue across hungrily. He pulled away and opened his eyes, darker green with lust. "Now listen to me carefully. You're going to go home. And you aren't going to touch yourself, not once. You are going to be my good little slut tonight, and you're going to show daddy how you only like cock."

Louis gasped dramatically and stuttered "D-daddy... I-I... fuck, yes, okay." Mr. Styles leaned in for another lingering kiss, tongue lapping against Louis' own before lowering him to the floor. The man took a small step back and reached into his pocket.

"Are we... are we gonna -" Louis shyly tried to ask.

Mr. Styles looked up to Louis' eyes and smiled. "Patience is a virtue Louis. Sometimes the anticipation is almost as good as the release, wouldn't you say?"

Louis let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes daddy, I can wait."

"Good. Now do you have a passcode on your phone?"

Louis just shook his head. "No I haven't really needed one, but I guess..." he felt his cheeks grow hot.

Mr. Styles smirked at how flustered Louis was. They exchanged numbers and he texted to Louis while he was still standing there.

H - 20 Oakwood Drive

Louis glanced down when his phone went off and gulped hard as he read it. This is really happening.

He looked up to Mr. Styles and nodded. "Okay daddy. I'll be there."

"Good boy. 12 am. Don't be late now. Or I'll have to punish you." Mr. Styles murmured in response.

Louis got a sudden impulsive thought to purposely be late, just to see what would happen. He wasn't sure if he would like it though, promises to never hurt him or not. There were plenty of ways other than pain to torture someone, and Louis wasn't sure he wanted to experience any of those things, remembering how Mr. Styles had teased him yesterday 'I'll bet you're just dying to come by now, aren't you Louis?'

Mr. Styles spoke, snapping Louis back to reality. "Now why don't you go home and sleep off that hangover?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against Louis' still slightly tinted pink cheek. "Because I'm gonna wear you out baby. You'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow morning." He pulled away and Louis quietly whimpered at the thought of Mr. Styles following through on his promise.

"Okay daddy, I will," Louis quickly agreed.

"Go on then. I'll see you later tonight Louis." He gave Louis' ass a quick squeeze before letting him go. Louis turned back to look at Mr. Styles one last time before stepping out the door. Mr. Styles stood there, arms crossed against his chest and watching, like a hungry lion after his unsuspecting prey.

And Louis just couldn't wait for Mr. Styles to devour him whole.

Once home Louis collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the night before. He set an alarm on vibrate for 11:30 pm, just in case. He soon drifted off to sleep, his dreams picking up where his fantasy of earlier had left off. He whimpered a little in his sleep and frowned, even subconsciously he craved Mr. Styles' touch, his hands all over Louis' body. But he had been a good boy all afternoon and hadn't touched himself. Not when he got to his car, not when he first got home. He wanted to be good for his daddy.

Louis woke up at 7:30 pm when he was called for dinner. He stirred and yawned, slowly sitting up in bed. He felt refreshed and slyly thought to himself, good and proper to get the fucking of a lifetime. He hopped out of bed and went downstairs to eat, digging in enthusiastically. He headed upstairs to shower and forced himself to slow down and take his time. He wanted to look nice for his daddy, and conditioned his hair several times, singing quietly. Once he was clean, he got an idea and reached out to grab his razor from on top of the sink then shaved his legs for the first time. It was kind of tricky but he managed. He bit his lip as he wondered what Mr. Styles would think when he felt how silky smooth Louis' legs would be now. Would he like it? Louis hoped so. He rubbed a sweet smelling lotion in too, for good measure. Looking in the mirror, he had to admit, it was a nice change. He tossed his little hip out to the side and posed.

"Look good enough to get fucked tonight." He laughed to himself nervously at his dumb joke. What if I'm bad at it? He pushed the thought aside and went to get dressed. He stood in front of his closet for twenty minutes. Just as he was pulling a plain white tee shirt from his hanger his phone pinged and his stomach did somersaults. Was that Mr. Styles wanting to see him early? It wasn't even 10 pm yet. He put in his new passcode he had turned on earlier and read the text.

Liam - I hope you're not avoiding me.....

Oh fuck. Louis had forgotten to answer earlier when he was interrupted by the rage that was Mr. Styles.

Me - hii... sorry my phone was still on silent from school... and I passed right the fuck out as soon as I got home. pretty hungover haha.

Liam - ha okay. Yeah I felt kinda like shit today too. It's fine... wyd anyways?

Me - studying for Chemistry class.. ugh this man is gonna be the death of me :0

Liam - sounds exciting haha ..

Me - you have no idea

Liam - do u wanna hang out tomorrow?

Me - sure liam yeah I'll text you

Liam - ok Louis I'll leave u to it then... don't let him ride u too hard haha

Me - lmao ok li... good night

Liam - good night x

Louis burst out laughing at Liam's last comment, oblivious to the sweet goodbye and just tickled pink by the double meanings of that entire exchange. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Fuck. The last thing he needed was his mom taking longer to fall asleep than usual. He had snuck out before, but not to go have sex with a twenty something year old man. Who happened to be his teacher. Somehow he didn't think this compared to late night joy rides with Liam to get candy and slushies.

He carelessly tossed his phone halfway across the room and it bounced on the bed, almost falling off. He decided to stop overthinking it and just pulled on the white tee and some fitted jogger sweats that made his ass look amazing if he didn't say so himself. He paced his room for a little while, biting at his nails as he looked at the clock on his bedside table.

10:30

"Fuck my life," Louis groaned and tossed himself down on his bed. He fished his earbuds out of the drawer where he had left them and decided to listen to music to pass the time. There was no way in hell he would be able to concentrate enough to do homework. He turned up the volume and watched the clock like it was New Year's Eve and he was waiting for the ball to drop.

His phone vibrated repeatedly when the alarm went off, and he jumped up, feeling incredibly nervous. It was time. He tossed his things in his drawer and shut it quietly before delicately getting out of the bed. He slowly made his way across the room and peeked his head into the hall. All the lights were out, he was in the clear. He got a sly smirk on his face as he made his way down the stairs, skirting the edge to make the least amount of noise.

He took an agonizing amount of time to open and shut the sliding glass door behind him, the almost inaudible whir seeming deafening to him. His heart pounded in his chest. Now that he was outside it was almost worse. Couldn't really explain it if he was caught now.

He didn't hesitate for a second.

He shut his car door behind him with a click and put the car in neutral, letting it start to move backwards down the gradual slope of his driveway. Thank fuck for this hill. Once he was a good couple hundred feet down the road, he dared to turn the engine on and his car made a dull roar. He cringed and immediately looked back to the house. Still all dark. He laughed at his luck and took off into the night, speeding up as he furthered himself from the house, not entirely sure where he was going, but dying to find out.

He slowed once he reached Mr. Styles' road and pulled out his phone to check the address. It was in a very secluded and woodsy part of town, Mr. Styles must like his privacy. Awhile down the road he found the house, set back far from the street; it was a sprawling and modern design with sharp angles and tall windows. It suited the man well, Louis decided.

All of the lights were on, including the front walkway, so Louis just made his way right up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps approach and the door opened to reveal Mr. Styles still wearing his fitted black button down dress shirt, with four buttons undone and his smooth, lightly tanned chest showing, the small curve of a black tattoo peeking out just over the fabric. He had changed into tight, dark wash skinnies. Louis mouth dropped open slightly, because fuck, just when he thought this man couldn't possibly get any hotter.

"Glad you could make it, why don't you come inside?" He smiled and stepped back, letting Louis in. As soon as the door was shut Mr. Styles was on him, pushing him backwards against it. "Louis," he groaned as he grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. "I've been thinking about you all day. What that pretty mouth can do." Louis reached up and made quick work of undoing the rest of the buttons, eager to see the mysterious tattoo. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. It was a single black and grey shading swallow, long wings flared out behind it, facing inward on his chest. Louis traced his little finger over its flat eyebrow and looked up at the man.

"It kinda looks like you. Does it mean something?"

Mr. Styles smirked. "It is supposed to be me, aren't you keen." He leaned down and peppered light kisses up Louis' neck, pausing to speak in between. "It has three meanings... travel... I'm a long ways from my hometown in Holmes Chapel... it reminds me where home is. Freedom," he sucked lightly on Louis' neck underneath his ear, making the boy gasp in surprise, "To do what I want, with who I want...." he trailed off as he worked at Louis' sensitive skin.

"And the third?" Louis panted, trying to keep his focus on the man's words.

"Fidelity. Swallows mate for life... it's just something I believe in."

"But," Louis was confused now, "There's just the one?"

Mr. Styles pulled back to gaze directly into Louis eyes. "I'm waiting until I've found someone worth marking myself for."

"Oh." Louis blushed. He didn't know Mr. Styles could be so... romantic.

As if he read his thoughts the man suddenly cupped his hands underneath Louis' ass and picked him up, carrying him towards the stairs. "Enough talking. That's not why I asked you to come here tonight." He made his way up the stairs as Louis wrapped his arms around the man's neck and returned the favor, sucking harshly on his neck. "Louis what has gotten into you? So dirty."

He kicked open his bedroom door and crossed the room, laying Louis down on the bed. "One minute, I've got something I think you might like." He disappeared into his walk in closet, reappearing soon after with a plastic bag. He tossed it on the bed next to the boy lying there. "For you." Louis blushed again. 

"For me daddy?" He excitedly reached in and pulled out lavender lacy panties, feeling his face become unbearably hot. "Daddy...what is ...what's this?"

"It's gonna be fucking hot that's what, now go put it on." Louis went to the en suite bathroom to lose his joggers and shirt, slipping the panties on. They fit low on his hips, and he had to admit the pale lavender looked pretty good against his tan skin. The lining was deliciously soft and satiny and felt so good on his already excited cock. He turned around to check himself out in the scanty material that only covered the top half of his ass. He decided he looked fucking amazing.

"Louis I don't like to wait," Mr. Styles called out playfully.

"Coming daddy." He shyly stepped out and clasped his hands in front of him. "How do I look?"

Mr. Styles was lying sideways on the bed in just his black boxer briefs, propped up on his elbow. His eyes raked up and down Louis' body, chewing on his bottom lip. "Good enough to eat. Come to me." Louis scooted up close on the bed and Mr. Styles moved over him, capturing Louis' lips with his own as he rested a hand on his hip. He pushed his tongue inside the boy's mouth, sliding it over Louis' and sucking on it lightly for a moment.

He ran his finger along the edges of the panties, first the top, then down each side, teasing him, touching him everywhere but his quickly hardening cock. He grasped the fabric between his fingers and started tugging upwards on it, making the panties bunch up between Louis' ass. He pulled on it over and over, sliding it back and forth across Louis' now almost painfully hard erection. It gave him no relief, if anything it made it worse, teasing him with the silky satin barely causing any friction at all. Louis was mewling at this point and reached down to touch himself. "None of that Louis. You feel good when I want you to." He removed his hand and gave the side of Louis' ass a firm smack. Louis whined low in his throat. 

"Please daddy please, it... it's gonna start hurting soon." Mr. Styles ignored him, shoving his tongue back in Louis' mouth and grinding on his bare thigh as he started pulling on the panties again. Louis eventually stopped squirming and assumed his most innocent voice. "I thought you said you'd never hurt me daddy. Touch me, please?"

Mr Styles smirked. "So needy Louis." He yanked the panties down just low enough to expose Louis' throbbing cock and closed the distance between them, grinding down hard against Louis and moving in circles.

"Oh fuck! Fuck daddy!" Louis screamed in relief. He lifted his hips off the mattress, doing his best to follow Mr. Styles' rhythm. It felt so fucking good but it still wasn't enough, he needed more, needed Mr. Styles inside him. The man quickly sat up, leaning back on his heels and earning a whine of protest from Louis.

"Shh, Louis, daddy has a surprise for you. Turn over. I want you face down. Ass up." Louis gasped, but did as he was told. He tried his best to look behind him but couldn't see much. "I said keep your face down, Louis. Don't make me tell you again." Louis listened and just closed his eyes, breathing heavily in anticipation as he felt the man caress his ass. Suddenly he felt him grip his cheeks in both hands and pull them apart. He jerked as Mr. Styles ran his tongue right down the center, dipping it inside his entrance.

"Oh, daddy!" He cried out, surprised. The man continued to lap at him lazily. He traced his rim with the tip of his tongue and Louis pushed back. "More, please!" Mr. Styles lifted his tongue and smacked Louis across the ass, hard enough to leave a pink handprint. 

"You take what I give you and like it," he growled. He started licking at Louis again, pushing his tongue in. It was a strange sensation to Louis, but it felt so good, making him moan desperately. Mr. Styles replaced his tongue with a finger and slowly entered his wet hole. It was somewhat uncomfortable, since he was still so tight. Mr. Styles paused for a moment, then started to pump in and out, wriggling his finger back and forth to open him up.

"Can you take another?" He murmured.

"Please," Louis panted. It was starting to feel good. Another finger was slipped inside, and he started to scissor him open even more, fingering him deeply. After a few minutes Louis' thighs started shaking. He just wanted to come already but it wasn't enough to get him off. Mr. Styles seemed to understand and carefully removed his fingers. He pushed Louis over onto his back.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you Louis?"

"Oh, yes, please fuck me! I want it so bad," Louis begged, voice high and whiny. He wasn't even embarrassed, he needed it. The man slid the panties off and tossed them aside.

"Such a little slut," Mr. Styles murmured as he grabbed lube and a condom off his bedside table. He ripped the package open with his teeth and spit the foil on the floor. He put the condom just on the tip of his cock. "Put it on Louis. With that pretty mouth." Louis didn't really know what he was doing, but sat up and took Mr. Styles' cock in his mouth, pushing the condom all the way on as he took him in. He swallowed over it several times, before the man gently shoved Louis back down onto the bed.

"Good boy Louis." He snapped the top off the lube and poured some into his hand, spreading it all over his ready cock. "I'll start out slow okay?"

He gripped Louis' thighs and raised them off the mattress, lining up with his entrance. He eased just the tip in and waited, staring down at Louis whose face was scrunched up from the discomfort. Louis relaxed a little, and Mr. Styles pushed himself deeper inside, inch by inch, until he was completely inside of him.

Louis whimpered in protest from the pain. "Shh, Louis, relax. You'll get used to it. I'm gonna make you feel so good." The man rubbed his hands up and down Louis' legs soothingly, waiting patiently as Louis' tension melted away. Mr. Styles started to thrust into him, and Louis let out a shaky breath at the intense pressure. A change in angle made Louis arch his back off the bed and whine high and long.

"There it is," Mr. Styles remarked smugly.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis groaned.

"That was how I'm gonna make you cum even harder than yesterday baby," Mr. Styles purred as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, hitting Louis right in his prostate again.

"I want the neighbors to hear you scream for me baby. Scream for your daddy when I fuck you hard. Make them jealous." Louis' cock twitched from the dirty words. Mr. Styles noticed and took it in his hand, squeezing softly as he pulled out and thrust back in again, hitting the spot almost every time.

"Fuck, daddy!" Louis screamed in pleasure. Mr. Styles fucked him down into the bed, hard cock jabbing his prostate mercilessly with each snap of his hips. He moved faster, as Louis writhed beneath him. "Ugh, daddy fuck me harder!" Louis begged.

"Do you want to come Louis?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes please daddy let me come!" Louis yelled. The man reached one hand up to the wall to give himself leverage to slam into Louis as hard as he could. Louis scrambled his hands against the man's chest, holding onto his shoulders tightly. "Daddy faster!" He screwed his eyes shut and started letting out screams, it just felt so good, so fucking good he needed to -

"That's it Louis, scream for me. Scream for your daddy when I fuck you hard. Just the way you like it." The words of praise gave him the final push over the edge, and he came hard, spilling all over his heaving chest. Mr. Styles groaned loudly and his movements became sloppy and jerky as he came soon after, giving a few, slow thrusts as he finished. They both stayed motionless, panting hard as they came down from their highs. The man pulled out and collapsed next to Louis. He tossed the used condom in the trash and laughed a little when Louis felt the bed dip down beside him.

"Look at how wrecked you are. Did you enjoy yourself? Like getting fucked?"

Louis sighed loudly in content, not bothering to open his eyes as his daddy cleaned him off. "Yes daddy, so much." He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him in close. They laid there for a minute or two, and then the man spoke gently. "I think you need to get going Louis."

Louis really wished he could just stay here with Mr. Styles all night and snuggle up to him as he fell asleep, but he knew he couldn't. So he reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing a hand through his mussed up sex hair as he let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

He got up and sucked in a quick breath at the sharp pain in his ass. "Shit!"

Mr. Styles chuckled amused. "Sorry baby. You'll get used to it." Louis flushed hot and didn't respond, just gathering his clothes and getting dressed. As he made his way to the door, the man cleared his throat.

"Good night Louis. I expect I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yes daddy. Good night," Louis quietly answered. He made his way downstairs and carefully shut the front door behind him. Driving home in the dead of night he played music softly in the background, trying to distract himself from thinking about where this was heading. He just lost his virginity to his teacher. It was wrong. And he couldn't care less.


	6. deserve this

L

To say Louis woke up in pain the next morning would be a huge understatement. He felt like the lower half of his body was on fire, and not in a good way.

The lust, the excitement, the just fucking brand new feeling of sex in general from the night before had pushed the pain to the back of Louis' mind in the moment, but now it was all he could feel. He practically cried as he slowly got out of bed. He didn't want to go to school, but Mr. Styles had asked/commanded that he go and he said yes. He wanted to be good and listen to his daddy, so he reluctantly got ready and headed out. Besides who was he kidding he wanted to see if Mr. Styles could possibly get even more smug than the previous day of school. He bet he would.

As Louis was headed to gym class, Adidas bag slung over his little shoulder, he heard Liam call his name and turned around with a smile. "Hey Liam! What's up?"

Liam was positively beaming to see him, and Louis was incredibly relieved that Liam even still wanted to see him after he had to let him down. He cared too much to lose Liam. "What do you wanna do later? We could grab food... go to the mall?"

Louis got excited and bounced on the balls of his feet, wincing slightly after. "Yes oh my god I need new clothes so desperately."

Liam shook his head. "You have way too many clothes Louis. Your closet is stuffed."

"Just like your mouth with a dick every night," Louis automatically fired back.

"Jesus Christ, Louis you dirty fuck." They both laughed together and Louis checked his phone. "Ugh shit I need to go. Text me later Li." He was off with a wave.

He was absolutely dreading gym and needing to run as he got changed in the locker room. Normally he would be sneakily eyeing up the other shirtless guys, but none compared to Mr. Styles so, not really desirable anymore. He put on his shorts, sleeveless tee and little blue sneakers and made his way out to the gym. Mr. Horan was shouting for everyone to line up for dodgeball and Louis groaned at the thought.

"Alright guys let's split up into two teams. Count off, one or two to pick your sides." The closer down the line they got to Louis, the more anxious he felt. When it came his turn he paused.

"Mr. Horan?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Louis? What is it?" Mr. Horan had a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I don't feel very well, can I just sit this one out?"

He nodded. "Of course Louis, do you need to go to the nurse, maybe be sent home?"

Shit. This was backfiring fast. "No, no it's not that just, I, err." Louis' mind raced for an excuse. "I fell down the stairs yesterday so I'm a little sore." A couple people laughed at him and he found the sources and shot them a glare. Wish you were doing what I was last night you dumb fucks.

The blonde man smiled reassuringly. He was so nice. "Ah, okay Louis sorry to hear it. Go ahead and have a seat then." Louis sighed in relief and made his way to stand at the sidelines, despite rows of empty bleachers. 

-

Mr. Horan

Hands in his pockets, Mr. Horan stood on the sidelines while he watched the game and shouted every now and again for people who had been hit, or tossed back a wayward ball.

"You're out Y/N (I'm sorry lmao), I saw that. No cheating." The teen looked a little embarrassed and hustled off the court to sit on the bleachers. The man noticed then that Louis wasn't sitting, but rather standing stiffly and pretty unnaturally about ten feet away. He gazed at him for a moment, before speaking up.

"Louis, why are you standing? You know you can sit on the bleachers and relax right?" The boy visibly tensed and turned to face him. The expression on his face looked almost, fearful?

"Oh, uh well," he stuttered out, cheeks starting to grow pink and he didn't go on for a good ten seconds. Mr. Horan could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head. "I'd rather not? I kind of landed right on my..." he trailed off, face only getting more red and the teacher suddenly realized what he was getting on about and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, okay sorry Louis no need to explain further. Let me know if you need to leave, alright?" The boy looked away and nodded. He felt pretty bad about making him explain like that, but something just didn't seem right. Class ended and he gave the boy a friendly pat on the back with another smile.

"You know you can come to me for anything Louis?"

The boy's eyes widened for an instant before he recovered. "Oh, yeah thanks," he squeaked and made his way to the locker rooms. Mr. Horan decided he'd have to keep an eye on the normally rather loud boy.  
-

Louis

Literally the only good thing about this day was when he entered his Chemistry class and saw Mr. Styles' arms flexing under his shirt as he carried a stack of textbooks over to drop loudly on his desk. He counted... 8, 9, 10 I swear to fuck. The man looked up when he saw Louis practically salivating and his mouth twitched, as if he was holding back a smug look. Which he probably was. Louis was disappointed to be the last one to get to class, so he had to just go straight to his seat.

Mr. Styles mouthed "Sorry" to Louis when he sat down gingerly and whimpered, face scrunching up as he slouched back. Louis looked at the clock and realized class was starting, and Ashley was absent. It was all he could do not to cheer out loud. Guess the powers that be were taking pity on him today after all. Mr. Styles seemed to be thinking the same thing, when his gaze fell on the empty seat and then shifted to Louis, his eyes lighting up and an eyebrow slightly raised.

At least he didn't have to worry about jealous daddy today. He wasn't sure that the man was planning on seeing him after class though since it was Friday. He was getting upset the more he thought about it. He really didn't want to go three whole days before seeing (and touching) the man again. With five minutes left Louis finally thought of his excuse. He ruffled his hand through his fringe, turned on the Tommo charm, then raised his hand high in the air. Mr. Styles called on him. "Yes Louis?"

"I was hoping I could see you after class today? I don't think I've quite grasped the lesson." He took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit lightly, eyebrows drawn together as he feigned frustration. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing when Mr. Styles swallowed hard and paused a moment before responding. "I'd be more than happy to teach you Louis. I'm free for as long as it takes."

Fuck. Revenge much? He immersed himself in copying down the homework written on the board as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, to ignore his cock that was pulsating in anticipation.

Once they were alone, Mr. Styles took his sweet time in sauntering over to Louis, perching on the edge of his table and clasping his hands together.

"How are you feeling today Louis?"

He huffed. "I've been better."

"Don't be like that. You know you loved it," Mr. Styles responded lowly.

Louis practically whispered, "I did, daddy. Felt amazing. It just hurts today. A lot."

The look on Mr. Styles' face turned uncharacteristically soft, though his words were lustful. "Would have gone easy on you like I said, but you can't blame me when you looked so dirty in those panties, hm? You'll learn to take it soon enough." He laughed darkly.

Glad this is so fucking amusing to him. If he wasn't daddy as fuck I would let him have it, the tiny boy thought delusionally. Who was he kidding? The tall man literally dwarfed his petite frame. Louis liked to think he was tough. He absolutely did not see what was coming next though:

"How about daddy makes it up to you? Would you like it if I sucked you off? Even let you fuck my mouth, just this once."

Louis squeaked. "Of fucking course I would."

Mr. Styles got up and took Louis' hand in his own, tugging on it to pull him to his feet. Louis was unsure where he was going with this.

"You'll feel better if you're standing baby." Oh.

Before he knew it, Mr. Styles was pressed against him, grabbing the back of his head as he brought his mouth to his, kissing him gently at first. Soon Louis let out a low moan, and then? Not so gentle. Mr. Styles sucked harshly on Louis' bottom lip, catching the moan, before moving his hands down to Louis' shirt hem and slipping his hands under to gain access to his skin. He gripped the boy by his soft hips and pulled him in even closer, brushing his hardening cock against Louis' that had been that way for quite awhile already.

Louis felt the man smile into his kiss, probably mocking him. He didn't give a fuck, he just wanted as much of this man as he could get. He slid his hands up the man's hard chest, before closing his little fists around his tie and yanking on it to pull him down closer. Mr. Styles lost his balance and fell forward onto Louis, luckily catching the boy and regaining his footing before Louis' ass came in contact with the table, thank fuck.

He let go of his waist then and found Louis' hands and pulled them down to his sides, pinning him still. "Don't forget who your daddy is Louis. Just because you're getting taken care of doesn't mean I'm not still in charge," he said hotly. "Now I'm going first."

Louis hadn't meant to make him angry, hadn't meant to make him fall over. Guess he would have to show him how sorry he was. "I'm sorry daddy I just want you so bad... let me suck your cock please?" The man undid his belt and pants then leaned back against the table, waiting.  
"Show me how sorry you are baby."

Louis kneeled down in front of the man, face to face with the large bulge in his briefs. He leaned in closer and mouthed at the fabric, lips pressing and dragging across the resistant material. He looked up to see Mr. Styles staring down at him somewhat harshly, hands gripping the table edge. He was hoping for praise. He didn't get it, yet.

Looked like he'd have to try harder. He reached up and pulled the man's boxers down, freeing his hard erection. He licked his lips before carefully taking him in his mouth. No teeth this time. He had learned that by now. He started to slowly swirl his tongue across the underside, before sucking lightly on the head. He liked the feeling of his daddy in his mouth and hummed contently, looking up again. Mr. Styles was chewing on his full bottom lip, watching.

"Start moving Louis," he commanded huskily.

Louis relaxed his throat and took him all the way in, his little nose practically brushing the man's stomach. He fought the urge to gag, eyes watering. He tried as hard as he could but had to pull off, coughing and sputtering. Fuck he was able to do it last night. Then again different situation and much more relaxed. Now? He was pretty intimidated by this irritated man.

Mr. Styles sighed quietly, carding his hands through Louis' hair. "It's alright Louis. Do your best." Louis felt a little better; he wasn't that angry after all. Determined, he slid his lips over the man's cock again, and took him all the way in. He closed his eyes and swallowed. When he heard the man groan he felt so accomplished and started repeating the action, pulling back slightly before doing it again. Louis loved it when Mr. Styles continued to stroke his hair as he bobbed his head now, making longer motions.

Louis looked up from under his thick lashes, doing his best to be sexy. He didn't know that he barely had to do anything at all really, to look good. Mr. Styles' eyes were narrowed in intense concentration, his lips rolled into his mouth to stay quiet. He'd never seen his daddy like this, so obvious. He must be doing really well.

He got an idea, and pulled off. Turning his head sideways, he put his mouth right at the base and pressed his tongue flat, licking a slow stripe all the way to the tip, just like Mr. Styles did to his neck when they were first kissing the other day, before flicking his tongue over it. The man made a low sound in his throat, honestly Louis didn't even know the man's voice could get any deeper, but it did. Louis was feeling very pleased with himself now, and took him back in his mouth, moving quickly to make the man come. He responded to Louis' quick pace and moments later was coming down his throat with a quiet groan. Louis scrambled to his feet, eager for his turn. He felt like he deserved it now, for sure.

The man let out a heavy breath, and got dressed. "Fuck, Louis. You did so well." 

Louis smiled at the praise. "Thank you daddy. Is it my turn now?"

"Yes, take your pants off."

Didn't need to tell him twice. Louis quickly shoved his pants down and boxers down, then looked at the man expectantly. He had no idea what a blow job from Mr. Styles would be like and he was just dying to experience it.

The man got down on his knees, looking fucking beautiful with those long legs. Louis swore he could come from that sight alone. Mr. Styles surprised Louis when he reached behind him to graze his fingernails down Louis' ass lightly. "Do you think you deserve this Louis?"

"Yes daddy, please!" Louis hoped he wouldn't tease him too much.

The man placed his index finger on top of the base of Louis' cock so he could easily take him down in one swift motion. Louis forgot where he was when he saw Mr. Styles' red lips engulfing him, sucking hard, and cried out. "Ugh, daddy!"

Mr. Styles immediately pulled off and leaned up to grab Louis' jaw between his large hand, holding literally half of his slender face. "Didn't I warn you about being quiet when we're here? I wasn't joking when I said I would gag you. Last chance Louis."

Louis' eyes were wide with fright and he whimpered quietly. The man released his jaw and stroked his thumb down his face and across his lip. "It's alright Louis, you should never be afraid of me. Just wouldn't want all this pleasure to have to come to an end if someone finds out how dirty you are, now would we?" Louis nodded and his face relaxed. Louis' eyes moved down to the man's lips, flickering back to his eyes, as if silently asking.

Soon Mr. Styles was taking him in his mouth again and the things he could do with his tongue were just obscene. Somehow he managed to curl it up so that the entire bottom half of Louis' cock was being slicked up while he sucked him off, and fuck did it feel amazing. He easily swallowed around Louis as if it were effortless for him. He hummed onto him on and off, the vibration intensifying everything and becoming unbearable.

Without thinking, Louis' mouth fell open and he let out a desperate whine that became, "Ahh daddy! Ughh fuck." Realizing what he'd done, he covered his mouth with his hand, horrified. Mr. Styles opened his eyes and got up.

"What a little slut you are Louis. Just couldn't stay quiet, could you?" The man undid the knot in his tie and slid it off his neck, holding it up stretched out between both hands and looking sternly at Louis.

"Open up that dirty mouth. Since you can't control yourself."

Louis' jaw dropped, from a combination of shock and obedience, and Mr. Styles placed his thick tie between his lips, pushing it back snugly then wrapping around his head and tying comfortably against his hair. "Let's see you make those filthy noises now."

He got back down on his knees, as Louis tried to get used to the feeling of the fabric filling up his mouth. It was definitely not pleasant, but it wasn't too tight, and he could certainly still breathe through his nose. At least now he could let it out somewhat if he needed to.

The man gripped Louis' thighs and squeezed them between his hands, before wrapping his lips around Louis' neglected cock and sucking hard on it, looking up at him. The boy made a muffled sound, barely noticeable. The man pulled off a little and smirked, he fucking smirked while he was giving Louis a blowjob, before he pressed his lips harshly against the boy's aching cock. He repeated his earlier skills, curling his tongue up as he moved over him.

Louis was doing so fucking well to stay quiet. The only sound that could be heard was his loud breathing through his nose. When Mr. Styles reached up to cup Louis' balls though, he moaned involuntarily, luckily it was mostly muffled by the tie filling his mouth. The man didn't seem to care and just continued to massage him while blowing him. If there were awards for giving amazing head, then Louis decided Mr. Styles would take the gold.

Louis was overwhelmed by the pleasure and leaned back, hands gripping the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. He suddenly remembered how Mr. Styles had promised he could even fuck his mouth a little. He was extremely hesitant considering how bad he had been today, but decided to go for it. He thrust lightly forward into the man's mouth, making him open his eyes and look up at him. The man just hummed in assent, and Louis repeated the motion. Louis definitely watched now, and it wasn't long before he was coming, making muffled sounds that surely would have been screams if it wasn't for that tie.

Mr. Styles didn't make Louis wait long before he had freed him of the gag. Louis let out a few gasping breaths, more from his orgasm than needing extra air. 

"Was that alright Louis, not too much?"

Not sure if he was referring to the tie or the blow job Louis simply replied, "Yes, yes it was all fucking amazing, holy shit of course."

"Language, Louis." But the man was smiling, he seemed to be pleased with Louis' current state, the boy was breathing heavily and hadn't even attempted to stand properly. "Come on, get dressed. With our luck someone will be coming to see what all that noise was." He winked and Louis quickly got put on the rest of his clothes.

He wanted to ask what their... arrangement was going to be about weekends, but he didn't want to let on how needy he was already. So instead, he accepted a kiss from the man, and headed home. Not even ten minutes later, he got a text and checked when he had pulled up to a stop sign.

H - stay with me for the weekend. Make something up about a friend.

Louis' heart fluttered in his chest and his palms started to sweat. Was he really ballsy enough to attempt to pull this off?

Louis- yes daddy. i will

He was. And he just couldn't wait to find out what a weekend with Mr. Styles would be like.


	7. beg for me

L

Louis considered himself to be a goddamn good liar. He had acted in some plays and done pretty well. There was just one little problem though: he was terrible about lying when it came to Mr. Styles. He did a terrible job with Liam, and he did a terrible job with Mr. Horan. Even hearing the man's name turned Louis' brain into mush. Everything reminded him of the man too. He was so screwed.

Of course he was still going to hang out with Liam. Hot teacher or not, he wasn't the kind of guy who ditched his friends and had their whole world revolve around someone. He realized that Liam could be the solution to his 'what the hell am I gonna say to my mom about an entire weekend?' problem. Just move on from Liam's to Mr. Styles'. What if she called over though? He could still be caught if Liam was in the dark.

Could he trust Liam to keep his secret? He thought so. He texted Liam once he was home.

Louis– so when am I coming over fuck boi?

Liam– as soon as you're done putting on your eyeliner girl ;)

Louis- ....that was one time and I just wanted to see what it looked like you little shit

Liam– sureee. But yeah just come over whenever. 

Louis– can I stay for a bit?

Liam– what like stay over? Yeah sure idc. Don't forget to pack your night gown

Louis- ...fuck you ;)

Louis laughed and went to grab clothes. He would tell Liam in person about Mr. Styles. That way he could you know, knock him out and take away his memory if Liam freaked out and ran off to tell his parents or some crazy shit. Louis agonized over what to wear, until he remembered he was going to the mall. So he tossed a couple things in his bag (five complete outfits) and headed downstairs. He did the whole pause by the living room door and wait for the breeze to change to the direction of "sure you can go honey, have fun!" 

His mom was sitting on the couch folding laundry. She had his red pants on the pile and he was instantly reminded of Mr. Styles' whispering in his ear, 'By the way Louis, those pants make your ass look amazing.' Damn you Mr. Styles. Not helping. 

"Hi Mom. How are you?" He said sweetly.

She glanced up as she folded socks. "What do you want Louis?"

"Can I stay with Liam for the weekend? I already did all my homework."

"All done at 3 pm huh? Nice try."

"I had free period today!" No he didn't.

She sighed. "Fine Louis. Have fun. When are you coming home?"

"Um, I don't know Sunday?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Wow the whole weekend? What are you guys doing?" You don't wanna know mom.

"Just hanging around. We're going to the mall today."

"Louis, my god, how many pairs of Toms do you need?"

"I don't understand the question, and I won't respond to it." (Arrested Development reference anyone?)

She waved him off with a laugh. "Go ahead Louis, have fun and be safe."

Louis stifled a laugh. He would definitely be safe. He was sure Mr. Styles had loads of condoms stocked for the weekend. God this man has turned me into such a slut. 

Liam looked so happy to see Louis when he answered the door. What am I the sun? He didn't get why it seemed like everyone loved him so much. He had confidence but he didn't think he was amazing or anything. Lugging his bag up the stairs to Liam's room he heard Liam crack up while he followed.

"Why are you laughing at me babe?" Louis emphasized the pet name sarcastically.

"Because we're going to the mall and you bring too many clothes when you stay over as it is. You bring too many clothes and then you buy more of them."

"Well, what do you bring Liam? No hair?"

Louis dropped his bag dramatically. "You're just jelly of my sick wardrobe." 

Once Liam was done brushing his non-existent hair they hopped into Liam's car and were off. Louis had yet to tell him about his devious plan for the weekend. He had already decided to stay at Liam's for the night and head over tomorrow. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, body still sore, he realized he would have regretted rushing over anyways because Mr. Styles would definitely end up just pounding his ass again and literally, truly wreck him. He needed a day to recover, damn it.

Louis waited until they were on the highway, of fucking course. 

"Liam? Can I... never mind." Fuck this is a really bad idea.

Liam glanced over at him quickly. "What is it Louis?" He asked softly.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out? Like no matter what you'll keep it secret?"

"Well, what did you like, murder someone?" Liam joked.

"What the fuck Liam no I didn't murder someone, be serious."

"Okay, sorry I'm kidding. Yes you can tell me anything Louis."

"I... fuck." Louis pulled his shirt sleeves down nervously to smooth them out, and then the bottom hem of his shirt, leaving no wrinkles. He did that when he was anxious. His mom would scold him. 'Leave your clothes alone Louis, god you're so anal sometimes.'

Liam glanced over at him again. "Louis? Are you alright? You've been acting kind of off lately..." 

Louis sighed. Fuck it, Liam was worried now anyways. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm more than okay actually." He laughed awkwardly. "You swear you won't say anything? I promise I'm being safe."

Liam nodded. "I'm kind of, in a sexual... relationship with... Mr. Styles?"

Liam gasped and practically swerved off the highway. Thank fuck they were in the right lane. In retrospect, Louis probably could have chosen a better moment. 

When Liam had regained control of the car moments later he cleared his throat several times. "I'm certain I did not hear you correctly just now. Care to repeat?"

Louis panicked. "Please Liam you promised not to tell anyone!"

"I won't Louis. But are you serious? You're not just fucking with me?"

"I'm deadass serious Liam."

"When did it start?"

"His first day here."

"What was that three days ago? Damn he didn't waste time!"

"Well look at us," Louis joked. "Power couple as fuck."

Liam just laughed and shook his head. "Goddamn Louis you are something else. Luckiest eighteen year old alive probably."

Louis just smirked. "Oh I definitely am Liam."

He failed to notice the fleeting downward pull of Liam's mouth after he looked away. 

Once they were inside the mall they decided to go shopping first before eating. Louis excitedly suggested stores. "Can we go to Hollister first? I really want new sweatpants. Oh no Zumiez I want new Toms." Liam laughed and playfully shoved the hyper boy's shoulder. "Would you find your chill Louis? We have like three hours." 

They decided to go to Zumiez first. Louis immediately went to the glorious floor to ceiling shelving arrangement of Vans and Toms. Liam just looked through the tee shirts. Louis tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm." He couldn't decided between white (dirty easily as fuck) or red (match everything in his wardrobe). 

"Can I help you?" He turned to see who was talking to him and took in an extremely handsome teen. Dark brunette hair styled into a perfect quiff, light caramel skin, and big shining brown eyes. Not bad. But not really interested in trading in his daddy.

"Do you have the white ones in..." he blushed slightly to say how little his feet were. "A nine?" The boy smiled and nodded. 

"Sure I'll check." He climbed up the ladder, and Liam strolled over. 

"What kind you getting?" 

"White probably. This guy's getting them."

Liam looked up and his lips parted slightly as he took in the slim boy in impossibly tight gray skinnies and a black tee shirt. "Well... white... yeah it's... a color."

Louis burst out laughing. "Liam what the fuck is –" he realized what was happening and leaned in conspiratorially. "Liam do you have the hots for sales boy?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Liam hissed quietly. "He might hear you!"

"Good. Then you can level up." A slow smile played over his lips.

"Louis," Liam warned, knowing that smile all too well. 

The boy came back down and apologetically handed Louis the box. "Sorry dude we only had 8.5 maybe those will fit?" Louis went to try the shoes on and huffed when they were a perfect fit. He glanced up as he dropped them back in the box to see Liam shuffling his feet while he chatted with the mystery boy. Way to go Liam. He honestly wanted Liam to be happy more than most things in his life though. 

The dark haired boy reached out and placed his hand on Liam's arm as he smiled warmly, saying something that made Liam blush. Yas bitch yas Liam! Louis thought triumphantly. He took his sweet ass time going back over, looking at tee shirts instead that were a little too edgy for his taste. He ended up grabbing a plain green hoodie and going to the register. The boy saw and nodded his head in Louis' direction signaling for Liam to follow. Liam joined Louis, a pink tint seeming to be painted permanently on his face as the guy kept stealing glances at him as he worked.

Liam ended up tossing some random pair of sunglasses on the counter, probably just to linger a little longer. The boy scribbled something on the receipt before handing it to him. He had just put Louis' in the bag. Interesting. 

"Nice to meet you Liam." He smirked at him.

"Uh, yeah you too... um what was?"

"Zayn."

"Okay, bye Zayn!" Liam called out as they left, looking giddy as fuck.

As they walked down the corridor Louis couldn't help but laugh at Liam.

"You want the D so bad don't you?"

Liam didn't answer and Louis looked over to see him staring at the receipt dumbfounded. 

"Louis holy shit! His number is on here! Oh my fucking god, oh my god. He's so hot, I just. Do you think he tops? I bet he does."

"Liam calm the fuck down," Louis teased. "Can we go to Hollister now?"

Once there Louis went just a little crazy and ended up heading to the dressing room with an armload of clothes. He could afford this preppy surfer shit because he worked every summer at Sweet Kitty, the frozen yogurt place near his house. Mostly he would sit on his stool in a tight work shirt and fitted little pants and eat the chocolate chip cookie dough bits, yet somehow made twice as many tips as all the other basics. He was basically a fro-yo hooker. 

When he was done trying on his clothes and piling his prized possessions on the counter (the girl working there kept smiling at him and tossing her hair, ugh no thanks), he saw a blue floral printed button down short sleeve shirt and immediately thought of his daddy. He bet it would look good as fuck on him. He wanted to return the favor, and blushed at the memory of those lavender panties he had given him. He decided to get an extra large since these clothes ran so small. Liam raised an eyebrow when he saw Louis take it off the rack.

"Really Louis? Seems a bit big doesn't it? And that is so not your style."

"It's for my dad. For father's day," Louis immediately answered. Damn getting better at this.

-

They grabbed food to eat on the go and the whole freaking way out of the mall Liam gushed about how perfect and sexy Zayn was. Louis tolerated it and decided not to make fun of him. Yet. He'd wait until they were together and all gay happy. He could build up his arsenal of jokes in the meantime. What would the ship name be? Ziam, for the win. 

The boys had a fun night and didn't stay up too late, Louis needed his beauty sleep for all the activities he was sure Mr. Styles was planning for them. He texted Mr. Styles around 8 pm.

Louis- hi ;) I'm staying with a friend for the night, can I come over tomorrow afternoon?

H- I'll see you then Louis x

Liam texted Zayn after spending half an hour typing and deleting. Louis threatened to steal the phone and ask 'top or bottom? either way i've got the lube ;)' if he didn't send something already. He ended up making a date with Zayn, and squealed into his pillow. Louis sighed in relief, a happy smile lighting up his face. All was right in the world.

Mr. Styles

Why was everything so fucked up. Did everyone want a piece of my Louis? Was he with that obnoxious girl? No way, couldn't be. He saw how much Louis despised her. Must be a boy. He realized he didn't know much about Louis, including who his friends were. And that bothered him. 

He busied himself with cleaning his already immaculate house the next morning and putting fresh sheets on the bed. He cleaned some certain items he had (again, already fine) and arranged them neatly in his little box, smirking deviously. He had plans for his boy. Did he ever. If he had been sneaking around behind his back, he would certainly learn his lesson tonight, that's for damn sure. He would have the boy writhing underneath him until he was red in the face.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and he went to let Louis in. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him, almost comically tipping over with an overstuffed duffel bag and a little brown shopping bag with the maroon bird that he was pretty sure was some teenage store. 

"Think you've got enough to last through tomorrow?" He mused.

"I wanted to look nice for you daddy," Louis shyly admitted.

"Come in, before someone sees you." The boy stepped inside and Mr. Styles closed the door behind him. "Would you like something to eat Louis? I was going to make an early dinner."

The boy nodded eagerly. "Yes I'm starved! I kind of forgot to eat today."

"A bit preoccupied were we?" The man vaguely asked.

Louis looked confused. "I guess? Me and Liam were playing video games and putting outfits together of our new clothes." Ah, so it was a boy. And they were having a fashion show. Certainly sounds like he's keen for my Louis. 

Mr. Styles decided to leave it be for the moment. "Do you like chicken Louis? I was going to make my speciality. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash."

Louis smiled. "That sounds great. Can I help? I kind of suck at cooking but I'd like to learn."

The man nodded in the direction of a cabinet. "Grab a cutting board I'll show you how to filet chicken." 

Mr. Styles opened the package and placed the chicken on the board. "Bend over."

The shocked look on the boy's face was priceless. "What?" 

"You need to be eye level so you can see what you're doing. You're so dirty Louis." He mockingly tsked at him. He placed his large hand on Louis' lower back and gently guided him down. Then showed Louis the technique hand over hand. He couldn't help but notice the way the boy's breath hitched as he leaned close and explained quietly. "Nice and easy, Louis. Take your time. Don't rush it." 

The boy did a shit job and cursed. "Fuck this." 

"Louis! Watch your mouth." He took the knife away and did the remaining pieces so they could actually eat.

"Daddy?" The boy asked as they stood side by side at the stove, watching him mash the potatoes. "Can I... ask you a question?"

"Sure." He put down the utensil. "Anything."

"Why did you move here? All the way from England?"

Mr. Styles didn't speak for a bit, just continuing to wrap the pieces of ham around the chicken and pin them in place with toothpicks. "I used to be married Louis. To a lovely girl. We were fresh out of grad school, and I thought it was true love. Then I came home one night to find her fucking my best friend. In our bed. I hit him so hard that I fractured a knuckle in my hand." He clenched his jaw and made fists, a sudden anger washing over him at the memory of their shocked faces and exposed bodies. The pain. The betrayal. He had loved her for three years. 

He didn't even realize how threatening he looked until he heard Louis whimper quietly beside him. He immediately opened his fists, turning to the boy who had moved away from him by a good foot. He was a little surprised to feel a pang in his chest at the sight of the scared boy who somehow appeared even smaller than usual. "Louis," he breathed. "I would never take it out on you." The boy hesitantly moved closer and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, snuggling his face into his chest. 

"I'm sorry daddy. That sounds awful," Louis said quietly. The man calmed down some and automatically reached up to hug Louis back, a hand coming up to stroke the boy's hair.

"It was." He became intensely aware of how sensitive and down right un-manly he seemed in this moment and pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"Anyways, I wanted a fresh start, and my cousin lives nearby. He told me it was a nice area, quiet. I found this teaching position, it pays well. And here I am." He shrugged and went back to arranging the food. "Add a splash of milk. It looks dry." He tried to redirect the focus away from himself. The boy did so and went back to mashing. 

"How old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Twenty five." He glanced over at the boy to gauge his reaction. He was surprised to see him blushing and smiling. 

"Oh. I... kind of like that." 

Mr. Styles started laughing. "Why's that Louis?"

"It's just... you're a man. It's just hot. I don't know how to explain it." 

Mr. Styles slid the pan into the oven and turned to the boy, carefully taking the spoon out of his hand and placing it on the counter. 

"You just love having a daddy to take care of you, don't you Louis? Someone who knows how to fuck you until you scream?" The boy whined low in his throat as the man slid his fingers into the boy's front pockets and pulled him in close enough that they were touching. He leaned down and brushed his lips across Louis' and teasing. Louis hungrily opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into the man's, gasping and needy. He responded immediately and backed the boy into the counter. He lifted him up to sit on it, making Louis pull away and cry out loudly in pain. 

"Oh fuck! It still hurts." The man immediately picked him up and placed him on the floor gently. 

"Shit, Louis I forgot. Guess we'll be waiting till tomorrow for me to fuck you then?"

He sighed in frustration. "Sorry daddy. I really want to."

"It's okay. I have plenty more in mind that doesn't involve me burying myself in you tonight." 

He moved away to make a drink at the counter, leaving the boy to just let that sink in. He turned around, lifting the glass of whiskey to his lips and gave him a lop-sided smirk to see the shock on the his now pink face. Louis shifted uncomfortably and he lowered his gaze to see he was looking a little tight in his jeans. Good. Just where I want him, Mr. Styles thought smugly. 

"Can I... can I have a drink too, daddy?" The boy hesitantly asked.

Mr. Styles shook his head no immediately. "Absolutely not Louis. Do you know how incriminating that would be if someone discovered me with a drunk student at my house?"

"Okay, daddy. I understand."

They finished making the dinner, and Louis chattered away about random things as they ate. The man just enjoying watching the innocent (well not so innocent anymore, but still) boy talking happily about plans for college next year, and how he would either stay in state, or attend some place more expensive and further away if he got a soccer scholarship. He didn't even know Louis played sports. He found himself genuinely interested in what the boy had to say, asking him questions, and soon enough they were done eating. 

"Can I go brush my teeth?" He asked brightly. 

"Go ahead, love. First door on your right, top of the stairs." The boy bounced off, grabbing his little toiletry bag on the way. Mr. Styles cleaned up and poured himself another drink, going into the living room to sit on his couch and wait. He heard Louis come back downstairs, but didn't appear in the living room as he expected. A minute later he heard violent coughing and rushed into the kitchen. 

There stood Louis, mouth wet with liquid dribbling down, and the bottle of whiskey open on the counter, with a shockingly significant amount less than he had left it. The boy's eyes widened and they both stared at each other. 

"Louis," the man stated calmly. "I thought I asked you not to drink?"

"I'm... I'm sorry daddy, you just. I get kind of nervous when I'm around you and I wanted to relax."

"Why did you make such a mess? Thought you were pretty hung over the other day. Never had whiskey?" His tone had turned a little playful.

"It tasted disgusting." He smacked his lips and scrunched up his face. "Probably because I just brushed my teeth." He looked embarrassed.

"Louis, you really need to learn to listen. Do I need to remind you who's in charge? Make you beg for me?" And with that he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs, the boy squeaking in surprise. 

He placed him on the bed. "Strip." Louis quickly took off his clothes and tossed them on the floor, looking at him with a mix of excitement and anxiety in his eyes. "Louis are you excited to be punished?" He couldn't help but smile.

"I just... I don't care why you touch me, I just want you to." He blushed deeply.

"We'll see about that."

He took off everything but his black boxer briefs and crawled onto the bed until he was less than a foot away from Louis, kneeling in front of him. The boy reached his small hands out to run down the man's hard chest. Mr. Styles caught his wrists and pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed. His green eyes burned into Louis' own, which were a beautiful deep blue right now. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to those ever changing hazel eyes. He grabbed him around the waist and slid his little body up until he was close to the headboard. He reached out of Louis' line of sight into his box and came back with fuzzy handcuffs. Louis' eyes widened. "Daddy? Wh-what-"

"We're gonna have a little fun. Have you ever heard of orgasm denial?" He waited.

The boy swallowed hard. "No but I think I can take a guess. You aren't going to let me come?" His voice trailed to a whisper. 

"I will Louis. But I'm gonna have you crying and begging for it like the little slut I know you can be." Louis had a sharp intake of breath. Despite the fact that this was punishment, he twitched in his underwear and Mr. Styles took notice, giving him a squeeze. He grasped Louis one hand at a time and loosely cuffed each slender wrist to a piece of the headboard, arms now stretched comfortably and spread out behind his head. "Does that turn you on? Getting teased until you can't take it anymore? You wait until I've given you permission to come do you understand me?"

The small boy just nodded.

Mr. Styles reached down and stroked his hand lightly down Louis' length, making him lift his hips up for more. The man growled and shoved him back down with his free hand.

"Louis," he warned. He resumed stroking him, fingers brushing up and down Louis' steadily thickening length as his other hand pressed flat against his hip. He leaned forward and pulled the boxers down a few inches, exposing his soft little hip. He moved his lips across the skin, before kissing him, eyes trained on the boy's face, enjoying the reaction he was getting. Louis was panting already and he had barely done anything. 

He sucked harshly on his skin, marking the boy as his own. He moved a few inches closer to the boy's now hard cock, leaving a trail of dark red marks in his wake. He leaned back to admire his work. The dark tan a delicious contrast against the irritated skin. Dipping his head down he licked a lazy swipe back across the same area making the boy squirm and moan in discomfort and maybe a little pleasure. He couldn't tell. 

He didn't want this to be entirely unenjoyable for Louis. He loved to pleasure the boy. But he also loved to remind him who daddy was when he got out of line and sassy, as he often did. Bending over him again he left fluttering kisses along his length, making him cry out loudly. 

"Oh, daddy!" Louis wriggled back and forth, since he couldn't lift himself off the mattress a single inch, being held down against it. The man moved up his body, before placing a slow kiss to his open mouth. 

"Be right back baby. Don't go anywhere." He winked and the boy just huffed. 

He made his way downstairs and grabbed his forgotten glass with half melted ice left in it and rejoined Louis in the bedroom. What a sight he came upon. The boy had managed to scoot up to a sitting position on the bed and was moving around as if he hoped to roll over and probably get some friction for relief. He shook his head and laughed lowly. 

"Louis? Did you really think this is allowed?" He put the glass on the bedside table and moved over him, holding his waist and pulling him down the bed to lie on his back again. He dipped his hand into the glass and pulled out a piece of ice. Louis looked at him, curious and silent. 

He popped the ice cube in his mouth so that a small amount was pushed past his lips, making them look even more full than usual. The boy twitched again, after he freed him of his boxers. The man leaned down until his face was right against Louis' chest, and dragged the ice down across his stomach, stopping to move from side to side. He gasped in surprise from the cold sensation and struggled to move. 

Mr. Styles lifted it and mercifully left the boy's cock alone, ghosting over. He wasn't insane, just teasing. Then touched it to the first mark and slid it across each one slowly. He heard Louis sigh in relief as he did so. He sat up and spit it back into the cup. "Feel good, baby?" Louis just nodded, already looking flustered. 

He grabbed an extra pillow and lifted Louis up gently, placing the pillow underneath his hips so that he was raised up in the air. Without warning, he spread the boy's legs and leaned down to push his tongue into his entrance, earning a moan in response. 

"Too much?" He asked, pulling back slightly. Louis just shook his head no frantically. The man leaned back down, this time just licking around the area in broad strokes, not giving him what he wanted. He bit down on the boy's inner thigh gently and Louis jumped. He reached a hand up again to keep him still against the pillow. 

"Stay. Still." He lifted the boy's already leaking cock and pressed his lips to the sensitive area underneath. 

"Oh daddy! Fuck! I just, I need to..." his words blended to desperate noises as the man moved his mouth down to his entrance again and sucked. 

He sat up. "What do you need? Use your words."

"Please. Can I come? I swear I'll listen daddy." The boy begged, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly glazed over. The man just shook his head slowly before taking the boy's cock in his mouth and sucking hard.

Louis whined and bucked his hips up, attempting to fuck up into his mouth, but to no avail. He barely moved, as the man's strong, large hands pushed back against him, trapping him against the plush pillow. 

The man sat up and tugged his own boxers off. "Look at me Louis." The boy weakly lifted his head as the man started to jerk himself off. Louis had a wild, fucked out look in his eyes as he watched while getting no contact of his own. Once he was hard, he took the boy in his mouth again, still continuing to touch himself. He swirled his tongue around the head as Louis whimpered continuously. 

Every time he felt Louis tense up, his orgasm building, he would pull off, leaving the boy panting heavily, commanding him to watch while he only pleasured himself. He would look up at Louis and see if he was wrecked yet. The third time he was red in the face and tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. Perfect.

"Have you learned your lesson, Louis?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes, fuck, I did. Please can I come?" His replied, voice sounding strained.

"Yes Louis. You can come this time." He resumed blowing him, quickly this time, and not even thirty seconds later Louis was crying out loudly and cumming down his throat, Mr. Styles taking slow pulls until he was done himself, cumming onto the sheets. The boy shuddered. 

"Please, enough!" The man immediately pulled off, remembering how badly he had wrecked him.

"Guess you'll think twice before disobeying your daddy again, won't you Louis?"

"Yes, daddy."


	8. no control

L

Louis didn't think he had ever had that powerful of an orgasm in his eighteen years of existence. He sighed in relief when the man released him from the handcuffs. He was afraid he was going to over stimulate him on purpose. 

The man cleaned them both off and laughed. "And I literally just changed these sheets." He disappeared to the hall and came back with perfectly folded sheets and Louis' bag as well. Louis was a little turned on at how the man carried it like it was nothing, while he had struggled. He got up and helped. Once the bed was made he pulled on plaid pajama bottoms and Mr. Styles black gym shorts and they cozied up under the blankets. 

"Good night Louis." He felt the man press a kiss to his cheek and he smiled happily. He could get used to this. 

"Good night daddy."

-

The next morning he awoke with a rock hard erection, being spooned. He groaned and rolled over to face the man, pressing into him to relieve the ache. The man spoke without opening his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too Louis."

Louis laughed quietly. "Sorry."

He opened his eyes, a little puffy with sleep, and smiled. "You wanna take care of that now?"

Louis' breath hitched. "Of fucking course I do." The man playfully slapped Louis on the ass. 

"Such a smart mouth."

He kept his hand there and pulled the boy tight against him, causing Louis to make a drawn out groan and let his head rest on the man's chest. Louis started to kiss across the hard muscles until he got to the swallow, then paused. His eyes flickered up to the man's face, who was watching him intently. 

Fuck it, he thought. Then kissed the bird softly, having the probably delusional and entirely too soon wish that there was more symmetry to the ink on his chest, and that he was the reason for it. He was scared of how intense his feelings were for this man. His worry washed away when the man started to kiss down his neck.

Soon he felt an answering hardness growing against his own and narrow hips were rutted against his.

"Ugh, daddy!" The man's fingers slid inside Louis' pants and down the curve of his ass, pressing in as the boy's breath fanned against his chest. He worked him open, adding another, then curled his fingers to touch his prostate, making Louis cry out loudly. 

"Fuck! Do that again, please!" He continued to finger him, pressing against just the right place several more times. 

"I need to be inside you again. Let me fuck you."

"I can take it, please fuck me daddy!" Louis begged. Mr. Styles removed his fingers and grabbed a condom and lube, about to open the package.

"No, I want to," Louis said shyly. Mr. Styles smirked and handed them over. 

"Go ahead." Louis managed to contain his excitement that he opened the package first try. That would have been embarrassing as fuck to struggle with it. He took the condom and rolled it over Mr. Styles' length, smoothing it out. Putting the lube in his hand he spread it all over, probably taking longer than necessary as he rubbed. 

"That's enough," the man teased, pushing him to lie down on his back. He lined up with Louis and slowly pressed inside him, until he was as far in as he could go. Louis' eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, it felt so good to be filled up again, and he was glad it didn't hurt as he feared it would. It was just slow, shallow thrusts, barely moving for several minutes, until Louis started to push back trying to get him deeper. 

"Can you take more?" He rasped. 

"Y-yeah." Louis' was surprised at how broken his voice sounded already. 

He pulled almost all of the way out before pushing back into him, his movements still gentle but giving him more, just like he wanted. Louis moaned, making constant noises from the pleasure. The man changed his angle and hit Louis' in his most sensitive area, emitting a high whine from the boy as he squeezed his legs tight around him. 

"Always so loud. Tell me who makes you feel this good," he demanded.

"Ugh, daddy you do." 

He reached down and put his fingers against Louis' mouth. "Wanna fuck your mouth too Louis." Louis parted his lips, letting him fill his mouth with several fingers. He moved his long fingers in sync with his thrusts, as Louis made quiet sounds. He quickened his pace, still being gentle though and Louis pushed back harder. 

"No, Louis," he commanded somewhat firmly. "This won't be the last time I fuck you today, don't need you worn out." And that just drove Louis crazy at the thought that he would get even more of this later. So he was good for his daddy and tried his best to not push back against it for the hard fuck he wanted. He did try. He really did. But it felt so good that after awhile he grabbed the man's shoulders for leverage, hoping it would go unnoticed what he was trying to do?

He moved his grip down to his biceps, hands not even making it halfway around and let out a long moan, muffled by the fingers in his mouth. He hoped the man would let it slide, in the heat of the moment, and go with it. 

He could tell that Mr. Styles was trying not to do just that, ignoring Louis' grip on him but still not thrusting any harder. Sometimes he forgot himself and went a little more rough but then he'd be holding back and slowing it down. He groaned though eventually and muttered, "Fuck it." Then started to fuck Louis a little harder. Not enough to wreck him, but it was what Louis needed, what they both needed. Louis obviously didn't give a fuck if he'd be feeling it the next day, from the way he was pushing back down to meet every thrust. Mr. Styles had realized that he would still want more later. 

He set a steady pace and Louis' head was thrown back in pleasure. He took his fingers out of Louis' mouth and as if on cue Louis whined needily. Leaning down he kissed him, his tongue slipping into Louis' mouth dominantly. He groaned and Louis felt him come inside of him, loving it. He grabbed Louis' leaking cock and spread the pre-cum all over the tip, barely stroking him before Louis' legs were shaking and he came too with a shout. 

The man laid down partially on top of Louis, making the boy say with effort. "You're too heavy!" 

"Fuck," he muttered and rolled off. "Forgot how little you are." 

Louis sat up somewhat. "I am not little." 

The man just laughed. "Okay Louis, you aren't little. Now let's go take a shower, you're looking pretty messy." He got up and Louis followed him to the bathroom. Why did he feel nervous? He realized Mr. Styles had only really seen him naked when they were having sex and felt kind of self conscious. Get over it Louis, he thought. Man up. 

He let his eyes wander over the man's body while he had his hand in the water, waiting for it to heat up. 

"Louis?" He looked up to see him turned back and smirking. "It's ready." 

They got in and the man washed his hair, Louis liked seeing how it was longer and practically black when soaked. "Are you just going to watch?" He teased him. "Soap's over there." Oh right, showering. 

Louis bent down to grab the bottle and started giggling. Better not drop it. He stood back up and started laughing so hard he put his hand on the slippery wall and almost busted his ass. Mr. Styles quickly reached out and caught him and his laughter died out from the feeling of being grabbed like that, just like the other day at school.

"Something funny Louis?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"I, I just... sorry it's stupid." Louis blushed. 

"Do tell." He could never deny him, so:

"I just thought of that stupid joke they say about showering in prison like, 'don't drop the soap' or you get fucked from behind." He flashed his signature mischievous smile.

The man just burst out laughing as Louis shivered slightly. "Louis you never cease to surprise me with how dirty you secretly are. Here get under the water you must be freezing." Louis clutched the bottle and crowded into the man's space and was surprised when it was taken out of his hand. 

"Let me help you with that." He sudsed up a washcloth and rubbed it gently across Louis' chest. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Washcloth? I feel like a child."

The man smirked. "Far from it Louis. And loofas are disgusting if you think about it. I prefer to keep things clean." He guessed it made sense. He closed his eyes and sighed into the soothing feeling as he got scrubbed. He gasped when the soft rubs moved lower and were lingering near his length. He backed up into the wall when he got a stroke and groaned. 

"Fuck."

"Already craving more Louis?" He just nodded quickly. This man was turning him into a slut, he couldn't believe it. The man dropped the cloth and moved closer, grabbing him by the waist. Louis smashed his wet lips against Mr. Styles' and moaned into it. How the fuck am I getting hard again so soon? 

He felt a hand on his cock sliding over and lifted his hips forward off the wall. The grip on his waist tightened to keep him from moving, what was with this man and always controlling his every movement? He liked it though, liked that he just had his way with him and there was nothing he could, or wanted, to do about it. 

He peered down to watch as Mr. Styles' fingers squeezed tighter around him to stroke up and down, examining the anchor tattoo covering his wrist. The man smiled and mumbled against his mouth. 

"Do you like to watch? Does that turn you on to see me touch you?" He just moaned in response and let his eyes travel up the man's body. He looked fucking amazing, water droplets splashing and running down his lightly tanned and toned shoulders and chest, his tattoos glistening. He was given a squeeze and cried out, his sounds being cut off as the man bit down on his lip. "No control, Louis. Such a slut for me aren't you?" 

Louis just panted, it ached already and what the fuck didn't he just come ten minutes ago? It felt so good though, the tight pressure on his cock, the cold tiles on his overheated skin and seeing Mr. Styles leaning over him, hair flat against the sides of his face and dripping water down onto him. It was all so much, too much even, and he leaned forward biting onto the man's shoulder harshly as he came and screaming through the release. 

His knees felt weak, coming twice in such a short time really took its toll on him. Luckily the man didn't let go of his waist and stayed close. "How was that, Louis? Had enough yet?"

"Yes daddy... for now," Louis answered, voice higher than usual. 

He laughed darkly in response. "You're insatiable aren't you Louis? Don't worry I'm gonna exhaust you by the end of the day. Fuck you till you can't take it anymore." And Louis didn't doubt it one bit.


	9. just say it

L

The water started to get a little cold, and maybe that was a good thing. Louis could use a cool down. Mr. Styles cranked the faucet to get it nice and hot again, though. The only time Louis took his eyes off of Mr. Styles' fit body was when shampoo dripped down his face and he scrunched his eyes up and frantically rubbed at them, shouting in pain. He felt his hands being pulled away as he was guided into the water and Mr. Styles gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs across Louis' tightly shut eyes. He heard a stifled laugh and huffed. 

"Glad my pain is so amusing." 

"Don't be cross Louis. You're just making a really adorable face right now, like a kitten about to sneeze."

"Is that – are you saying – I am an eighteen year old man, not a damn kitten." The pain faded and he blinked open his eyes to see the man grinning widely at him, and attractive as that was (ridiculous really) he was still annoyed. He pushed against Mr. Styles' chest and when he didn't sway an inch, he just laughed harder at Louis. Fuck my life. 

He stopped laughing and ran his hands down Louis' sides to rest on his hips. "I'm messing with you Louis. I'd say don't be so uptight but it just makes for better sex." Then winked at him. And how could he be mad now? He stopped scowling and bit his lip. 

"Here." Mr. Styles handed him a razor. "I thoroughly enjoyed those smooth legs the other night." Louis nodded and took the razor, Mr. Styles slicking his legs up with the strongly scented shaving cream and maybe getting a little handsy on his ass while Louis' carefully dragged the blade up his legs until they were bare again.

They finished and Louis managed to pick up a towel and dry himself off while his gaze roamed over the man's body. Did he have no mercy looking like that and not covering up? Louis was so disappointed the show had to come to an end after he was done rubbing the towel up his long, muscular legs and secured it low on his waist. At least he could still see the definition by his hips of the v line. He had no idea how long he had been staring when he felt a firm brush start to run through his damp hair, sweeping it to the side. "Are you seriously brushing my hair for me right now?"

"Well you're too busy eyefucking me to do it yourself. And I had better plans for us than hanging out in my bathroom the rest of the day." He looked up to Mr. Styles' face to see an amused expression on it. He did enjoy the tingly feeling on his scalp. Maybe I am a kitten? No fuck that, definitely not.

"Plans? Like what?" He asked curiously. 

He was met with a smirk. "You'll see." Oh okay, those kind of plans. He forgot what air was and his need for it when the man combed his own hair and ruffled some product through the wet curls, leaving them down and natural to air dry, very different from the professional looking quiff at school. Jesus freaking christ. If I went blind right now, no regrets. 

He trailed after him back into the bed room and remembered the shirt he had gotten for him. He blushed just to think of giving it to him. Was it weird he did that? Probably. "Daddy?" He asked tentatively. "I got you something."

Mr. Styles pulled on his black boxer briefs and turned around. "Really? What would that be?"

Louis grabbed the little bag he had brought in and handed it to him. "Here." He pulled out the shirt and a lazy smile spread across his face. 

"I like it. You shouldn't spend money on me though." He pulled it on and buttoned it barely halfway, tattoo showing clearly, then shimmying on a pair of faded black skinnies. Louis congratulated himself on being a part of this. He was rewarded with a kiss and a murmured thank you. 

He hadn't realized how many outfits he had sifted through in his bag when he heard that damned breathtaking laugh again. "You know we're just hanging out here right?" He blushed furiously. The struggle is real when you're newly... together? Whatever this was. 

He tossed on his new sweats and there was a warm hand against his lower back as Mr. Styles broke the plastic tag off with a quiet snap. "Thanks daddy." 

"I like these pants on you too." Large hands skimmed down his hips from behind and squeezed. "Wear this one." He was handed a white tee from his bag with a little patterned pocket on it. "So we don't starve to death." Louis laughed and put it on before being towed along behind the man.

He sat at the breakfast bar watching while Mr. Styles made him eggs, chin resting on his hand, just daydreaming about what it would be like to wake up and do this every morning. He didn't realize he was being asked a question until a hand waved back and forth in front of his face. "Louis? Do you drink coffee?" 

"Oh. No I prefer tea if you have it." A few minutes later he was sipping tea and eating eggs sitting next to Mr. Styles when he got a notification of a text in the group chat with Liam and Liam's cousin Lexie. She was probably the only girl at their school, and in general really, that Louis got along with and genuinely liked to be around. She was super down to earth and nice. But seriously Lexie, not a good time. He left his phone unlocked on the counter nearby and read the texts as they came in.

Lexie- what are you guys doing today? I just got back from vacation last night. sand everywhere haha

Liam- Louis stayed over and he's still sleeping so hush before you wake him

Lexie-aww send me a pic haha 

Liam– no my phone makes a sound when I take pics don't be weird lexie

Lexie- he's like fam it's not weird... and can you blame me for wanting an adorable Louis pic? 

Liam- if there were enough adorable Louis pics for everyone there would be no more wars

Lexie– you know he's gonna see this later right lmao

Liam– idc HI LOUIS YOU'RE ADORABLE

Lexie- omg... I'm gonna go give feebie her cheerios ttyl :)

Liam- omfg tell feebie I said hi and I LOVE HER SO MUCH xx

Lexie- haha okay Li I will xx

Louis laughed quietly about Liam's ridiculous obsession with Lexie's little pet pig Feebie. Personally he somewhat despised that pig after she nipped his arm to get his wrap once. Little piglet bitch. 

"Who's texting you so early in the morning Louis?" Shit. 

"Oh, um just my friend Liam I was telling you about." He felt bad about lying, he'd rather not do it to Mr. Styles but quite frankly, he figured it was better that way considering how jealous the man got. Especially when it came to girls. He got it, but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with it. No thanks. Louis would avoid pissing him off and take his orgasm right on time today. 

"He doesn't know you're here, right?" Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He focused on putting eggs on his fork. "No, he thinks I went home." 

"You know that nobody can know about us, right?" Louis just nodded then took a long sip of his hot tea, soothing his nerves. As soon as he set his cup down Mr. Styles' index finger was under Louis' chin, nudging him to look over. "Louis look at me." He quietly demanded.

Louis dared to meet his stern gaze. "It's very important that you understand nobody can become aware of this. I would lose my job." 

'Us.' 'This.' So vague. It could mean anything really. Louis resisted the urge to ask Mr. Styles what exactly they were hiding. It probably wasn't a good idea to have a relationship discussion with your recently divorced Chemistry teacher you just met. Ever since he first kissed Mr. Styles all he wanted was more. And he wasn't about to screw that up. So he just said: 

"Yes, daddy."   
-

H

Mr. Styles had a feeling Louis wasn't telling him the truth. But he wasn't one to demand he show him his phone. He liked ordering Louis around and dominating him in the bedroom, but that didn't mean he had no respect for him. So he decided to hope his words had registered with Louis that he best not play with fire. A random thought crossed his mind.

"Louis you're currently playing soccer right?"

Louis' eyes widened slightly. "Oh, fuck. Yeah I am." Well, that probably answered his next question.

"Have you been going to your practices?" He measured his words out carefully.

"Um, no. I kinda forgot? Shit Mr. Horan is gonna kill me." Louis nervously combed his hand through his fringe. 

"What time are they usually?" 

"4:15, um Monday, Wednesday and Friday I just... I've been distracted." His cheeks quickly reddened. He was so damn cute when he blushed, which was pretty often. Mr. Styles liked the effect he had on him. 

"Wonder who's been doing that? You better start going again Louis. I don't want you throwing your life away. We'll still have plenty of time after school for... other things." He smirked at the thought.

"Wow you are literally my daddy." The boy started giggling, putting a hand over his mouth. Louis was so different from his ex-wife. Fun and bubbly. Didn't take himself very seriously. Yet he still knew when to be sincere. 

"You've got that right," he said lowly. "Don't need you falling behind, do you have a soccerball in your car?" The boy got so excited his entire face lit up with a grin. 

"Yeah I do! Are we gonna play soccer? Oh my god yes," he answered his own question and hopped off his stool, rushing outside. Mr. Styles just shook his head and laughed, cleaning the kitchen. He went and put on a fresh pair of gym shorts and a white tee, rolling up the sleeves a little. 

He came downstairs to see Louis juggling the ball on his knee, bouncing it in the air. Impressive but he really didn't want all of his stuff broken.

"Louis," he warned. "Not in the house come on, let's go outside." 

"Oh, sorry." He grabbed it midair and followed Mr. Styles through the back of the house and onto the deck, going down the stairs. Mr. Styles turned to see the boy looking all around him nervously. 

As if reading his mind he assured him. "Louis we are literally in the middle of nowhere and there are at least ten acres of woods surrounding us. We're fine."

Louis looked relieved and smiled a little. "Oh, okay. Are we gonna play a game? You don't have a goal though how are we gonna do that?" He rambled excitedly and Mr. Styles had to laugh at him again. 

"We can use those two bushes over there," he pointed to shrubs spaced several feet apart at the further edge of his yard. "And..." he paused. "Hold on." He grabbed two chairs off the deck and placed them all the way at the other end of the yard, spaced a couple feet apart. 

"Okay that works!" Louis called out and dropped the ball. "How long are we playing for?"

"I don't know Louis, you tell me you're the one on the team," he teased as he made his way back towards the boy. 

"Um let's just go for an hour?" Louis suggested. Jesus christ what have I gotten myself into, the man thought. Sure he had played a couple of casual games before with friends in college. He went running every morning for a few miles (and lifted weights) but he had a feeling this boy was going to exhaust him from the way he was already dribbling it around him in a circle. 

Without answering he took advantage of the boy looking down and rushed him, toeing it right out from between his feet. 

"You're cheating!" Louis yelled and chased him down the yard. He caught up quickly and stole it back, turning to run back across the yard and laughing as he kept it in front of him. He wound up to kick it and it sailed perfectly right through the center of the chairs and down into the woods. 

"Ugh." He heard the boy mutter as he ran after it, sliding over loose leaves on the embankment. He emerged soon after. "I don't wanna use this side that hill is too slippery. Besides I'm gonna be the one getting all the goals anyways," Louis sassed as he stood there, with his little sneakered foot perched on top of the ball and his hands on his hips. 

Mr. Styles was about to say something bossy about not telling him what to do, or maybe remind him who his real daddy was, then changed his mind. He was afraid Louis was going to hurt himself chasing after the ball down the hill, images of Louis tugging his tie to bring him closer and making them fall, or laughing so hard in the shower he touched the wall and almost fell coming to mind. Yeah, they could switch sides. 

"First of all, don't get sassy with me I've played before and you winning isn't a guarantee," he replied, his tone humorous. "But yes, come back here."

Louis backed up several feet, making the man wonder what he was doing, then ran at and chipped the ball high in the air, practically reaching the opposite end of the yard. He sprinted after it, a devilish grin on his face as he yelled, "Good luck!"

This was definitely a side of Louis he hadn't seen before, he knew what he was doing and had plenty of confidence in himself. The cool breeze that sifted through the trees made keeping up with this tirelessly energetic boy easier. Louis won as he figured he would pretty much by a landslide, despite the man getting a few good ones in. And besides, Mr. Styles was the one topping so Louis certainly had been living the easy life for the past week basically just looking and sounding pretty, tugging his hair, and sucking him off. 

Louis raised his little fists in the air and cheered. "Yes! I win!" He pushed his sweaty fringe off his forehead, breathing hard to catch his breath as he bent over to stretch out his tired muscles, giving Mr. Styles very dirty thoughts. 

He strode over to Louis as he straightened up, cupping his thighs and picking him up effortlessly. The surprised boy gasped, locking his legs around the man's waist, arms clasped behind his neck and clinging onto him. They locked eyes, Louis panting from having just run all the way down the yard, and probably for other reasons now too. 

The man leaned in, giving Louis short kisses and licking his tongue, allowing him to catch his breath in pants between. He started walking across the yard and up the stairs. He wanted to see his sweaty boy writhing underneath him. And he wanted it right now. 

Moving an arm under Louis to hold him up, he freed his other hand to open the door and enter the house. The boy was pressing himself up against his hips and groaning, already hard. So desperate for it already. He didn't even bother to go upstairs, instead just going into his livingroom. He layed Louis down on a thin blanket covering some of the dark leather of his couch. He went and cranked the air conditioning then came back to climb on top of the boy who was wriggling out of his boxers, clothes already on the floor. 

"Eager are we?" The boy's flushed face just grew darker. 

"I was hot." 

"I bet you were." The man peeled off his sweat dampened clothes and climbed on top of him, lying down but holding some of his weight back, more aware of how fragile Louis really was. He pressed his lips to Louis' neck and started kissing him, taste of his salty, heated skin making him pull away and lick his lips. He started grinding down on Louis' hard cock making him cry out loudly.

"Oh daddy, it feels so good!" He allowed him to move freely, raising his hips up off the blanket every now and again for rough contact. Giving him one last kiss, he moved to sit up properly on the couch and Louis looked very confused. 

"Aren't we gonna..." 

Rather than responding he just pulled him up to straddle his lap, facing him. "We're going to try something new Louis. Do you wanna ride me?" The boy's eyes darkened from ice blue to slate grey. His desire so obvious. 

"Yeah okay." They both leaned in at the same time and Louis opened his mouth, letting Mr. Styles kiss him deeply, running his tongue across Louis'. Louis was still a little awkward at kissing, so submissive and more responding than leading anything. But Mr. Styles liked that he got to be the one to show him how to do it just right. 

He ran his hands up and down Louis' back, fingers becoming wet with the slight moisture. Louis' small fingers went up to rest on his upper chest, fanned wide and pressing in, as if he was massaging his muscles, leaving a pleasurable tingly feeling. He moaned appreciatively and rubbed himself against Louis.

Pushing gently against the boy's chest to break away after a few minutes, he put two fingers in front of the boy's mouth. "Get them nice and wet Louis so I can open you up." Louis parted his lips and he pushed them in. He loved doing this, watching his small, defined and pink lips close around them as he sucked. He took them out, murmuring, "Good boy."

He gripped one of Louis' curvy cheeks and slowly pushed just one finger in his entrance first, never looking away from Louis' face as he felt him automatically tense up and his breath hitched. He made soft hushing noises to the boy as he started moving his finger in and out of the tight space slowly. He became almost painfully hard just thinking about Louis riding his cock soon. 

He added another and felt around for the bundle of nerves. When he found it the boy fell forward on his chest with a loud whine. He brushed his lips against the boy's ear, whispering, "Feel good, baby? Are you ready?" He wanted to make Louis say it. 

"Yes, daddy, please fuck me, I'm ready!" He rushed out as Mr. Styles prodded at the nerves again. 

He carefully withdrew his fingers and pointed to the nearby table. "Get the lube and condom out of the drawer Louis."

"You keep lube... and a condom... in your living room?"

"I'm nothing if not prepared, Louis, never know when the mood will strike," he replied with a smirk.

Louis reached over to get it, handing them to the man. The boy raised himself up to kneel, allowing Mr. Styles room to roll the condom on and slick himself up. He tossed the things aside and put his hands on Louis' soft hips. "Go slow Louis." 

He just nodded and lowered himself until he made contact. Mr. Styles didn't move, letting the boy take his time. As he entered him he leaned his head back against the couch and groaned. It always felt so amazing, such tight pressure around him. He looked up when he heard the boy let out quiet whimpers. 

"Louis are you alright?" He asked gently. 

The boy was biting his bottom lip, eyebrows drawn together. "It's harder to get inside... than usual."

"It's because you're on top." He caressed his hands over Louis' curves. "Keep going if you can. You'll adjust." 

The boy started moving again until he was seated completely on him, and holy shit why hadn't they done it this way yet? Louis' soft ass pressed against him felt so good it was all he could do not to start thrusting roughly up into him. 

He leaned forward and kissed up the top of Louis' shoulder to the crook of his neck and sucked on his hot, salty skin. He moved up and muttered, "Taste so good, baby, doing so good," encouraging Louis to start moving, and he did just that. 

He rocked his hips forward slightly and moaned. Mr. Styles reached his jaw and gave him a little nip.

"Does it feel good yet?" Louis nodded, biting his lower lip and kept going. Mr. Styles held Louis' hips and let him set his own rhythm. Which wasn't steady or by any means graceful, but he looked so beautiful, serious set to his face and wanting to get it right. He leaned forward and his mouth fell open soundlessly. Mr. Styles pulled him until their chests were touching, his cock pressing further against the cause of that face. 

"Right there Louis?" He loved asking obvious questions, making the boy say it. 

"Ugh, yes please help me daddy, I need it harder!" Louis' voice higher than usual and whiny, sending a surge of pleasure through Mr. Styles. He started to thrust up into Louis making him cry out. Louis slid his hands up to hold onto his shoulders, squeezing hard. Well, as hard as a petite boy can, so actually not hurting at all. 

After a few minutes Louis opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Styles who had been just drinking in how gorgeous the boy looked riding him. Louis looked pretty embarrassed, about something. "Whatever it is, just ask," the man prompted gently. 

"Want you to..." he blushed, his skin that already shone with a light layer of sweat looked so delicate. Mr. Styles couldn't help but capture Louis' lips in his own and pull away.

"Just say it and it's yours." 

The boy took one of the man's hands off his hips and placed it on his hard length, trying to ask silently. Mr. Styles knew what he wanted and just smirked. He'd make him say it next time. Louis would learn to be direct and say exactly what he needed.

He closed his hand around Louis' hard cock and started stroking him. Louis moaned and stopped moving, overcome with the good feeling. "Louis, focus," he commanded him. Louis started moving again, still holding onto Mr. Styles' shoulders, with the hand on his hip helping him.

"I'm gonna come!" Louis yelled and Mr. Styles stroked him faster.

"Who's gonna make you come?" He responded firmly. 

"You, daddy you're gonna – " He didn't even get the whole sentence out before he moaned and squeezed himself tightly around Mr. Styles, coming into his hand. A couple more thrusts and Mr. Styles followed his orgasm. Louis climbed off quickly. 

"Too intense I just needed..." he blushed. "Too full." The man smiled at him, how was he still so innocent? They cleaned up and took yet another shower, Mr. Styles relishing in taking care of him. Once dressed they came back downstairs and Louis scrolled through his phone. Mr. Styles placed a granola bar in his free hand. 

"Have something to eat Louis."

"Oh, thanks."  
-

L

Louis ate his food while looking through the spamming his friends had done while he was away for the day.

Liam- Lexie I'm bored

Lexie– ask Louis his opinion on the use of stripes in a weekend casual look

Liam– he's already left he had an errand to do idk. Wanna hear a knock knock joke?

Liam– Lexie

Liam– Lexie answer me

Liam– goddamnit Lexie

Liam had done a pretty damn good job covering for him today. He decided to join the conversation, well it was pretty one sided. He wanted to hear Liam's probably stupid and dirty joke.

Louis– I'M HERE TELL ME I WANNA KNOW

Liam- OKAY KNOCK KNOCK

Louis– stop yelling who's there?

Liam– Anita

Louis– Anita who?

Liam- ANITA DICK HAHA

Louis- nice lmao

Lexie- oh. My. God. I'm gone for half an hour and come back to this?

Louis- knock knock Lexie 

Lexie– go away or I'll let feebie out of her cage and sic her on you

Liam- ANSWER IT COME ON

Lexie- *sigh* who's there

Louis– Dewey

Lexie- Dewey who...

Louis– Dewey need a condom? 

Liam– good one 

Lexie– ..... why am I friends with you guys lmao im jk I'll see you tomorrow 

Louis was engrossed in his phone, lips pursed to keep from cracking up, his food left forgotten on the counter. Mr. Styles pulled the phone out of his hand and set it down. "Do I need to tell you to focus again?" He teased him. "You're gonna need to leave soon."

"Oh, right." Louis crammed the rest of the granola bar in his mouth then went upstairs to grab his stuff. He turned around to see Mr. Styles coming in after him. 

"I've got it." He took Louis' bag for him and led the way out to his car, putting it in the passenger seat and shutting the door. He gave Louis a chaste kiss and pulled back a little to whisper in his ear. "I've got a question for you Louis and I want your answer tomorrow after class." 

"Okay." 

"Do you have any fantasies?" He heard Louis' breath hitch and smiled. "See you tomorrow Louis. We'll make it happen."


	10. your fantasy

L

Louis saw his two friends and approached by the lockers the next morning before first period. Lexie stopped talking as soon as Louis came to stand next to them. 

"Louis..." she started out carefully as if she were diffusing a bomb, "are you really dating Ashley?" 

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing so hard that Louis had to put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gasp for air. Liam was the first to speak, "Who started that rumor? That's outrageous!"

As soon as Louis calmed down enough to speak he playfully answered Lexie who was standing there, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"It's not real. Don't believe everything you hear babe. Do you seriously think I would date that annoying basic that I don't even know? Come on, where did you hear that?"

"I was just asking! I heard it from..." she paused and her face reddened. "Ashley's best friend in homeroom. Damn it how was I so gullible? Ugh, sorry I've been gone a week and-" 

"Lexie it's okay I love you, but have some faith in me. I'll have to set it straight. I won't let these rumors drag me down."

Liam nodded, "Seriously what the hell is wrong with those two? Are they just hell bent on ruining your life? Take a fucking hint, he doesn't want you. Bye basic be gone." They all started laughing again and then Louis noticed what Lexie was wearing. 

"Lexie what the fuck, why are you wearing a jersey for the US women's soccer team? You don't even watch soccer. You go to my games with Liam but never know who won at the end, or anything that happened during. Too busy fangirling over Mr. Horan." 

Lexie had been fond of Mr. Horan for years now, but she always kept it under wraps, simply admiring from afar and venting her frustrations to Louis and Liam while she laid on her bed with an arm flung across her forehead dramatically for a few minutes. Then it was on to other topics far more important as far as Louis and Liam were concerned, such as which color would be the new black that season. Lexie didn't know that Louis was gay, or at least didn't say it. She would ask him for fashion advice and said he was the most classy and sassy guy at school. 

Her cheeks were pink with embarassment. "Well, I kind of tested out of Spanish last week so I could transfer into your gym class Louis." The boy got excited and hugged her.

"Yay Lexie! Oh my god that's so exciting but how the fuck did you manage that?"

She shrugged. "Feebie watches so much Spanish tv it must have filtered into my brain. Little diva perched on her zebra bean bag, guess she ships me and Mr. Horan."

"How does Feebie change the channels Lexie, are you serious?" Liam asked.

"She isn't stupid okay Liam, she just steps on the remote until it gets to the channel with all the people speaking rapid fire Spanish."

Louis giggled. "Okay I seriously doubt that, I'll have to see it with my own eyes at some point."

"Well believe it or not, I'm coming with you first period." She smiled and ran a hand through her blonde hair, straightening out her jersey and gym shorts. 

"Come on then. Can't wait to see you throw yourself at the gym teacher."

Louis and Lexie managed to get on the same team, and when Mr. Horan told her, "Great catch, Lexie!" and beamed at her, a pink blush slowly crept up her cheeks and she cleared her throat. 

"Thank you, Mr. Horan! I've been practicing." 

Louis coughed and muttered, "Bullshit."

"Be quiet," she whispered back playfully. "You know you ship Nexie."

"Nexie, what the fuck is that?"

"Niall and Lexie of course."

"How do you even know his first name?" Louis stared at her face that was growing more red by the second.

"Well, I kind of... looked him up in the phone book, I wanted to know, okay!" She defended herself before deflecting the basketball from smacking Louis right in the face. "Now pay attention Lou before you get knocked out," she teased.

He picked it up from where it was bouncing low on the floor and tossed it to some random person, cringing when Mr. Horan called out, "Louis, they weren't even on your team! Get your head in the game like your friend Lexie." The girl let out a tiny squeal and Louis lightly pushed her shoulder. 

Pretty hard to get your head in the game when you've got a dirty fantasy running through your mind since yesterday afternoon, Louis thought to himself. He had dreamed last night about all the different ways it could possibly happen, what Mr. Styles would say, if he would like it. How good it would feel. He bet he would like it, in fact he would probably love what Louis was going to ask for. He'd get to be such a daddy, and just own him. Could it be 2 pm yet?

Louis and Lexie parted ways after class, and he swore there was more pep in her step as Mr. Horan smiled at her and commended her for a great effort for first class. "You know you ship it Louis," she whispered and then she was off. 

-

Louis seriously needed to catch up on homework he realized, and spent most of his lunch period ignoring his friends and eating while he tried to get as much work done as he possibly could. He even managed to do his chemistry worksheet, who knew? He smiled wondering if Mr. Styles would punish him if he started to fail the class. Or maybe he would get an A for effort?

-

He entered the classroom, first there as usual, after the agonizingly long day to see Mr. Styles hefting a big sack of potatoes onto the table in the front. Okay? Were they making stew?

"Good afternoon Louis. Nice to see you," he greeted with a small, knowing smile. He seemed as if he had been doing a little fantasizing himself that day, as his eyes subtly moved up and down Louis' body.

"Oh hi Mr. Styles. Um what are we doing today?" Mr. Styles ripped open the bag and then a package of batteries. "We're going to conduct electricity through these potatoes with wires and a battery. I just love to get my hands dirty, don't you Louis?" Goddamnit Mr. Styles. How could you? 

Well Louis could give just as good as he could get. "I do. It's probably going to be a tight fit though, wouldn't it? To push the wires in. Maybe you could help me with mine later." And with that he turned and walked to his seat. Two could play at that game. 

As soon as Ashley sat down, Louis was turning to her and hissing quietly, "Ashley what the fuck is this stupid rumor you and your basic bestie are spreading around about me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded with sickly sweetness.

"Listen here Ashley. I've had enough of this bullshit. Did you ever think that maybe telling other people lies about me might hurt me, or people I care about? No one gives a fuck about you, least not me, so do me a favor and keep your mouth shut about something you don't have and never will." He took a deep breath after his epic speech. Whoa. He had seriously needed to get that out. He heard a dramatic gasp and turned to see her slack jawed and staring.

"I... I..."

"Save it for someone who gives a damn sweet heart," he retorted. Again, he thought to himself, for the fucking love of god, can it be 2 pm yet? 

He actually needed help with his project. Well fuck me, he thought. Who knew my sarcasm would come back to bite me in the ass. Mr. Styles helped him as he struggled to put it together, leaning over from behind and carefully assembling it for him, instructing quietly on where he had gone wrong.

"You'll get the hang of it. Maybe next one will be easier." He patted him on the shoulder and moved on, as if he hadn't just slayed Louis' entire existence. The bell finally rang and Louis couldn't help but smile as he watched students leave, one by one. Once they were alone, Mr. Styles went and shut the door, locking it and met Louis at his desk that the boy had not wasted any time getting to.

He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him in for a heated kiss, then broke away and smirked. "So Louis, do you have an answer for me?" 

"I do," Louis replied.

"Well go ahead. Can't wait to hear it."

"The other day, in class, when um you were wearing all black and you looked really good." He blushed at having to say all this. "I was imagining you bending me over your desk and... fucking me from behind. Hard." 

Mr. Styles cleared his throat loudly. "Fuck. That's hot." He paused and stroked a hand down Louis' arm. "I wanted to do that the first day I saw you, when you wrapped your lips around me. Wanted to wreck you." He pulled his chair out and pushed it towards the wall out of the way. 

"You want me to bend you over right here," he shoved papers aside, clearing a space on his desk, "right now, and fuck you like the dirty boy you are?" He dipped his head down and sucked on Louis' collarbone, while he waited for an answer. 

"Please, daddy, fuck me!" Louis begged quietly, tugging lightly on his hair, pulling some waves out of place and then smoothing them back in, realizing what that would look like if Mr. Styles walked out later, hair all messed up that way. 

Mr. Styles spun him around, placing his hand on Louis' upper back and bent him over to lie on the desk face down, cheek pressed against the cool wood. He yanked Louis' pants and boxers off and slipped his finger in between the curve of his ass, pushing inside. "Is this what you think about when you touch yourself, Louis? Getting bent over your daddy's desk and fucked dirty?"

"I don't touch myself daddy, I don't need to you f-fuck me so good," he stuttered out, distracted by now two fingers rubbing against his prostate.

"Good. Take what your daddy gives you and like it." He moved his fingers deeper and pulled them almost all the way out, Louis whimpering and pushing back for it. "You want me to fuck you from behind until you cum so hard you wanna scream?" He thrust his fingers back into Louis and rubbed his fingertips on his prostate, making him jerk. Mr. Styles reached around and grabbed Louis' hard cock, rubbing the precum all over it with his thumb and squeezing. "How badly do you want it?"

"I think about it all the time, please daddy I need it, need you," Louis practically whispered, mindful they were at school, and there could be people passing by in the hall at any moment.

Mr. Styles slowly withdrew his fingers and rustled around. Louis heard the rip of the condom wrapper and snap from the bottle of lube being opened. A minute later he was gripping Louis' hips and slowly pressing into him, the boy's small hands gripped the furthest edge of the desk.

He whimpered quietly and pushed back, earning a sharp slap on his ass. "Be quiet, if you wanna get wrecked at school you better keep it down." He pulled out and thrust back into Louis, and the boy bit down on his bottom lip harshly, stifling his noises each time he felt Mr. Styles brush across his most sensitive area. 

He started to get rougher, each thrust quicker and deep. He moved a hand up to grip Louis' hair and pull him back every now and again. It felt so wonderfully full, Louis gasped when Mr. Styles reached down to cup his balls and groaned, "Oh f-fuck, daddy." The hand was removed and pressed over his mouth. 

"I said, be quiet Louis. Do you want everyone to hear how good you're getting fucked right now? Is that what you want?" He pulled out and thrust into him again, Louis now letting it out against the large hand covering his mouth. He whined and moved further onto the desk to get friction, rubbing his hard cock across the surface. 

The only sounds heard now were skin on skin, and the muffled moans of Louis as he got what he had fantasized about so often, bent over and absolutely ruined with hard thrusts where this man had sat every day, surrounded by dozens of completely oblivious students. Now every time he was in class he could look at that desk, look at Mr. Styles and think how that was where he got wrecked. Where he got it so hard that Mr. Styles had to put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

He felt so fucking good, he started getting dirty and stuck his tongue out, licking across the broad palm covering his mouth. Mr. Styles leaned down so he could hear, and whispered, "Close, baby? I can feel how tight you are, feel you squeezing my cock." Louis nodded his head and pushed back again. Mr. Styles straightened back up and thrust into Louis quickly now, making the boy get pushed practically on top of the desk. The man's fingers were digging into his hips, then Louis felt him come and that was it, he let out a muted scream into his palm as he came. 

He came so hard he was shaking, just lying on the desk still as Mr. Styles slowly pulled out of him and the condom was tossed in the trash, crinkled papers put on top after it. 

"Come on Louis, stand up." Mr. Styles grabbed ahold of Louis' shoulders and helped him stand on shaking legs. 

Louis turned around and sat back against the desk, breathing hard, chest heaving. "S-so good, daddy," he whispered hoarsely. Mr. Styles got dressed and smirked, looking him up and down. 

"Was it just like you imagined Louis? You look pretty wrecked right now."

"No, better." He finally stood up properly and got dressed, realizing the state the desk must be in right now, he turned to see his come on it. 

"Oops."

He took some tissues and cleaned it off, throwing them away. Mr. Styles' hands holding his hips, he felt a kiss pressed to his neck just below his ear. "You're going to your practice today, right?"

"Yes, daddy. I am."

"I have something for you for tomorrow."

He looked over, curious as Mr. Styles reached into his bag and pulled something out. It was small and fit in the palm of his hand. 

"What is that?" Louis asked, confused. 

"It's a plug Louis. And you're going to put it in that amazing ass of yours tomorrow, right before class and get nice and opened up for me. Try not to get too hard. Think about girls or something, I don't know."

Louis took and examined it, then put it in his bag in a little zip up pocket. As he was walking towards the door he turned around. "Um, is it... is it gonna hurt?"

"No Louis, it won't hurt. In fact, it will feel so good you'll be begging for me by the end of the day."


	11. what's a sub?

L

He couldn't believe how straightforward he had just been, telling Mr. Styles his fantasy, and even flirting right back before class. All those hours between Sunday afternoon and now, letting the sentence turn over and over in his mind (and okay maybe out loud too in his own room, quietly) he had worked up the courage. And the shocked, aroused look on Mr. Styles' face when he detailed in just two breaths, his fantasy of getting bent over a desk, was so worth the effort and how flushed he felt before the response of, 'Fuck. That's hot.' 

That didn't mean he wasn't a little self conscious now. He muttered to himself a little as he got in his car and drove home to get ready for practice. "Can't believe I said hard." Then he shook his head and smirked. "Got what I asked for though." Getting it from that angle felt even more blissful than he could have ever imagined, and being pushed down like that, a hand over his mouth, had driven him wild with lust. 

Once inside his house he started to look through laundry baskets for his favorite soccer shorts. Assuming his mom was home he yelled, "Where are my red shorts!" A few beats later he heard, 

"Come to where I am I don't want to have to yell!" Every fucking time. Couldn't she have said it in so many words? He went all the way upstairs to find her in his room, picking stuff up. What the fuck? She never cleaned his room. 

"Do you know where my red shorts are?" He repeated.

"Louis do you really expect me to keep track of all your clothes? Probably in the dryer." Her voice softened by the end of the sentence. He hesitated from rushing off though, just watching for a moment as she aimlessly rustled about his things. Finally he asked. 

"What are you doing?" She set down the opened magazine she had just picked up and looked under.

"If you have nothing to hide it doesn't matter," she said lightly. His mind quickly ran through any number of things he could have done or left out. He didn't even take home the lingerie, right? And Liam took that stupid bottle with him. Okay.

He grumbled something about 'whatever' and went back downstairs finding those shorts finally. He was pulling them on over his boxers in the kitchen when she joined him. "Louis did you eat yet? You've got twenty minutes before you need to go!" She scolded. 

He made himself peanut butter toast and was studying for an upcoming test (because yes, he did still have to actually try to get good grades) when she asked, "You have your soccer ball too?" 

Fuck. It was currently sitting in Mr. Styles' backyard, forgotten when that man had picked him up and brought him inside for some mind blowing sex. "Yep," he replied. He zipped up his jacket and grabbed a water bottle, deciding to get the hell out of there before she harassed him anymore.

On his way to school he realized he had missed two practices in a row now. And he had literally no reason why. Once there he slammed his car door shut probably too hard, frustrated that he had forgotten. When he joined his teammates on the field for warm up, Mr. Horan saw him and came over. 

"Louis, glad you came today! How you doing?" He smiled warmly at him. Did this guy ever get mad?

"I'm good Mr. Horan. Sorry I haven't been here, I had detention Wednesday and it was my birthday and um, I didn't feel well Friday." Louis leaned down and wrapped his hand around his ankle, pulling his leg behind him to stretch and winced slightly from the sudden, sharp pain in his ass from the movement. So much for it getting better. 

"Alright, well next time save the partying for afterwards, don't forget New Hampshire state finals are coming up." 

"Yes, sir," he replied, dropping his foot and stretching his other leg, pursing his lips a little at the pain. He watched concern flash over the man's fair features.

"Don't force yourself to practice if you still aren't well Louis. Have you been to the doctor since last week?" 

Oh my fucking god. Louis realized he used the same shit excuse in gym class too. Get it the fuck together and lie decently. "I didn't have to, I'm fine now just a little stiff, out of practice I guess." He shrugged apologetically.

Mr. Horan nodded. "Take care of yourself. Need one of my best players in good condition." He smiled and turned to everyone calling out. "Alright boys we're gonna do three laps around the field to warm up and then some wind sprints."

God help me. He fell into the crowd and normally, he'd be right up front next to the team captain, his friend Stan. But he fell a few behind due to the low but persistent pain. He jogged at a good pace, and then they lined up at the end of the field and waited for the whistle. 

Suck it up. Just like a pulled muscle. Suck it up. He told himself as he started running as fast as he possibly could, which was pretty fucking fast to the other end of the field. He bent down to touch the white line in the grass and turned around in one fluid motion running back to the starting point. 

Mr. Horan blew the whistle and yelled for them to just jog this time. They alternated between this and sprinting (too many times in Louis' opinion) before getting their water break. Louis stood there panting and wiping sweat off his forehead as he listened to instructions. 

"Ladder drills now boys. Stan, Louis, please lay out the ladder." The boys grabbed the thick fabric ladder folded in Mr. Horan's bag and stretched it out across the field; it was about eight feet long and about to be the death of Louis. He sighed quietly. Foot skills. How wonderful. He usually loved the hell out of this, but not so much today. 

When it was his turn he quickly made his way through, hopping quickly from one box to the next, his cleats making a little swish in the grass as he landed each time. He jumped out to the side every other one, making a pattern like a snake. His body was screaming in protest, but he wasn't about to let it get in the way of slaying this drill like he always did. 

"Excellent form Louis," Mr. Horan praised him. He nodded and went to the back of the line. When they set up cones for kicking the balls around, he groaned to remember he hadn't brought his, and grabbed a spare from the net bag on the sidelines. 

"Forget yours Louis?" Mr. Horan asked curiously.

"Yeah, um it's home," he replied and jogged over to join the others. 

Several torturous drills, fifty push ups, and a couple soul crushing planks later they were finished and stretching. Louis pulled his shirt up and wiped off his sweaty face, before dumping his last sip of water on his hair and sighing from the cold trickle that reached his heated skin. He pushed his fringe away from his forehead as he walked towards his car, his friend Stan jogging to catch up. 

"Hey man, where you been?"

"Oh, I had detention on Wednesday and it was my birthday so I just kinda forgot. And Friday just didn't feel good." He shrugged and offered a small smile.

"Oh yeah that's right. Happy belated birthday! Too bad you got detention, what did you do?"

Louis smirked. "You know me, always have struggled to bite my tongue. I broke something and swore. Mr. Styles was standing right there."

Stan laughed. "Yeah I guess you do. Not surprised he seems pretty intense." 

"Yeah you could say that," Louis replied as they reached the lot.

"Alright, well have a good one bro." He nodded and went his own way. 

As he sat in his car his phone buzzed and he pulled it out immediately laughing at the text.

 

Lexie– so on a scale of 1 to goddamn how good did Mr. Horan look today :)

Liam– I'm sure he looked like a blonde bombshell Lexie 

Lexie– I wasn't asking you Li hush

Louis– I think you need gatorade more than me right now lexie ;)

Lexie– nah I have sweet tea I'm good... but seriously what was he wearing?

Louis- just boxers and a headband

Lexie- you just made me spit out my drink everywhere!! damn you Louis haha

Liam- I've been thinking about trying out just now

Louis– don't even bother babe. I'll just embarrass you ;)

Lexie– there's a game this Saturday right?

Louis– yes Lexie and I'm sure you'll be front row enjoying the view

Lexie- damn right. Liam come with me so you can tell me when it's over

Liam– I've got you girl 

Louis– I just... later guys x

 

Louis was on his way home when he realized not only did he not have any lube for tomorrow, he also had no idea how to use a plug. He hesitated to call Mr. Styles, but he was nervous to try to figure it out on his own, and what if looking it up online some stupid fuck told him the wrong thing and he got hurt or came in the middle of class?

Mr. Styles picked up on the third ring. "Hello Louis." 

"Um, hi sorry I'm calling I hope you're not busy or anything."

"Not at all, everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just... I don't know how to use it." His face grew even hotter. So he was embarrassed to say the words butt plug and refer to him using one at Mr. Styles' request. Rome wasn't built in a day. He had put in his good work earlier, guess he was maxed out on his 'hot things Louis can say to Mr. Styles today' limit.

"Ah, okay. Well sorry I forgot about that. Make sure you have plenty of lube. You definitely need it or you can get hurt."

"I'll get some."

"Alright, take your time putting it in. You need to get used to it even though you certainly know how to handle me. I don't care if you're a few minutes late to class, but don't push your luck or you might regret it later," he teased. 

"I won't." That may or may not have been truthful. Louis hadn't decided yet.

"And if it hurts, as in more than just discomfort, excuse yourself and go take it out slowly. I won't be angry. It can cause damage if there's pain. Do you understand?"

"Oh, okay. Yes daddy I understand."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Louis. Have fun."

"Bye daddy." And the line went dead. 

He stopped at a gas station on his way home and got a small bottle of lube, plus a drink and package of cookies because come on, does anyone ever buy something like lube or condoms by itself? He certainly wouldn't. 

Walking through his front door he tossed his plastic grocery bag on the counter and was untying his sneakers when he heard his mom comment, "Louis you are disgusting oh my god." 

Holy shit. Why did he leave the bag on the counter? Did she see what he bought? He quickly stood, almost knocking his head on the counter, one shoe still on his foot. He subtly glanced at the opaque white bag then to his mom, who stood there, nose slightly wrinkled and a displeased look on her face. 

"Go take a shower Louis, you stink." Oh. He took off his other shoe, snatched his bag and hurried upstairs. He showered, making sure to shave, then spent the rest of the night eating cookies, texting his friends, and wondering how tomorrow would go and if Ashley would see him sporting a halfie and undoing all his efforts of convincing her she didn't have a chance.

-

Tuesday morning he was pretty nervous to say the least. Well, excited too of course. When he joined his friends at school Liam looked him up and down questioningly. 

"You look pretty comfy today. You almost never wear sweats to school."

"Let's just say today is gonna be pretty hard." His wink went unnoticed by Lexie, who was watching Mr. Horan as he walked down the hall. 

Liam smiled back knowingly. "Kind of like how you just don't give a fuck during finals week?"

"Yep. Even the tommo has his limits to work hard, play hard."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lexie asked, paying attention again.

"Our friend Louis has quite the day ahead of him." Liam stifled a laugh.

"Shut up Liam," he replied playfully, "Let's go." He tugged Lexie behind him to gym. 

They played wiffleball inside, and were doing pretty damn good, well at least Louis was. At one point Lexie was so determined to catch the ball she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into a trash can by the wall, almost falling down. 

"Are you okay, Lexie?" Mr. Horan called out. Louis was out of the teacher's line of sight, doubled over in laughter, with his hands on his knees. 

"I'm fine, thanks." Her face was burning but she collected her dignity, throwing the ball back and pulling her ponytail tighter. When Mr. Horan wasn't looking she flipped off Louis with a grin and he returned the gesture, crossing his eyes. 

-

The closer it got to last period the more keyed up Louis got. Second to last period he was biting his nails, just thinking about it. Would he be able to take it the whole forty-five minutes? Would he moan in class? When it was time to go he removed his hand and hustled to the bathroom. 

He stared at the small and probably manageable object in his hand. Only one and a half inches in diameter. Wouldn't be that bad right? Didn't know what all the fuss was about. He slowly popped the cap off his lube and cringed when it still made the cracking sound. Goddamnit. No one was in here, right?

Pulling down his sweats and boxers somewhat, he applied a very generous amount of lube to every part except the very end that was wider, probably to keep it in place he guessed. He bent over a little, and took his time putting it in, gasping quietly at the coldness and stretch. He didn't move for a good minute, adjusting to the feel of the firm silicone pressing gently against his walls. He had just reached down to pull up his pants when he heard the bell ring. 

"Shit," he muttered and headed to his class. It felt unbelievably weird to walk around like this, the addition making him full but also awkward at the same time. Maybe it would be better once he didn't have to move around, he hoped. At least it didn't hurt.

He opened the door, making virtually no noise. Every student looked up at him as he came in the room, then most turned to look at Mr. Styles who was turning the pages of a textbook while everyone else had theirs out too. The man paused and looked up. 

"Louis, running a little late are we?" 

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Styles, won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not. Have a seat we're going to take it easy today." He smiled slightly, nodding his head toward Louis' usual spot. Well, isn't he generous, Louis thought and carefully approached his seat and sat down. He didn't fail to notice Mr. Styles staring at him as he sat down and sucked in a quiet breath from the shifting plug inside him, pressing against his prostate.

Ashley was there, of course she was still there, couldn't take a fucking hint apparently. She even dared to smile at him but he just shot her a glare and pulled his book out. 

"Turn to page twenty-four we're going to do some equations on the board today." He wouldn't make Louis go up, would he? Louis moved around a little in his seat, trying to relieve the pressure he felt right against that bundle of nerves as soon as he had sat down. 

This was going to be harder than he thought. He focused on writing out the problems and watching each student as they solved (or attempted to solve) them on the board after being called up. With each passing minute the fullness grew more intense. What was this black magic? His body started to feel a little tingly as small waves of pleasure radiated throughout.

He was snapped out of the trance he was slipping into when Ashley touched his hand and whispered, "Is that a seven or a one up there?" He jerked his hand away. 

"Don't touch me," he whispered back. "Why don't you move your seat if you can't see?"

"The view back here is just fine." She smirked, and he saw her write '7' in her notebook. The bitch knew already. 

"Louis," he heard Mr. Styles call out immediately after. "Can you do number sixty-nine please?" Seriously? A couple people giggled, because yeah, sixty-nine is rather dirty. This was absolutely no coincidence. What about taking it easy? He wanted to ask. Cheeky bastard. 

"Yes da-" he started to answer, slipping up in his aroused state, only to stop when Mr. Styles' eyes widened and Louis realized he was about to call his teacher 'daddy' in the middle of class. He coughed to stall and then corrected himself. 

"- definitely." He saw the man put a hand over his mouth and nod, probably to hide his laughter or maybe he was turned on right know too, would serve him right, Louis thought. He got up and bit his lip at the full sensation, his cock twitching a little. 

Girls, girls, girls. The unpleasant mantra running through his extremely Mr. Styles' flooded mind as he walked up to the board. Ashley, Ashley, gross, girls. He picked up the marker and frowned. He had forgotten to even check his book before coming up. Goddamnit. 

"Can I, um, look at yours really quick Mr. Styles?" The man nodded and he came over to glance at the page, brushing his knee against Mr. Styles' own ever so subtly, and letting out a quiet sigh just to return some of the tease. He didn't dare to look into his eyes though or he probably would've gotten hard right on the spot. He just had to touch him, okay?

He was about to start writing on the board at a nice level where he wouldn't even have to reach up far at all when he was interrupted. "Higher please, Louis so everyone can see." Are you fucking kidding me? He thought. He swallowed hard and paused, before reaching his arm up and starting to scribble the problem out. He bit his lip hard to hold in his moan that threatened to escape. Fuck it felt so good, he didn't think he could stand it another second. He finished and set down the marker, releasing his lip from between his teeth and turning to his teacher. 

"How did I do?" 

"Perfect. Have a seat." This better be all he had in mind for punishment, he thought irritated. He sat down and a small groan slipped from between his lips. Fuck. He felt eyes on him and glanced up, to see Mr. Styles staring directly at him and probably thinking very dirty things. The man's mouth turned up slightly in a smirk, before he averted his gaze and called on the next student. 

By the time class was over, Louis had checked the clock twenty times. Yes twenty. He was so glad he wore sweatpants, because he had become somewhat hard and no amount of thinking about turn offs could save him now. He didn't get called up again, Mr. Styles certainly knew how to recognize when Louis was ready for a fucking by now. 

"That's all for today class, don't forget to keep up with the reading I know some of you haven't been," he warned. God how Louis loved when that man was bossy, even when he was mad. He replied to Liam's text that yeah, he would come over later, and then closed his eyes once the room grew quiet and he heard the door being shut, letting out a sigh of relief. He didn't open them until he felt a hand under his chin, tilting his face up.   
-

H

The man studied Louis' face as he ran his thumb across his slightly flushed cheek, the boy gazing up at him with wild, bright blue eyes. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching you squirm today Louis. Heard that noise you made too."

"Didn't have to make me reach up like that though, I thought I was gonna get completely hard," Louis complained quietly.

Mr. Styles remembered Louis' small frame stretching to reach higher on the board, curve of his ass looking so perfect in those sweats, as he had bit his lip in concentration, and not just from focusing on the problem on the board. It had been all he could do not to drag him out of the room right then and fuck him in the bathroom, watching Louis struggle like that.

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to stand, eyes raking up and down his fit body and coming to pause on Louis' erection that at this point was obvious even in his loose sweats. He palmed him over his pants. "How good does it feel right now, Louis?"

The boy's hands flew up to grab onto Mr. Styles' shirt as he thrust once against his hand desperately. "I've been so hard for fifteen minutes, please."

Louis certainly wasn't alone in being hard now. Fifteen minutes? For fifteen minutes Louis' was on the edge of coming in his pants while he watched. It would have been their own dirty little secret and he could have licked him clean after. 

He rubbed his hand over Louis' erection, "Please what Louis?" He attached his lips to the spot on Louis' neck that always had the boy make the prettiest sounds, kissing and sucking while he waited. Louis tangled his hands deep in the man's moussed hair and pulled harder than usual, letting Mr. Styles know how much he needed some relief. 

"Please take it out and fuck me," Louis begged quietly. Mr. Styles gave the reddened skin a lick and pulled away.

"I've got something in mind Louis, I think you'll love it." He grabbed ahold of Louis' hand, his long fingers enveloping Louis' small ones and guided him to that desk Louis had become rather fond of. 

Mr. Styles slipped his hands down the back of Louis' sweatpants and gently squeezed his ass through his boxers, making Louis whimper quietly from his sensitivity. He turned him around, "Hands on the desk." Louis listened, placing his hands on the desk and bending over slightly as Mr. Styles slid his pants and boxers down. Without warning, he gently pushed the plug in as far as it could comfortably go seeing as it had slipped some. Louis whined quietly in response.

"Sorry, too tempting not to." He wasn't sorry. Not one bit. He ran his hands down Louis' ass and squeezed, admiring the way he shivered. 

"Please." He heard him ask again quietly. He sounded desperate, alright, he'd had his fun. 

"Relax, Louis," he warned gently and took his time removing it and wrapping it in a tissue. "Don't forget to wash that later."

The boy turned his head to the side to look at him. "Oh, I'm... keeping it?"

Mr. Styles had to laugh. "Of course you are. That is something strictly for subs."

"What's a sub?" Mr. Styles was yet again reminded of how naïve and inexperienced Louis was. He forgot sometimes that up until a week ago, Louis was as innocent as they came. 

"A sub is a submissive," he started as he pulled on Louis' shoulder, signaling him to stand up and turn around, "the one who takes it," he grabbed ahold of Louis' hips and lifted him up to sit on the desk, moving between his legs, "and loves it." Louis reached up and undid Mr. Styles' belt, quickly helping him get rid of his pants and grabbing onto his cock needily, stroking it. Mr. Styles smirked down at him, waiting to see his response as he held onto Louis' heavenly soft hips.

Louis appeared thoughtful as his eyes searched the man's own. Finally he replied, "I do love it." 

Without responding he pushed Louis to lie down completely and hovered over him, staring for a moment before brushing his lips over Louis' a few times, then kissing him harder, pushing his tongue into Louis' mouth. The boy kept his hand on what he could still reach, rubbing over the head, and it was as if he was trying to get Mr. Styles as worked up as him so he would fuck him sooner. 

He bit down on Louis' lip, releasing it and muttering, "Do you want me to fuck you like this?"

Louis whimpered quietly, "Yes daddy, please." So he grabbed his hand and guided it away from his ready cock. He took the condom and lube out of his bag and Louis grabbed it from his hands. "I want to." 

"I should have you use toys more often Louis," he watched as his small hands quickly rolled the condom over his length and spread the lube, "it makes you so desperate to be fucked." He grabbed Louis' tiny wrists and pushed him to lie on his back again. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist as he lined up, slowly pushing inside.

He was only halfway in when Louis' eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth fell open. Louis frantically shoved a little fist somewhat in his mouth and let out a long and probably much needed moan as the man bottomed out and paused. Louis was still incredibly, impossibly tight even though he had been readying himself like a good boy for close to an hour now. 

"Still so tight, so good for me." He pulled out somewhat and started thrusting slowly into Louis, making him slide a little further onto the desk each time. 

"Bet you're really flexible aren't you?" Louis nodded and he carefully pushed Louis' legs up until he was folded enough that he could rest Louis' delicate ankles on his shoulders, and ran his hands down the front of Louis' smooth thighs, thrusting into him again.

After awhile he noticed tears starting to prick at the corners of Louis' eyes. 

"Are you alright Louis?" The boy nodded quickly but he wasn't having it. He gently lowered Louis' legs allowing him to keep them wrapped around his waist again. He took hold of Louis' little fist away from his mouth and noticed deep indents on the back of his hand from where he had been biting down harshly. 

"Louis," he scolded, "don't hurt yourself, was that position too much?"

"No," he gasped quietly, "it was great. I'm just... I wanna scream I'm trying not to." That confession sent a surge of pleasure through the man's body, Louis was literally coming undone underneath him, and he watched him shudder slightly.

"Do you want me to gag you again?"

Louis nodded, "Yes daddy, I need it." 

"Should have just asked," he teased him and made quick work of removing his tie, a skinny black one today, and placing it gently between Louis' waiting lips, wrapping twice and securing in a loose knot behind his head. "How's that?" Louis nodded and he pushed his cock deep inside again. Louis raised his legs up and Mr. Styles grasped them, folding Louis up a bit just like before as he thrust into him harder. It made for a better angle, a tighter fuck, and he could keep him in place even on the slippery surface of the desk. 

Louis' eyes were screwed shut, and he looked obscenely hot with that black tie in his mouth, lips kept apart as he made faint, pretty noises that seemed to grow higher in pitch each time. He could tell Louis was so ready to come. 

Mr. Styles was close, very close as he moved inside Louis' tight heat. "Look at me. I want to see those pretty eyes when you come." Louis opened his sky blue eyes and stared up at him lustfully. Mr. Styles gazed back as his muscles tensed up, he pounded into Louis now, holding him still. He felt the pleasure pooled in the bottom of his stomach and Louis felt so fucking good, he looked so pretty, so he reached down and gave a few tugs to Louis' cock that he had ignored until now, wrapping his fingers around the tip. 

"Come for me Louis." And Louis came immediately, he had been desperate for it for so long now he could come when told. He clenched around Mr. Styles, pushing him to his orgasm too, groaning quietly as Louis shuddered under his touch.

He smirked as he undid the knot of the tie and pulled it out of Louis' mouth, dropping it on the desk. "At the same time. That's a first." He pulled out and guided Louis' legs down so he could rest his feet on the floor but he was so short they just dangled in the air. Mmhm, and he said he wasn't little. He loved how small and fragile Louis seemed and wondered if he had much growing left to do. He was already eighteen, so maybe not. 

"Enjoy yourself Louis? Certainly seemed that way," he mused as he helped him stand. 

"Y-yeah I did. Felt unbelievable." The boy smiled and got dressed, running a hand through his mussed hair, putting it back in place. Mr. Styles wiped the cum off his hand.

"Clearly," he teased. "Don't forget to clean that plug. Think we can have plenty more fun that way."

"Yes, daddy, I will." He pressed a long kiss to Louis' mouth.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Louis." He watched Louis walk away, looking rather well fucked if he didn't say so himself.

L

Louis was feeling rather well fucked if he didn't say so himself. He still couldn't believe this was happening, and that this dominating man had such a powerful effect on him. He wasn't lying or putting on a show when he had admitted, 'I do love it.'

How was Louis, the most loud and sassy person probably to ever grace the school with his presence, so easily turned into a desperate and flustered stranger he didn't even recognize with a single glance, touch or word from Mr. Styles? His thoughts were full of his daddy and the determined set to his agonizingly handsome face earlier as he gripped Louis' thighs, while he drove home and walked inside. 

He recalled all the words whispered lowly for only him to hear as he rinsed his new toy in the bathroom sink upstairs, that husky voice praising him, saying so tight, so good. He set it out on a washcloth to air dry on the counter and went to his room to lie down and rest his eyes, feeling exhausted.

He had only meant to rest his eyes for a few minutes while allowing it to dry, but soon found himself drifting off to sleep, the sound of the front door closing and his mom calling his name to help with groceries unheard as he softly snored.


	12. without permission

L

"Louis where are you!" His mom called as she dumped a couple of paper bags on the kitchen counter. "Come help me carry the heavy stuff please!"

Louis' phone, that he had placed right next to his face below his pillow as he does when he's expecting a text and taking a nap, started going off constantly with texts.

Liam- louis come over we're at lexie's house

Liam- LouIS

Liam- lexie make louis answer his texts

Lexie- louis I'm baking mac n cheese for you. no baked beans this time

Liam- LOUIS COME OVER AND EAT MAC N CHEESE WITH US

Lexie- I tried

Liam– but not hard enough

Liam- lewis you arrogant bitch answer your texts

Lexie- he's not an arrogant bitch he's a perfect prince don't scare him off

Liam– I don't wanna wait to eat and neither does feebie

Louis stirred and groaned as he slowly woke up, hearing the front door slam shut behind his mom again as she called more loudly, "Louis are you home?"

He sat straight up in bed, giving himself a dizzying head rush.

"Holy shit." He hopped out of bed and as quietly as possible ran to the bathroom and snatched the plug, stuffing it in his pocket and hurrying back to his room. He looked around and ended up shoving it in one of his small fur lined moccasins in the back of his closet, then going downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His mom turned around from unpacking the bags. "Hi honey can you get the canned stuff out of the car? It's very heavy."

"Oh yeah, sorry I was sleeping," he apologized and got the rest. After helping to put everything away he asked ever so sweetly:

"Can I please go over Lexie's house? She's making me food."

"If you did your homework then yes." He'd just do it there.

"Uh huh." Going back to his room he grabbed his phone, scanned the spam and scoffed at the insult.

 

Louis- a prince among peasants... except lexie because she's queen and made me dinner

Lexie- aww haha thanks. It's gonna be done in like half an hour :)

Liam- are you calling me a peasant

Louis- you called me lewis the arrogant bitch

Louis- so yes and I'm coming over I'll give you my table scraps if you're nice ;)

Liam- I'm choosing to ignore that

Louis- too late you already replied

 

When he arrived, Lexie and Liam were leaned against the counter in the kitchen, the smell of mac n cheese wafting to his nose and his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungrier than I thought," he remarked.

"Hi!" They replied in unison.

"You guys are like the same person you hang out too often."

"Well if you weren't busy being an arrogant bitch you could be just like us too," Liam sassed.

"Why don't you leave the insults up to me. So how's hot sales boy?" He smirked.

Lexie looked intrigued. "Who's hot sales boy and why have I not been informed?"

Liam blushed. "Louis! He's fine, um yeah. We've been talking. And it's this guy who works at Zumiez we met him last Friday when princess was buying more toms. He wrote his number on my receipt then we made a date for this Friday!"

"If this princess wasn't buying more shoes you wouldn't have met him," Louis reminded him.

"Ooh nice Liam! Is he hot?" Lexie asked.

"Oh god here we go," Louis muttered as he leaned back against the counter.

"You have no idea Lexie he is perfection, he looks like a freaking super model. He was wearing skinnies and I almost passed the fuck out." The other two started laughing.

"Can you imagine Liam passing out and me having to revive him with like a cologne sample or something?"

Lexie nodded through her laughter. "I can see that." The oven timer went off and she put on mitts and took out the food, setting it on the counter, far back from the edge, mumbling. "Little pig diva is so gonna go after this. She never stops eating."

Liam got excited. "Where is she? I wanna see her!" He went in the living room before she answered and started making cooing sounds.

"Looks like he found her." She rolled her eyes.

"If that beast bites me again I'm gonna cut some bacon off her back."

"I heard that, leave her alone!" Liam called out as he came back, the little pig trotting behind him.

"I think she likes you the best Liam," Lexie commented.

He knelt down and pet her ears. "That's because I don't threaten her." He glared at Louis.

"She bit me awhile back, she is a demon." As if she understood, Feebie came over and nipped at his still pristinely white toms, making him jump back.

"What the fuck! These cost almost seventy dollars you little -"

"Don't call her names!" Liam half-yelled and pulled her away to hug her, saying, "My little piglet."

"She chewed up my flip flops yesterday." Lexie shrugged. "She kind of is a demon witch." She grabbed plates and scooped out food for everyone, putting some in a bowl and setting it on the floor for Feebie who lunged at it and scarfed it down.

They sat in the living room and talked while they ate, Louis lounging on a recliner opposite of Liam and Lexie on the couch.

"So Louis anything else happen while I was gone?" Liam smiled beside her. Fuck you Liam you better not.

"Hmm well," Let's see, I met the hottest man I've ever seen in my life and we got each other off in a pretend detention, we have some sort of secret relationship now, Liam and I got drunk and he tried to make out with me, oh and I almost answered 'yes daddy' in class yesterday because he had me put a butt plug in my ass.

"Mr. Horan told me you're the prettiest girl in all the land and he's going to ask for your hand in marriage tomorrow. If you manage to not run into a trash can again." Liam set down his dish to throw himself sideways on the couch and laugh hysterically while Lexie tossed a pillow at Louis.

"You ran into a trash can? Oh my god."

"You wish you had what we have." She flipped her hair exaggeratedly over her shoulder before taking another bite of her food and raising her eyebrows.

"I'm joking Lexie of fucking course you're pretty and also Mr. Horan asked for help ring shopping this weekend."

"You're lucky I've run out of pillows you little sass. Just you wait, I'll be calling him daddy by summer I bet."

Liam stopped laughing long enough to point at Louis and mouth, "Bet you say daddy." Lexie noticed movement beside her and turned to look at him, he quickly dropped his hand. 

"What are you doing Liam?"

"Nothing, sorry for laughing. He's just jealous you're making moves, aren't you Lewis?"

"Alright let's all stop fucking with each other and watch a movie," Louis suggested, having had enough of this conversation. He much preferred to be the one giving others shit about their love lives. 

Lexie picked Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street off of her On Demand channel. "We're watching a musical with your man crush Johnny Depp if you agree to stop giving me shit about Mr. Horan," She bargained. She meant man crush as in straight guy's admitting a guy is attractive, right? Of course she did. He faintly remembered being buzzed once on a couple of beers snuck from the fridge and saying that if he were a girl he would have posters of Johnny all over his bedroom walls and watch Don Juan every night. Or something like that. 

"Lexie come on let me have my fun, you know I thrive off of fucking with my friends," Louis whined like a child. "You want to see it too, given your preference for older men."

"Rest of the week," She offered.

"Fine," he finally agreed, because aside from his love of plays and musicals he also had a preference for older men. Especially with brunette hair and a dark side. He was surprised that the actor had a ridiculously good singing voice and loved the movie so much he decided he was going to buy it some other day.

After the movie they lounged on the carpet and did their homework together, with Liam making a rather sly remark about Louis studying extra hard in Chemistry lately and Louis mouthing back a 'fuck you.' Around 9 pm they called it a night and Louis went home. He realized he still had yet to get his soccer ball back and texted Mr. Styles.

 

Louis– I left my soccer ball at your house when can I get it back? I kind of need it for practice i'd rather not use the spares

H– well I don't think it would look very good for me to be giving it back at school... why don't you come by tomorrow night instead of staying after? Show me what you'll do for it 

 

Louis was truly shocked by that. What he'd do for it? What was that supposed to mean? Would he need to choke on his dick or something? Let his daddy own and use him till he couldn't stand anymore pleasure? He would be just fine with any or all of those things. 

 

Louis – anything you want, daddy

H– good. you won't regret it. same time as last?

Louis– yes daddy

H– see you then x

 

Louis decided to go to bed a little early, considering he wouldn't be getting nearly as much sleep tomorrow night. He wasn't really tired at all though and let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled over multiple times for half an hour. He made himself a cup of chamomile tea and sat cross legged on his bed as he sipped it. He put in his ear buds to listen to a couple songs, starting with Trouble by his queen Halsey. He couldn't fucking wait for the album Badlands to drop at the end of August and started getting excited, thinking about where she might go on tour. Okay he needed to calm down this was counterproductive. He closed his eyes and tried to zone out, restarting the song, the heat of his drink warming his palms as he clutched his cup.

 

Would you bleed for me?  
Lick it off my lips like you needed me?  
Would you sit me on a couch?  
With your fingers in my mouth?  
You look so cool when you're reading me

 

Looks like he and Halsey have something in common, he thought and started giggling, setting down his half drunk tea on his bedside table. He loved every time Mr. Styles commanded him to open his mouth and let him put his fingers in, wetting them so he could blur a phone number written on his arm, get Louis' opened up enough to take his cock, or to simply fuck his mouth.

He moaned involuntarily and felt blood rush to his stiffening cock as he thought more about last weekend when Mr. Styles did that, fucking his mouth at the same time as him. God that was so good. And again when he got to ride him on the couch. Maybe he would fill him up again tomorrow if Louis was brave enough to ask. But what was he going to do about his now hard cock that was just demanding to be touched?

He was going to take care of it, that's what. He slipped under his blanket and laid down, getting comfortable. He placed his hand over his growing bulge, just the thin fabric of his boxer briefs as a barrier. He started to rub himself slowly, hand exploring the outline as he quickly got hard thinking about Mr. Styles on that first day when he was jerking him off, how he had asked if it felt that good when Louis did it.

That hand job had been worlds apart from the way Louis used to get himself off to gay porn when he was home. He decided to think about that instead of watching some boring video. He slipped his hand inside his pants and wrapped his fingers around his thick length that he considered pretty damn impressive for someone his height and size. He started to stroke his closed fist up and down in slow, dry pulls. He furrowed his brow, trying to decide which dirty memory to start with to get himself off to. Fuck porn, just thinking about Mr. Styles was so much better than those cheesy scripted men.

He rested his free hand on his chest and remembered a much stronger grip holding him down last Wednesday as he was jerked off mercilessly, wet kisses and small bites against his neck. Another small groan slipped from between his parted lips. He hadn't realized how much he liked to be controlled and dominated until he had to call a man his daddy.

Reminding himself of his turn on he dared to say it quietly, "Oh, daddy." He moved his fingers up to the head of his now throbbing cock and squeezed, making his hips jerk up in response. He shoved his hand all the way down, harshly, wanting to get on with it. He had thought this would be amazing, considering his cock had been mostly neglected by Mr. Styles whenever they had sex, probably simply because he could deny him that, then give him a couple quick tugs to make him come in his hand. But it wasn't good enough. He moved his hand quicker, his breath coming in gentle pants as he imagined it was his daddy's long fingers gripping him firmly and squeezing, asking him how badly he wanted it.

"Daddy, I want it so bad," he whispered desperately. He would be so embarrassed for Mr. Styles to realize he was talking dirty to himself as if the man was there, and touching him, getting him off. But Louis had done it once a few months ago, saying something about 'fuck me harder' while he watched a video. He knew it worked, so he pushed his embarrassment aside. His cock felt hot and ached a little from having been abused for what, ten minutes now? What the fuck he usually would be done by now, sprawled on the sheets and catching his breath as he wiped come off his hand with a tissue. His own hand wasn't going to be good enough. And he knew just the thing that would hopefully push him over the edge.

Everything in him screamed not to let go of himself and he groaned in frustration as he let go of his cock and pulled his boxers back up to cover himself. He stuck his head out his bedroom door and decided to just go for it. He tip toed downstairs to grab his bag and bring it back up to his room, shutting the door silently and pulling the lube out. Digging into the back of his closet he retrieved the toy that he had come to love from it's hiding place in his shoe.

He rushed back to his bed and jumped on, wincing at the jolt to his sensitive body. He yanked his boxers down to his thighs, moving to his knees, then poured a generous amount of lube into his palm. He spread it on most of the plug, leaning forward to brace a hand against the bed, spreading himself out. He sucked in a sharp breath to feel the cold object enter him and paused. At least he could take his time. After a minute of adjusting, he slowly slid it all the way in and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

He wriggled a little to make sure that it would stay still, before moving his hand back to grab his cock that had softened a bit. He started to tug his length, twisting his wrist every now and again. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Mr. Styles filling him up, he had just pressed into him slowly, hands holding his hips still so he could fuck into him deeply just like Louis loved. It was full, but not nearly as thick or long as Mr. Styles' cock that always touched and pressed all the right places when he fucked him. He experimentally clenched around it and gasped, biting his lip from the surge of pleasure as the toy hit his prostate. He relaxed and did it again a few more times, continuing to jerk himself off in quick, tight motions.

After another few minutes he let out a long, exasperated moan. This was like pure torture. It's almost like once you've had filet mignon, a fast food burger just doesn't taste as good as you used to think it did. He slowly pulled the plug out so he could flip over onto his back. Time to try a little harder. He spread his legs out across his bed and closed his eyes, imagining it was Mr. Styles pushing his legs apart and down onto his bed. 

"Please fuck me daddy," he whispered just loudly enough that he could hear himself, as he pressed the toy back inside a little quicker now that he was opened up some. He angled it just the way his daddy would tilt his narrow hips to fuck into his prostate and pressed his lips together forcefully, turning what would have been a pleasured shout into a low hum. He started to thrust it in and out of himself, trying to do it just the way Mr. Styles would, slowly at first.

He grabbed his cock again and lazily jerked his hand over himself, more of an afterthought as he focused on fucking back onto his toy. It wasn't as big as his daddy, but it would have to do. His muscles, already tired from running and working out yesterday, were starting to ache uncomfortably from having been tensed and contracted too many times now as he reacted to the pleasure this whole time. Tiny whimpers and whines fell from his mouth against his will and he was going to shove it further inside when he remembered his daddy's warning that he could get hurt if he wasn't careful. He clenched around it, shuddering from the jolt of electric pleasure that surged throughout his entire overheated and overwhelmed body.

It was Mr. Styles' full, red lips sucking him down, he told himself. It was Mr. Styles' thick cock punishing him, whispering filthy things to him, asking how good it feels. He grabbed the rest of the lube and carelessly poured it on his cock, letting it drip down his length and grasped it again, his fist sliding over himself so much more smoothly now. Different from the rough friction he usually (well used to) enjoy, he could pretend he was getting another amazing blow job from Mr. Styles.

There were quiet and steady sounds now from all the moisture and lube he had inside himself and on himself, and it just turned him on even more, he felt so dirty. He fucked back on toy and turned his head to the side to bite at his pillow, so close now. It was Mr. Styles asking, 'right there?' When he relentlessly pressed into his prostate and ground his hips down into it. And this time, he was allowed to do it, allowed to move on his own and buck his hips up when he gave himself a really good thrust.

"Oh, daddy, fuck, fuck, fuck," he started constantly whispering as the pressure built up in his lower stomach, making his toes curl. "Fuck me." He pulled his legs up, knees bent, to give himself leverage to push back harder on his toy. He felt the pleasure shoot right into his cock and forgot the toy then, fucking up into his hand and raising his hips off the bed a little, biting a mouthful of his pillow and groaning as he came in hard spurts all over his hand and stomach.

He didn't stop stroking himself until he was dry and whimpering a little from the overstimulation. He sometimes liked to do that to himself, see how far he could push the pleasure before it was too much. Maybe he would tell his daddy about that eventually, but he was afraid that Mr. Styles might not know his body well enough yet to find the perfect balance even if he didn't mean to hurt him.

He let himself lie motionless on his damp sheets, panting hard from the exertion and intense orgasm. His cock ached and was pulsating still from having been jerked for so fucking long, and his entrance felt stretched but at least it didn't hurt. He had been spoiled by Mr. Styles, he decided. Damn him and his beautiful body. Damn him. He just laid there and enjoyed the fuzzy, detached feeling that washed over him from finding his release and sighed. Once he wasn't too sensitive he grabbed tissues and wiped the come off of his stomach and hand, then slowly pulled the toy out.

He forced himself to get up and pad quietly to the bathroom, barely turning the water on and cleaning the plug to get what was left of the lube off. He took another washcloth and went back to his room, this time having a bit more common sense to hide it between his bed and the wall. He got himself up in the morning, he'd be fine to hide it again. He snuggled down into his blankets, sleep coming much more easily this time, body feeling warm and satisfied even though it ached some. Just as he was drifting into the half dream state where thoughts start to become nonsense, he awoke with a start, remembering a very important conversation he had forgotten.

'Is this what you think about when you touch yourself Louis? Getting bent over your daddy's desk and fucked dirty?'

'I don't touch myself daddy, I don't need to you f-fuck me so good.'

'Good. Take what your daddy gives you and like it.'

He pulled his blanket up to his face and rolled over, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he weighed his options. What if he just didn't tell Mr. Styles he had gotten himself off alone, after being specifically told not to? He wouldn't find out right? There was no way. He would keep it to himself and just be a good boy tomorrow night and please his daddy however he was asked to, and hopefully be well fucked too.

What Louis didn't know, was that if his daddy went anywhere near his entrance tomorrow, he would know Louis had broken his rule of only taking what he's given and liking it. Because good boys aren't already opened up nicely from using their toys without permission.


	13. tied down

L

Louis looked at himself in his full length mirror the next day, styling his side swept fringe after he pulled on his muted blue sweater. It was unseasonably cold for spring. His mind raced with ideas for what he would do for and with Mr. Styles tonight. "Want to..." he blushed furiously and sighed. He had struggled with this last time he was asked to be direct by the man too. He reached inside the bunched pockets of his teal pants to push them in all the way and smooth them. "Want you... ugh damnit!" Why was this so difficult? He imagined Mr. Styles' intimidating stare as he waited for an answer. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, just say it already. 

He took a deep breath and looked right at himself in the mirror. "Want to deep throat you... then I want you... to fuck me so hard I can't breathe." He smirked at his reflection and repeated himself, whispering of course (because his mom was home) but more smoothly, "Want to deep throat you, then I want you to fuck me so hard I can't breathe." He gave himself a little high five in the mirror and turned away to leave for school and greet the damn day. 

Lexie was slumped against her locker in a funk when he approached his group. "What's up with you?" Louis asked. 

"Well I got these really cute like fitted Nike gym shorts to wear today and look good for Mr. Horan you know, and my mom picked a fight saying I looked slutty. They weren't even that tight! I brought them with me but I don't know what if she finds out?"

Liam unzipped her backpack and looked inside, gasping excitedly as he pulled out the rolled up pink shorts. "They're so cute oh my god wear them!" Louis nodded in agreement. Pretty cute he'd so wear them. Mr. Styles would probably love him in something so feminine.

"Liam I can't she'd be so mad! I should just return them."

"Can I have them, please? I'll pay you back." Liam held them up to admire. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine you owe me fifteen bucks." 

Louis nudged Liam as he refolded them to put in his own bag. "You think hot sales boy will like them when you guys have a sleepover?" 

"Shut up Lewis I don't even know what he likes yet."

"You never told me his name guys," Lexie pointed out.

"It's Zayn," Liam sighed happily and pulled out his phone to show Lexie a selfie the boy had sent him last night. 

"Oh my god he does look like a supermodel what the hell? Don't let that one go Li. Unless he's like a serial killer or something."

Louis added, "Yeah but what if he's good in bed? Gotta weigh the pros and cons." 

Liam nodded seriously, "True true." The bell rang and they parted ways, Louis and Lexie going to gym. Lexie rolled her shorts once on the way and he patted her on the back.

"Such a rebel." 

The students gathered in a small group as Mr. Horan started speaking. "Alright today we're going to train for the President's fitness test, now if you've forgotten from last year I wanted to show you the exercises. Any volunteers?" Lexie's hand shot up so fast she almost knocked Louis in the face. He was about to tell her to calm down when he remembered his deal and stayed quiet. Mr. Horan scanned the multiple students with hands up and stopped once he reached Lexie, smiling. 

"Lexie, thank you come on over." She went to stand next to him, inching a little closer once he'd looked away. "We're going to start with a basic sit up. We'll partner up and I want you to hold the person's feet down so they can do one properly. Lexie could you lie down on your back please? Mat's over there for you." Her eyes widened slightly and Louis put a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. Cuts right to the chase, this one, he thought. 

Mr. Horan knelt down and kept his hands on her feet to help her as she did a sit up. "Nicely done Lexie. Okay how about a push up? Turn over. You'll want to keep your hands shoulder width apart," he tapped his hand on the mat a little further out to signal her to widen her reach, brushing his pinky against hers.

"Now what you want is for your entire body to be parallel to the floor so bring your hips down a little." Her face flushed pink and Louis hoped he would remember this when he was out of Nexie joke jail. She did her push up and Mr. Horan praised her again, "Good job Lexie, you're in great shape for the test." 

"Thank you Mr. Horan, I try!" She turned to beam up at him and he returned the smile. After they had gone through all the exercises the students broke into pairs and practiced them until class was over. 

"Nicely done Lexie," Louis repeated Mr. Horan's words, voice light with innocence.

"Don't even think about it Lou," she teased and headed off down the hall. Louis took out his phone and made a new note in his app, entitling it 'things to give Lexie shit about next week.' He added 'twister with Mr. Horan' to the list and exited out. 

He didn't really pay attention in his classes to be honest. He was too busy thinking about how he would be like a reverse Cinderella at midnight and get all dressed up and ready for some dirty fun. He strolled into Chemistry class at the end of the day and was met with a smirking Mr. Styles. 

"Good afternoon Louis. Would you mind helping me today?" Would you mind touching me? Louis wanted to ask. 

"Sure, Mr. Styles!" he answered sweetly with a slight blush and put down his things before approaching the table up front, covered in various containers of liquids and a couple of empty soda bottles. "What's all this?"

"Today we're learning about the relationship between elements with different densities. If you'd like you can be my volunteer. I figured the one liter bottle would be easiest for even your petite hands to fit around," he smirked at Louis as the boy narrowed his eyes, irritated to be teased again. Mr. Styles laughed. "Are you trying to intimidate me Lou?"

The boy stopped glaring, feeling a rush of happiness to hear him use a nickname instead of always saying his name so formally. He smiled back. "Maybe I was." 

"A futile effort. Better have a seat, people are arriving." Louis obediently went to sit down. He propped his feet up on the seat next to him, trying to give a rather obvious hint to his stalker to leave him be. When he wasn't looking, head down to go over notes, he felt his feet being pushed off as Ashley sat down and shot him a smile. 

"Was trying to give you a hint Ashley, kind of like Blue's Clues, that cartoon where the answer is so obvious even a four year old gets the answer before that idiot Steve does."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"Ugh, never mind." He turned to face forward, noticing a look of distaste on his teacher's face. Yeah, you and me both, Louis thought. At least he wouldn't be sitting here for long. Normally he'd hate to be a teacher's pet, but now? Not so much. 

"Alright, pay attention let's get started," Mr. Styles called out loudly. "I shouldn't be hearing talking still." And everyone shut up immediately. 

"Take out your notebooks we're doing an experiment today and you will be quizzed on the main points afterwards. Louis, I'd like you to assist me please." The boy tried to hide his excitement and joined him up front. He thought he wasn't standing too close till the man tried to move his arm and bumped into Louis.

"Ow," the boy said quietly.

"Sorry Louis, why don't you move over a bit." He smiled down at him. "Alright, now today we're learning about density of water, oil and air and their relation. Louis I'd like you to help while I write on the board." He took two empty bottles in one freaking hand and passed them to Louis who of course had to use both hands. He couldn't lie to himself, the size difference was definitely a turn on. He imagined those hands under his thighs last weekend as he picked him up and – 

"Paying attention Louis?" Mr. Styles asked as he picked up a container of water. 

"Yes Mr. Styles, sorry." A couple students laughed and Louis gave them a 'fuck you' look, thinking he was getting a better education than any of them ever would.

"Hold one still for me, please." Mr. Styles filled a bottle with water from a container he had. Pay attention, he thought. Stop staring at his goddamn hands. "Craig Burnham was trying to make an hour glass that used water..." Louis zoned out again as Mr. Styles picked up a small tube and held it up between his fingers. The fucking quiz, snap out of it. "...invented a tornado tube," he reached over and screwed it on tightly, then adding the second bottle to the other end, he made an hour glass shape. "Flip it over please." Louis turned it upside down.

"Because the water is more dense, the air pushes it to stay where it is and not release it down to the other side," he dragged his index finger up the bottle on the bottom as he talked, and it dawned on Louis that he really didn't need his help for this technically and was being a fucking tease. "But if you shake it in a spinning, circular motion; I'll help you the first time." Mr. Styles put his hand over the top and shook it, creating a tornado of water as if it were going down a drain, "The air is forced up and makes a vortex like a tornado as the water is pushed down." Oh my god, Louis thought. This man will be the end of me. I'm going to die at the tragic age of eighteen. 

"Can you add some of the lamp oil while I write on the board?" Louis just nodded, forgetting how to speak after Mr. Styles said 'forced', 'pushed down' and stroked a fucking bottle Louis was holding. He grabbed the lamp oil and after undoing the tube poured a little in and reattached it. "Now shake it hard Louis." Louis shook it and the oil made the tornado this time, separating from the water. He turned to watch as Mr. Styles, in typical messy as fuck teacher handwriting, summarized his points, saying something about oil and water not mixing. 

"Write this down, we're taking a quiz beginning of class tomorrow," he said in his bossiest tone. Louis couldn't wait to be bossed around later. He knew damn well that even though Louis would be telling him what he wanted, that man would find a way to dominate the fuck out of him and tell him what to do still. He believed it more than the experiment he just did. Mr. Styles capped his marker and rest a hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"Thank you for helping Louis, can you empty that in the sink?" Louis cleared his throat and of course still squeaked. 

"Sure, you're welcome Mr. Styles." Sitting back down, he saw that Ashley had written his notes for him as well, adding hearts to all of the 'i's, and writing 'Ashley Tomlinson' on the header.

"The fuck is this?"

"You owe me, Lou," she smirked at him. 

"I don't owe you shit, didn't ask for that," he shot back, erasing the hearts and name and dropping his pencil theatrically on the table with a small clatter. He listened while the man kept talking and just basked in the thick accent as he casually paced the front of the room. Looked pretty fucking good in that shirt, Louis thought, tight across his chest and shoulders. Will look even better on the floor later. 

The class ended and Ashley touched his arm. Louis pulled away. "For the last fucking time, don't touch me." 

"Walk me to my locker," she demanded. 

"Never in a million years," he replied. Guess he would be hanging back a little while after all. He glanced at the front of the room to see a rather annoyed Mr. Styles watching them from his desk. 

She huffed, "What are you just gonna sit there so you don't have to walk with me?"

"Now you're getting it," he tilted his head to the side and smiled. She walked away, dramatically moving her hips as always. Louis looked at Mr. Styles again who was drumming his fingers on his desk.

"What was all that about?" He asked as Louis went to shut the door, headed over and dared to reach out and touch Mr. Styles' hand. The man's hard expression softened somewhat.

"She wanted me to walk with her, so I stayed behind," he explained. 

"Good," tugging on Louis' hand, he pulled him down to his lap. "Well since you're already here why don't you stay awhile?" Bonus time with Mr. Styles? Louis liked the sound of that. He grabbed the man's collar and leaned in connecting their lips. Louis felt that familiar warmth spreading throughout his body as they moved their lips together. He was rather confident that he was getting better at this, and bit down lightly on the man's full lip, making Mr. Styles moan and pull at Louis' thigh to signal him to face him. Louis got the message and straddled him, memories of his first kiss flooding his mind. Hope Mr. Horan doesn't cock block again, he thought and smiled into it. 

A few minutes later Mr. Styles pulled his hips against his; Louis broke away and whined. "I'm gonna get hard and you're not gonna fuck me yet."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Louis climbed off of him and grabbed his things. "See you tonight Louis. Don't forget what I asked."

"I didn't daddy," Louis answered quietly so no one else (hopefully) would hear.

He went home and got ready for practice, putting on his black spandex pants that fit like a second skin instead of shorts since it was still chilly. He tossed on his jersey and a beanie that he didn't care about getting gross, then sat eating cold pizza while he read over his notes, making an annoyed sound to see the faint hearts and ridiculous name combination still visible on the paper. 

"Louis you should eat more healthily before practice," his mom harassed. Why the fuck did she buy it then?

"Carb loading," he used as an excuse and shoved the rest in his mouth before heading out. Besides he'd be burning off plenty of extra calories tonight, he was sure of that. 

Practice was a breeze for him today, considering he hadn't been bent over a desk beforehand. Maybe they could try late nights more often? He'd have to ask if Mr. Styles was willing to have a little sleep deprivation for Louis' sake. He ran faster than last time during their warm ups, right next to his friend Stan, even having enough air to talk every now and again and feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He stifled a laugh as he remembered his request for tonight about getting fucked till he can't breathe.

He owned it when they took turns trying to make goals, putting a lot of power behind his kicks and launching it into the back of the net. 

"Good job, Louis, very good," Mr. Horan yelled from the side lines. At the end of practice he approached him and smiled. "If you can keep it up, I'll have you as a starter on Saturday." 

Louis grinned, "Okay Mr. Horan! I will!" He ran his hand through his caramel colored hair, piecey from working up a sweat. Pulling an arm across his chest to stretch (he'd done extra push ups), he noted his arms were getting more defined as he got older. Maybe Mr. Styles would shut up about him being little soon enough. A boy can dream. 

Once home he showered and shaved, frowning at how quickly he went through razors now that he shaved his legs too. Price to pay for looking good. He got dressed in some snug maroon sweats that really showed off his curves and wore his sweater again, taking a nap since he anticipated being out pretty late tonight, only waking up long enough to eat his dinner and answer a couple texts. 

 

Liam– what the fuck do I wear on Friday I'm freaking out

Lexie– if he likes you he won't care

Liam– you're absolutely no help LOUIS WHAT DO I WEAR

Liam– goddamnit Louis stop admiring yourself in the mirror long enough to answer

Liam- they're having a sale at Hollister everything is 100% off

Lexie– wow really thought that would work

Liam- well same 

Louis– don't mess with my darkest fantasies Liam and just wear those nike shorts

Liam– fuck you 

Louis– okay fine fine I'll come over tomorrow

Liam– well why not today?

Louis– I'm tired I need beauty sleep now go away please

 

He put his phone on blocking mode and went back to sleep. He woke up a little before midnight and was about to clap his hands in excitement when he remembered he was sneaking out and should maybe shut the fuck up. He took the time to style his hair with a little product, shaping it, and he decided that he looked pretty hot. 

Tip toeing down the stairs the last one creaked and he cringed, waiting. When he heard nothing he kept going. On the drive over he repeated what he wanted to say again, feeling like he was rehearsing for a play. A really, really dirty play. 

"Want to - deep throat you," he sighed. "Just whatever, I can do this."

Mr. Styles answered the door in nothing but a pair of gym shorts and Louis thought he might very well keel over and die on the doorstep. "Nice to see you Lou, come in." Louis walked by him wordlessly, because what even are words right now? 

He turned back to face Mr. Styles and the first thing he said was, "Did you have me help just to tease me?" 

The man burst out laughing and grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him in closer, "Maybe I did, but you loved it. Now quit stalling, can't wait to hear your answer."

Louis just stared up at him, before finally admitting, "I'm – I'm nervous. Can you just, um, kiss me first? Please?" 

"I think I can do that," he whispered, then he was backing Louis into the wall, and Louis instantly whined because he had come to love walls and his relationship with them when Mr. Styles was around. The man towered over him as he pushed him against it, his bare chest and hips flush with Louis. He captured Louis' lip with his teeth and tugged on it a little. Keeping his hands holding Louis' waist firmly, holding him still, Louis laid his palms across the man's hard chest. 

"Need a little warming up first?" He leaned down, skimming his mouth over Louis' neck till he pushed down the collar of his sweater, nipping and sucking, leaving a love bite no one would know about except the two of them. Louis moaned quietly and dragged his fingernails down the man's chest, leaving light pink lines behind. Louis didn't want to be the only one getting marked up.

Mr. Styles pulled back, Louis could see him admiring the sensitive spot before kissing him again, rolling his hips against Louis and earning a muffled cry. 

"Well, let's hear it Louis. What do you want?"

Louis panted a little from the intense kiss, "Want to... deep throat... you, and then -" he managed to get out. 

"Go on," he prompted.

"Fuck me 'till – 'till I can't breathe," he blushed and fought to keep himself from looking away.

"Holy shit. Yeah, yes," Mr. Styles' gaze lowered to Louis' lips, darker pink and wet from the kiss, then back up to meet his light blue eyes. "Come on." He released Louis' waist and pulled him behind to the living room, probably so the boy could kneel on the soft carpet. 

He turned around and pushed on Louis' shoulders. "On your knees." Louis obeyed and got down on his knees, hooking his thumbs into the man's shorts and looking up at him for permission. When Mr. Styles nodded he tugged them down and looked back up one more time, before wrapping his lips around the man's already half hard cock. He circled his tongue around the tip, feeling it swell as the man got even more turned on. He sucked harshly and tasted the pre cum, flicking his tongue to lap it up. 

He pulled off. "Tastes good," and damn, where did that come from? He felt a hand on the back of his head, fingers wrapping around some of his hair, and understood, taking more of his daddy into his mouth and sucking harder. He swirled his tongue all around it, getting it nice and wet. Mr. Styles pushed him forward and Louis took all of him in, his entire cock in his small mouth and pushed down into his throat. Gagging a little, his eyes watered.

"There's my good little cock slut."

Louis moaned around it, throat tightening, loving to hear such dirty words. He didn't care if he got called a slut, it was hot and he knew the man didn't mean it in a derogatory way. Mr. Styles started to fuck his mouth a little, and Louis gagged again before controlling the reflex and relaxing into it. His little nose brushed up between the man's hips every time he took him all the way in. 

"Doing so good, taking it all like that. You love it, don't you? Love having my cock in your pretty mouth."

Louis hummed in agreement and swallowed several times, giving Mr. Styles that tight feeling as he fucked into his mouth. After awhile he slowly pulled out. "I'm going to come if you don't stop now. Think there's something else you wanted?" He teased him. 

Louis stood up and Mr. Styles grabbed his sweater by the hem and pulled it up and off him, eyes travelling over his body appreciatively. "Certainly are filling out nicely, aren't you?" 

Louis smiled like he had just found the golden ticket in his chocolate bar. "I did sixty push ups today. Did extra, want to look good for you daddy."

"You already did look good," he complimented before tugging down Louis' sweats. "Know how to show off these curves, don't you?" Louis just blushed. 

"Bend over the couch." 

Louis gasped, because fuck, getting it from behind was his weakness and Mr. Styles knew it. 

 

L&H

Mr. Styles kicked his shorts off from around his ankles and grabbed his lube and a condom that he of course had handy in the living room. He knelt behind Louis who was waiting, bent over the couch like a good boy, cheek resting on his folded forearms. 

Louis' breath hitched in his throat as he felt Mr. Styles run his finger down the curve of his ass, before he squirted some lube on his index finger and touched Louis' rim, circling his finger around first, teasing him. 

Louis whined and pushed back, wanting something inside of him. "Patience Louis," Mr. Styles warned. The man pushed the tip of his finger inside Louis a little too easily and stopped his movements. "Louis, what is this?"

My ass, Louis was about to respond like the smart mouth he is, when it dawned on him that the secret was out. He was still stretched. And Mr. Styles knew it. 

"I – um, I don't know?" He more asked than answered.

"Don't lie to me. You shouldn't still be this opened up." Proving his point, he easily pushed his finger further inside. "Maybe you let one of your friends fuck you last night? Didn't get enough?" He didn't (entirely) think Louis had done that, but he wanted to see him squirm a little, learn his damn lesson about sneaking around behind his back and breaking the rules.

Louis panicked, what if he wouldn't believe him? "Daddy, no of course not, it was, it was enough I didn't let anyone fuck me! I jerked off and... and used the toy."

Mr. Styles grew irritated. He had specifically told him not to touch himself without permission. To take what he gives him and like it. Louis wouldn't forget that, he wasn't stupid. So why the fuck?

"You know that's not allowed Louis," he used his full name to emphasize how angry he was. "What got you so turned on? Tell me what you did to yourself." He started pumping his finger in and out of Louis, because of course he was still going to fuck him, he just had something else in mind as well now. 

Louis swallowed hard. Goddamnit he thought his embarrassment was over. Did he really have to tell him about it? He got distracted as Mr. Styles added another finger, brought back to reality with a sharp smack to his ass that shocked and made him moan from the combination of discomfort and pleasure. Just hard enough to leave a faint pink hand print on Louis' ass for the man to admire. 

"Start talking, or you get another one," he rubbed his hand over the already fading print. He knew he hadn't really hurt Louis, would never do that, and Louis' moan had been evidence enough of how much he enjoyed it. 

"I was thinking about when y-you put your fingers... in my mouth and how much I like it and I got hard. I had to touch it, I had to I'm sorry daddy!" Louis' voice high and nervous, and Mr. Styles felt a little bad for him, but still, he needed to learn to listen. 

"Didn't have to, wanted to. Think you know the difference," he curled his fingers and pressed into Louis' prostate. "Tell me how you did it. I want details."

Goddamnit, Louis thought. "I was, stroking myself and well, I talked-dirtytomyself," he rushed out so quickly he hoped the man wouldn't even hear it, to be honest. 

"Oh really? What did you say?" Mr. Styles was so hard his cock was aching now, thinking about his boy touching himself and whispering dirty things to get off. 

"I said your name, said daddy," he whispered. "And I said I want it so bad... fuck me harder." 

Mr. Styles groaned and added a third finger, as far as he could remember he usually stopped at two but Louis could take it, and he was so fucking turned on now, Louis had gotten off to him and he wasn't even there. So he jammed his fingers into Louis, making the boy cry out loudly. 

"Mmhm, bet you did but why did you use the toy too?" He worked him open even more, feeling Louis' muscles tightening and then adjusting. 

Louis blushed furiously at this, glad the man couldn't really see his face, "My hand wasn't... enough." 

"Find that hard to believe, eighteen year old boy couldn't manage?" He held back his laugh, biting his lip hard, because seriously? No fucking way. Was the sex that good for him?

"You just fill me up so good, I needed it okay! Just fuck me already," Louis said louder, so fucking embarrassed he forgot he was in trouble and probably shouldn't be talking back or demanding to be fucked. He felt Mr. Styles give one last good tap against his prostate and jerked, before he withdrew his fingers. 

"Talking back to me Louis? You've been so bad lately. Don't even think about moving while I'm gone," Mr. Styles stood and went upstairs, searching his closet, pushing hangers aside until he grabbed one of his printed, silk scarves and returned to see Louis still bent over, face down, not touching himself. Looks like he was listening now, he thought smugly. 

"Hands behind your back and clasped together. You've done enough touching." 

Louis obediently moved his hands behind his back, wrists together, knowing what was coming next. And he couldn't fucking wait, but he wasn't about to admit that his punishment was making him so hard he was leaking onto the blanket already. 

The man rolled up the scarf somewhat and bound Louis' petite wrists together, admiring how good he looked like this, tied up and ready for a good fucking. "Ready for me to fuck you 'till you can't breathe Louis? You're lucky you still get what you want tonight." 

Louis stuttered out, "Y-yes daddy, please." The man tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it over himself, because Louis certainly wasn't in the position to do it himself this time. He slicked himself up with lube and pushed inside him slowly, both of them moaning at the same time. Louis' high sound was such a dramatic contrast to Mr. Styles' lower one. He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist to keep his face from getting smashed into the back of the couch, holding him closer and started thrusting into him at a steady pace. 

Louis' mouth was covered somewhat by the blanket and his sounds were muffled by the fabric. "Want to hear those sounds you make," Mr. Styles reached around and tugged the blanket from under his face. "Show me how good it feels." He rolled his hips, pressing up against Louis' tied up hands and the boy whined loudly. 

"You like being tied up don't you? Like being punished," he fucked into him roughly, arm wrapped tight around Louis' small waist, hand gripping his hip to keep him somewhat still. 

"Yes daddy, I love it!" Louis felt so fucking good, loved being held onto so tightly. It was new, it was different and exciting. He couldn't move at all, not his hands that were clasped together, not his arms flush against Mr. Styles' muscled body, and the arm around his waist kept him completely helpless. 

Mr. Styles was panting as he fucked Louis harder, the small boy getting pushed up against the couch and whining softly from the pleasure. He changed his angle, felt himself hit that spot and Louis screamed loudly, rushing his words out after. 

"Oh fuck, right there daddy!" The man smirked at having found just the right place, he always found it, knew Louis' body so well already and did it again, thrusting into the same spot and sliding past it. He felt Louis shaking against him as he whimpered. He sounded so overwhelmed by it all. 

"Alright Louis?" 

"Y-yeah," and Louis wouldn't admit it, but it was almost too much, it felt so good. The only thing keeping him anchored to reality right now was the rough scratching of the carpet on his knees every time Mr. Styles thrust into him. He welcomed it really, almost lost in the intense pleasure. He loved being dominated, loved feeling like he had no control or power when his daddy fucked him. It was so hot he could barely stand it. 

"So tight around me, do you want to come, Louis?" Mr. Styles bit his lip hard after the question because fuck, he was squeezing him so tightly it almost hurt, but he just kept going. 

"Please, daddy, let me come! I need to, need to come!" Louis begged desperately. The man reached around and grabbed ahold of Louis' cock stroking him, a few fingers moving over the tip. He loved feeling Louis come all over his hand, showing him how good he made him feel.

"Go ahead Louis, come for me." Louis clenched tightly around him, screaming out again as he came into his hand, then going slack against his arm holding him up as Mr. Styles kept thrusting into him, chasing his high. A couple more thrusts and he spilled into the condom with a groan then slowed down and stopped. He gently laid Louis on the couch and pulled out, untying the scarf from around Louis' wrists. 

That might have been the best experience yet, Louis decided. He stayed lying on the couch, trying to catch his breath, his throat a little sore from screaming. A gentle hand tugged at his shoulder to get him up after a minute, and he stood on shaky legs, getting dressed. He watched Mr. Styles throw away the condom and pull his shorts back on. 

"So Louis, are you going to be touching yourself anymore?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"No, daddy, I won't." 

The man came over and ran his hands through Louis' hair that was looking a little wild between the product in it and the rough sex. 

"Like your hair this way, looks good Louis," he complimented him.

"Thank you daddy. Um, can I – can I get my ball back now?" He asked hesitantly. 

Mr. Styles laughed, "I almost forgot, yes you can." He retrieved it from by his back door and handed it over. Louis was about to leave when he remembered his question. 

"Daddy?" And fuck, Mr. Styles loved every time that word came out of his mouth. "Um can I come over after my practices when I have them? I did a lot better today and um, Mr. Horan said I can be a starter if I do well again." The man felt kind of bad then, hadn't realized how much of a toll all the sex had taken on the boy. 

"I think that'll work out just fine Louis." Then he remembered his dirty plans for the next day, because he always had something in mind for his beautiful boy. "Don't leave yet." He went upstairs again and grabbed the panties that he had of course, washed for him. 

Rejoining Louis who was waiting by the door, he handed them over. "Wear these tomorrow. To school. And I want you to show me you've got them on."

The boy's eyes went wide, "When?"

"During the quiz. Try not to let anyone else see." He winked at Louis and gave him a kiss. "Have a good night Louis."

"Good night daddy," Louis stuffed the lingerie in his pocket and left. 

Well fuck me, the boy thought, hope I can pull this one off.


	14. exposed

L

Thursday morning, Louis held the lavender lace panties up in front of himself, sighing. He was going to wear them. He was going to love it. But he wasn't going to love worrying about them riding up above his pants and possibly showing people fem Louis. He had showered and shaved first, of course. He didn't do fem halfway. He put them on and decided to wear his bright blue form fitting pants, making sure to reach inside and pull the lace down below his waistband. He was going to wear a white v neck tee when he saw the red love bite on his collar bone exposed and gasped at his stupid mistake. He wore a regular black tee shirt and matching sweatshirt, tying the strings in a cute bow, ensuring no one would see how sexed up he got, bringing boxers for gym class. Why did Mr. Styles have to make his life so wonderfully difficult? He winced slightly on his way out the door and off to school to feel his pants chafing his rug burned knees. Worth it, he decided. 

-

"... fit great," he heard Liam say as he approached his friends. 

"Zayn's vibrator? Thought the date was Friday," Louis responded.

Lexie put a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed and Liam gasped in mock outrage. "How dare – I was talking about the shorts Lexie gave me, I hate you so much sometimes."

Louis shrugged, "I know, but you love me most of the time."

"Still coming over later or will you be... occupied?" Liam asked. Little bastard.

"I think I can squeeze you in between setting the standard for beauty and making everyone cry."

"You're so humble," Lexie remarked.

"Okay but seriously, I'll come over um, I don't know seven? I wanna eat first." And get fucked beforehand of course. Just as important as eating really.

"A lot of homework eh? Gotta prioritize," Liam smirked.

"Yes, Liam. Loads." The bell rang. "Shall we Lexie?" The pair turned and Louis held up his middle finger high in the air behind him as they left.

"So Lexie what's the plan today? Maybe going to ask his sign and –"

"Louis! You promised."

"Alright fine. You know you've really clipped my wings. Can't wait till I can make fun of you again."

"Yeah, love you too Louis." She lightly pushed him and he laughed. 

Getting changed in the locker room, Louis was pleased he had thought to go in the stall and change there so he could switch to boxers for now. Didn't need the lace to show while he was playing sports. However, Louis had a little problem. He hadn't brought sweats. He had brought shorts. He mentally face palmed himself, not thrilled to show everyone his scratched up knees. He joined Lexie in the gym and she commented, "What happened to your knees?"

"Um, fell during practice, some asshole shoved me down." Mr. Horan was nearby, and glanced down at Louis' knees and back to his face for a moment, before calling out instructions for dodgeball. Fuck, did he just overhear that? Shit.

Louis was already stressed out and the day had barely begun. He took out his frustrations as he fired balls at the opposite team, and his team ended up winning. When the game was over he ditched the boxers, back to fem Lou, something he had never considered trying before it was suggested. 'Don't knock it 'til you try it,' he thought. He felt like he was the best of both worlds, feminine but masculine at the same time. Sexy. And he couldn't wait to see Mr. Styles get turned on in class when he flashed him, proving he could be that bold, and a good boy who would hopefully be rewarded later for listening. 

All throughout the day he would adjust his clothing, he didn't like belts (hated the way they looked under shirts) so he would pull up his pants and tug his shirt over them. The sweatshirt was uncomfortable against the love bite, the heat irritating his skin. He couldn't wait to take it off.

He studied like never before during lunch. He needed to finish first so there wouldn't be some fucker with nothing else to do, looking around boredly. He knew exactly when and how he would show him, and was going to tease the shit out of Mr. Styles while everyone else was unaware. 

-

He stopped in the bathroom before class, adjusting them perfectly, halfway up his hips. He wanted to make Mr. Styles choke on air. He walked into class and caught the man's gaze, giving a small smile and sitting in his seat to study more. You'd think it was the goddamn SAT's with his amount of dedication. He sighed dramatically when Ashley made her presence known, nudging his foot with hers. 

"Can you quiz me?" He didn't bother to look up and felt her tugging on his sweatshirt sleeve. For fuck's sake. If she untied his strings.

"Can you drop out already?"

"Oh please, you would miss out on all this," she gestured to herself. 

"I'll pass on that," he responded and pulled his arm out of her grip. "Now please leave me alone I want to do well."

He dared to sneak a glance at Mr. Styles, who luckily was busy counting his stack of quizzes and didn't notice Ashley hanging off of him as always. He hadn't really expected to get an early copy or anything, he knew his teacher played by the rules and wanted Louis to challenge himself whether in soccer, school or not drinking at his house. And that was fine, he was smart and handled himself before Mr. Styles showed up, although his life was far less exciting.

"One minute until we start. If you didn't bring a pencil I have some up here." Louis had one but couldn't resist so he went up to grab one, hitching his pants and giving Mr. Styles a nice view of himself as he slowly turned to walk back to his seat. Let the tease begin. He heard Mr. Styles clear his throat loudly before speaking. Yeah, he sure noticed. 

"Okay, put everything away, I don't want to see any notebooks out or you're getting a zero."

Geez this guy was pretty strict. Louis liked it. He felt like he was weird for kind of wanting to see someone get in trouble, and experiencing the Mr. Styles glare. He bit his lip as he watched him walk across the front of the room passing out the quizzes and calling out instructions. 

"You get the entire class to finish. Don't forget to write your name clearly on the top. This counts for ten percent of your grade. No talking afterwards, just silent reading of the next chapter." Hope someone talks, Louis thought. What the fuck has my life become? 

As soon as he received his he wrote his name and started reading the questions. Not too hard. After he had filled in a bubble he noticed Ashley moving closer out of the corner of his eye. Was she seriously copying him? He leaned forward, putting an arm wrapped around the top of the paper, and noticed he only heard the scratch of her pencil after he had filled in each one on his own. He started to get irritated and put his hand under his chin but she just leaned closer, her hair actually brushing his arm. He looked up, wanting Mr. Styles to notice and cleared his throat lightly. 

The man had been scanning the other side of the room and looked at Louis as soon upon hearing the sound. His eyes flickered to Ashley who was looking right at Louis' paper. Not disturbing the others, Mr. Styles stood and came to the back of the room, holding his hand out in front of Ashley. 

"Give me your quiz Ashley, you'll receive a zero for obviously cheating." She wasn't so discreet.

"Are you kidding me? This is bullshit," she challenged loudly, but handing it over. Do not fuck up my after school Mr. Styles time you bitch, Louis thought.

"I most certainly am not. And you can go to the office now for being disrespectful and disrupting class. Come up front." 

She huffed and followed him to his desk, where he took out the pink slips for in house suspension and filled it out. Someone else's problem tomorrow. He was pleased. She took one more look at him on her way out and he smirked, before getting back to his quiz. 

He finished first and made his way to the front of the room. Mr. Styles' eyes were immediately on Louis. The boy leaned across the front of the desk so no one else could see. Placing the paper down and sliding it forward, he bit his lip lightly. 

"Think I did really well, Mr. Styles," he whispered, standing up and hooking a thumb in the belt loop at the front of his pants right above his hip and pulling it down low enough to expose a few inches of the pale lavender lace. The man's gaze had followed his hand, and he leaned back in his seat, biting the side of his index finger. Louis even winked, before he let go and adjusted his clothing, turning and heading back to his seat. He snuck another glance at Mr. Styles to see he was subtly chewing on his finger for another moment before regaining his composure and sitting up, checking the time. 

"Fifteen minutes," he called out, voice sounding a little off. Still got it, Louis thought smugly and read his book. 

"Pencils down, pass your papers to the front please." Louis wished he could have him every class, to boss him around all day. He'd probably die from the sexual frustration though. Louis made his usual show of slowly putting his things away and casually sitting there on his phone, agreeing to have a sleepover with Lexie tomorrow night, thinking he would slip out for some one on one with Mr. Styles, of course.

-

L&H

Louis heard the quiet click of the door locking, one of his favorite sounds in the world, really. He tossed his phone in his bag and stood to walk up front when Mr. Styles came back to him instead. 

"Stay right there Louis." He had been thinking about what he would do to him ever since the boy had flashed him, looking up so innocently, but also the furthest from innocent possible. How did he do it? He picked Louis up and sat him on his table.

"How do you manage to look so innocent when you're wearing lingerie, Louis?" He toyed with the little bow tied in his sweatshirt. "You look like a present just waiting to be unwrapped." He pulled lightly and untied it, pushing the sweatshirt off. And okay that was kind of corny, but Mr. Styles could read instructions on assembling a bike and Louis would get hard. 

Louis tried to undo his tie for him, but ended up blushing when he fumbled with it. The man just smiled and gently pushed his hands away. "I've got it. Think there's something else you have no problem with." Louis blushed harder, understanding and biting his lip as he undid his belt, pushing down the boxers and getting access, stroking him with his small hands. Mr. Styles wasted no time getting Louis' bright blue pants off. Leaning in to kiss him right under his ear, he mumbled, "With a wardrobe like this, how are the girls still so persistent?" He sucked lightly on his skin and Louis moaned quietly. "Can't say I blame them though." He palmed him through the lace and rubbed his hand slowly. 

 

"You look so fucking good like this." He pushed down Louis' shirt collar and licked over the bite that he was very satisfied to still see easily. "As soon as you showed me, wanted to fuck you right then." He slipped a hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Louis' erection and rubbing a thumb across the head, smearing the pre cum. Louis loved how he always did that, and buried his face in the crook of the man's neck to kiss and bite it, quieting his desperate moans and thrusting forward into the touch. 

Mr. Styles pulled away. "Get down and turn around." Louis hopped off the table, no he couldn't step because he was too little, and he blushed again when Mr. Styles noticed and smirked at him. He grabbed Louis by the waist and turned him around, bending him over the surface. Louis dared to look behind him, seeing him take lube out that was conveniently already in his pocket. He sneakily watched him pour it on two fingers, then turned back. He knew better than to be caught watching. He felt the panties being tugged to the side.

"Gonna open you up," he carefully thrust first one finger in and out a little, "then I'm gonna fuck you in these panties, up against the wall like the dirty boy you are." 

Louis gasped just to imagine how good that would feel, then there was a second finger pushing inside and moving to open him up. "Would you like that, Louis?" Was that a real question? Why did he always ask? He just nodded quickly and pushed back, earning a gentle slap to his ass, barely making any sound. 

"Answer me," he demanded, voice low with lust. 

"Y-yes, daddy I would," Louis stammered out as he felt him pressing up against his prostate over and over, glad he had the table to hold him up when his knees went weak. Out of nowhere Louis asked, "Please don't open me up more, um... I wanna feel it... tomorrow." He had remembered he didn't have practice on days before his games, so why not? He wanted to see what it was like. To get it rough.

"It's gonna hurt Louis. Are you sure? Don't you have practice?" He didn't want to hurt him, especially since he was so small and delicate. He just wanted to take care of him, make him feel pleasure.

"Not... before games," Louis managed as Mr. Styles pulled out his fingers, dragging them lightly along his walls. 

"Wanna remember getting fucked every time you walk Louis? Every time you sit down? Fuck, that's hot. Get up. Right now." Louis stood on shaky legs and turned around, Mr. Styles looking at him with intense desire. He couldn't wait to feel how tight Louis would be like this. He picked him up, gripping his ass, one hand on his exposed skin from the lace still tugged aside, backing him the few feet into the wall.

Louis let out a small "Uh" as he made contact; it didn't hurt, he just loved being manhandled like this. When Louis kissed him, opening his mouth, just begging to be dominated, all he could focus on was need, needing Mr. Styles to be inside him right now. He clung onto him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and squeezing to hold himself up, small hands grasping just the top of his shoulders. He did his best to keep up as Mr. Styles swiped his tongue across his, pressing himself up against Louis, the addition of the lace feeling fucking amazing to both of them. Louis pulled away, gasping, "Please, fuck me right now... I need it." 

He was met with a smirk, his panties tugged aside more, slowly pressing into Louis' lubed up entrance, then staying still for a good minute, letting Louis adjust. It hurt. A lot. He closed his eyes and whimpered quietly from the discomfort. But he asked for it, he still wanted it. "Tell me if it's too much." He leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Mr. Styles' neck and pressing his lips to his skin, moaning as the pain subsided and soft curls tickled his face, listening to the praising whispered words to soothe him.

"So good, doing so good, feel amazing." It was a strange combination, soft feathery touch against his face, rubbing himself against the man's hard stomach, and the burning stretch from being so full, almost no prep. 

He sensed Louis was ready, hearing the change in the sounds he was making, then Louis gasped out, "I'm ready, daddy."

He gripped Louis firmly and thrust shallowly, at first. Louis looked up at him, finding the man's lips and biting lightly. He gave him a good hard thrust and when Louis gasped loudly he took advantage and shoved his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard. It felt better than ever, he could really feel him, so tight. And then he realized, he shouldn't be able to feel him this well, and that he had forgotten a condom in his hurry to fuck Louis before really prepping him. 

"Louis. Are you sure you were a virgin, before me?" He asked carefully. 

"Y-yeah. Why?" He asked, obviously confused. 

"Forgot a condom. I'm clean, just making sure you are too?" 

"Well, yeah." Louis blushed. 

"Gonna fill you up then, wanna let me just fill you up?" 

Louis moaned loudly, he wanted it so badly. 

"Keep it down," he warned. "Answer me."

"Yes, daddy please! Fill me up." He didn't respond and just thrust harder, because fuck just when he thought it couldn't get any better, now he could really, truly feel him. Every inch as he thrust up into him, pushing him firmly against the wall. He had to concentrate to not cum like right now, wanting to make it last. Louis tilted his head back, closing his eyes, letting out little whimpers and whines with the pleasure of every movement, Mr. Styles kissing down his neck slowly. 

Louis loved how the lace was giving him that silky touch again as he would grind down against the man's stomach. At least this time he got to press up against him and he didn't ache like he had that night when he was tormented with teasing. 

"Can feel how hard you are Louis," he mumbled against his neck, pressing another kiss. "Gonna come in those panties for me? Make a mess?" 

Louis whined and he caught the sound, kissing him hard as Louis came, soaking the fabric that clung onto him. Louis clenched around him so hard he almost lost it, almost shouted because fuck it was so intense this time, and came deep inside Louis. He slowly pulled out and carefully lowered him onto the ground.

Tugging up Louis' tee shirt he admired the cum soaked panties, lightly torn at the back from having been yanked aside so harshly. 

"Such a shame we ruined these Louis. Looked so good on you. Guess we'll have to order you some new ones this weekend then?" In his post orgasmic bliss Louis suddenly felt even better for Mr. Styles to confirm that he would be spending the weekend with him again and a slow smile spread across his face. 

"I'd like that, daddy." 

"Gonna lick you clean." Well, that was something new. Louis leaned back against the wall, watching as the man knelt down and removed the soaked lingerie, Louis stepping out of it as he tossed it on the floor (don't forget about that he thought). He grabbed ahold of Louis' petite hip and also his still somewhat hard erection, dragging his tongue across the tip, tasting him, sliding his lips across his length. When he was done he rubbed a finger under Louis' ass, most of his own cum in the panties. He stood and offered his finger to Louis, who swirled his tongue across, light blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Good boy." 

As they were getting dressed, Louis took his boxers out making Mr. Styles smirk. "Were you planning to ruin them Louis?" 

"Oh no, daddy." Louis blushed. "Just, needed these for gym."

"I see. Hope you'll be coming over tomorrow night. Certainly will be worth your while." And was he serious?

"It always is, daddy," Louis whispered shyly.

"You'll see what I mean." He bet Louis would scream until he was hoarse this time. He winked and leaned in to give Louis a long kiss, leaving him, as always, to wonder what was going to happen next as he left.

-

L

"Louis thank god you're here," Liam said as he entered his best friend's room that was littered with clothes (trying his best to not let on how he felt like he had been torn in half, but in a good way). Lexie was sitting cross legged on his bed surrounded by several outfits as she sorted through them, and Liam was standing there, one hand on his face, watching her suggestions. 

"No, no absolutely not," Louis shook his head as Lexie held up a button down. 

"Why not? He'd look nice." She frowned. 

"He'd look like he's trying too hard with that one. Alright give me a moment." Louis wandered over to the chair covered in clothes. "For fuck's sake Liam could you have made a bigger mess? How am I supposed to work with this." He went through the pile and came up with a simple white t shirt with a black peace sign on the front in thin lines. "Iron this and wear it with..." He tossed it into Liam's hands and went to his drawers pulling out jeans. "These and don't cuff them it'll look bad." 

"But you cuff your pants all the time!" Liam pointed out as Louis went in his closet to find shoes. 

"Yeah but I pull it off better, sorry Liam you know it's the truth. You should be glad I noticed before we went out that day." He turned around holding a pair of brown lace up boots. "And you're welcome. Think you can manage boxers and socks?" 

Lexie clapped her hands slowly. "That was beautiful Louis. How do you do it?"

Liam disappeared from his room for a moment coming back with an ironing board and setting it up suspiciously close to Louis. He didn't seem to notice as he set the shoes on the floor. "Another day, another slay." He shrugged. 

Liam laid the shirt out on the board and cleared his throat loudly. Louis turned to him, realizing. "Do I look like your servant Liam?" 

"I'm gonna fuck it up! Remember I melted that other graphic one I had? Come on, please?" Louis sighed. 

"Alright fine. You better marry hot sales boy for all my efforts and adopt like ten dogs," he joked as he turned the shirt inside out first, putting the iron on a low setting. 

Liam smiled wistfully as he started to put the rest of his clothes away. "Get a house up in the mountains near a lake, a few beagles so they can go swimming and we can sit on the porch together– "

"Jesus christ, Liam have you picked out your kids' names too?" Louis paused his ironing and laughed so hard his eyes were squinting, drowning out Lexie's affectionate "aww" in the background.

"No of course not Louis be quiet... but the dogs would be Little, Bo and Peep, get it? He thought it was cute."

"Hold up. You've told him all of your stalker fantasies? And he hasn't blocked you yet?" Liam flipped him off. 

"Louis leave him alone they're just flirting hush. Do you know where you're going on your date Liam?" She stood and helped him to put away basically his entire wardrobe. 

"Well he said it's a surprise but not to eat dinner before. He's picking me up at seven." 

"Yeah bet he's got something real nice for you to eat," Louis commented as he picked the shirt up and turned it right side out, grabbing a hanger to put it away. 

"Louis! We don't talk dirty... yet," Liam smirked as he closed a drawer. 

"See that's the problem Liam. You're supposed to sex him up real nice before you get weird then he doesn't want to leave," Louis explained as he went to put the ironing board away. He returned to see Lexie deep in thought. 

"Liam can I ask a personal question?" He nodded.

"Are you – is this like your way of coming out? Like if people you know see you on a date you figure people will just get it?" She smiled lightly, hoping he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Yeah pretty much," he shrugged. "I want to be myself you know?" 

Louis was serious for, well he could probably count on one hand the amount of times he had been serious with Liam. "I'm proud of you Liam. You should do what makes you happy and fuck anyone who tells you otherwise." 

"I hope it goes well Liam. You guys would make a cute couple," Lexie added. "I want details on Saturday." They said their good nights and Louis went home, something on the forefront of his mind that was usually ignored for many reasons.

Was he a hypocrite for his advice? Maybe. Advice is easy to give, harder to take. He didn't want to deal with any repercussions of coming out; his family's reaction, bullying, having to fend off male attention now too. At least not yet. When he got home he headed up to bed, for once remembering to be discreet and moving that godforsaken toy from where he'd left it between the bed and the wall, back to his little moccasin. 

He stripped down to just his boxer briefs, and glanced in his mirror letting a laugh escape. Evidence of sex was all over his body: his roughed up knees, the faded love bites right next to his hip from when he was teased last weekend, the obvious mark under his collarbone that he had done so well to cover up today, and now of course the lingering pain in his ass. And he didn't mind one bit. 

Hopping in bed he frowned slightly as his thoughts kept racing. Did Mr. Styles want someone to see that he was taken? That didn't really make sense. Of course not. That's just what he likes, teasing him and leaving Louis a little different each time, like a reminder for while they were apart that Louis was his. 

Mr. Styles was always on his mind, whether consciously or not. Probably would be even with clear skin and never having lingering discomfort. The mysterious, brooding man was so alluring. He wished he knew more about him. He realized he didn't technically know if Mr. Styles was gay or bisexual or what? And if he was married for three years then when the hell had he gotten so knowledgeable about pleasing a man? 

He decided he would (somehow) get the courage to ask Mr. Styles his advice for coming out when he stayed over this weekend. It would be nice to have one less thing to hide about himself, and hopefully manage to get Mr. Styles to reveal something about himself as well.


	15. so badly

L

"Ouch," Louis mumbled as he got out of bed stiffly the next morning. "My ass." He decided to give himself some tender loving care and wore a fresh pair of plaid pajama pants for school with a striped white shirt because fuck it, then noticed a new text.

 

H- we're online shopping for you after class today... I'll get you a few things for my place

 

He squealed excitedly and tried to jump onto his bed, only to tumble off when the sharp pain stopped him mid air. "Ah, fuck!" He accepted defeat for a moment and just laid on the floor as he replied.

 

Louis- okay daddy thanks!

H- you're welcome. come by tonight. And stay with me after your game tomorrow if you want, till Sunday

Louis- like just visit tonight? Yeah I do... it's at noon

H- good x

 

Louis wanted him to go too and watch him play. Teachers went sometimes. What if Mr. Styles thought he was clingy for asking? He put it off for now, fretting about what 'a few things' were. He didn't want to assume actual clothes. Ten minutes later he was dragging his bag behind him down the stairs, then tossed it the last few down to land with a thud. 

"Louis how do you have so much energy to be noisy at this hour?" 

"Oh, sorry. Can I stay over Lexie's tonight? I'll just go to my game from there and like, the team is doing a party after so can I come home Sunday?"

"How are your grades?"

"I finished first for my Chemistry quiz yesterday."

"Come home with it first, and then you can go if you got a good grade."

Well shit, he thought. He had changed grades before like a sneaky little fucker, he usually didn't have to though. "Okay mom, I will."

Arriving to school he could hear Liam freaking out at least ten feet away, "Should I try to kiss him or wait for him to try? And what if he - "

"Why are you so nervous Liam? You dated that stuck up girl for like a month," Louis commented. 

"Yeah but I didn't even like her really. She was always giving her bitchy opinion on everything and if I got offended she would say 'I'm entitled to my opinion.' Like she's entitled to shut the fuck up."

"Girls suck. No offense Lexie. At least you don't have a stalker. She's got in house suspension today by the way. She tried to copy me hah!"

"None taken. I want to slap her, can I slap her Louis?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not gonna tell you to slap a girl Lexie." Louis laughed, shaking his head.

"Damnit."

"Guys can we get back to me? I'm freaking out!"

"Just ask him questions," Louis suggested. "He seems like the kind of guy who likes to talk about himself. He checked his hair in the mirror twice while we were there."

"I want to touch it," Liam said dreamily. "And pull it. Hopefully later." 

Lexie smirked. "Hell yeah. Do it." 

"This is taking a weird turn." The bell rang and Louis slapped Liam on the shoulder as he walked off with Lexie. "Have fun with hot sales boy!"

-  
Mr. Horan 

 

"We're gonna play kick ball outside today, seems nice enough after all that rain we've been having," Mr. Horan told the class. He led them outside; it was still a little muddy but the sun was out. After they counted off for teams, he stood at first base since they were a couple people short. When the new girl Lexie came up for her turn she kicked the ball second try and ran to first. Several feet away she slipped on a muddy patch of grass and slid right into him, knocking them both over and leaving them breathless as she landed directly on top of him. 

"Sorry, sorry!" She slightly wheezed, pushing her hands on his chest to stand. He laid there in shock for a moment, then she offered her hand to him and without thinking he took it to stand. He quickly let go. He shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate right?

The poor girl had mud all over her sneakers and rolled her pants up to reveal adorable socks with red hearts on them that currently matched her cheeks. 

"Are you okay Lexie?" 

"Yeah, Mr. Horan. I'm fine. God this is so embarrassing." She looked down at her outfit and kicked her feet a little to get mud off, sending some flying onto his shoes. She smacked her hand on her forehead. "Oh gosh, sorry!"

He just laughed at how flustered she was. "It's fine, really. If you want you can change. Sure you're alright?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks!" She smiled and hurried off.

He noticed Louis Tomlinson laughing hysterically, and though he was glad he seemed himself again, he wondered why Louis lied to his friend yesterday. No one had even come close to Louis during scrimmage. He was very worried about possible abuse, considering him also missing practices. Maybe he could talk to Harry when they went out for breakfast tomorrow morning and get an opinion. 

-

L

Louis prayed to the god of hot, gay sex (surely there was one) that Mr. Styles had graded the quizzes already and he had aced it. Then he would have his freedom this weekend. He smiled to himself to remember that Ashley had been stuck at in house suspension all day and wouldn't be here to harass and hang off of him. Delightful. 

His prayers were answered as Mr. Styles picked up a stack of papers and passed them back. "Most of you did pretty well on the quiz, I'm impressed." Mr. Styles set Louis' paper face down on the table. Louis flipped it over and saw '100% Excellent' and his teacher put a hand to his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Good job Louis. I expected it." Then he was passing the rest out. Louis smiled, his feathers fluffed to know that Mr. Styles thought he was smart.

"Hold onto these for reference. It will most likely be in the final exam." Louis frowned. This was his last semester of high school. What did the man want from him this summer, or when he went to college, whether in state or not? Sure he was possessive. Jealous. Told Louis he was pretty and smart. But did he care? 

Louis sat there biting on his nails, lost in thought as they reviewed the chapter they read yesterday. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Mr. Styles staring directly at him while speaking. Fuck. 

"Um, sorry could you repeat the question?"

"I asked which name is given to substances that are initially involved in a chemical reaction?" Daddy. The answer is daddy, he thought.

"Reactants," he answered confidently.

Mr. Styles nodded. "That is correct." Louis sat up and paid attention, his stomach fluttering every time the man caught his gaze. 

Class ended and Louis answered his texts that yes, he also wanted twizzlers and no, Liam shouldn't get Zayn flowers if he wanted Zayn to top. He tossed his phone aside, closed the door and came up to Mr. Styles who was opening his laptop and turning it on. He stood nearby, waiting for him to tell him what to do. 

Mr. Styles glanced up and smiled. "Come here." He patted his leg and Louis happily sat in his lap and cuddled his face into his shoulder. He heard quick typing and sat up a bit to see what he was doing. He blushed to see that Mr. Styles had an account on the Victoria's Secret website. Guess that's where he got the lavender lingerie.

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Red," Louis answered shyly. Mr. Styles tapped on the hipsters and swiped down the page. Louis touched his arm. "Can I get the striped ones?" 

"Of course baby." He added a medium pair of maroon hip huggers with light pink stripes and the 'PINK' logo across the waistband. "We should get you more of those cheeksters." Louis giggled at the name. 

"You would look amazing in this." He added light neon green lace ones with yellow trim. Louis silently pointed at the screen to very scanty black ones, with sheer lace on the front and criss crossing straps on the back. Mr. Styles squeezed his hip lightly. 

"Definitely." He added hot pink too. Well shit, guess he liked them too. He tapped an aqua blue pair of boy shorts, the top half multiple shades of blue lace. "These would match your pretty eyes." Louis blushed again, quietly saying thank you. 

"How many are we getting? You shouldn't buy me so m -"

"Hush. I want to. We can get a couple more for now." Louis nodded and leaned forward again, Mr. Styles' rubbed his side then selected the even scantier thongs, making Louis blush intensely. "Why don't we try something new?"

Louis pointed to the light peach see through lace ones and Mr. Styles hummed in approval. "We'll get you a small since it doesn't have to fit your nice ass."

"A small!" Louis scoffed. "I wear medium boxers I'll have you know."

"Trust me Lou. It'll fit." Louis rolled his eyes, glad the man couldn't see. "How about some clothes too so you don't need to take so much with you?" Jeez was he a sugar daddy too? 

"Oh. Okay daddy. I'd like that but... I've never worn girl clothes before I don't know if it would look good?"

"It's just sweats and stuff Louis. And you would look amazing in anything, don't talk like that." He smiled when he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. He got Louis some black legging style sweats, yoga capri pants with a white elastic waist band at the top like boxers, and Louis pointed at cotton spandex shorts because why not? They were black with a thick maroon waistband folded over, gold metallic wings on the back. 

"Mm, like a little angel. I like those. You'll need shirts too."

"Daddy, it's too much!"

"What did I say Louis?" But behind the light tone was probably plans to spank Louis if he didn't let him have his way and spoil him. 

"Okay. Yeah." They got a couple of v neck tees, white, dark grey, blue with stripes (of course), and a loose black scoop neck tank. Mr. Styles added a pale blue crewneck sweater with the tiny pink symbol and a boatneck red hoodie and Louis couldn't freaking believe how much money he was spending on him right now. Before checking out, Mr. Styles tapped him lightly on the hip. "Up you go. Don't need you peeking at the price." He stood up gingerly, playing with a fallen curl while Mr. Styles paid.

 

He closed his laptop and looked at Louis with a smirk. "Hope you're happy with what you got?"

"Of course, daddy, thank you so much!" And he leaned in for what was going to be a short, sweet kiss, but then there was a firm grip on his arms pulling him in to straddle him and they were making out. Louis had to admit he was excited to wear his new clothes tomorrow. He wasn't one to crossdress, but some fitted lounge wear and loose v necks? He bet he would look pretty fucking cute. The panties however, were as feminine as they come but when it came to sex he liked to feel that way.

When Mr. Styles reached between them to palm him he broke away and whined quietly, "Daddy!" He rubbed the heel of his hand over Louis as the boy pressed back against it, whimpering. Then his hand was gone and Louis pouted at the loss of contact. "Why!"

"Don't make that face," he teased. "Getting you worked up now just means you'll come even harder later. Why don't you get going and I'll see you tonight?" He leaned up to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth, then a proper kiss.

"Oh- okay daddy." He got up, his hard on slowly going away, pressing against it hard when Mr. Styles couldn't see. He tried to think about anything but Mr. Styles' hands on him just several minutes ago as he went home. 

Louis entered his house, proudly slapping his quiz down on the counter. His mom, who had been sitting there doing work, picked it up and smiled. "Oh wow, good job honey!" She went and put it on the fridge. "Do you have everything you need? Uniform, shin guards, cleats?"

"Yeah it's in my car."

"Okay, go have fun. Get a good night's sleep and don't come back late Sunday night okay?" 

"Okay mom, thanks!" 

-

Lexie was lounging on her bed listening to music on her iPad when Louis just walked right in like he owned the place. "Your mom said dinner is almost ready." She looked up and laughed. 

"Ha! Please just make yourself at home."

They had chicken and Louis thought he would never think about that food the same way again thanks to Mr. Styles' cooking lesson. When Louis went to sit on her beanbag chair he winced.

"Louis are you okay?" 

He cleared his throat. "Er, yeah fine thanks. Do you think Liam has fucked up his date yet by being a stage five clinger?" 

"Louis don't jinx him! It's precious." 

-

Ziam 

Liam paced his living room nervously, surprised that Zayn knocked on the door instead of texting. What a gentleman. He tried to act casual. "Hi," Liam said shyly. Zayn was wearing a leather jacket and Liam was overwhelmed honestly. "You look hot, I mean, yeah. You look hot." He was embarrassed but Zayn thought it was cute and smiled. 

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Liam thanked Louis silently for that. 

They headed out and Liam couldn't help but ask, "What's the surprise, where are we going?" Zayn reached across the car and touched his hand, it felt nice, and they both relaxed slightly.

"Well honestly it's not dinner that's a surprise, we're getting pizza, if that's okay? Everyone likes pizza right?" He was a little nervous though he wanted to look cool. Of course Liam worshipped the ground he walked on, but he didn't know that. 

"Yeah, sounds great." They pulled up to the restaurant and went in. They got food and sat in the corner.

"So why haven't I seen you around, at school?"

"I'm a freshman at University of New Hampshire. I'm an art major." And well, looked like Liam scored himself an older guy too. He was feeling pretty turned on at the moment.

"Gotcha. What do you usually do? Sorry I don't know much about college obviously. I'm still a senior."

"Well I like drawing the most. But you have to do some of everything, haven't come across anything I didn't like yet, luckily." He leaned in and smiled. "And I do graffiti downtown. Just on abandoned buildings. But that's between me and you mostly." Liam blushed. Zayn noticed, pleased at the reactions he was getting out of him. 

"Oh. Well your secret is safe with me." He smiled. "But what's the surprise? I'm dying here."

"You'll see." When they finished eating Zayn took his hand on their way out the door, and it just felt so right to the both of them, they glanced at each other and Zayn leaned to kiss his cheek, making Liam blush furiously. 

 

"Come on, we're gonna walk there." They walked for only ten minutes, chatting along the way. 

"An art studio?" Liam asked as they approached a brick building with the sign 'Art Attack' in bright colors. 

"Yep. We're taking a painting class, it's a lot of fun. I probably should have asked before I got it..." he trailed off. 

"No, no it sounds fun!" Liam smiled and squeezed his hand. They went in and grabbed their small canvases, sitting side by side at their own table. Zayn had picked a famous one, The Scream, and Liam of course had dirty thoughts despite the dark nature of the original up front on the wall, with a white faced figure holding its hands up, mouth open in fright, surrounded by a bright sky but a dark dock. 

Zayn quietly explained why he loved it so much. That the artist was troubled and honest and saw things differently, a sunset to him was violent, and Liam was intrigued by Zayn's mysterious personality. Liam hesitated a full minute to start it, hand hovering over the center asking, "Here?" So Zayn put his hand over his and dragged it down the middle and curved to the side, whispering instructions to him and finally resting his free hand on Liam's knee. 

When they were done they headed back up the street to Zayn's car and he finally asked Liam, "Do you wanna go back to my place? I don't want this date to end yet to be honest. I mean, that probably sounds creepy but like, I have roommates so."

Liam laughed. "No it's not creepy and yeah, sure. I'd love to." Once there they went up the elevator to Zayn's place and he opened the door. 

"After you." They sat on his couch after Zayn grabbed him a bottle of water and started talking when Liam just went for it. He leaned forward, grabbed Zayn by his jacket collar and kissed him. It wasn't sloppy like when he kissed Louis, he was sober and it was delicate and careful. Zayn moved his hands up to Liam's face and it was like there were sparks throughout his body, and he was overwhelmed by how happy he was to have met him as their lips moved together. Liam tugged on the hair at the back of his head a little, before pulling away first.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Zayn replied with a smile. They snuggled up together and were watching a movie when Liam's phone went off. Ugh probably Louis harassing him. 

Louis- taste the rainbow yet?

Liam- shut up we're bonding

Louis- nice he's into bondage

Liam- bye

Lexie- wait wait... did you kiss him

Liam- I expected better 

Lexie- romance him!

Louis- get in his pants

-

L

The two were hanging out in Lexie's room again, eating twizzlers. It had been Louis' idea to harass Liam, of course.

"He's not gonna answer anymore Louis." She pushed him over, laughing. "And you're such a perv." Louis couldn't help but yell a little at being pushed onto the floor. Lexie's eyes widened.

"Louis! I'm sorry! How come you've been in pain all night though?" Well shit. Honestly? He was gonna tell her anyways considering he was sneaking out of her house and the three of them usually stayed up till dawn. And besides she was just as much of a best friend as Liam. 

"Um, Lexie? Don't make me regret this," he warned. 

She raised her eyebrow, "Okay?" 

"I'm gay," he held his breath.

"Oh. You could have told me sooner, I already knew."

"What? How?" He asked shocked.

"Louis you once said you hate most girls except me. And today you said they suck. And you've never said yes to a date or gone on one." Then teasing, "Let's just leave the wardrobe out of it." True he did have an impressive collection of colorful pants. 

"Alright you've got me on that. But um, okay," he didn't finish and just stared at her as she sipped her sweet tea.

"Go on," she said gently. "You know I wouldn't judge."

He laughed nervously. "You might, but. Don't tell anyone okay?" She nodded. 

"I'm, er. Having sex with Mr. Styles."

The reaction he got was unexpected. "Is everyone having sex but me?!" She tossed herself to lie on the floor. "Damnit! What has he been here a week? How is it? I bet it's great. How old is he? Who cares. Probably what like twenty three? He's hot. I prefer blondes obviously but nice going, nice."

"Wanna slow down to fifty? It started last Wednesday when he got here. Yes it's fucking amazing let's leave it at that. He's twenty five. Fuck yes he's hot. Yes I'm aware of Nexie. And thank you I've accomplished so much at eighteen." 

She sat up quickly and grabbed him by the arms. "Louis do you know what this means? You have an inside connection." 

"What the fuck are you talking -"

"Find out if Mr. Horan is single. Somehow, please? Please, please."

Louis sighed, "Alright, fine I'll try but I can't let on that anyone knows he said to keep it to myself. Obviously," he gave her a pointed look, "I can trust my two best friends?"

"Hey, Liam knows! What the hell," she laughed. "What else don't I know?"

"Liam tried to make out with me on my birthday." He started chewing a twizzler. 

"I'm literally never vacationing again." 

"I need a drink come with me."

"Last time you got so drunk you kicked the beer can into the wall and said 'goal'! You got beer all over the floor!"

"I won't I won't. Besides I'm going to visit him at midnight." He smirked.

"Well, goddamn. Get in Lou." Lexie stood and helped him up. 

"Bring your tea I'm gonna shot gun this bitch and we're racing."

They carefully went downstairs, it being eleven pm and her parents sleeping. Louis grabbed a beer from the fridge and took his keys from the counter. "Ready?" 

She nodded holding her almost full bottle of tea to her lips. "No regrets."

"No regrets." He stabbed the bottom side of the can with his keys and chugged it, annoyed when Lexie beat him. "You had more, what the hell." 

"It was tastier." 

Louis rinsed his can and put it with the recycling in the garage. They went to hang out in the living room and lay out all the blankets and two sleeping bags on the floor. 

"So Louis, are you fem?" 

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"Louis you have shaving stubble on your legs." 

"Oh shit. Well yeah. Hey you should show me how, my razors get dull as fuck."

She sat up and clapped her hands. "Yay, shaving buddy! Let's grab you different shorts." They went and grabbed two pairs of shorts out of the laundry and used the downstairs bathroom, sitting side by side on the tub ledge. He went to grab her dad's razor. "That's why, Lou. You're supposed to use girl razors." She handed him one and showed him a good technique. "No, no you go up not down." 

"I look hot," he decided, running his hand down his leg. "Thanks Lexie."

They went to hang in the living room, it being almost midnight. "Let's make you a ship name. How about Lyle?" 

"Ew, no it makes me think of the crocodile from that kid's book. How about... hmm. Louis... and Harry. Oh, Larry! Yes! What's the last name?"

"Tomlinstyles. No, no Stylinson sounds perfect."

He looked into the distance dramatically and put a fist under his chin. "They call us Larry Stylinson." 

She nodded. "Go have a larry good time." She rolled on her side laughing. 

"That's my cue to leave. I'll be back, er. I don't know. Not crazy long." 

"I don't care. See ya later."

-

L&H

Mr. Styles opened his front door to see Louis standing there, looking too cute in his pjs. "Hello, Lou. Come in." Louis eyed him up and down in his sweats and white tee, practically salivating.

"Hi daddy." He walked in past him and stood waiting. 

"Let's go upstairs. I've got something I want to try, think you'll love it." He took his small hand in his own large one, Louis' disappearing under his long fingers. Once in his room he picked Louis up, the boy's legs wrapping around him, then carried him to his bed, laying him down and climbing on top. Mr. Styles was pressing his hips against him but Louis whimpered in pain when he was pushed down against the mattress. 

He pulled back, eyes searching his scrunched up face. "Still hurts?" He rolled them over so Louis was lying on top of him now, clutching onto his tee shirt. 

"Y-yeah." He opened his eyes, looking disappointed.

"Louis it's okay, it's alright," he soothed him, running a hand through his feathery hair. "How about I do something else for you instead?" 

His face relaxed and he asked curiously. "Something else?" He was answered with a smirk as the man gently pushed him on his side and pulled something small from his pocket. "What's that?" Louis asked innocently. 

"A cock ring." Louis still looked lost so he explained, "Once you're hard I put it all the way on and it makes you more sensitive but you can't cum until I take it off. I can only keep it on thirty minutes max though. Is that okay? I promise you'll like it." Louis took it, turning it over and examining. It looked like it was made out of silicone and not exactly intimidating.

"Um, okay, yeah. I'd like that." He blushed. 

"Good. I'll have you screaming by the time I let you cum. Not until I say so, understood?" The boy just nodded, wide eyed. "Strip." Louis tossed off his clothes to the floor as Mr. Styles did the same. Louis slid his hands up his chest, wanting to touch him.

"Lie down. Gonna get you hard first. Then I'll put it on." Louis just nodded and did as he was told. 

The man grabbed his thighs and pushed his legs open, crawling between them till his body was aligned with Louis', and looking just too good to be true in Louis' opinion. He leaned down to brace himself on his left forearm, hovering above the small boy a moment before closing the distance and pressing his lips against Louis'. His little hands went up to slide between the thick curls and grasp them tightly, pulling as his mouth was licked open. 

He parted his lips and let him push his tongue inside, letting out a high moan, already getting hard in anticipation. He felt the man's hand grasping his erection and bucked his hips up in response as he slowly dragged his hand up and down. Mr. Styles kissed his neck and whispered by his ear, "Like that?" 

"Yes, daddy!" Louis cried out as he ran his thumb across the tip and smeared the precum. Louis wasn't even embarrassed anymore at how responsive he was and how quickly he got hard and ready. He rubbed his fingers around the head and squeezed firmly before he shoved his hand all the way down and picked up the pace.

"So hard already," he whispered, then licked over Louis' neck, starting to suck harshly and remembering he probably shouldn't be giving him a love bite where everyone could see. 

He moved down and bit Louis right on his chest making him jump and let out a little whine. "Think you're ready." Louis nodded. He sat up and took the ring, carefully stretching it a bit and sliding over Louis' hard cock and all the way to his base where it hugged him firmly. "Does it hurt?"

Louis gasped out from the sensitivity, "N-no, daddy, feels good." 

"Tell me if that changes." He leaned down again, taking Louis in his hand again, wanting to just fuck him but he'd have to wait until tomorrow. Louis whined and moved his hips up again, surprised when he wasn't told to stay down but thrilled to realize the man wasn't really in the position to stop him from wriggling around. 

"Stop moving." So much for that. "Who makes you feel this good?" 

"You, daddy!" He captured Louis' bottom lip between his own and sucked lightly causing Louis to make little desperate sounds as he worked Louis' now way more sensitive cock in his hand. Louis loved how he could hold so much of him in his grip even though it was far from small. He released his lip.

"Why don't you return the favor Lou?" He had been so distracted by his own pleasure and lack of direction that he had forgotten Mr. Styles obviously needed to cum too. 

He reached down and sighed when his arms were too short to touch him properly. The man smirked against his lips and scooted up a little, Louis' hand grabbing him again, giving faster, longer strokes (because such little hands) eager to get him off. They were always so different in the way they wanted to get each other off. Mr. Styles teasing and slow at first, Louis just wanting to give him what he wanted immediately and be good for him. 

He bucked his hips up again, and separated their lips whining loudly and gasping, he couldn't help it, his cock was throbbing from being squeezed constantly at the base, making every rub and stroke more intense. The man sat up. "Should learn to listen," he teased, not mad because he understood, he'd worn one before and it was almost impossible to control yourself.

"Gonna cum right on you then suck you off. Do you want that?"

Louis stuttered out, "Y-yes, please daddy, please!" He nodded and leaned down, wrapping his lips around Louis' now aching erection and sucking harshly as he touched himself. Louis cried out, it just felt so fucking amazing. "Please, more!" And usually that would earn a spank but Louis still had pain, so not this time. He took him all the way in, hollowing his cheeks before bobbing his head up and down and continuing to stroke himself. 

Louis was making constant noises now and finally he screamed out, practically crying from how sensitive and good he felt. "Ahh, daddy, please, please I need to cum, please let me cum. I need it so badly," he rambled as he felt his tongue swirling around him. Mr. Styles hummed on him and tugged Louis' tight balls down a little to delay the orgasm even more, making Louis shudder noticeably.

"Hold on a minute longer." He pulled the ring off, Louis could barely stand it, he almost came immediately and whimpered, concentrating so hard to stop it. "Watch," he said simply. Louis looked down as he jerked himself off quickly and suddenly moved closer, cumming on Louis' stomach. The boy reached down and palmed himself, biting his lip to keep from cumming at the sight. 

"Taste it." He swiped a finger across Louis' stomach, putting his finger to Louis' mouth. The boy released his lip from his teeth and obediently sucked it clean. The man batted Louis' hand off himself. "You can cum this time Louis." 

He worked him quickly in his mouth, sucking hard and fast. Louis screamed out so loudly his throat burned a little. Raising his hips up, he came down his throat for so long he wondered if he just had multiple orgasms. He swallowed it all down before pulling off of him. 

"So how was that Louis?" He asked as he cleaned the boy off with tissues he had nearby. Louis was panting a moment before he had breath to answer.

"So good. So," he took another heavy breath, "amazing daddy." 

"Thought so." He was looking rather smug Louis thought. "You look pretty out of it though. Why don't you take a nap before you go? That took a lot out of you." Louis nodded, too sleepy to talk now, and smiled when Mr. Styles dressed him, placing the boy's phone and keys on the bedside table and pulling him in against his chest. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Louis' phone was buzzing several times. Worried that it might be a parent looking for Louis, Mr. Styles picked it up to see who it was from. There was a little envelope and the name 'Liam' across the screen. He set it down and frowned, thoughts, doubts and questions running quickly through his mind as he let the boy sleep a little longer. 

When he stirred and yawned, opening his eyes, he saw the man gazing down at him intently. The boy sat up and stretched his arms. 

"Your phone went off. You got a text," he started out. He watched Louis tense before he turned to face him again. 

"Oh." 

"I didn't read it. Who's Liam and why was he texting you at three am?" They just stared at each other as Louis found the words to tell Mr. Styles something he had known was inevitable since he had first admitted his reason for leaving home and coming here.


	16. like it rough

L

"I'm not like her," Louis stated calmly. He paused; both of them knew he was talking about Mr. Styles' ex wife. "I've never given you a reason to not trust me. If you've forgotten what I said last weekend he's just a friend and he probably wanted to tell me about his date tonight." He wanted to add: 

'I haven't looked at anyone else since I met you.' But he was afraid to admit that. He couldn't look away, nervously waiting what felt like ages for a reply. He needed him to see the honesty in his words.

The man wiped a hand over his tired face; he had stayed awake for Louis, to keep track of the time and make sure he didn't sleep there all night. "I don't think you get it. You're too young to understand."

"I'm not too young to know what trust is and when it's deserved," Louis challenged.

He frowned. "It's something earned, not given automatically. I met you ten days ago." 

"Well. I wish you would." And this was probably incredibly stupid of him but -

"It hasn't only been that girl I turned down. Others too."

"Boys?"

"Yeah." Should he tell him about Liam? But Louis didn't ask for it, didn't want it, he stopped it as soon as someone that drunk reasonably could. So he shouldn't have to risk fucking this up just to be specific right? It was true, Liam was just his friend, and went on a date with Zayn so it was in the past.

The man sighed. "Okay. It's very late though, you should get a good night's sleep." 

"Daddy?" Louis asked in a tiny voice. 

"Yes Lou?" 

"I'd really like if you go tomorrow, watch me play." He looked down at his hands and bit his lip, feeling a gentle hand cupping his jaw and lifting his face to meet the man's gaze. 

"Then I will." Louis felt warmth in his chest and smiled shyly. 

"Okay, good night." He put his things in his pocket, leaned in for a kiss, then hopped off the bed. It wasn't until he was in his car that he realized the full weight of that conversation. They could talk about trust but not their relationship status? Okay then.

When he returned, Lexie's phone was tossed into his hands. "Looks like Liam had just as much fun as I bet you did tonight." 

"I can only imagine," he mumbled as he scrolled through the chat. 

 

Liam- you GUYS

Liam- hEY ANSWER NOW 

Lexie- what what!

Liam- I KISSED HIM I DID IT IT WAS GREAT HE'S SO HOT OH MY FUCK

Lexie- yasss

Liam- where the fuck is Louis!!

Lexie- out frolicking... I know liam... I'm part of the inner circle now ;)

Liam- oh shit. Welcome to our dark world

Lexie- ARE YOU STILL AT HIS PLACE

Liam- um YES WE SNUGGLED AND WATCHED MOVIES AND HE FELL ASLEEP ON MY ARM AND HE WAS MY RIDE (that's dirty) 

Lexie- awww that's so precious. And haha yes it is

 

He tossed it down in the blankets and laughed. "So fluffy. How adorable. Like a glittery gay pillow." 

"They are goals already. Let's sleep." 

-

Walking into the kitchen the next morning Louis saw Lexie peeling a bag of oranges. "Goddamn I'm not that hungry." 

She looked up and laughed. "Well some are for you, I'm bringing it for the team at half time. Another chance to talk to my future husband."

"You should freeze peanut butter cups maybe he'll make out with you on the bench."

"Admit it Louis, you just want candy."

"Can't I want both?" He looked through her cereal and took out the Cocoa Puffs. He fixed himself some and sat at the counter swinging his legs. He watched her put the slices in a bag, tossing it in the fridge. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Soon enough Louis, he will be mine. You're not the only one who gets to live the dream."

"Maybe. That was real slick landing right on him in gym class the other day. You're like a graceful swan."

"My life is a mess," she decided. "I'm officially the clumsiest person in the world." 

"It's okay he probably enjoyed it. Did you have a moment and he whispered sweet nothings to you?"

"No," she huffed. "Hey but at least he took my hand when I helped him up." They hung out in her room for awhile, Louis yelling at Feebie when she came in and tried to carry off his black soccer shorts.

"Get out ham hoe, I need those!" He snatched them back and shooed her out the door. Lexie cackled. 

"Ham hoe? That's a new one." Then she yelled out, "Mom, can you pretty please feed Feebie she came at Louis again!" Her mom called back a yes. 

"I love how she let's us all just do our thing when we hang out," Louis commented. "Let's see if fuck boy is gonna meet us there." He pulled out his phone and smirked. "I'm calling. Hope he hasn't gone home yet." He put it on speaker phone and waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" Liam asked warily.

"Good morning darling. Home yet?"

"Er, yes."

"No you're not. Tell hot sales boy I said hey what's up hello."

"Louis I'm trying to eat."

"Interesting choice of words. Are you meeting us there?"

"Yeah I'll see you later."

"Later home fries." 

 

"He's still there!" Lexie shouted excitedly once he'd hung up. "This is so fucking cute!"

Louis smiled. "Maybe we can all get a family discount at the mall if he keeps it up." He grabbed his uniform from his bag and went to change in the bathroom, getting ready for his game. He put on his white and black jersey, skin tight black Under Armour boxer briefs, and little black shorts. Fuck those knee high looking socks for now. He stuffed them inside his Adidas bag with his neon blue and orange cleats. Zipping up his matching black Adidas jacket he decided he looked like a sports model. Because he was just so modest. 

"I'm leaving for warm up now. See ya later." 

-

H&N

 

Saturday morning Harry felt a little groggy from not much sleep as he drove to meet Niall for breakfast. He saw him waiting on a bench inside.

"Good morning Niall."

"Morning! So you ever been to Cracker Barrel?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh my god it's amazing. More like barrel of crack."

Harry laughed loudly as he did when he found something truly funny. Niall grinned and continued, "I usually get some of everything basically." They were seated and looked over their menus. "What do you want?" Niall asked.

"Probably just a yogurt parfait."

"Yogurt? That's like blasphemy get pancakes too."

Harry thought he was joking, then realized Niall had a straight face. "Oh you're serious? Well alright. I usually eat healthy."

He shrugged. "Might as well live a little."

Niall waited until he had eaten some of his food before asking about Louis, because he just didn't function on an empty stomach. "So I'm concerned about Louis Tomlinson. He's in one of your classes right?" 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes he is, what's going on?" Sipping his coffee, he watched Niall. 

"I don't know he seemed off last week. He missed two practices, had detention... he didn't participate in gym one day and said he fell down stairs... then recently I heard him lying to his friend about getting pushed down in practice when I know he didn't. Have you noticed anything since you got here?"

Harry paused a moment, assuming a concerned look. "I gave him detention actually. Well more of a talking to for swearing. Have you said something?"

"Well, I told him he could come to me if he needs to. He seemed a little freaked by it."

"That's too bad. He seems alright to me. I'll keep an eye out." He gave him a reassuring smile, then changed the topic. "So I've been thinking of getting another tattoo. Do you know any places?"

"My cousin I was telling you about that owns the bar does 'em, they look nice. Here I'll give you his number." He sent contact info for Ed Sheeran to Harry.

"Ed?" Niall nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. What were you thinking of?" 

"Well I want a realistic looking butterfly." 

"Any reason?"

"It represents change," Harry answered vaguely.

"Nice. Well he'd do a great job." Harry ate his sliced bananas and noticed Niall had cleared his plate and was drinking his water. Wow, that guy can eat. 

"So I'm thinking of going to the soccer game. Nice day out." 

Niall brightened. "Yeah it should be good! It's varsity." Once they got the bill they split it, leaving money on the table. "I'll see you later then, Harry!" 

-

L

Louis kicked his feet a little as he warmed up on the field. He grabbed the ball from his bag and kicked it around with his friend Stan, balancing it on the top of his foot every now and then to kick up because he was kind of a show off. 

He glanced at the bleachers, even though it was still too early for anyone to show up. He noticed Lexie first, with her little cooler, approaching Mr. Horan. He listened while practicing nearby. 

"Hi, Mr. Horan! I brought oranges for the guys." She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Oh, thanks that's very nice of you Lexie!" She set it down and lingered for a moment. 

"Yeah, it's no problem at all! They're doing really well this year." 

"They are, yeah! Here to watch your friend Louis?"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. And besides, I love soccer." Sure you do Lexie, the boy thought, kicking the ball back to his friend and hiding his smirk. 

"Do you? What's your favorite team?" Oh this should be good. 

"Um, well any really. I just like to watch." Her cheeks tinted pale pink. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Horan!" She made her escape before she said something that made no sense and luckily Liam had arrived to sit with her. 

It was almost time for the game to begin, Louis unzipped his jacket and was throwing it on the grass when he noticed someone walking toward them. He looked up to see that Mr. Styles had come after all, and fuck, he was wearing black skinnies and a white Rolling Stones tee shirt, with black converse. He was reminded that Mr. Styles wasn't that much older than him when he saw him wearing whatever he wanted on the weekends, his hair more natural with the loose curls falling around his ears. 

Louis managed to tear his eyes away, leaning down and grabbing his Gatorade to drink instead. He overheard him greeting Niall before sitting only a few rows up. Louis did his best to ignore his presence that would otherwise consume his entire mind and distract him. He really didn't want to lose focus and fuck something up. He listened as Mr. Horan called them into a circle. 

"Alright ready boys? Let's do our best this is an important one." He was telling people where to go, and Louis got to be a starter after all. He smiled widely, excited to show off how much he had been busting his ass lately. 

He ran onto the field and soon got control of the ball. He was kicking it in front of him as he sprinted down the field, keeping a few feet of distance between himself and the nearest opponent, when some huge guy came out of nowhere and hip checked Louis from the side so forcefully that Louis was knocked right off his feet and rolled along the ground a little, getting dust and grass stains on half his fucking uniform. He laid there for a moment, huffing a breath before his friend Stan ran over and held out a hand to pull Louis up. 

"You alright man?" He nodded and jogged with him to catch up again. That fucker didn't even know who he was messing with. He wasn't about to let it go unanswered when Mr. Styles had obviously seen that. He wasn't weak. Awhile later he was called to the sidelines to take a break.

He walked back and forth a bit to cool down once he was out, taking a moment to run his hand through his fringe and out of his face. He saw Mr. Styles subtly watching him as he paced a little. And maybe Louis was trying to put on a show for him. He took the collar of his jersey and raised it up a bit to wipe over his sweaty face, showing off some of his stomach. Then he chugged the rest of his drink, before sitting down. 

 

He was put in again near the end, Mr. Horan telling him to keep the lead and not let the other team score. He saw his chance soon enough, that bastard from earlier taking the ball and heading towards his team's goal. He ran quickly, trying not to be intimidated, since he had so easily messed with Louis earlier. 'Just go for it,' he thought. 

He hurried up the field and came at him from the side. Before the guy even knew what the fuck was happening Louis was slide tackling the boy's feet right out from under him, freeing the ball for his team to steal away. Louis quickly stood, pursing his lips to hide his laughter from how shocked the guy looked after he somersaulted onto the ground. 

"Don't fuck with me," Louis warned, holding out his hand, index finger raised. Luckily for him, he had done it properly so didn't get any shit for it. Towards the very end of the game he assisted his friend to score the winning goal, his school's side of the crowd cheering loudly. Louis ran and jumped on his friend's back along with a bunch of other teammates, collapsing in a heap on the ground. Louis was officially covered in dust and grass stains, but that's what bleach is for, right? 

They got up and went to the sidelines, Louis was panting to catch his breath as he pushed his fringe to the side, listening to Mr. Horan wrapping it up for them. 

"Alright boys, great effort today, I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend." Louis shoved his jacket back in his bag, sitting in the grass to untie his cleats. When Mr. Styles stood and came down the bleachers to leave, Louis looked up at him, earning a small smile when he noticed. Then the man was looking away as he put a hand on Mr. Horan's shoulder. "Alright I'll see you Monday, Niall," he paused, looking at Louis again. "Good game, Louis."

"Thanks, Mr. Styles," Louis did his best to respond casually, as if he wasn't completely whipped by him. He wanted to jump up and follow him, but obviously he couldn't do that. He quickly took off his socks and shin guards, putting on his regular blue sneakers and meeting his friends. 

"Great job, Louis!" Lexie exclaimed. 

"Thanks! So I've kinda got to get going -"

Liam smirked. "I'm so pleased I can finally rip on you for this in front of Lexie."

"Not here you dork. And I'd love to hear about Zayn's weird kinks, but that'll have to wait till later."

"He isn't weird, he's god's gift to mankind." 

"Whatever you say, Liam. Bye guys." He headed over to Mr. Styles' house, hoping the mood wouldn't be tense still from last night.

 

L&H

 

Louis sat in his car in Mr. Styles' driveway, looking something up on his phone first that he had heard about once, something sexual; he wanted to try it later, if the man was open to it. Nervous, unsure, but also excited he exited out of the page once he thought he knew enough.

"Hi daddy," he said shyly when he was let in, dropping his things by the door. Mr. Styles caught his wrist and pulled him in to his chest, brushing his lips over Louis' and kissing him softly. "You sure are aggressive out there, aren't you?" He teased, looking Louis up and down. He released his wrist, walking to the fridge, leaving Louis a bit flustered. 

"Could say I learned from the best," Louis was bold enough to flirt back, still hyped up with an inflated ego from their win.

"Hm. I'm inclined to agree. Would you like something to drink? Juice, water?" 

"Whatever is fine, thanks." He was given a glass of apple juice and drank it down quickly, Mr. Styles watching him. He took the glass from him and put it in the sink. 

 

"Nice shorts." He approached Louis and tugged at the waistband. "Let's take them off. Wanted to fuck you since last night."

Louis swallowed hard and squeaked, "Now? Shouldn't I shower first I'm covered in grass stains and dust -"

"Definitely not. I like you this way." Well, okay then, Louis thought. He pulled his jersey off and tossed it on the floor. He was wondering why the fuck they were doing this in the kitchen as his shorts were pushed down, leaving him in just his performance boxer briefs.

He looked up at Mr. Styles' face; the man's eyes were glued to the lower half of his body, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he palmed him, other hand rubbing down the side of his hip and squeezing. Louis grasped the bottom of Mr. Styles' tee shirt and went to pull it off of him. The boy blushed when he had to stand on tip toes to get it off. For fuck's sake. 

 

"Come here," Mr. Styles commanded him, and he closed the distance, bodies pressing together, the rough fabric of jeans rubbing against Louis' bare stomach, as full lips were pressed against his delicate ones, reminding him again of the size difference. As much as he huffed about it, he secretly loved it. Though he'd never admit it, barely even to himself. 

The man pulled away and leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear, "Gonna fuck you right here on the counter. Would you like that?" Louis sucked in a breath, "Yes daddy." Louis' short fingers undid the button and zipper of those lovely jeans, as his ass was gripped and squeezed. He struggled to tug them off, leaving them half inside out on the floor. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him desperately, waiting to feel his fingers inside him, trying to be patient. 

"Please daddy, need you," he finally said. Mr. Styles mumbled against his lips, "So impatient." He broke away and put three fingers in front of Louis mouth. "Get them wet." Louis opened his mouth and sucked on the long fingers shoved inside, looking into his eyes and fluttering his long lashes a little. He pulled them out. "Good boy." He backed Louis into the counter, pulling his briefs off and gripping his ass so he could press a finger inside. 

Louis whined, hands flying up to wrap in the man's curls, already making noises from the fullness he'd wanted for days as his finger moved to open him up. He tilted his head up and found the man's lips, feeling narrow hips pressing against his, Mr. Styles' still clothed erection grinding onto Louis. After a minute he worked in a second finger and found Louis' prostate, rubbing up against it, sliding past. 

Louis let out a high moan that vibrated against their lips, letting the man explore his mouth further with his tongue. Then there was a third finger pushing inside and it was so full Louis couldn't wait any longer. He pulled away, panting, "Please fuck me!" That earned him a smirk as he slowly withdrew his fingers, and it was unbelievable how just that look alone got him even more hot and bothered.

Louis looked into the man's eyes for approval when his fingers skimmed the waistband on his boxers. "Go on then." He hooked his little thumbs in the elastic and took them off. Mr. Styles grabbed Louis around his hips and lifted him onto the counter, his small shoulders resting on the wood cabinets about a foot behind him. He watched the man spit in his hand, Louis squirming a little as he rubbed it over his cock. "Scoot forward," he told him, grabbing him anyways to pull him up to the edge. 

Louis leaned back a little, his thighs grasped, fingers squeezing under his legs as he gently dug his ankles into the man's back, allowing him access to his entrance. He lined up, slowly pressing inside. Once he was all the way in, Louis whined quietly, "So big, daddy." 

He pulled out a couple inches, before thrusting inside again, just the tiny movement making Louis fall against the cabinet behind him. Mr. Styles moved to hold him closer, a hand spanning the small of his back, the other wrapped around him, fingers resting on his ribs. Louis giggled a little because it tickled to have his side touched, and a fond look flashed across the man's features before he tugged him towards him and leaned in, sucking the tan skin on Louis' neck, thrusting into him. Louis' laugh quieted then and he was almost immediately crying out. 

"Ugh, daddy!" He was given an extra rough thrust and arched his back in response, he loved it like this, being held up against the man's hard chest, feeling the cold surface beneath him as he moved a little forward and back. He didn't move more than a few inches from being held so tightly. He was surprised when Mr. Styles' strong grip on him loosened when Louis clenched around him after a hard thrust, and he was tossed backwards, his little shoulders smacking the cabinet behind him with a thud. He gasped loudly. 

"Fuck, sorry," Mr. Styles apologized. Louis blushed because this was the second time today he got knocked around for being such a light weight, except this time he loved it. "It's okay daddy." Then more quietly, "I like it rough." 

His hips were grabbed tightly as he was yanked forward to the edge again. "Is that so? Move your feet up," Mr. Styles bossed him. Louis raised his little feet again, wrapping his legs around his waist and reaching to clasp his hands behind his neck. "Like it when I fuck you hard?" He lined up and pressed inside quickly making Louis whine and squirm a little. "Is that what you want?" Louis whimpered and remembered his daddy didn't like it when he didn't answer. 

 

"Yes, daddy please fuck me harder!" His words fading into a moan as he got what he asked for, quick, harsh thrusts, pushing him back a little across the counter, only to be yanked forward each time, flush against his hips. Louis was letting out little gasps and whines, his cock pulsing with every quiet groan that left the man's lips between rough kisses. 

"Fuck, so tight. Bet you need me to touch you." Louis sucked in a breath, opening his bright blue eyes to gaze into his green ones. "Please, touch me daddy," his voice so quiet, so wrecked he didn't have the strength to even cry it out, though it felt that good. 

Mr. Styles reached between them to give a couple fast tugs to Louis' aching erection, moving his thumb to rub over the head. He shoved his hand all the way down. "Come for me, Louis." Louis thrust up a little into his touch, the pressure against the underside of the man's cock so unexpected and intense he shouted and came too, Louis mewling at the feeling of being filled him up. 

 

He slowly pulled out, putting a hand over Louis' entrance. "Lean back. Can't have you making a mess now can we?" Louis blushed and did as he was told, leaning back and resting his hands on the cold tiles. He watched as Mr. Styles removed his hand, bending down and licking at him till he was clean. Louis was still sensitive and whined a little at the delicate feeling of his tongue against him. He stood up and wiped his mouth, looking at Louis. 

"Let's go take a shower," the man decided. He gripped Louis' hips because he didn't want the small boy to hurt himself trying to jump down from his high counters and set him down on the floor. Taking his hand he guided him upstairs to the shower. Louis glanced around the man's bedroom while passing through and couldn't help his excited squeal. Mr. Styles turned back to smile at him. "Take it you see your packages have arrived?" Louis smiled widely and nodded, eyes lingering on the couple of plastic bags piled on his bed. 

"Can I try them on after daddy? Please?" He tugged him to follow, turning the water on. "Sure, baby. Can't wait to see how it fits." Louis stepped in behind him when it was ready, and when the hot water had soothed him enough, and he was feeling very relaxed, he was brave enough to ask for what he wanted to try tonight. 

 

"Daddy?" He asked hesitantly. The man paused his gentle scrubbing down Louis' body with soap. "Yes, Lou?" 

"Well, there's something I heard about, wanna try..."

"And what would that be?" He smirked at Louis. 

"I like it when you tease me, but I want you to, um, go... further? Like edge me. Almost too much?"

"Someone's been curious to learn new things, haven't they? You know that means basically almost putting you in subspace right? You can't even control your own body if I do it for too long Louis. You don't know what's going on. You want to risk that?"

Louis blushed. "I do. I want it."

"Alright then." He moved down to kiss Louis' jaw softly, lips skimming over his wet skin. "I'll make you forget your own name by the time I'm through with you tonight."


	17. too much, just right

L

Mr. Styles wanted Louis to try everything on right there in the bedroom, but Louis insisted he have his privacy. "I don't want you to see if something doesn't fit right." 

"Louis," he scolded. "You know I would never laugh at you for that." 

"Please?" 

"Alright go ahead." Louis picked up his armful of bags and went into the bathroom, losing his towel. There was a pink blanket inside that looked just like the bags the store used (he had seen girls carrying them), along with a note of it being free for a special offer, and he smiled contently because maybe he secretly liked pink as well as red. 

He tried on his maroon hip huggers first and was happy to see how flattering they were, stretched comfortably across his curves. The other ones fit too, the peach thong a little tight but that was okay maybe they wouldn't last too long then. He decided to wear the maroon ones now.

He was thrilled when the clothes fit too, and didn't remember having put a white zip up sweatshirt in his order but he put that on over his grey v neck and checked out his creation in the mirror. He looked fucking hot.

He opened the bathroom door and paused a moment, running his fingers under the hem of his panties to smooth them out. 

Louis was surprised by the man's words. "You look fucking perfect." 

"T-thank you, daddy," he answered quietly.

"We're gonna get started now, though we won't be done until much later, I can promise you that." He winked. "On the bed." Louis jumped on, and his waist was grasped as he got flipped over onto his stomach. He bit his lip when a pillow was nudged under him, knowing what was coming next.

His panties were halfway down his thighs and there was a dip in the bed, Louis' ass being squeezed a bit. He gasped quietly when he felt his tongue on him, right where he wanted it, no teasing. He pushed back onto him when he pushed his tongue inside, touching his tight walls. He gasped again, "Please daddy." He didn't even know what he was asking for. After only a minute, long fingers were gripping him harder and his mouth was gone, making Louis whine in frustration. He bit him right on his ass and smacked it, making Louis jump.

"That's all you get for now." Leaning back and rubbing a hand across Louis' ass, he grabbed the waistband of the panties and pulled them back up with a quiet snap. 

"Daddy," Louis whined.

"Giving you what you asked for Louis," he reminded. "Besides you must be starving by now. Come on." He pulled on Louis' shoulder, signaling him to get up and follow. Once Louis had hopped off he took his small hand.

"Oh, hold on." Louis went and retrieved his folded blanket.

"What've you got there?"

"It was free I guess. I like it." He smiled shyly.

"Very cute," he agreed, grabbing his hand again and going downstairs. Louis realized he was still in just a towel. This guy sure loved to hang out naked for awhile after his showers. 

He dropped his towel and grabbed his abandoned clothes from the floor, getting dressed. Louis went to toss his blanket on the couch, returning to see Mr. Styles getting out some Clorox wipes. 

"Definitely need to clean up first." Louis' face almost matched his underwear when he remembered getting fucked on the counter. "Would you eat vegetable pasta?"

"What the f-" Louis cleared his throat. Watch it, he thought, "what's that?" 

"Pasta with vegetables mixed into it. It's good for you." Had to make up for the huge stack of pancakes that Niall had insisted on, of course. 

"Okay, daddy. I'll try it." He was determined to be better at cooking, so he watched him take out the package from the fridge, explaining you don't need to cook the fresh kind for as long. 

"Should put pesto on it. That'll be best." 

"I haven't had that either," Louis admitted. 

"I'll show you how to make it. Then you can use organic basil." Goddamn. My daddy is a hippie. He pulled leaves from a small potted plant by the window, tossing them in a blender. He added pine nuts, garlic, olive oil and Louis wasn't really paying attention after that, he was watching those beautiful hands. 

"Paying attention, or daydreaming about my fingers inside you?" Louis gasped at how blunt he was and blushed. 

"Um. No, I... okay yes." That earned a loud laugh, and Louis truly loved the carefree sound, even if he was laughing at him. 

"It's ready," he repeated. He made two plates and they sat at the dining room table. Louis tried not to make a face when he could still taste the carrot, but Mr. Styles caught it. "Do you want cheese?" 

"Yes, please." He gave him parmesan cheese and Louis liked it much better. 

Louis just jumped right into what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted to ask for your advice on um, coming out but. I don't even know if you're someone to ask, this is stupid, shit this is embarrassing-"

"It's not stupid. Don't be embarassed. Are you asking if I have?" He gave him a small smile.

"I guess so." 

"Um, well I only dated girls in high school, though I found boys much more appealing. I figured it was something I could just ignore. But in college I still felt the same, so I was openly bisexual and dated boys too. People are a lot more accepting and open minded in college you'll find." Louis waited to see if he would tell him more about his sexual experiences, and how he ended up married to a woman if he preferred boys? Had he always topped? Who did he lose his virginity to? When he stayed silent, Louis accepted what he got.

"So you're saying I should wait then? Till next year?"

"Oh no, no of course not. You just seem unsure, I'm letting you know it's a lot easier once you're out of high school to be yourself and not get shit for it. Also, you should be doing it for yourself not anyone else." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well is it because you think you have to? Do you feel guilty?"

"Mostly I want to stop hiding. I want people to know who I am." Louis shrugged. 

"Then you should," he paused. "You know you can tell me if you're having problems or anything, right?" 

Louis swallowed his food and stared at him. "Oh. Okay. Well, please don't be mad?"

"I won't." 

Louis sighed. "Mr. Horan asked me a couple times if I'm sick or how I'm doing since I was sore, after," he blushed, "you know."

Mr. Styles couldn't help his smug look. "I fucked you the first time?" 

"A few times, actually. I told him I fell down stairs. But he- he didn't say anything lately, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so obvious."

"Don't apologize. It's alright. Just don't keep things from me." 

Louis let out a shaky breath. "Yes, daddy, I won't." They finished and Louis helped him clean up, wondering when he was getting more attention. It wasn't even dark outside yet. 

"Do you want to watch a film?" Europeans have such a fancy vocabulary, Louis thought. 

"Yeah, sure." 

He opened a little cabinet under his t.v. "Come here." Louis went and crouched down, grabbing Ferris Bueller's Day Off as soon as he saw it. 

"You have a movie about skipping school?" Louis sat down and started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand, which the man found too adorable. 

"I used to do that in high school sometimes. I wasn't the best behaved student honestly. I got good grades though." He shrugged.

"Really? So can I do that then?"

"What do you think the answer is to that?" He teased him. Fucking hypocrite.

"I'm gonna guess no."

"Mmhm, don't need you making bad decisions too."

"That's not fair," Louis whined.

"Don't whine at me, or I'll make you wait all night to get off." Louis' face grew hot at the mention of sex and he nodded.

They sat by the end of the couch, Louis wrapping his blanket around himself. As soon as he'd started the movie, Mr. Styles pulled Louis to sit with his legs across his lap, arm draped across his small shoulders to hold him up. Louis sighed contently and leaned in. 

-

L&H

An hour into it, Louis was getting antsy and changing his position, shifting on his lap to get attention. Mr. Styles knew exactly what he wanted, slipping his hand under the blanket and palming him over his underwear, making Louis whimper needily, starting to get hard. He rubbed over the fabric, holding him closer and tighter. 

Louis looked up to see him gazing down at him. Yep, movie time was over. The man turned it off, tugging the blanket away to watch. "Is this what you wanted Louis?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yeah daddy," he whimpered when he was squeezed, his fingertips running up and down his length, now completely hard. He lifted his hand and Louis whined low in his throat. 

"Shh." He unzipped the boy's sweatshirt, helping him pull it off. Pushing his hand inside the panties he took hold of him. "Gonna make you feel so good." Louis squirmed from the dirty words, scooting down so his ass was right on Mr. Styles' thighs now. He closed his eyes, biting his lip when he wrapped his fingers tighter and stroked him. 

When he paused to circle his thumb around the tip Louis breathed out, "F-fuck."

"Still have a dirty mouth, I see." 

"It just, it feels so good," he moaned, a thick handful of his hair being tugged, pulling his head back as full lips were pressed to his, the man's tongue running across his bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth, wanting more, and Mr. Styles' tongue pushed inside, taking control as always. It was almost painful how firm the grip was in his hair, but Louis needed it because he swore he thought he would come otherwise. 

He relented and went to suck on the skin right underneath Louis' collarbones. Louis gasped out, "Daddy! I think I'm gonna-" Mr. Styles sat up and squeezed tightly on the base of Louis' cock, helping the urge to release to subside. 

"No, you're not." He let go of him and pushed his legs off to stand. "Hold on." He went upstairs, retrieving the cock ring again and returned to see Louis with his hands clasped, white knuckled on his stomach; he wanted to touch himself so badly. 

He sat between Louis' legs, murmuring, "Good boy." He pulled his panties off and put the ring on, making Louis gasp from the pressure, eyes flying open to see him push it on all the way. Mr. Styles shimmied off his jeans and Louis wriggled around a bit, excited. He assumed he was getting fucked now. 

He was wrong. Mr. Styles closed the distance, pressing down on him and grinding hard, making Louis scream, he was actually screaming already, so sensitive. "Daddy! Oh-" Louis shut his eyes, lips bitten and dark pink, hanging open as Mr. Styles pressed wet, soft kisses all over his neck, the exposed skin on his chest, before dragging his teeth across his collarbone again. 

"Fuck, so pretty," he murmured, voice raspy and deep. He grabbed the hem of Louis' shirt, pulling it over his head as he lifted his arms, then ditching his own as well. When he connected their lips, nibbling lightly on Louis' bottom one but stilling his hips, the boy almost reached to touch himself, he almost wanted to grab Mr. Styles' cock and say 'fuck me' but he knew he had zero say in anything tonight. So he just kissed the man back, eager for what he could get. 

Then he wasn't touching again, and Louis let out a frustrated whine. "Daddy, I'm so hard, please don't tease me anymore." The man smirked.

"No. I'll be right back. Be a good boy, and don't touch yourself." Louis obediently clasped his hands on top of his chest again and watched him get up and take his sweet time going into the kitchen. He heard him unscrewing the cap probably to his liquor and impulsively darted his hand down.

He just meant to touch it for a moment, squeeze his throbbing erection, but it felt so good he couldn't stop and let out a slight whimper. He failed to hear the clink of glass on the counter or quiet foot steps, his head was so fuzzy and he was swimming in pleasure. 

Mr. Styles watched from several feet away as Louis was being very bad, stroking himself and whimpering quietly. He'd be lying if it wasn't a huge turn on to see this. But Louis needed to learn a fucking lesson now.

He approached and grabbed Louis' wrist tightly, making him gasp loudly and jump, eyes opening to look at him fearfully. "I'm sorry-"

"Being very bad right now Louis. Do you know what this means?" Louis nodded. He was scooped up swiftly and got a major head rush, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the man's shoulder. He loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, being carried upstairs and tossed lightly on the bed. Mr. Styles got out the handcuffs and Louis laid on his back immediately. 

"Nope, turn over." Louis rolled over and watched him tug his wrists up to the headboard, clasping cold metal, leaving him bound and helpless to the man's every whim now. He pulled against it, testing that yes he really wasn't going anywhere. "Look so good spread out for me." Louis whimpered, cock so sensitive and pressed into the sheets. Mr. Styles opened lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed his index finger in quickly, Louis already opened up from being rimmed earlier. 

The boy pushed back on it, but his hip was pressed down into the mattress, making him cry out from the sudden friction, and the finger pressed into his prostate. "You take what I give you and like it. I think you deserve to be punished for touching yourself, again. Don't you?" Louis nodded, panting. "Answer me."

"Y-yes, daddy. I deserve it." Then added, "Punish me, please," because he really wanted it. He had lost all inhibitions or a filter at this point and was feeling so light and fuzzy. 

"Didn't forget what you said earlier, about liking it rough, either." He rubbed against Louis' prostate, adding another finger and opening him up. Louis assumed he would finger him harshly, he didn't expect the hand that came down on his right ass cheek, making him jolt and the man's fingers pressed into his walls more. "Daddy!" He cried out, and got another one on the other side, his skin caressed to soften the sting as he made small sounds, whining and gasping.

"You were so naughty." He got a third smack, and the combination of fullness, his prostate being massaged, and the sharp slaps on his ass had him rutting against the pillow by the fifth one. "What did I say?" His hip was gripped tightly and Mr. Styles forced his body to stay still. "That's better. I'm going to fuck you now." Louis felt so good, so warm, his skin tingling. He loved to be tied up or cuffed, loved to be punished. He loved to submit to his daddy's will.

He decided to take the ring off of Louis first, tugging his hip up some to reach underneath. Once he had pulled it completely off and tossed it down, he warned, "Be a good boy, don't come yet." Louis turned his face to the side, panting for air, unable to even answer anymore. Mr. Styles smirked; Louis was so wrecked. Just where he wanted him. 

He poured more lube in his hand, then rubbing over himself he lined up at Louis' stretched entrance and swiftly entered him, the boy letting out a choked moan. He pulled out almost all the way, thrusting into him, slowly moving and letting him adjust. He ran a finger over the boy's parted lips, Louis' tongue lazily licking it. "You're so turned on right now, aren't you?" Louis whimpered in response, he couldn't find words as he got it even harder. 

He thrust right into his prostate and Louis screwed up his face, gasping. The man kept talking to him, gauging his state of mind, how close he was to coming. "Right there? Squeezing me so tightly." Louis whined quietly and he rolled his hips into the same spot, hitting it dead on. He slipped two fingers into Louis' mouth, and the boy weakly sucked and licked them while he got fucked harshly. 

Louis needed to come, it was all he could think about. He was leaking and aching, all the blood rushing to his cock now. Mr. Styles was saying something, but Louis didn't notice. He got a harsh smack to the side of his ass, and that should hurt quite a bit right near his hip like that, but he barely felt it, moaning, "More, please." He got another, and it was too much, but just right at the same time. 

The man rubbed his hand over the pink skin, hesitant to keep going but Louis was begging for another so he smacked him again right in the middle this time, twitching inside Louis to hear him whimpering, watching him shiver. The pain mixed with pleasure had heat pooling in Louis' stomach. He didn't realize he was still begging for more, and asking to be fucked harder. He got everything he asked for. 

He felt himself slipping, the only word that came to mind. He was slipping away from reality with each wave of pleasure washing over him, each jolt of a slap. It had started when he was picked up downstairs and promised punishment, then more when he was cuffed and lost all of his power completely. Then further to the edge when he was spanked, the pain and pleasure sent him into sensory overload, and now the endorphins were flying through him and he was slipping. 

The man ignored his pleas for more and stopped, rubbing over his skin instead. "You've had enough." Then he was thrusting into him more steadily, chasing his orgasm. Louis came silent and unnoticed by his daddy, no sign beside him squeezing tighter and gasping quietly. Mr. Styles came soon after, slowing then pulling out. He uncuffed him, one wrist at a time and when he rolled Louis over, thinking he still had to finish him off only to find him wet with cum, eyes glazed over and nearly shut, he knew. 

Louis had dropped into subspace. Fucking deep. He was gone. 

It was extremely disorienting and scary at first. He couldn't hear the man saying his name, didn't notice a gentle tapping on his cheek, or his stomach being wiped clean. Just the rushing blood whirring in his ears. He couldn't move, didn't want to though. He imagined he could see the inky black sky and gleaming white stars through the ceiling. Like nothing mattered or existed beside himself and the night. His fear faded and he only knew complete bliss and happiness. He tried, but couldn't talk. Or so he thought. He was saying nonsense and Mr. Styles was worried. He'd never seen anyone dropped this far, even when he had edged someone once for five hours. Louis' unfocused eyes closed and he mumbled, "Promise I will... yes, daddy. Mm." 

His hair was stroked, and Mr. Styles decided to give him a few minutes, kissing him gently on his face.

Louis, unaware of his own voice, mumbled quietly, "Mm... daddy... love you." 

The man just continued stroking his hair, pushing it off his forehead and pulling him in closer. "Shh. You don't know what you're saying." Louis furrowed his eyebrows lightly before his face relaxed again. "Noo..." he slurred, "I love," he sighed quietly, "you." He stopped making any noise and weakly clung onto Mr. Styles' bicep, fingernails digging in a bit. He gazed down at Louis, stroking him and whispering quiet things. He silently cursed himself out for ever agreeing to this. He should have known better. Louis could have gotten hurt. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a barely heard whimper. "You're alright Louis. I'm here." Louis' small fingers slipped off his arm and fell onto the sheets with a little thump. "Fuck." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, he was supposed to be comforting him and making him feel safe.

"You're okay. Louis? Lou? Can you hear me?" He rubbed the boy's arms, across the tops of his shoulders and down to his wrists, then back up again, trying to ground him in the present. He remembered that gentle touches were barely felt, and crooked his fingers to massage his numbed muscles.

He ran his thumbs over the boy's high cheek bones. "Come on. Wake up." He sighed and massaged his small hands, squeezing his palms. After a few minutes that seemed to work, Louis' eyelashes fluttering. He let go of his hands and pulled him so close he was lying somewhat on top of Mr. Styles' chest, flushed face pressed against his heart, the beat thrumming beneath Louis' ear, calming and soothing him. He squeezed his petite, sweaty body, still waiting.

Louis' senses were flooded with the man, pulling him back up through levels of consciousness. He inhaled his musky scent, faint mint with an undertone of whiskey on his breath as slow kisses were pressed on his jaw, his cheeks. He was finally able to hear everything Mr. Styles was saying.

"Come on Lou. Wake up. Did so good, you were so good for me. Open your eyes." The exhausted boy just moaned quietly, so drowsy and tingling. "Daddy," he whispered. "So good." He mumbled random things as he nuzzled closer to his chest and his light pink lips parted in a long sigh. "Feels nice." And still he wasn't all there.

What if Louis didn't snap out of it by Sunday? The thought hit the man suddenly and he forced himself to stay calm. Of course he would come around by then. How long had he edged him for? How many hours? He couldn't remember, he'd been so caught up in pleasing Louis and pushing him further and closer, focused on his sounds and begging, how flushed his tan cheeks got as the night wore on. He should have realized when Louis, who was usually screaming by the time he came, got so quiet and then stilled, that he had pushed him too far. 

And now he was gone and in his own little world. 

Louis opened his eyes, the palest blue and staring at nothing, like a cloudless summer day at noon.

And Louis was just so pretty and perfect to him in that moment, so pure. So he kissed him again on both of his cheeks and his little button nose. He bit his lip and kissed him roughly, trying to wake him up and pulling away to search his face. 

"Are you with me baby? Are you back?"

A slow, lazy smile spread across his tired features, and he blinked, looking directly into his eyes. "Yeah... daddy. S'nice." 

He hummed in response. "Not quite I see. I'm getting you water." Louis' face screwed up. "No, please." Louis weakly lifted his hand and grabbed at his arm. All he wanted was his daddy close enough to touch him, and to hear him talking. 

He stayed another five minutes, working his long, slender fingers into Louis' heated skin, massaging the tense muscles and whispering praise to him. "Listened so well, so happy with you Lou. Such a good boy for me." Louis' smile stayed plastered on his face, moving around a bit now, after almost half an hour since he came. 

"Just want... to be good," he answered. The man sighed in relief that Louis was aware of his surroundings and answering again.

"You were, so good. I'll be right back, okay?" Louis barely nodded and he maneuvered out from under the boy, tucking him in securely, pushing the covers under his body till he was wrapped up. The boy fluttered his eyelashes closed from the comfort and hummed again. 

Getting a few paper cups of water from the bathroom, he helped Louis sit up and drink. 

"You should eat too." He returned with leftover pasta for Louis, plenty of cheese how he liked it, feeding him bites off of the fork, Louis propped up on most of the pillows. 

"What happened to me?" Louis asked naively. "I've never felt like that. So free, but not there."

"You were in subspace and you might still be now a little. Do you remember any of it? What you said?"

Louis frowned and pouted a little. "I couldn't hear anything or see... it was scary at first. But it felt so good, I saw things that weren't there... the sky I think. I didn't know I said anything?" He looked confused and frowned again, wishing he remembered, hoping it wasn't anything weird. "Then I heard your heart beating and you were touching me, and it woke me up." 

"Do you feel okay now?"

"Yeah. I feel warm and fuzzy." He laughed weakly and slunk down under the covers, shivering despite his words. The man rolled him over to spoon, listening to his deep, exhausted breaths. He didn't ask if Louis somewhere unspoken meant what he said, if it wasn't just nonsense when he told the man he loved him twice in a row. Instead he reached to turn off the light, huffing out a sigh. Pressing a kiss to Louis' hair, he told him to sleep now.


	18. come undone

L

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was surprisingly bursting with energy and wriggled out from under the man's arm that was around his waist. He glanced at the clock and what the fuck it was 11 am? Usually they would have been up hours ago, but then again last night was pretty... intense. 

Louis decided that he wanted to be the one taking care of the other this morning. After all, the man put him on cloud nine even if he had no idea what the fuck happened after. The fact that he had apparently been talking yet heard none of it bothered him somewhat. But it couldn't have been anything bad or spilling secrets, since he was sure Mr. Styles would have confronted him about it.

"Oh fucking well." He put together another outfit from his new clothes, choosing the bright aqua blue boy shorts with a dark blue lace trim waistband. He loved these because they really did match his eyes and made them seem even brighter than usual. The oversize dark red sweatshirt with a black pocket was big enough that it only left some of his underwear peeking out and the beginning of the curve of his ass.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror. "I look good as fuck." This stuff really suited him. 

He brought his phone with him to the kitchen, setting it on the counter to play music quietly and rummaged through the fridge. He grabbed a carton of eggs, rolling his eyes to see that they were cage free organic. He started singing along softly and dancing with eggs in his hand which probably wasn't his smartest idea but whatever. 

"Your man on the road he doing promo, you said keep our business on the low-low. I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone, 'cause you look even better than the photos..." the container opened and he swore, putting it down next to the stove. 

It was probably more likely that he would get to fuck Mr. Styles and call him princess than there being bacon in this house, but he checked anyways. Turkey bacon, what the fuck even is that? He shrugged and took out milk as well, shaking his little hips as he started singing along again. 

"I only call you when it's half past five, the only time that I'll be by your side, I only love it when you touch me not feel me-" the easiest thing he knew how to make was scrambled eggs. Okay so he'd just seen his mom cook them once. But how hard could it be?

He found a plate and whisk, muttering to himself, "How do you whisk?" This was supposed to be a surprise for his daddy though and he was going to let him sleep and hope it came out good. 

-

H

Still disoriented from just getting up, Mr. Styles pulled on some sweatpants with one hand while he talked on the phone with Ed, who was returning his call. 

"Yeah, Niall told me that you do tattoos?"

"I do! What were you thinking of?" He made his way downstairs, running his hand through his messy curls and sweeping them off to the side. 

"A black and grey butterfly, if you do those kind?"

"Mostly that actually, so when did you want-" he smelled something strange, like gas?

"Excuse me, I have to call you back," he cut him off and hung up the phone, as he had just rounded the corner to see Louis bent over in front of his gas stove with an unlit burner basically seeping methane into the air and his face.

"Louis! Turn that off!" The boy stood up suddenly, giving him a confused look before turning the dial off. He paused the music on his phone, the man grasped his wrist and pulled him away from the harmful fumes into the living room. Releasing him, Louis frowned and pouted. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I was just trying to make you breakfast. What did I do wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just you're supposed to wait for it to click and the flame when you turn on a gas stove. You can get carbon monoxide poisoning from the methane. Stay here. I need to open windows."

He went and opened the kitchen windows, turning on the fan as well on top of his stove, then the dining room and living room windows too because why not it was a nice day. He returned to see Louis sprawled on his stomach on the couch, kicking his little feet in the air behind him and fuck, how had he not noticed this revealing outfit until now? Louis' curves looked sinfully good with the snug boy shorts almost covering him and his loose shirt, accentuating how small and petite he was. However, he couldn't wait to strip them off of him later, if Louis was feeling up to it of course. 

Louis turned to face him, and since he was taking up most of the couch, he asked cheekily, "Where do you want to sit?"

"Next to you," the man teased back, sitting next to his feet. Louis immediately crawled down the couch, climbed into his lap and threw his arms around his daddy's neck. Nuzzling his face into his chest, he curled his legs up under him, letting out a soft sigh.

"So how does that work anyways? Like what is it?" 

Mr. Styles was pleasantly surprised at Louis' interest, and being the nerdy teacher he was, he launched into an excited explanation while they let the breeze wafting in the open windows clear out the air. 

"Well, the chemical formula for methane is CH4, you know what that is, right?"

Louis nodded, moving closer into his side, if that was possible. "One carbon, four hydrogen." 

He smiled; Louis was so smart. "Yes. Anyways, it's highly flammable, and it's formed from fossils buried underneath the earth which is why they call it fossil fuel, through a process of thermogenic breakdown, which is basically a combination of heat, pressure and lack of oxygen."

"In other words, great sex." Louis both felt and heard him laugh as he clung onto him like a fond koala, the man rubbing his hand up and down Louis' back. He giggle-squeaked at his own joke, putting a little fist in front of his mouth. 

"Well, Lou, I shouldn't be surprised you found a way to make geology a dirty topic." 

"But you teased me... with the experiment on density though," Louis shyly flirted back; it was slowly getting easier for Louis to relax around him and not always be so goddamn flustered.

"True. Alright, I need to return a phone call but it's fine to go back in the kitchen now. Just be careful, yeah?" Louis nodded and hopped off his lap, heading back for round two. 

L

Louis put on a kettle of water to boil, and had cracked (probably too many) eggs onto the plate and added some milk, lightly swishing it with the whisk and huffing that it wouldn't blend. Mr. Styles was already talking to someone again, and he heard his voice draw closer, the man reaching around to put his hand over Louis' own and wordlessly teach him how to whisk. He let go and squeezed Louis' shoulder affectionately before going to sit at the counter. The boy's face was burning that he had noticed him struggling. 

Oh fucking well. He poured the mixture in the skillet and stirred while listening. "I'm thinking like, above my stomach, fairly large..." Louis laid several strips of that strange bacon on another pan and yes, he turned the stove on correctly this time. "I don't have the image yet, no. I'm still looking." Louis flipped the bacon with a fork and continued over stirring the eggs, zoning out of the conversation. 

"Alright, I'll see you then Ed." Mr. Styles ended the call and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter as he watched Louis fuck up their breakfast. 

"Think it's done love," he said, amused.

"Oh. Thanks daddy." Louis scooped the dry eggs and actually decent bacon onto two plates and set them down, one in front of his daddy and one for himself. Mr. Styles watched Louis' every movement as he reached on his tip toes to get two mugs from his highest shelf, the shirt riding up to show more of his shorts. 

Unaware that he was teasing his daddy, he was humming and swaying his little hips to the song now stuck in his head as he fixed their drinks. 

"Here you go, daddy! I hope it came out alright," Louis said nervously, walking around behind the man to sit on his left, climbing onto his stool. Mr. Styles laid a hand on Louis' bare inner thigh, leaning in for a lingering kiss. 

"Thank you, Lou. I'm sure it did." It actually wasn't that bad, and Louis poured hot sauce on his, claiming it was like orgasmic, to which Mr. Styles replied that he highly doubted spicy eggs compared to the pleasure he gave him.

"Are you getting another tattoo, daddy?" Louis asked as he dried the dishes while Mr. Styles washed. The man wiped his hands and looked down at Louis with a small smile. 

"Actually I am. If you'd like you can help me find what I'm looking for?" Louis smiled widely because he loved his daddy's tattoos and would be so happy to help decide for next.

"I would, daddy." His small hand was grabbed by Mr. Styles' and he led the way to the living room. 

"Have a seat, I'll get my lap top." Louis maybe jumped from several feet away and landed on the couch cushion with a bounce while Mr. Styles was distracted, because ninety percent of the time he was hyper as fuck. 

The man sat with him, and Louis laid his head on his shoulder, one hand lightly fisting the fabric of his sweatpants as he watched him search online. They looked up images of actual butterflies and moths, tattoos, but Mr. Styles wasn't completely satisfied with anything and let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Daddy?" Louis asked hesitantly. 

"Mm?" he acknowledged, still looking. 

"Um, I can - I can draw it for you? I think I know what you want, and... I mean it's okay if you don't want me to, you just seem, frustrated." Mr. Styles looked down at Louis in surprise. 

"Really?" Louis nodded, biting his lip a little as he stared up at the man. "I didn't know that was an interest of yours, let's get you nice paper." Louis followed the man like a shadow into his office where he took fancy computer paper that was thick and smooth out of his printer tray. 

"It's the kind for résumés," he explained when Louis examined the sheet handed to him. The boy glanced up and smirked. 

"I bet you've got loads of number two pencils on hand, Mr. Styles." The man shook his head, laughing as he grabbed a pencil from his desk. Wow, he's in a great mood today, Louis thought.

"Little smart ass." 

Louis used to draw a lot when he was younger, and still did occasionally. He was confident it would come out well, as he sat on his daddy's lap, back pressed against his chest and a small stack of paper on his lap. Pencil poised above the blank white he glanced at the image they chose to go off of. 

"So you don't want the spots here?" He lightly outlined the shape, feeling so safe with the man's arms wrapped around his waist securely.

"Right. And a thicker outline." 

"Okay." Louis was glad that he got back into this with ease, as if he had never stopped. There was just the quiet scratching of the pencil for a minute, before Louis broke the silence.

"What does it mean for you, daddy?" 

He didn't answer at first, wanting to properly explain. "It represents change and adaptability for me. It's like you think you know where you're going, what you want in life, who will be in it. But that isn't true, it's impossible to know for sure. Because people come and go, and you change. You can choose to make it good or bad. We're always changing, whether we realize it or not. But eventually you have to just accept that life doesn't stay the same forever, so you adapt. Like a butterfly, it goes through all of these dramatic transformations for most of its life, but it turns out okay in the end." 

Louis' mind raced to analyze all of the profound things this man, who was usually closed off and distant, had revealed to him. Didn't this contradict his swallows idea? What about believing in being with someone forever? 

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about the swallows?" Louis asked quietly, trying his hardest to appear unaffected as he carefully drew straight lines to fill it in.

"No, I guess that's confusing isn't it? I didn't mean to generalize. There's always that possibility of finding a constant or something you can depend on, and keeping it. But until you do, in the meantime, you have to make peace with the way things are. Does that make sense?"

Louis nodded; he got it now (mostly). "I think I understand. Kind of like, it is what it is?"

Mr. Styles leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his tanned cheek. "Yes, exactly. I'm glad you get it."

So it mattered to him that Louis got his tattoos? Interesting. "I really like it, daddy. I think you should do it."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to. Can you add something here instead of how it's just the color?" Louis stopped filling in the body and antenna, then darkening the wings with clusters of short lines fanning out, where it had been just color in the image on the laptop screen. They were quiet for a moment as Louis randomly added tiny lines that looked like short eyelashes bordering the edges of both wings. 

Mr. Styles was imagining what Louis would look like with tattoos, which would be fucking hot, obviously. "Would you ever get a tattoo?"

"Well, I like them, but it's not really for me," he admitted. "Unless I had a good reason to." He finished his drawing, writing a tiny 'L' on the bottom right corner of the paper. He wriggled around in the man's lap, holding it up against his shirtless torso, right under his chest and on his ribs.

"Is it good enough daddy? I could try again if you need me to," he asked, pretty proud of it himself. The man gazed down at it, before taking it to look at closer. 

"I love it. You're really good Louis," he complimented, making the boy's cheeks turn pink. 

"Thank you, daddy." Removing the pencil from Louis' hand, he set it down with the paper carefully on the end table. 

"You're welcome. How about we go take a shower?" He was planning for more than a simple shower as he led the way. 

Louis was hoping for that too. He figured Mr. Styles was aware, given the boy's lack of pants today. He was lifting his shirt over his head when he squeaked at his waist being grabbed. 

Louis tossed it on the floor and looked up at the man with wide eyes. 

-

L&H

"I want you Louis," he said quietly, rubbing his hands down the boy's sides. Louis just nodded as he watched him turn the water on before grabbing him again, slipping his hands down the back of his little shorts and closing the distance between them. Louis stood almost on tip toes as the man ducked his head to meet the small boy for a slow kiss. 

Louis whimpered as he got hard, feeling Mr. Styles doing the same up against him. He opened his eyes at the loss of contact. "Should be good now." 

"What?" He asked, confused. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to have sex in the shower." Mr. Styles smirked. Louis got flustered and stammered slightly.

"O-okay daddy," ridding himself of the shorts before getting in with him. How the fuck did this work? He wondered, right before he was spun around.

"Hands on the wall," Mr. Styles said lowly and Louis did as he was told, being gently pushed almost onto it. 

Admiring Louis' delicious curves, Mr. Styles caressed his hands over his body, before holding two fingers up to Louis' parted lips that let out little huffs of air. Opening his mouth, he swirled his tongue over the fingers that were pushed in. 

Removing them he teased at his entrance, fingers running across before he pressed in two, fucking two right away. Louis tightened up and whined from the sudden fullness, even though he was still pretty opened up from last night. 

"I know you can take it," the man said quietly, grasping one of his hips to keep him still while he started slowly searching for the boy's prostate, crooking his fingers as he moved them in and out. 

"Ah, ah, daddy!" Louis cried out, and he stopped to circle around the sensitive area as the boy did his best to stay still, not wanting to lose the feeling yet. He gave him one more deep thrust before leaving the boy empty and whimpering needily. 

"Sh, I've got you." Sometimes he treated Louis like a fragile piece of porcelain that needed to be handled with care, even in the midst of fucking him so hard that the boy was a screaming mess.

He spit in his hand, even though the stream of water had them both soaking wet already, and rubbed his hand over his hard cock. 

After he entered him and had pushed a few inches in, Louis immediately cried out, this new position was perfect for Mr. Styles to hit Louis' prostate dead on, angled right into his front wall.

"Oh god oh my god, ahh!" The boy rambled, clenching hard around him involuntarily as he started to move. 

"I prefer daddy, but you can call me that too," he teased. Arrogant much? 

He was gripping Louis' hips so firmly that the boy wondered if he would bruise him. He wouldn't mind some new marks to replace the ones that had faded. It proved to him that it was just as good for his daddy as it was for him.

He gave a hard and deep thrust making Louis' moan louder and his small hands resting against the wall slid down a little, fingers curling, wanting to hold onto something because fuck, he could barely handle the shocking pleasure of the man hitting the perfect spot so directly every time.

He wasn't in the water, just feeling light mist on his shoulders and in his hair, but Mr. Styles' heated skin against his was enough.

"Ugh!" Sounds slipped from his mouth without his control and he started to rub himself against the wall, but his hips were pulled back where Mr. Styles wanted him. 

"No, Louis." Afraid he would stop right then and leave him aching to come just to remind him of the rules, Louis started begging.

"Don't stop daddy, please!" He yelled, high voice amplified by the small space they were in. The man (who had no intention of stopping) rolled his hips up into him, tears forming in Louis' blue eyes. Mr. Styles left warm, wet kisses up the side of his neck, stopping right by his ear.

"Tell me how much you love it like this," he ordered, voice quiet and demanding, still staying close, sucking and gently biting till the spot was reddened. 

"I love it- ah - so much, daddy!" Louis managed to get out, his whiny voice cracking as he said 'daddy.' Neither of them thought they could last much longer. 

Louis arched his back into it when Mr. Styles quickened his pace, the boy perking his ass up, wanting even more pressure as the man kept hitting his prostate and sliding past it. His thick erection was constantly pushing into his walls now and it was making Louis' legs weak and shaky.

"Daddy!" He screamed. "I'm so, please!" Mr. Styles grabbed his cock firmly and started stroking him. He wouldn't tease or make him beg this time. He was eager to make Louis come undone because doing it like this was unbelievably good. He also didn't want to wear him out. 

"Daddy, daddy, uh I, I can't-" he babbled as he tried to buck his hips up into the man's hand that was moving over him quickly because his body was so wet. 

Mr. Styles made an uncharacteristically loud moan at Louis' actions, letting go of his hip to push him right in between his shoulders up against the wall, leaving only enough space to jerk him off properly. He skimmed his lips down the side of Louis' neck and made a second love bite, leaving another red mark behind that he licked over once, muttering, "Mine." 

Louis gasped out, "Only yours, daddy." Wouldn't people see these? When Mr. Styles was possessive, but not to the point of anger and jealousy, he felt wanted, like he was worth having. So he didn't mind. He squeezed tightly around him, shutting his eyes as he whimpered and whined softly.

"Fuck, so close aren't you?" 

Louis gasped loudly again as Mr. Styles paused pumping him to rub his thumb over the precum that was leaking from his sensitive head. He shoved his thumb inside the boy's mouth, not needing to say anything before Louis lapped over it, tasting himself. The man pulled his finger out and Louis was shocked at the intimacy of it when he covered Louis' hand with his own, intertwining his fingers between Louis' and holding it as if he never wanted to let go. It was a chink in the man's hard exterior, revealing some of the light he wasn't sure existed, and it made everything Louis was feeling more intense. 

"Yes daddy, please can I- ugh- can I come yet?" He shuddered, constant waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Hold on..." he fucked him fast and deep now, he needed it too. When he felt the heat coiling in his stomach he gave the boy, who was whining and moaning, permission.

"Go ahead. You can come now." He filled the boy up as he came and Louis screamed as he came immediately after him, bucking his hips forward and practically smashing the man's hand into the wall that was still stroking him. He was letting go of the boy's hand when Louis' knees suddenly gave out, moving to wrap an arm around his waist. Mr. Styles' ego was as inflated as it could possibly be right now.

He turned him around and smirked as he looked the panting boy over that was leaning on him. 

"Look at you. So wrecked." Louis' blush was hardly noticeable on his already flushed face as he gave him a soft kiss. Louis didn't really get many kisses like that, and it was nice even though he loved the ones that were tongues and biting and sucking. 

"It was so good daddy," he admitted shyly. 

"We're definitely doing that again," Mr. Styles agreed, pulling him closer and into the stream of water. 

Louis sighed contently as his daddy took care of him like he always did, cleaning him off and scrubbing his skin gently. He felt like something in the way they interacted had shifted since only last night, though he wasn't sure why. He reached up to trace the swallow with his index finger, and in his opinion, a petite swallow with round, high brows and shorter wings would go with it very nicely. 

He looked up, locking eyes with the man, before saying confidently.

"I'm bringing one of these outfits home and wearing it to school tomorrow. And I'm coming out." He wasn't asking, rather telling. 

Mr. Styles looked at him, many emotions flashing through his eyes, as fast as the scenes on a roll of film that fly by to form a movie: shock, worry, then stopping at fondness. 

"Okay. Please come to me if you need to?" 

Louis nodded, he really hoped it wouldn't come to that, but who knows how cliquey, judgy teenagers will act? 

"Thank you daddy, can I- can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course, always."

"You make me feel safe. I'm not as scared as I would be if..." he blushed furiously, "if you weren't here."

"I'm glad." He gave Louis a small smile, putting a hand on the boy's lower back to pull him in close and let the water rinse him clean. "You should."

They finished up, drying off, and now Louis was fretting, biting his nails as he looked over all of his outfits spread out across Mr. Styles' entire king size bed, leaving just enough space for the man that was lying down, hands laced behind his head as he let Louis make up his mind. 

He picked up the fitted legging like sweats, the grey ones with the PINK logo running down the lower half of the leg, and little cuffs at the bottom. Then he added his white tee shirt that had the thick stripes of pastel blue and lavender, from home. He'd have to remember to snatch up Lexie's lavender beanie that would look just perfect with this. 

Last but not least, his panties. He wanted the bright neon green and yellow but, luckily he thought to try it on with the pants first and there were fucking panty lines. So, black thong it was then. 

"Do I look nice daddy?" He asked bashfully. Mr. Styles' eyes raked up and down his body. 

"Turn around," he answered huskily. 

Louis turned away, bending one knee a little and jutting his little hip out teasingly. 

"Jesus christ." Louis giggled, looking behind his shoulder at the man who was biting his bottom lip while he checked him out. "Nice doesn't even begin to describe it." 

Confident in his choice, Louis stripped and folded it all neatly to put in his little duffel bag, throwing on skinnies and a tank top since he was leaving. It was getting late and he had promised not to stay out all weekend. 

"I need to go home daddy." As usual, his things were carried for him because he was as pampered as a small puppy being bred for a career as a show dog in the toy category.

The man opened his car door for him, leaning on it as Louis stood on tip toes to reach for a good bye kiss. 

"Bye daddy." 

"I'll see you tomorrow Louis. Feel free to stay after if you want to talk." Oh right, their new thing of secret little rendezvous at night after his practices.

"I will, thank you daddy."

-

L

The next morning Louis was more nervous than he had probably ever been. He had a sharp tongue so he truly pitied anyone who even tried to criticize him today. That didn't mean it wouldn't affect him at all. 

He pulled Lexie's kidnapped beanie on (she wasn't home and his mom just let him in yesterday), before slipping his feet into the white toms. 

He looked fucking fabulous. He rushed out the door because quite honestly, he didn't want to start the day on a bad note in case his mom didn't approve of his decision. He wasn't going to be a cross dresser all the time now, but he was definitely trying to make a statement today, loud and clear that he gives blow jobs on the regular. To get hyped up he listened to Selena Gomez on the way to school, because who doesn't feel like a bad bitch when they listen to Revival? 

No one had really noticed him yet as he walked through the parking lot of his high school. There was a constant fluttering in his stomach, his palms tingling. Shake it off right now, he thought firmly. You can't take it too seriously or you'll never make it out alive. 

As he opened the door he took a deep breath and smirked, prepared to give the whole school something to talk about for days.


	19. slow it down

Louis&Lexie

Whispers followed Louis down the hall, the stairs, like the incoming surf as you walk back up the beach to the dry sand, heads were turning, jaws dropping, and a couple laughs were heard but who gives a flying fuck really. There were more shouts of approval overall mainly about him being a hot bitch or 'fuck yeah Louis!'

There was one thing he hadn't thought of: the approval of more than a few guys who looked like they played for his team too. They all gave him a good once over, before winking or saying hi. Louis kept the smirk plastered on his face but ignored them. If it weren't for Mr. Styles, he would have given someone a chance, but he had no intention of doing that when there was a tall, dark and handsome man who kept him satisfied and smiling thank you very much. 

"Hey baby, what are you doing tonight?" He heard a junior call after him. 

"Too late to the party, sorry!" He shouted over the voices, hearing his name in hushed tones constantly. 

"Is that Louis Tomlinson? Isn't he like, a starter on varsity?"

And okay that one pissed Louis the fuck off. He hated ignorance. "Gay boys play sports too!" He called out airily, giving her a 'dark Louis' stare, and her face turned red. Yep, he had certainly added fuel to the rumor fire now. 

When Liam and Lexie noticed him they stopped talking and Liam started a slow clap. Louis stopped a few feet away and did a twirl. 

"Hey! Is that my beanie? You bitch." 

"That's the first thing on your mind?" Louis raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on his little hip and posed like a model, even if he was too small to be one. The twink was five feet and six inches tall. But as far as everyone else was concerned, he was in fact five feet and nine inches tall and probably still growing. Probably. 

"Well I've been burning incense and praying for this day to come soon. My prayers have been answered." She kept a straight face for a moment, then they all burst into laughter. It was one of the things she wished for on 11:11 at night. She also wished for Mr. Horan to pull her into the girl's locker room for some physical education. One down, one to go.

"How many hearts did you break so far today?" 

Louis actually counted. "Hm, well one guy hit on me and I turned him down, about three more checked me out and could have caught flies, and too many girls pouted to remember."

She leaned in, whispering at an unnecessarily quiet volume, "Does he know?" 

"Yeah, told him yesterday and these are some sweatpant leggings or whatever they're called that he bought me." He raised his tiny, white canvas clad foot in the air to show them the matching, small 'PINK' logo running down the bottom half of his leggings to the cuff.

His friends nodded in approval. Liam spoke up. "He buys you stuff? Damn. You've got him wrapped around your little finger."

Louis shrugged. "I don't know about that, probably more like he appreciates the view."

Lexie's gaze focused behind him. "He's a sugar daddy. Ugh, here comes that basic Ashley, I swear-" 

She was cut off by Louis shouting, "What the FUCK!" as Ashley came right up behind him and pinched his ass. 

He spun around and stared at her in disbelief. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!" She bit her lip, checking him out. 

"No but I would blow yours if you reconsider the decision looks like you're making." She placed her hand on his chest. 

Jerking away he fired back, "Being gay is not a choice." 

Lexie loudly called out, "Hey Ashley!" 

Ashley, who was very jealous of the girl that was with her boyfriend all the time, rolled her eyes. "What do you want you stupid h-" Lexie stepped forward and slapped her face so hard that everyone nearby gasped or laughed. At this point Liam and Louis were as neutral as Switzerland during war, and not exactly trying to hold Lexie back.

"Fight!" People started yelling like the damn animals that high schoolers were, encircling the group.

"You fucking bitch!" Ashley screamed, her hand on her bright red cheek.

She came at Lexie, her fist raised, when Mr. Horan pushed out of the crowd and stepped in front of Lexie protectively. Lexie darted around him though, the girls' hands threading through each other's hair. Mr. Horan grasped Lexie's upper arms and pulled her away, the girl falling back against his chest as she yelled, "Go back to your home on ratchet island!" 

"Calm down, girls!" Mr. Horan commanded, pushing a red faced Lexie behind him again. She clung onto his tee shirt, even though she wasn't scared one bit; he didn't have to know that though. She subtly touched his toned back before letting go. She would cherish this moment forever. 

Louis became aware of another presence nearby and saw Mr. Styles standing a few feet away, arms crossed and jaw clenched as he observed the scene before him. 

-

H

He had been coming down the stairs with Niall when he saw that girl touch Louis and he just stopped, unmoving for a moment. He snapped out of it and rushed after Niall when he saw the crowd forming. Now he wanted so badly to grab Louis by the arm and just blow off school, saying fuck it to this day. 

Instead he started telling the students to clear out and get to class. All the excitement over, they dispersed and Niall told him he'd take the girls to the office. But he didn't care about that right now. Where the fuck did Louis go? 

The boy was quickly walking down the hallway, already leaving a good distance. Mr. Styles' long strides had him catching up easily. He reached to touch his arm before dropping his hand. 

"Louis." The boy stopped, not meeting his gaze though.

"Yes, Mr. Styles?" 

"I'd like you to come with me, please." He just nodded and followed him to his classroom. 

Mr. Styles shut the door and started pacing back and forth, muttering angrily to himself, voice getting a bit louder as he ranted, his fists clenched and eyes hard, trying to keep it together for Louis' sake.

"Fucking hell, this is so fucked up, I swear!" He froze when he heard a sniffle, shocked to see that Louis' lovely eyes were gleaming with unspilled tears. 

"Louis, I'm sorry, I'm just- so angry I can't even think, fuck!" He hadn't meant to scare him, that wasn't his intention to yell at him.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?" He asked in a tiny voice. "She's not the reason I'm upset."

"What? No!" Guilt flooded his mind, he couldn't blame the boy considering how jealous he had been when she wrote her number on Louis, how he felt the need to reclaim him. But this time was different and he needed to set his own issues aside. Mr. Styles forced himself to take a deep breath and Louis cautiously stepped forward, his tiny fingers prying into the man's fists until he opened them. 

Mr. Styles gently pulled him in and hugged him tightly, trying to calm down as his heart raced and he actually started to feel sick to his stomach. He mumbled so quietly that Louis almost missed it. "I can't stand to see someone else touch you."

-

L

'Why, daddy?' Louis wanted to ask. 'Why can't you stand it?' 

He was sure he'd be setting himself up for disappointment if he outright asked Mr. Styles what he meant to him. It was probably nothing more than possessiveness, wanting Louis all to himself, being the only one to give and get pleasure with him, for Louis' whole world to revolve around him. 

Chances of a twenty five year old jaded man caring about him, inexperienced and barely an adult, were slim to none, plus the fact that he was his teacher.

Louis was unaware of the fact that though it was true Mr. Styles didn't know what he wanted, how he honestly felt about the boy, he didn't think less of him for his 'flaws.' He found Louis' bright innocence to be like a breath of fresh air into a stale, dusty room.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Like, just go home?" Louis asked, confused. 

"No. My place."

"Well, why?"

He sighed. "To be honest, I'm one hundred percent done with the day and it's barely eight am. It's your choice though."

Louis nodded. "Sounds good to me. But won't someone want to talk to me, daddy? About what happened?"

"They can talk to you tomorrow. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He thought for a moment. "Okay, you leave now, but I have to take care of something. I'll meet you there soon." Louis nodded again, a small smile on his face as this day turned around quite nicely for him.

Louis swiftly pressed a kiss to his daddy's lips and took the house key before leaving. No one cared about him wandering the halls after classes had barely started. He was still so pissed. He couldn't believe that bitch had the nerve to come near him.

Once at Mr. Styles' house he let himself in and just flopped down on his back on the living room carpet because he was also one hundred percent done with this day, while texting his friends back.

Lexie- what happened, are you okay?

Liam- where did you go

Louis- I'm fine I just left... impressive back hand btw lexie 

Liam- i know right? damn

Lexie- it's been a long time coming and she'll need to go wig shopping next time 

Liam- i don't know if there's gonna be a next time I heard she got expelled 

Louis- get the fuck out how do you know 

Liam- I just heard it 

Lexie- they didn't care about me i got a warning

Louis- yeah well you didn't touch my ass so

Lexie- okay true

Louis- so mr horan went easy on you? hope you thanked him 

Lexie- STOP YOU'RE MAKING ME GET EXCITED AND I'M IN CLASS HIS BODY AGAINST MINE WAS SO AHHHHH DAD LOVE ME 

Liam- ......

Louis- chill fam

Lexie- you guys are always talking about your boyfriends let me have this

Louis- he's not my boyfriend 

Liam- :) :) :) : ) :) zayn's mine now he asked me !1!!1!11sldkj

Louis- you should know im laughing at you for the cheesin and greasin

Liam- yeah well if you knew the things he says to me when

Liam- damnit... got cut off

*Liam is typing*

*lexie is typing* 

*louis is typing*

Louis- nO

Lexie- stop noo I ship it wait til later so I can properly fangirl 

Louis- that'll do for now liam

 

He heard the front door opening and almost dropped the fucking phone on his face in surprise.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." Mr. Styles was smirking at him from across the room as he took off some fancy dress shoes with a little wood heel (that Louis would steal to wear with black skinnies if they weren't at least three sizes too big). His daddy always looked so fashionable and classy, and watching him take off his skinny navy blue tie he almost drooled a little before collecting himself to answer.

"Thought I wasn't allowed to skip school, daddy?" He asked with mock innocence as the man helped him up. 

"I made an exception today. Don't get too used to it." He smiled slightly at Louis, but his face, everything about his posture, even the way he gripped Louis' hand was still tense. Louis wanted to make it all just melt away. So when Mr. Styles returned from changing into sweats and a white tee and sat back on the couch with a sigh, pressing a hand over his eyes for a moment, Louis dropped to his knees in front of him. 

He swiftly got the man's sweats and boxers halfway down his thighs, small hand taking him and squeezing gently. Mr. Styles uncovered his face as Louis looked up at him, blue eyes wide and driving him crazy. The boy dipped his head down to take his stiffening length into his mouth, when Mr. Styles stopped him. His hand lifting Louis' chin he said softly, "No Louis. I didn't take you out of school to give me a blow job." He pulled his pants on as Louis reluctantly got up to sit by his side.

"You don't want me to?"

"Of course I do, that's not what I mean, just. It wasn't the best morning for you, I want you to relax." Since the fuck when did Mr. Styles not want sex or better yet, stop Louis? He guessed it made sense though. He'd just have to try something later after he had 'relaxed' enough because Louis was basically always horny. 

"Would you like some tea, Louis?" He nodded and went with him to the kitchen, squeaking in surprise when he was lifted to sit on the counter. He thought Mr. Styles was a bit obsessed with picking him up, carrying him around, holding him down, and basically reminding him of the size difference every chance he could. 

"Daddy, can we sit outside on the deck?" Louis asked when he was handed his drink.

"Sure, why not," he responded, opening the sliding door for Louis since it was 'hard sometimes.' Louis huffed; he wasn't a fetus flower, he could handle a tricky door. 

Mr. Styles set down his mug on the rectangular glass table as Louis pulled up a wrought iron chair with big gray cushions, feeling super comfy as he sipped his drink. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Louis laughed once the man was inside because usually when he heard that, it was in the midst of agonizingly teasing foreplay or sex as he retrieved ice cubes, a scarf, a sex toy, or to take a shot. 

Mr. Styles returned with two small, black wireless speakers, setting them down on the table. He sat adjacent to Louis at the head of the table, dragging a bigger chair over that was longer so he could still sit up but stretch out his goddamn beautiful long legs, that maybe Louis stared at for a moment. 

"I realized, I don't know what kind of music you listen to," he said, then smirking. "Besides The Weeknd when you almost burned my house down." 

Louis blushed at the memory. "I didn't think you'd know who they were." 

"Please, Louis. I'm twenty five, not fifty." 

"Well," Louis started scrolling through his music, "Sometimes I like to do this game kind of, where each person has to pick three different songs: one you bet the others have never heard, one that's chill and-" he decided to just leave out hyped song because Mr. Styles would probably be too grouchy, "then you basically see if people like what you play. You get to know someone's taste better than just saying a favorite." 

"A chill song?" He looked rather confused.

"Something you can chill to you know, laid back." Mr. Styles nodded, understanding now. He stopped scrolling and handed his phone over, Mr. Styles syncing it to the speakers. Louis started to tuck his little feet under him when he shrieked. 

"Jesus christ, I almost sat on my Toms, the shape would have been all fucked up!" He slipped them off, setting them neatly under the table. 

"Louis," he said sternly. The boy's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry daddy. Anyways." He moved to sit on his daddy's lap and started the youtube video for Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots, since it had come to his attention lately that a lot of people had never heard of them, and that was just sad really. 

He explained that Tyler Joseph was the singer, also playing piano and ukulele, and Josh Dun was the drummer. Louis salivated while Tyler rapped because he thought they were both hot as fuck. 

 

I have these thoughts so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought 'cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence. Sometimes quiet is violent -

 

"Did he really shave his hair off?" 

"Yep."

"I'd never do that."

"I love your hair daddy," Louis blurted out, his face turning pink after. 

Mr. Styles leaned closer, murmuring, "I know you do baby, you pull it often enough." Louis hid his face in the man's shirt for a moment, embarrassed.

Louis explained that the reason Tyler wore the ski mask sometimes, and their latest album is called Blurryface, was to get rid of the barrier between them and the fans by being somewhat faceless. Tyler covered his neck, hands and forearms with black make up at times to represent the feelings of their own anxiety about what they do and any struggles his fans may have. (He didn't need to know that Louis wanted to lick Josh's face when he wore red eye makeup).

He could tell that Mr. Styles liked them, especially when he understood the deeper meaning by the way he was listening so intently as he watched the video with Louis. Officially twenty one pilots trash, he hoped. 

Louis had zero chill when the song picked up and Tyler was crowd surfing. "I have to do this," he explained in mock seriousness as he got up, busting out his signature tommo dance moves because how does one listen to them and not want to jump around, stop the traffic and let 'em through?

He was rapping and throwing up the west side sign because why not while Mr. Styles watched him with an amused expression. When Louis rolled his little hips and did a thrust because that was like his thing, Mr. Styles realized buying leggings for Louis was the best decision he had made in awhile.

"And now I just sit in silence!" Louis yelled, taking a knee and doing the thinker's pose, hunched over with a tiny fist under his chin.

"Had a lot of sugar today Louis?" He teased him and Louis grinned, sitting with him again. 

"Just Lucky Charms cereal and an energy drink," he answered as if no, that was not much sugar to him. 

"That stuff is going to make you radioactive." Mr. Styles laughed, shaking his head. Louis was pleased that Mr. Styles was in a much better mood now. Louis was special, he was the kind of person who could cheer someone up even if they were having the worst day, with his flamboyant, sarcastic personality and crinkly eyed smiles - his happiness was infectious. 

"So do you like them? He sings too if you wanna see." Mr. Styles nodded, running his hand lightly up and down the boy's back. Louis was sure if he closed his eyes he would probably fall asleep to the soothing touch.

"Sure."

Louis gave him his standard introduction package to the band, which included a picture of Josh doing a backflip onstage while Tyler spin moved off his piano, his favorite songs from the most recent albums Vessel and Blurryface, (Trees, Goner) the fact that Joshler was his OTP, but minus his Tumblr fan account @tempting_twenty0ne. Louis had made it recently and read some fluffy Joshler one shots; he hadn't discovered smut. Yet. 

Which explains why Louis hadn't known what his prostate was the first time he had sex, or what any sex toys are. So there were loads of straight people reading and writing smut that knew more about gay sex than him. Who could maybe teach Louis plenty of things if he got curious enough to search the right tags. 

"What's an OTP?" He better not fucking make fun of me.

"It stands for One True Pairing, when you want two people to be together, you ship them."

"Ship them where?" 

Louis burst out laughing. "No, not like that, daddy. When you make a couple out of two people, if you think they would be good together or are actually together."

"Oh I see. Which do you think is true?"

"I don't know, maybe behind closed doors something else goes on," Louis joked. "Josh cried once because they couldn't room together and he missed Tyler. And Tyler said 'sometimes when Josh is playing a set he takes his shirt off, and it's one of the most dangerous stunts they do because it distracts everyone from their job.' " He was smiling widely up at him as Mr. Styles laughed. He had just wanted to see his daddy happy again. 

Louis curled up on his lap, appearing smaller than usual as he showed him things. He loved the boys' dry sense of humor so picked interviews too, his little hand over his mouth, giggling when Tyler said they make 'The songs you've been wanting to hear your entire life' and Josh described their concerts saying 'We believe it's the best thing you'll ever see.' Okay. Time to move on or he would just go on about them all day. 

"I need to stop, you can pick yours now. That you think I've never heard of," Louis told him. 

"This should be easy." Right. He isn't even from this country. Who the fuck knows what Mr. Styles listens to (besides The Rolling Stones since he wore the shirt). 

"Vagabonds by Grizfolk," Mr. Styles told him when he decided. "They're from Sweden." 

"Yeah definitely never heard of Grizzly folk." 

"Grizfolk you sass." It was indie rock, which Louis should have guessed - the man is kind of a hipster. The beginning was similar to Car radio, with a progression of piano chords, but more slow paced. Louis traced random shapes onto the back of Mr. Styles' hand that rested on his leg while he listened.

 

We're still running from those little things  
We can't help it cause we're still vagabonds

 

Louis had written part of a song once he called Little Things. His random imagination had him thinking of him and Mr. Styles as a duo called Wrong Way or something. He bet the man would smack his ass onstage, or tug him back by his suspenders to whisper in his ear. So people would know to back off. 

"I really like them, daddy. I listen to similar stuff too." Louis told him about how he had taught himself to play How to save a life by The Fray on piano and that he was thinking about what he was going to learn next. 

"Daddy you go first this time I haven't picked yet." 

"Hmm. Okay. I like this girl, just found her recently. She only has an EP out for now." 

She had barely started singing -

There's a place -

"Get the fuck out!" Louis shouted excitedly, making Mr. Styles jump and swear under his breath.

"Sorry, daddy," Louis apologized quickly. "But you listen to Halsey? I love Hurricane oh my god." 

"She has a very unique sound to her voice." Louis nodded along, he worshipped her. 

"I can't wait for her album Badlands to come out in August." 

"I'm sure it will be really good." He gripped Louis' hips to reposition him on his lap, and Louis noticed that his hands practically covered his entire waist, what the fuck? It turned him on and made him a little hard. It really didn't take much for him when it came to Mr. Styles. Who was talking at the moment. 

"I don't think anyone makes a record with competing with someone else in mind. I think then they don't make it for the right reasons. She said once that she thinks about her music from the moment she wakes up until she goes to sleep at night. I can appreciate it more when I know it means something to them." He shrugged. Louis could probably listen to Mr. Styles talk about things all day - how serious he looked while he was thinking, and his slow, thoughtful way of forming sentences were captivating. 

"Me too daddy," he whispered, suddenly feeling shy to spend so much time just talking with him. He remembered having something very important to add though. "Did you know she's best friends with Josh? Some people think they're dating. They're my other OTP. Life's too short to have just one." He held his phone up in front of Mr. Styles' face to show him a slow motion video on her Instagram of Josh feeding her fruit with the caption 'Slowmance.' 

He chuckled. "But you think he's with his band mate too, that doesn't make -"

"Excuse my language daddy, but don't fuck with my OTPs," Louis cut him off sassily. The man responded by tapping him on the side of his ass and making him squeal. 

"Louis," he said in an 'I'm warning you but I don't give that much of a fuck this time' tone.

"Sorry daddy." 

"You're quite the conspiracy theorist." 

"Not a conspiracy if I'm right." 

"Fair enough."

Louis grew quiet, listening to his favorite part -

He says, oh baby, beggin' you to save me. Well lately, I like 'em crazy.   
Oh, maybe, you could devastate me. Little lady, come and fade me.

Once it ended, Louis put on what he considered to be good background music. "Acoustic version of Four Pink Walls by Alessia Cara. Some catchy sh- um, stuff," Louis recovered quickly. Wow he was swearing a lot today. Her honey smooth voice was complemented by an R&B sound as she sang about how she used to dream of being a singer someday. 

Instead of cuddling up to Mr. Styles again, Louis turned around and straddled the man's lap, their eyes meeting as Louis spread his thighs, pressing up against him. He ran his little hands from holding onto his shoulders to rest on Mr. Styles' chest for a moment. 

L&H

"I'm feeling very relaxed now, daddy," Louis said seductively, slipping the beanie off his head and tossing it on the table. He loved the shocked, lustful look on the man's face from how Louis was taking charge today, not asking and just doing what he wanted. Louis was fixing his fringe with a small smirk on his face when Mr. Styles called him a 'little tease' and kissed him, slow but passionate when he teasingly bit his lip. 

The boy dropped the act and moaned lightly when his ass was gripped. Louis grabbed thick handfuls of the man's hair, messing up his perfect quiff as their lips moved together, but it didn't matter so, Louis tugged at the product structured curls harshly.

Louis blindly reached down to the side of the chair, feeling around until he found the small handle. He intended to hold onto the back and lower it down but it was too heavy with the man on it and he dropped it to be completely parallel to the ground. 

"Jesus christ, Louis," the man gasped, his eyes flying open. Louis couldn't help his cute laugh, biting his lip. 

"Sorry daddy, thought I was stronger, didn't mean to," he admitted. 

"Come here," Mr. Styles said in his deeper than usual sex voice that made Louis start to get harder, which was ridiculously easy to see in his thin leggings. Louis crawled the short distance, Mr. Styles laid his hand across the small of Louis' back, their bodies now flush against each other. 

He cupped Louis' thighs and tugged them up to frame (most of) his torso, his small body practically folded in half Mr. Styles shifted around until his hips were aligned with Louis' and rolled them up into him gently, rubbing his half hard bulge against Louis' own. He knew just the small movement would be enough to make Louis cry out quietly.

"Daddy, more!" The boy pressed down harder against him, sighing harshly and screwing his eyes shut. 

"You can't be as loud as usual," Mr. Styles said playfully. "Or the neighbors are going to know what I'm doing back here." Louis remembered that just because they were unseen on the large property, surrounded by woods and behind the house, didn't mean the people living down the road couldn't hear them. That could have the very unfortunate result of a sex tape of them going viral online because who wouldn't want to watch that?

"Okay daddy, I'll try," Louis whispered.

They only paused kissing every now and then to take off another piece of clothing. Louis sat up and started to pull his leggings off, revealing the top of his black lingerie when Mr. Styles flipped him onto his back. Louis looked up at him wide eyed as he moved to kneel between his legs. 

"Up." He tapped the side of Louis' hip and the boy raised them, waiting while he grasped the waistband and slowly peeled the clingy pants off. He tossed them on the floor, running his fingertips up and down Louis' curvy, smooth legs while he watched the boy underneath him letting out heavy breaths, wanting to be touched in other places. 

He openly stared at Louis' black lingerie for a moment; it was his lace edged, black thong with several thick straps spaced about an inch apart, wrapping from the sides all the way around the back - leaving some of his pretty, tan skin exposed and just asking to be licked. He dragged his tongue across everywhere that was bare, leaving the boy flustered and squirming around.

Crawling back up he manhandled Louis as always, grabbing his waist and pulling him to straddle him again, the boy's legs curled up underneath him and petite hands resting against the man's chest. 

Mr. Styles wanted to feel more of him and slipped his long fingers beneath the skimpy fabric to drag them up and down the curve of Louis' ass, making him whimper and push back quickly. Louis would rather they be inside him. 

Mr. Styles removed his fingers, shoving two in Louis' mouth. He watched him suck and run his tongue along them as he pulled Louis' panties down his thighs. He pulled the wet fingers out and Louis kicked them off to the side, then falling back into place. Gripping the boy's ass with his other hand, he placed the pad of his fingertip against his rim and traced it lightly.

"Please fill me up, daddy," Louis whined, and when the man's finger slipped inside he arched his back into it, inviting him to push in up to his knuckle. He thrust deeply a few times before adding a second. When he started twisting his fingers around while scissoring him open, Louis moaned obscenely, his muscles constricting around the long digits. Mr. Styles realized he hadn't touched him like that before, and did it again, stopping when he found Louis' spot. 

He crooked his fingers, adding pressure to his always so sensitive prostate that he'd only been sliding across until now. 

"Oh, daddy!" Louis' voice high pitched and strained. "A-another, please." The third one was dry and stretching, but the slight burn was like an afterthought to the whimpering boy's need to be touched and penetrated right now. 

Mr. Styles leaned up and kissed him, so gently it felt careful and Louis' cheeks were absolutely blazing, never having experienced sex where they took their time and weren't pushing each other to the edges of their orgasms desperately.

Louis whined quietly when he withdrew his fingers and left him empty and needily grinding his erection down on the man's. Mr. Styles spit in his hand and held Louis' hip to help position him over himself. 

He rubbed his still wet fingers over Louis' stretched and ready entrance and the boy bit his bottom lip, head hanging low as he looked between their bodies, anxiously waiting to feel him. He pushed Louis' hips down to take just the head inside and Louis gasped, staying tight around him as he adjusted. 

Louis lowered himself an inch at a time, scrunching up his face and managing to look adorably innocent even while trying to take it. He bottomed out and stayed motionless, breathing heavily and leaning forward to place his palms on the man's chest, one covering most of the swallow except for the tip of its wing. 

Louis was definitely better this time at being on top, rocking back and forth, raising himself off of him every now and then to drop back down and grind his hips back, reveling in the feeling of the man's thick, hard erection pressing up against his walls every time he changed angles. 

He caught Louis' gaze and stared into his wide, baby blues; the sight of his own bright, pale greens as they caught the sunlight, and his pale skin glowing was so alluring that it just took Louis' breath away. Louis wanted more of him, to taste him and feel him and ride him until they both got enough of their pleasure.

His motions were getting faster and erratic, mouth falling open to gasp for more air, when Mr. Styles encircled his tiny wrists in his hands. 

"Slow it down," he said quietly, pulling him to lie against his chest. He cupped behind Louis' thighs to help him stay still, planting his feet under him so he could thrust up into the tired boy. Louis turned his face into the man's neck, muffling his cries as he obsessed over how huge he felt moving inside his tight heat while being folded up like this.

He thrust into him steadily and deliberate, rubbing firmly against the bundle of nerves that had Louis clenching tighter around him and pushing back. Each time he surged in, Louis' soft moaning would get louder for a moment, letting out little 'oh's that had the man's aching cock twitching at the fragile sound.

"Look at me." Louis raised his face, opening his eyes to return his unwavering gaze. Mr. Styles wrapped his fingers around the back of Louis' neck, pulling him in for a tender kiss, each drag of his lips slow and careful, tongue running lightly across the boy's delicate ones, asking him to open his mouth. 

Louis moaned filthily when his hip was gripped firmly and he was pushed down to take him in all the way. Mr. Styles took advantage and slipped his tongue inside, swiping across Louis' and licking lazily, not sloppy or rushed while they moved together. The boy ended the kiss and pouted at him a little. 

"Daddy, touch me please?" He whispered in a worn out voice. 

"I want you to come untouched," he murmured, encouraging Louis with kisses across his jaw. "Can you do that for daddy?"

Louis nodded, then remembering, responded, "Yes daddy."

"Good boy." Louis was so close all it took was one more deep thrust to make his toes curl.

He keened, clenching around him repeatedly as he came between their chests and Mr. Styles released inside him with a quiet groan. 

He pulled out of Louis, immediately placing a hand over his rim. "Turn around." Louis slowly turned to face away from him, and resting his small hands on the man's thighs he wondered what the fuck -

"Daddy!" Louis cried out, surprised and so sensitive as Mr. Styles removed his hand and shoved his tongue inside without warning. He whimpered quietly in protest at first, but his uncomfortable sounds soon turned into little moans and gasps as his walls were stroked, giving him small waves of pleasure.

He removed his tongue and licked across him one last time, using his own tee shirt to wipe Louis off.

Rain drops started to fall as they got dressed. They'd been so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed the sky darkening from a nice day to a storm.

-

L

"Your speakers!" Louis grabbed their stuff and Mr. Styles opened the door for him, both of them laughing as they rushed inside. Fucking New England and its random weather. He couldn't complain though really since they had time to get off and then some.

"I'm hungry, daddy," Louis said softly as he set down their things on the counter and climbed onto a stool, because obviously he would make Louis something. 

"I don't have much, was planning on shopping after school..." Louis watched Mr. Styles open his freezer and take out a large cardboard box.

"Did Niall leave a pizza here?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. "I'll just get him another one, do you want this?"

"If you and me like pizza, we're gonna get along just fine." Louis' phone buzzed repeatedly. 

Louis' mom was calling him. Why the fuck was she calling him? 

"It's my mom," Louis squeaked before answering it. Mr. Styles didn't look all that bothered as he nodded, waiting silently. 

"Louis, where are you?" 

"Um, I'm still at school," he replied, after checking that it was only one in the afternoon. 

"Oh, right. Sorry it's been a hectic morning. I'm going away for business, I'll be back in a week. I'll put sixty dollars on the fridge for food. Call my cell if you need me, love you."

"Oh. Okay, mom," Louis mumbled. "Thanks, love you too." He frowned after ending the call. 

"What's wrong?" Mr. Styles asked sincerely.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just I'll be home alone for a week," then admitted, "I don't like it."

He studied Louis' face for a moment. "Stay here then," he replied casually, as if it was no big deal. 

"I don't know, you'll probably get sick of me," Louis said worriedly.

"No I won't," he assured him, making Louis smile.

"Okay. Thank you daddy."

"No problem at all," he smirked. "I'm sure we can find plenty of ways to occupy our time." And Louis was blushing furiously now to think of all the possibilities this week held. 

-

Louis went home before his practice to get the money and pack a bag for his stay with Mr. Styles, along with all his soccer stuff that the man seemed to love. He was excited and in a good mood, they would be spending so much time together. 

He shoved everything in the backseat of his car, looking like he was freaking moving out as the light rain continued. He groaned to think of the muddy practice he would be having. The hot shower he was guaranteed to share with his daddy afterwards would make up for it though. 

Louis' fluffy hair was starting to get flattened and dark as the rain picked up because of fucking course, as he approached his team. Stan noticed him and came over. "Hey Lou, that's cool about you and Liam."

"Um, what is?"

"That you're dating. Heard it from everyone." He laughed lightly.

I swear to fuck.


	20. talk to me that way

L

Apparently Louis could have picked a better day to skip school. 

Mr. Horan was kind of overly nice to Louis during practice, making sure to acknowledge most things that the boy did. Was he being awkward? Yes. Did Louis really mind all the compliments though? Of course not. Louis deserved all the compliments that have ever been complimented, and all the ones that have yet to be given. 

Was Louis in pain during practice like he used to be when he got fucked nice and hard by Mr. Styles in the afternoons? Shockingly enough, he wasn't. All the riding and being folded up like a little pretzel had him warmed up. Listening to the rumors made up about him today was the hard part. His teammates repeated things like, 'he dressed up in a hot little outfit because he was going to parade around with his boyfriend Liam, but his ex-girlfriend Ashley got in a fight with him and he had to go home.' And 'tomorrow you and Liam will get another chance to proclaim your undying Lilo love.' Yes he actually heard the words 'Lilo love' come out of people's mouths. 

Dirty and exhausted, he was so glad when practice was over. It's not like his teammates were being mean to him, but he was kind of over listening to them talk to him about it or try to guess who started the rumors. Louis knew that it was of fucking course Ashley, she probably texted one of her hoe minions as soon as she could. Which reminded him. Wonder what he would be told about her fate tomorrow?

He got home and Mr. Styles had left the door unlocked, and a note on the counter saying he would be back in about half an hour. Louis went and showered, tempted to leave his muddy uniform on the nice, clean floor just to see what would happen with his neat freak daddy but, he didn't. 

They had a quiet night, sitting closely on the couch while Mr. Styles planned lessons and other teacherly stuff, and Louis did his homework. The boy started laughing as he did his for Chemistry. 

"What's funny?" Mr. Styles was looking down at him with a smile.

"I'm sitting next to my teacher while doing my chemistry homework. I don't know, it makes me laugh." The man laughed quietly too. 

"Yeah, well you're not getting the answers."

"I know daddy," Louis replied. "Don't need them anyways, I'm smart as fuck."

"Smart mouth too." He pinched Louis' hip and the boy squeaked. 

-

The next morning, Mr. Styles' alarm went off at four am. Four freaking am in the morning. 

"Why," Louis whined, obnoxiously. 

"Just go back to sleep." He pressed a kiss to Louis' face and the boy frowned. "I need to be at school earlier than you. And I work out first." And Louis was wide awake now. 

"Um, I forgot to study for a test, so, I'll keep you company," he lied, having no test. 

"Okay, sure. Was just going to do some boxing, lift weights. I'll go running later." Louis wished very much in this moment that he had a high quality camera to record this promising day. He didn't trust his voice right now and nodded, besides his best conversations weren't made in the am. He pulled his spandex shorts on, not even bothering with panties, and a loose white v neck. Mr. Styles put his curls up in a tiny bun, it being just long enough, and Louis so wasn't prepared to see that. 

Would Louis survive the morning? He wasn't sure. 

Louis lounged on the sofa in the basement, sipping tea and eating a bagel while 'reading' an upside down book, or rather, watching his shirtless daddy sweat and annihilate a punching bag with quick jabs. His muscles were so perfect, not too small or big. Louis was tired, but had no regrets.

He had finished his breakfast and wasn't even pretending to read his random text book anymore, leaving it open beside him.

Because Louis was so hard it hurt. He kept thinking about how this was why his daddy was so strong and could hold Louis up against the wall so easily... He bit his lip harshly between his teeth, wanting to at least palm himself, just once. He could get away with that, he just needed something and maybe Mr. Styles would make time to get him off before school. It was kind of inconvenient, the whole Louis not being allowed to touch himself rule. But also really, really fucking hot. And so was his 'punishment' when he broke it. 

Louis had his little hand pressing down on his hard length, through his shorts, his eyes closed. He could not possibly be any more vulnerable to being caught if he tried. Unless he called out his daddy's name, so lost in pleasure. 

"Daddy!" He whimpered and that certainly got the man's attention, stopping his workout to look over. 

"What are you doing Louis?" Louis opened his eyes with a gasp, lifting his hand and tucking it under him. 

-

L&H

 

"I-" Mr. Styles walked over and scooped Louis up, the boy clinging onto him. Louis' clothes were getting sweaty as he pressed himself up against his bare chest but, he probably wouldn't be wearing them soon anyways. Judging from the look in his daddy's eyes. 

"Little slut," he said quietly, giving Louis a short kiss with a nip to his bottom lip. He was carrying Louis somewhere, the boy didn't really care to notice. "Wanted me to see didn't you?" Louis was so turned on he was letting out little gasps while his daddy was making a love bite high on the right side of his neck – possessive bastard, Louis thought. 

"Daddy," he whined, moving his hips against the man's. He meant to complain about his daddy marking him up for everyone to see but, Mr. Styles was saying such filthy things in his ear now, it was pretty distracting. That and he was shoving two of his fingers in Louis' mouth. 

"Did I spoil you yesterday? Let you ride me, fuck yourself on my cock until you couldn't anymore?" He took his fingers out, shoving Louis' shorts down and pushing into his entrance. The boy gasped quietly, his eyes closed and focusing on what he was saying, not being made to answer this time.

"Think you can do whatever you want, right in front of me too?" Louis unexpectedly whined loudly as he added a second, moving them in and out of him quickly now.

"Oh, daddy, fuck, fuck please." Mr. Styles removed his fingers, leaving him empty. He heard the shower turn on and lifted his head to see they were in the upstairs bathroom.

"We don't have a lot of time so, we're gonna try something different. See how fast I can make you come," he said smugly, and Louis' mind went wild trying to think what he was going to do to him.

"Get in." He set Louis down and the boy stepped in, facing the wall. Mr. Styles pulled on his shoulder and turned him around. He gripped the back of Louis' thighs. "Up." And Louis was in his arms wrapping his legs around his waist tightly. "Tell me if this is too much," he warned Louis, shifting his hands around. He slid them up the boy's thighs to rest behind his knees. He pushed Louis' knees up until his thighs were against his chest. The boy was literally folded in half and pinned against the wall right now, his knees bent as if he was kneeling. 

Louis felt him rubbing against his rim, then he accidentally thrusted too hard and Louis took his entire length right away. The boy let out a startled scream as he adjusted. Mr. Styles was sweating just to hear that sound but stopped moving, thinking he hurt him.

"Okay, Louis?" 

He nodded frantically, whining, "Oh daddy, please fuck me, felt so good, please do it ag-" When his daddy thrust up into him he stopped talking and bit his bottom lip hard, eyes shut tightly and cheeks growing hotter by the moment, just focusing on the pleasure shooting through him. Louis didn't have to do a thing to stay up. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, and he whined in frustration when he tried to push back on his daddy's cock.

"Come on Louis. Don't hold it back. Want to hear you now."

"Daddy! Harder, ugh," he gritted out, holding onto him tightly, his fingertips digging into the man's shoulders. He whimpered, it was so deep and utterly satisfying, and he was going to come soon. He opened his glassy eyes, pleading softly with the man staring at him and leaning in for a kiss.

Louis knew the answer would be no, but he couldn't help himself, "Will you please touch me daddy?"

"I don't know, should I Louis?" He teased him, loving the look Louis got on his face when he was desperate like this. 

"Please daddy!" He whimpered.

"How about," he paused, "I don't touch you until tomorrow? Only let you come from my cock now. Maybe from something else later." Despite being told he'd be denied what he asked for, Louis bucked his hips forward, this turned him on in a different way. Louis wanted to be good, but he also liked to be bad sometimes, because that's when it got really kinky. For all he knew his daddy had sex toys he hadn't even seen yet. 

"Like it when I say no to you, Louis? Tell you what to do?" Louis nodded his head shamelessly. "Such a twink, fuck." He held Louis firmly in place as he thrust into him, finding his prostate.

"Daddy!" Louis screamed, he kept saying such filthy things to him while he was mercilessly pounding into him and he was so close. "I do, I love it so much." He got a spank, his daddy's wet hand making him jolt and cry out - barely able to stop himself from coming.

"Please daddy, I can't last any longer!" He begged in his high voice. 

"I can tell, why don't you beg for me again?" Louis whined in frustration, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder, feeling him readjust his grip on Louis' legs and thrust harder. 

"Please, daddy," he whispered, practically crying now from how amazing it felt, "I'm so hard, love it when... you talk like that, ugh!" 

"Like that huh? Come for me Louis." As soon as the words left his mouth Louis was coming with a high, drawn out moan, holding onto the man tighter when he filled Louis up. 

When their breathing had slowed, he carefully pulled out of Louis and lowered him to stand.

Louis wondered if anyone else was having as much sex as he and Mr. Styles were. Maybe if they worked from home or something.

-

L

They both got ready, Mr. Styles leaving earlier than Louis since teachers needed to be there first. Louis had forgotten about the rumor, until he got to school and heard his name in people's mouths again. He was asked outright if he and Liam were dating, or he heard quiet comments. Louis probably wouldn't blink twice if a camera crew ran up to him and said he was on a prank tv show at this point. 

"Don't these fuckers have anyone else to talk about?" He complained when he joined his friends.

Lexie replied, "Yes but they aren't as pretty to stare at while gossiping about them."

Liam smiled. "Zayn thinks I'm pretty."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Too bad everyone doesn't know Liam is so Zayn as fuck he probably collects his fallen eyelashes. Then they'd drop this bullshit." 

"I so don't do that what the fuck."

"I wouldn't mind some Ziam proof," Lexie commented.

Liam smirked. "Maybe Zayn can pick me up from school tomorrow."

Lexie practically shouted, "Make out with him, fuck yeah! Throw him up against the wall! I'd pay to see that." The boys were staring at her, slightly shocked. 

Liam spoke first, "Why not? I mean who wouldn't want to flaunt Zayn around?"

"You really need to get laid Lexie," Louis teased her. She ignored him, because he was such a little shit sometimes.

"Yeah well, you know it would shut everyone up about Louis. Then they'd just be talking about how hot your boyfriend is."

"True that," Liam agreed very seriously before asking for either Lexie or Louis to clarify. "But is this a serious conversation?" 

"I don't even know," Lexie admitted.

Louis was smirking to remember the latest in Louis' news. "Okay what is it Louis?" She asked.

"I'm staying with a certain someone for the whole week. He invited me since my mom left for a business trip."

"Well shit," Liam said excitedly. "At least come back to yours for a party or something!"

"Yeah, we'll see. We can hang out someday for sure."

"Can I bring Zayn?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure even hot sales boy."

Lexie grabbed Louis by the arm. "I need to talk to Mr. Horan, let's go. Bye Liam!" She pulled him behind her, obviously on a mission. 

"Am I supposed to watch you awkwardly flirt with him before class starts?"

"No just, go away or something. Go do your guy stuff in the locker room."

"Alright fine. Use protection."

"Louis stop! I'm already getting flustered just to talk to him. You're not helping," she scolded.

"I can't wait to hear about this." She pushed him lightly once they were in the gym, literally making him go away before she approached Mr. Horan. Louis just sat on the bleachers opposite them, searching Tumblr for more Joshler one shots. Nothing more exhilarating than being able to read fanfic at school and not worry about anyone being nosey. 

He muttered quietly to himself, "What the hell is shameless smut?" 

-

Lexie

"Mr. Horan?" She asked hesitantly, getting the man's attention as he set up a volleyball net.

"Hi, Lexie what's up?" He smiled at her widely.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I was upset about Louis."

He nodded. "It's okay Lexie, I understand. It escalated quickly. I'm glad you – um, no one was hurt." And Lexie didn't miss that 'you' in there. She practically squealed and jumped him right then. 

"Thank you, Mr. Horan!" She eyed him up. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" 

-

L

When she was finished sucking up, she rejoined Louis who was reading about Josh working a lubed up vibrator into Tyler's ass at the moment. She sat with him and he quickly exited out. He didn't want to have a conversation about the gay porn he just discovered in front of Mr. Horan, even if he was all the way across the gym. He didn't have the best luck with Mr. Horan and stuff like that.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. 

"Nexie is so alive right now." She sighed contently.

"Did he use tongue or was he a gentleman? I wasn't allowed to witness remember?"

"Oh hush. We just bonded. I said sorry about yesterday. He didn't care. I don't think anything ever fazes him."

"It really doesn't," Louis agreed. They got through gym class without any injuries, which was definitely a success for the two. 

-

Louis was called to the office later that morning, and informed that Ashley was suspended for three days and wouldn't be back in school until Friday. He was pretty surprised when they mentioned his 'excused absence from school yesterday after the incident.' He was pretty sure he knew who would have done that for him. 

"We don't tolerate repeat offenses of any bullying or harassment of students, she is aware that if something like this happens again, she will be expelled – no matter how close to graduation."

Louis just nodded, he didn't really want to talk about it. He was satisfied with how it turned out. He wouldn't feel one bit guilty calling her ass out even if it was one day before graduation. It'd be karma at its finest.

"Was there anything you wanted to discuss with us Louis?"

"Like what? I'm fine."

"Well if you're okay with everything, then you can go back to class."

"Okay, thanks."

-

When he got to chemistry class, he took his usual spot and a guy he vaguely recognized took Ashley's usual seat. He looked pretty normal, attractive with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He saw Louis looking over and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm missing my partner today too, figured I'd join you."

"Yeah. She's not that great of a partner, to be honest." 

"You're Louis right?"

"Yep."

"I'm Evan. But yeah, I heard what happened with her. She's such a bitch honestly."

"Yeah I'd say that's an accurate description." They both laughed. Guess he wasn't the only one who had problems with that she devil.

"So not to be rude or anything, but pretty much everyone is already talking about it. Is it true you're dating your best friend now?"

"No. We've never been together. It's just a rumor."

"Oh, okay."

"But it is true that I'm gay," Louis added because he just didn't care if people knew anymore. Evan nodded, not seeming to care either. "People talk about me a lot and make shit up. Basically don't believe anything that comes from someone's mouth unless it's Liam Payne or Lexie Hurrine."

"As in Mr. Horan? Are they related?"

"No, it's just pronounced the same. Hers is spelled H-u-r-r-i-n-e."

"Gotcha. I wonder if the teacher is coming, he should have been here like ten minutes ago."

Louis looked around, trying not to appear too concerned that Mr. Styles wasn't here yet. "Oh yeah. I guess that's why we had time to talk."

He arrived a minute or so later, apologizing for being late and getting right to explaining their experiment today. His gaze flickered back and forth between Louis and Evan briefly, and his expression was unreadable. He mostly looked distracted. Guess Louis would have to wait till after class to find out. He stopped worrying about it and paid attention. 

It was a nice change to not hate the person he had to sit with for almost an hour at the end of his day. Evan was nice, and smart. They finished their experiment a little early and after making their lab report together, Louis brought it up front to hand in to Mr. Styles. He cleared his throat so the man would look up, handing it to him personally. 

"Thank you, Louis." They really needed to be more careful about showing their fond, and just exchanged small smiles. 

He sat with Evan and they just talked quietly until class was over. Hopefully they could sit together from now on and Ashley would have to finally fuck off. The other open seat was only right across the aisle, but still, at least she couldn't touch him or copy his test. Good enough.

Class ended and he waited to see Mr. Styles, not sure what the plan was this week. 

"Why were you late daddy?" Louis asked quietly when he met him at his desk, not sure what was going on with the man's mood. He was glad not to be met with a glare, but instead motioned to sit on his lap, which Louis happily did.

"I was actually having this made." Mr. Styles reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. He held it up in the air and smiled at Louis, before placing it in the boy's outstretched palm. Louis turned it over in his fingers. "It's a copy of my house key. You might need to get in while I'm not there." 

"Oh. Okay, thanks daddy." 

"Just took longer than I thought it would. I'm getting my tattoo started today, so I won't be back until at least six. So you can do what you'd like."

"I might hang out with my friends for awhile then daddy," he told him, not forgetting to wait for a long kiss goodbye first with Mr. Styles squeezing his hip and teasing him as he often did. 

"I've got to get going, Louis," he said gently. The boy nodded and got one more quick kiss before he left. He texted his friends on his way out.

 

Louis- you should come over I'm going home for a couple hours

Lexie– yay! Okay

Liam– I'm with zayn though 

Louis– that's fine I'm sure lexie will be thrilled for ziam

Louis– let's just wait for her to notice

Liam– ok he said yeah

Lexie– OH MY FUCKING GOD YES

Louis– there it is

Lexie– WE CAN PLAY MARIO KART AND TEAM UP AW

Louis- more importantly, embarrass the fuck out of liam with stories ;)

Liam– please for the love of god not the one about getting kicked out of burger king

Louis- I promise nothing

 

The boy headed home, overthinking the small metal key he had attached to his lanyard next to his own. 

He wanted to know if Mr. Styles only gave it to him for practical reasons, because he was staying for the week. Or if it meant something more? If it was his way of showing commitment without saying it. At this point, Louis wished Mr. Styles could tell him how he felt. Because Louis was pretty sure he knew how he felt about the man.


	21. how you want it

L

Louis was hanging out at Lexie's house, waiting for Liam and Zayn to show up. 

"Well, well, well," Louis said as Liam walked through the door with Zayn behind him, holding his hand. "Look who it is. The greatest fuck boy that ever lived."

"Nice to see you too Louis." Liam glared at him as if trying to warn him to not be a jerk. Pointless effort really. 

"Hi Zayn. Welcome to the fam, did you bring me any Zumiez coupons?" The boy stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was serious or not before laughing lightly. 

"Maybe next time." 

"I'll love you forever."

"Back off Lou, he's mine," Liam said. Zayn kissed Liam's cheek and whispered in his ear, making his eyes go wide. 

Louis caught something about "You're the one who's mine." Well damn. Guess Liam's wish for top Zayn came true. He heard a strangled squeak and looked over at Lexie, who currently had her hands clasped in front of her and was trying not to get excited about how cute they were being. 

"Get it together Lexie," he whispered playfully. 

"Hi, Zayn! I'm Lexie I don't know if he told me about you."

"Hey Lexie, yeah of course you're Liam's cousin."

"Yep and I keep these wild ones in line." 

"It's true, without her we'd be in jail right now," Louis said. Liam nodded appreciatively.

"Can we play Mario Kart!?" Lexie almost yelled, very excited to have four people for it. "We can team up!" She took out the controllers and stuff before they even answered. 

"I call Zayn," Louis said just to be a little shit. 

"Louis I'm going to ruin your quiff." Liam reached a hand out to Louis' side swept fringe that he took the time to style today. 

"I'm joking, I'm joking." 

They ended up with Lexie and Louis together, aka team Lelo, and Liam and Zayn paired up, aka team Ziam. Lexie finally couldn't contain her squeals of delight anymore when the word 'Ziam' was spoken. 

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, I'm being weird, you guys are just the cutest couple." The two smiled and started giving each other short kisses on the lips.

"Lexie what have you done," Louis said dryly. 

"Created magic," she replied simply. 

Liam randomly mentioned at one point that he was 'trying to get his time down actually' and finish the race faster, causing Louis to laugh so hard he ended up lying on his side on the carpet almost in tears. 

"He's not an endurance man!" He managed to get out, abandoning the race.

"I'd say that's far from accurate," Zayn said quietly and Lexie was squeaking as they lost. 

Louis sat up. "Moving on then. Zayn did the summer line of Toms arrive yet?"

"Next week," he told him. "You sure are keen for shopping."

"It's true I'm a fashion whore." Louis shrugged. "I love to look good."

Lexie patted Louis on the shoulder. "We all love it as well. I believe there was something you wanted to tell Zayn?" She finished with a devious smile. 

"Ah yes, thanks for the reminder. How could I forget to roast Liam for his new love to hear?" Liam's eyes widened and he shook his head no as Zayn turned to face Louis curiously. 

"Do you have stories about my innocent baby?" Louis laughed loudly. 

"Ha! Innocent. You should know Liam isn't a perfect princess Zayn. He got kicked out of Burger King once."

"Louis you little shit!"

"I wanna hear this actually," Zayn said, a small smirk on his face.

Louis ignored Liam, as he often did. "Okay, so Liam, Lexie and I went to Burger King once at like eleven o'clock at night or something. Lexie drove us because me and Liam were wasted. When we ordered our food Liam wanted McDonald's pancakes and insisted they had them in the freezer. So I got two burgers and told him to shut up and eat it. Somehow we ended up having a food fight and I yelled 'have it your way fuck boy!' Lexie told us to all find chill. That's when Liam dove head first into the ball pit while yelling 'have it my way!' and he made quite the mess. So we got kicked out and couldn't come back for a month. Lexie smuggled us fries sometimes. The end." Zayn was laughing so hard his eyes were squinted up and Liam was scowling at a victorious Louis and Lexie, his arms crossed. 

"Someday Louis, someday."

"Come at me bro, swing first!" Louis tackled him literally out of Zayn's arms.

"Sorry," Lexie said, since Zayn looked pretty surprised that Louis had just wrestled his boyfriend away. 

"Okay, okay I give!" Liam yelled since Louis was just being deadweight on his back and lightly slapping his face. That was really his only effective maneuver against people as big as Liam. Louis was small, but resourceful. Louis got up. 

"Okay I've sufficiently embarrassed Liam I think we can move on from that now. I feel good about how it turned out don't you Lexie?" 

"I do Louis, I really do." Then she hastily added, "Just don't sink my ship. I'm gonna make food."

Louis definitely did not want to stick around since Zayn was quietly saying things to Liam again as he rested his hand on Liam's knee, making him laugh quietly and blush. Dirty bastards.

"I'll help you." Louis got the hell out of there and joined her, texting Mr. Styles that he was eating dinner before he came back. 

"No offense Lou, but I'm better off without your help."

"Fine then. Did you know Ashley comes back on Friday?"

"Oh really? Damn, was hoping she'd be expelled."

"Yeah, kinda same. Apparently if she fucks around again she will be. No matter how close to graduation."

"I hope we never have to see that thirsty hoe again after... wait when do we graduate? Mid June sometime, um."

"June 12th," Louis replied. 

"That sounds right."

"I checked yesterday yeah. I really don't want to send all those fucking applications and essays back in," he complained. She gasped loudly. 

"Louis! You should have sent that in already what are you waiting for? I thought you were planning on applying for a soccer scholarship out of state?"

"I don't know what I want," he admitted. "I thought I did, but not anymore I guess."

"Is it because of... well you know?"

"Mainly I forgot. I lost track of time." She raised her eyebrow at him. 

"Don't bullshit me, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Alright fine, that too. I just don't know where I stand ugh. The end of school is pretty much a month away, and he hasn't mentioned it once." She smiled sympathetically and rubbed his arm. 

"Aw it's okay Lou, why don't you just bring it up yourself then? Think about it, would he be risking his job and possibly his career to be with you if he didn't care? Wouldn't he just find someone his own age?" Louis worried over her words for a moment. 

"I'll think about it."

"You better send that stuff out." She pointed at him, "I'm not messing around boy."

"Maybe he can help me with it. I should just bring that stack of mail over and be like – please," Zayn and Liam entered the kitchen and Louis immediately stopped talking. Their lips were darker and hair a little messed up. Liam cleared his throat and adjusted his shirt. 

"We actually have to get going," Liam told them. 

"Mmhm," Louis said, amused. "Well it was nice to see you again Zayn! Later Liam." 

"Bye, Zayn! I love you- um your jacket by the way." 

Zayn smiled. "Thanks. Bye guys." The door shut behind them and Louis laughed at her. 

"You were about to say 'I love you' weren't you! You're officially a crazed fangirl."

"Oh be quiet. You know you love him too. He seems nice."

"And horny. They probably left so they could go home and get off." 

"Stop oh my god." She finished making food and they hung out awhile longer until almost six pm. 

"Oh shit, I should go."

"I'm so larry as fuck too."

"You ship everything gay."

"Maybe... hey wait! Did you ever find out if Niall is single or not?" She asked, doubting that he remembered.

"Er, I forgot."

"Ugh, damn you Louis. Please, I'm dying here!" 

"Alright I'll find a way. See you tomorrow."

-

H

"Harry, hi! Come in." Ed gestured him inside. "Did you bring the drawing you have?"

"Yes, I did." He smiled and handed over the butterfly that Louis had drawn for him. 

Ed looked it over, nodding his head. "I think this can work. I like it, did a friend make it for you?"

"Someone close to me," Harry answered with a little smile. 

"Well have a seat please." Harry took off his shirt and made himself comfortable while he waited for Ed to begin. He didn't even wince when he felt the first scraping touch of ink, the pain of tattoos didn't bother him much. 

"So how's Niall doing? Has he settled down yet?" Ed laughed lightly. 

"No, he has his eye on someone apparently, but he says the timing isn't right yet." 

Ed shook his head. "He's been pining away for months now I think. He won't tell me who the mystery girl is by the way," he said mischievously.

"Unfortunately I couldn't tell you. He won't say." 

A few hours later Ed finished up for now, it was going to be a fairly large tattoo so he'd come back again for him to complete it. Harry looked it over in the mirror. 

"That's coming out nicely. Appreciate it, Ed." 

"I'm glad you like it! Give me a call and we'll set up another appointment." 

"Will do. Take care." 

-

L&H

When Louis got back to Mr. Styles' house, it was a little before six and he wondered what he could do while he waited. He remembered that he had never finished that one shot he started this morning and he couldn't just leave Tyler hanging like that now could he?

"Ugh." His phone was dead. He looked around for his charger and plugged his phone in. When he spied Mr. Styles' laptop on the counter, he decided to just use that instead. His daddy had mentioned before that he could use it whenever he'd like. 

He was lying on his stomach on the couch, the laptop open in front of him as he read about Tyler crying while Josh asked who his daddy was. 

"Louis," Mr. Styles spoke behind him making him snap the laptop shut and scramble up. "Are you reading porn?" The man had the biggest smirk on his face as his eyes raked over Louis' body once. No, Louis wasn't hard. He wasn't reading it to get off (this time) he just had to know if Josh could actually make Tyler come dry, untouched with a vibrator.

"Uh," Louis' cheeks were blazing as he tried to explain himself. "Yes, daddy I am."

The last thing Louis expected was for Mr. Styles to simply sit down with him and pull him in close. No 'punishment'? "What's it about?" Holy shit, did he want to read it with him? Louis was embarrassed to have been caught (he really needed to get better at being sneaky). But, it didn't take him long to decide that yes, he wanted to read BDSM smut with his daddy. 

"Um, well. Why don't you see for yourself?" Louis said boldly. 

"Trying to seduce me Louis?" Yeah, well, Louis thought. Looks like it's working. Mr. Styles looked like he wanted to bend Louis over the couch right now and fuck him hard. 

"Maybe, daddy," he whispered shyly. 

"I'm very curious now." So Louis opened it back up, snuggled in and they read hardcore smut. Unlike every other activity they had tried to do together and failed to finish because they ended up having sex. 

"Hmm, your 'OTP' should have known."

"Yep, Josh is Tyler's daddy." 

Turned out, Josh really could make Tyler come dry. Louis was chewing on his bottom lip, concentrating as he finished reading. His daddy was already watching him lustfully, thinking about everything he wanted to do to him right now. 

Louis glanced up at him when he was done. "That was fucking hot."

"Watch your mouth." And then he added, "is that what you want me to do to you Louis?" 

"Jesus no, I don't want to come dry that sounded so painful... oh my god don't ever do that."

"I would never do something you don't want to Louis you should know that."

"Sorry daddy. That's just really extreme."

"Coming from the boy who asked to be edged." Louis wouldn't be forgetting about that experience anytime soon. 

"Daddy can I tell you something?" Louis asked, kind of nervous. But, it was always worth asking his daddy for things. 

"What's that Louis?" He smiled down at him encouragingly. 

"Um, sometimes I like it when." He stopped talking and got a soft kiss on the lips. "Okay, when I get off - um, used to I liked to be um... overstimulated," he mumbled. Mr. Styles pulled him onto his lap to straddle him, hands going down to grab his ass. Well, that was a good reaction. 

"Want me to make you come twice in a row Louis? Show you how good it can feel?" He leaned in and sucked at Louis' neck, licking over the red skin from the love bite he had made recently. Louis gasped at the feeling, grinding down into his lap against his growing erection. 

"Yes daddy please, I can handle it," he said breathlessly, and he stopped moving, holding on tightly when the man stood up, keeping a firm grasp on him and taking him upstairs. He tossed him gently on the bed. 

"Strip." Mr. Styles took off his own clothes too as he searched for something. He got on the bed with Louis who wasn't even touching himself, his hands behind his back so he wouldn't be tempted. 

"Hm, being a good boy Louis." He bit his lip at the praise, eyes falling on the pink vibrator that Mr. Styles was holding, along with a bottle of lube. 

"Daddy," he gasped in shock and lust. He didn't even know he had that, let alone ever seen one. Mr. Styles smirked at him as he dropped the objects on the end of the bed, crawling up to turn Louis over on his stomach and position a pillow underneath his hips. Louis' back was arched, his curves accentuated while his daddy covered three of his fingers in lube. He was going to need all three for sure, because in Louis' opinion, it was thick and long and going to fill him up perfectly. 

Mr. Styles rubbed his fingers around his rim, leaving some lube there before he started fingering him and Louis moaned, being good to stay still and take it like he was expected to. His daddy peppered kisses across the back of his thighs, slowly making his way up his body, getting him to relax enough for him to add a second finger. 

He started to scissor him open and Louis moaned louder, getting impatient to feel something new that he had been learning about all day. 

"Do you want a third Louis?" Mr. Styles asked quietly, listening to the boy's moans, his pretty, pink lips parted. His high, delicate voice was so fucking hot to the man, he swore he could probably come if he watched Louis be pleasured for long enough. 

"Yes, daddy," Louis whined, wriggling around a bit from the stretch as he added a third finger, stroking his walls until he found the small bundle of nerves and prodded it. Louis cried out.

"Oh, daddy, right there, ahh." He spanked Louis once. 

"Want me to touch you there, Louis?" He repeatedly thrust his fingers into the same spot. 

"Please more!" He begged him. The man withdrew his fingers and Louis turned to look back at him, ready to beg again to be filled up. He closed his mouth and watched anxiously though when he saw what he was doing. 

Mr. Styles was coating the toy generously in lube. When he was done he noticed Louis watching.

"I'm going to make you come just from this, then I'm gonna fuck you until you come again."

"D-daddy," Louis stuttered in surprise. 

"Would you like that Louis? Want to see what it feels like?"

"Please daddy I want it, I can take it!" 

"Tell me if you need a break or anything," he said firmly. 

"Yes, daddy," Louis answered. Mr. Styles ran his hand right down the middle of Louis' ass before squeezing and spreading him out. Louis panted quietly waiting to feel something inside him. He gasped when the somewhat cold, silicone tip touched his rim. The man circled it around first, and Louis moaned, pressing back to take it inside him.

"Be patient Louis," he scolded him, giving him a swift spank that made Louis squeak. 

"I'm sorry daddy, just please – don't tease me!" The thick toy was pushing inside his tight entrance and he moaned, his small body shuddering while his daddy slowly twisted it inside of him. 

"Oh god, please more, more!" He begged, pushing back on it. The man's fingers tightened around his hip, keeping him from rutting back again. 

He inched it in, stopping frequently to stroke the back of Louis' thighs, his curves and try to keep him relaxed. Louis was whimpering, his face scrunched up, and Mr. Styles smirked, because he hadn't even turned it on yet. 

"Ready Louis?" He nodded, hair already getting sweaty as he arched his back, wanting it. 

"Yes, daddy," he whined quietly. There was a tiny click of a switch and Louis screamed loudly. 

"Oh fuck! Fucking christ – daddy, daddy." He buried his face in the mattress, crying out as the constant vibrations had Louis writhing in his hold. 

"Don't do that Louis, let me hear you scream. Show me how good it feels to get fucked like this." He heard rustling as the man moved closer, gently tapping his shoulder. Louis obediently turned his face to the side, breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. "Do you want more Louis?" 

The boy whined, trying to push back against it again as he slowly thrust the toy deeply in and out of him. "Please, daddy." Immediately it was vibrating harder inside him and Louis screamed desperately. 

"I need to come, I need to come," he rushed out, clenching over and over around it. 

"Come for me Louis. Come just from this." The words pushed him right over and he was crying out while he came on his stomach, his toes curling from the strong orgasm. The vibrations stopped when he turned off and carefully removed the toy, and it was silent for a moment except for the sounds of Louis trying to catch his breath. Mr. Styles grabbed his waist and flipped him on his back, tossing the pillows on the floor out of the way. Louis' eyes were wide when he saw how hard his daddy was for him, already having leaked precum. 

He knocked Louis' legs open, lining up quickly and pushing into him, already opened up and ready. 

Louis shivered, very sensitive and feeling slight discomfort from the overstimulation. His daddy was leaning down, giving him a rough kiss as he fucked him hard, wanting to see Louis' face while he came a second time, from him this time. Louis made noises high in his throat, all the discomfort was gone, it didn't hurt at all and he just wanted to come right now. 

Tears pricked at his eyes when his daddy moved to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to come again Louis? Like being fucked when you've already made yourself messy?" Louis cried out. 

"Oh daddy, fuck I want to!" 

"You can come again, baby." Louis' eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was hanging open in a silent moan as he came for the second time, his daddy giving a couple more thrusts before he filled him up. Louis whined quietly as he pulled out of him, the boy felt positively fucked out. He huffed out little breaths while Mr. Styles cleaned him up. 

"How was that Louis? Better than reading about it?" He teased him. Louis laughed weakly. 

"Yes daddy... I knew it would be." They smiled at each other for a moment and Louis blushed under his gaze. Mr. Styles got up to put on some clothes and Louis groaned because he didn't have anything clean up here. 

"Daddy I don't have something to wear up here." He was tossed a black tee shirt and some boxers. 

"You can wear this." Louis doubted it would fit and sure enough, he was practically swimming in the tee shirt that covered half his thighs. When Mr. Styles wasn't looking, Louis rolled the elastic top of the boxers once because they kept slipping. Louis was curvy, but he was also very petite and much shorter than his daddy. He hopped back in bed and Mr. Styles was cuddling him, nuzzling his face into his exposed shoulder and wrapping his arm around him.

"You look good in my clothes," he murmured. 

"Thanks daddy," Louis whispered, smiling happily. Louis was so worn out that he fell asleep quickly, fitting inside the man's arms as if he was made just for him.


	22. sweet like sugar

L&H

"Ow," Louis and Mr. Styles said at the same time when they awoke Wednesday morning to his alarm. Both were clothed in Mr. Styles' tee shirts and boxers, Louis sprawled across his sensitive and freshly inked chest, and Mr. Styles holding him close, his hand below Louis' hip, resting on the curve of his sore ass. They looked at each other and started laughing, Louis carefully scooting backwards to get off of him.

Louis didn't want to get up so early again and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders when Mr. Styles got up, closing his eyes with a grumpy huff. "Coming Louis?" 

"No, daddy I'm kinda sore," he mumbled, embarrassed. He actually was very sore, and didn't even want to move around. He pouted a little, looking adorably heartbreaking to the man. 

"You should go to school if you can manage it. You know universities can take back acceptance if you don't do well." 

"Umm," he started, because his daddy had literally just told him not to lie or keep things secret. "I didn't apply to any schools yet. All the mail is at my house." There was a moment of silence and Louis opened his eyes to see him on his cell phone looking at something and frowning. 

"Louis, you graduate in less than a month. You really need to do that as soon as possible. Do you know when the deadlines are?" 

"No." He got a disapproving look. Shit. 

"Why are you putting this off?" Mr. Styles set down his phone, genuinely concerned for him and his apparent lack of motivation.

"First of all, it's a pain in the ass." Realizing his pun Louis cracked up, putting a little hand over his mouth to stop though when his daddy wasn't amused. "Sorry, but I don't know what I want? And I think you have to pay for each one. My friend said it's like fifty dollars."

"Yes you have to pay to apply. Is money the problem? I can help you. You really shouldn't screw yourself over Louis." Louis almost started laughing again, because you know – screwed over.

"It's fine, I work during the summer, I have my own money. Thank you though." 

"You're welcome. What's your job?" Louis watched him get changed and finally noticed the unfinished butterfly tattoo – the outline complete, but not entirely filled in yet, glowing with moisturizer.

"I work at Sweet Kitty. They sell frozen yogurt and I get a lot tips so I'm pretty set." Mr. Styles gave Louis a sleepy smile and goddamn he looked good right after he woke up - with his curly hair messy and his features softer.

"What is with the names of places around here?"

"I have no idea. I like how your tattoo looks so far daddy. Does it hurt?" He asked, feeling a little concerned. 

"Not too much. I felt a bit woozy at the time." Louis nodded, appreciating how nicely it complemented the man's body. Before leaving the bedroom he paused. "Why don't you bring all those applications over later and I'll help you?" 

"Okay, daddy." Louis smiled, glad he didn't have to ask, then went back to sleep.

-

Mr. Styles gently shook him awake around 5:30, having finished his workout and showered already, body still a little wet and only clad in black boxer briefs. Good morning to me, Louis thought. He got up (rather unwillingly) and showered, taking time to shave his legs. When he was finished, he saw his reflection in the mirror and sighed. 

"God. Damnit." He had forgotten how Mr. Styles gave him a love bite yesterday – high on the right side of his neck and extremely obvious. Actually, there were other places where his skin was varying shades of red, his daddy's marks no longer beneath his shirt. Honestly, he loved being marked up, but not the way it would draw attention to him considering the stupid rumors. He swore again under his breath.

"Louis," his daddy said sternly as he joined him, tucking a black shirt into his matching pants. The boy wasn't subtle as he stared at his exposed stomach and defined hip, before acknowledging him.

"Sorry, daddy. But look at my neck!" Mr. Styles glanced at the stressed out boy who was gesturing to his marked up skin, then opened a drawer and took out a tube of concealer and a small piece of white sponge.

"Daddy," Louis asked, very confused. "Do you wear makeup?" He smiled at Louis as he took the cap off and carefully poured some pale concealer on the foam. 

"I just use it if I'm having a bad skin day. I can do it for you." 

"It's gonna be the wrong shade," Louis said skeptically.

"It's the kind that adjusts to your skin tone." He nodded, trusting him and the man gently dabbed it on, Louis managing not to complain about the irritating feeling. He blended it out as the pale makeup actually changed color (what the actual fuck?) and matched his tan skin closely. But not perfectly. He added another layer, then stepped back to look the boy over. 

"How's that?" Louis looked in the mirror and the redness was – still there, just less noticeable. But he wasn't going to be difficult about it. 

He smiled. "Yeah that's good. Thank you." Louis loosened the towel around his tiny waist and let it slip onto the floor, sauntering back to the bedroom to get dressed. He wanted to wear something he had from Victoria's Secret (this boy was out of control now) and he laid out an outfit on the end of the bed, facing away from the bathroom door. He felt Mr. Styles' eyes on him as he leaned over, resting a hand on the edge and arching his back as if he couldn't reach as he picked up his snug pale pink girl boxers with the thin black logo covered waistband – if you could even call them boxers, since they barely covered him. He was going to put on a show for his daddy today, tease him, and try to keep up an innocent act. He daintily stepped into them, sliding the fabric up and Mr. Styles cleared his throat, muttering, "Holy shit" quietly, thinking Louis didn't hear him while he admired how good the pastel color looked on his tan skin, smooth and inviting. 

Still facing away from him, Louis smirked to himself and put on his fitted khakis, a soft blue tee shirt and smiled as he knew just the finishing touch. He held up white suspenders, turning to face his daddy who quickly ran his hands through his hair to style it, as if he wasn't just standing there to gawk at Louis. The boy could probably put the braces on in the dark, but –

"Daddy?" He asked sweetly. "Can you help me put these on please? It'd be easier." Everything about Louis caused him dirty thoughts, he assumed he was imagining that Louis was trying to tease him, blue eyes wide and absent-mindedly wrapping one around his wrist, mimicking being tied up.

Mr. Styles strode forward, quickly taking them from Louis' hands because they didn't have time for it and he was getting turned on. Louis turned away so he could reach, his daddy neatly clipping them on. If Louis wasn't sore he would shock him with a spank because this outfit emphasized his curves. A lot. But he resisted the urge.

"Thank you daddy." Louis looked back at him and smiled, getting a chaste kiss goodbye when Mr. Styles left shortly after.

-

When Louis met his friends at school, Lexie leaned in close, squinting. "Is that concealer Louis?"

"Oh what the fuck," he said as Liam stifled a laugh. "I didn't think anyone would see." 

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I had to be like right next to you. Besides – it's your body, do what you want." Liam was smirking at him. 

"Did you master the cat eye yet Louis? I knew it wasn't just that once." 

"Oh calm down the two of you. I'm masculine I swear. Things got a little... out of hand." He smiled at the memory of their intense shower sex. Both friends caught his drift.

"Goals!" Lexie decided.

"It's not goals if I'm trying to get rid of these stupid fucking rumors." Louis groaned in frustration. "All I need is for some dumbass to notice and who knows what they'll come up with next? Maybe that I lead a double life as a male stripper by night who caters to thirsty girls and gay men." 

"So you're saying you don't lead a double-" Liam's words were cut off when Louis covered his mouth so he could roast him.

"Zayn called, he said you left your dignity at his house last night." Liam pulled his hand off.

"Oh my god Louis!" Lexie scolded him but still laughed, the boys just had a weird friendship. 

"If that's the price to pay, he can keep it, I don't need it anymore," Liam replied, unfazed.

"You're shameless," Louis informed him, but Liam wasn't giving up so easily.

"You're not one to talk, eh Tommo?" Louis stopped because he had him there and they talked like civilized, polite friends until it was time to go to class.

Entering the gym, Lexie gasped so dramatically she coughed, because Mr. Horan was wearing fashionable, black nerd glasses and Louis happened to know she lost her shit when he wore them. She whisper shouted to Louis, "Help, call an ambulance! He usually doesn't wear glasses on Wednesdays, I wasn't ready to see my aesthetic. His eyes are so blue, is he even human?"

"You know, you're extra for him at this point. You're not subtle." 

She shrugged. "That might not be a bad thing." Mr. Horan had the class play basketball again, and the game was pretty uneventful until Lexie let her fangirl show as students were leaving the gym. 

Mr. Horan took off his glasses, folding them to hook over his shirt collar and rubbing his face, talking to no one in particular. "These glasses are so annoying today, ugh." Lexie got bold.

"I um, I think they're very flattering Mr. Horan!" Her face inevitably started to turn pink, probably pinker than Louis' boxers. 

"Oh," he laughed as he put them back on, adjusting the frames, his ice blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks, I always thought I looked like a typical nerdy teacher." 

"No, not at all!" She said brightly and Louis almost rolled his eyes at her, starting to walk away slowly and hoping she'd join before she admitted her love of nerds. Specifically nerds named Niall. 

"I've got to go to jury duty, so I need to make sure I can see," he continued. 

"I got out of that first time I was sent a letter. They called and said I didn't need to go." Mr. Horan raised an eyebrow slightly.

"How old are you?" 

"Eighteen! I'm an October baby. The eleventh actually. Practically nineteen now," she joked, talking probably too much. "Old for being a senior but, oh well!"

He cleared his throat, obviously surprised. "Oh, I assumed you were still – anyways," he checked his watch. "You should get going, almost time for next class."

"Right, bye Mr. Horan!" She called out and rushed over to Louis who was waiting outside the door. 

"Is that make up still there?" He asked anxiously. He could make fun of her another time for that exchange. 

"Uh," she frowned and dug into her bag, finding a compact with powder and a tiny mirror. She dusted it over with a brush, explaining, "this sets it, so it won't come off." She held up the mirror and he gave her a thumbs up like a little dork. 

"Can still fucking see it kinda." They shrugged almost at the same time.

"Best you can do. No regrets," she told him, also being a little dork.

-

As Louis walked to Chemistry class, he slid his suspenders off of his shoulders, letting them hang from his pants to tug them down some. He fought his smirk, looking almost thoughtful as he paused in the doorway to the classroom. Mr. Styles was at his desk, and glanced over to see who was waiting there – Louis' cue to 'adjust his beanie', lifting his arms and taking his time repositioning it over his fluffy hair, exposing a strip of tan skin on his stomach, the black waistband clinging to him, some of the henley pink showing too. The man couldn't help but stare; he forced himself to look away before he lost his damn mind. Louis dropped his hands, satisfied and going to take his seat.

Both Evan and his lab partner, Riley were here today. The redhead girl called over to him as he settled in by himself. "Hey, so it's totally fine to switch partners. Evan was telling me you guys talked about it." 

Louis laughed. "Are you sure you really wanna do that?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Yeah I can take one for team Louis." Evan asked the important question as he got up and came over to sit with Louis.

"Does team Ashley exist though?"

Louis grumbled in response, "Probably just her friend Ashley number two."

"Wow," Riley remarked. "I'm not sure what her name is either... I think it's -"

"Please no," Louis interrupted. "I only have so much room in my brain for relevant people, and I already resent knowing Ashley number one." They laughed because who doesn't know Ashley and regret it? 

Mr. Styles got up to start class and everyone quieted down. "Okay," he called out. "We're going to be using assigned seating for the rest of the semester. Choose where you want to sit now so I can write it down." Louis kept his gaze on Mr. Styles, silently asking if the current set up was okay. But really, wouldn't this be better than with the girl who grabbed his ass?

Mr. Styles appeared indifferent, giving a barely noticeable nod. Louis honestly couldn't believe that he hadn't brought up yet that Louis, who had just come out as gay at school, was lab partners with an attractive boy yesterday. Or seem irritated that they were sitting together again. Mr. Styles took down everyone's names, and then they had an easy day, not needing to do much work. They learned how to do new equations, Mr. Styles writing on the board while they took notes, saying things like "Make sure you're copying this down," and his authoritative tone was so hot to Louis.

"I want you to try to do these on your own, turn it in when you're finished. Ask for help if you need it." Louis understood how to do it, but he wanted some attention from the man walking around the room and quietly explaining to students. So after he completed the first one he raised his little hand and Mr. Styles came over, leaning down over the boy, his presence alone exciting. 

"Am I doing it right?" Louis looked up at him from under his long lashes. Mr. Styles' eyes scanned his paper while Louis basked in the closeness, his heart racing. 

"Yes, you are," he told Louis quietly, making eye contact and the boy nodded. 

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked to Evan, who was fine on his own, then walked away. When class ended all the papers were passed up, and the students hurried out the door.

Louis went up to stand by Mr. Styles' desk, waiting to be told what to do because he was such an absolute sub now. The man put down his pen and leaned back, not ignoring him even for a moment. Louis certainly got his attention today. 

"I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting with Evan now, in class?"

"No," he answered quickly. "You have to work with someone, right?" He gave Louis a small smile to reassure him. Louis hid his surprise, returning his smile as he moved closer, his small hands being grabbed while he stood between the man's long legs. "Are you going to your practice?" 

"No, it got cancelled for some reason. Someone thought Mr. Horan had to do something with his girlfriend or whatever," he answered with a half lie. Yes, it was cancelled and just an optional captain's practice of running a couple miles. But wasn't this the perfect opportunity to get Lexie that answer she craved?

Mr. Styles appeared confused. "He's been single for awhile. Must be mistaken. But anyways, I have some things to do before I go home so will I see you there?" Louis nodded, not really replying about Mr. Horan so he wouldn't seem too interested. He made a mental note to tell Lexie, then leaned in for a short kiss goodbye and left. He stopped by his own house on the way to get the dreaded pile of mail, needing to use both hands to pick it up and drop into his school bag. 

He let himself into Mr. Styles' house and decided to use his office. He pulled up the chair to his desk that was very conveniently already free of any mess, only a small framed photo of him and a laughing blonde girl who looked a lot like him. It was taken a few years ago maybe? He looked so happy; his shorter, fuller looking curls and lanky frame making him look younger than now but not that different actually. Louis smiled, he had tried to imagine before what Mr. Styles looked like as a teenager.

He reached into his bag by his feet and grabbed an envelope, dropping it with a thud on the desk. It was from a local community college. Louis would save these kind for backup options. He briefly scanned the brochure, then started to fill out the application. The boring stuff like name, age, etc was quick. 

They were from local colleges that wanted him to apply, plus ones that Louis had requested to be sent to him from out of state schools in New England such as Massachusetts, New York, Connecticut, further away. 

He was asked for his grade point average – he actually had no idea. He just knew that he got almost all A's with one or two B's for grades. 

"This is why I hate this shit," he muttered. He left it blank, skipping ahead. Mr. Styles would probably enjoy figuring it out for him, being the nerd that he is. His social security number? Also unknown, he thought his mom had the card at home and huffed that he didn't know he would need it.

For extracurricular activities he mentioned that he was the lead in his high school's production of the play Grease, plus playing soccer all four years and currently being on varsity. He glanced to see what the instructions were for the essay portion of the first application he was filling out. He groaned and tossed the half filled out form across the desk. 

"Go away for now, I hate you," he said, talking to a piece of paper. 

He filled in the same info for each application, leaving the important questions blank. The only envelopes he threw out were from places really far away like in California or Nebraska. How did they even find him? 

He had to print something, so he used the desktop computer that was already turned on, just in sleep mode. When the home screen showed up, there was a word document open, saved as 'resume for position at..." Louis stopped reading because it wasn't meant for him to see. Mr. Styles was applying for jobs recently, considering it was last saved... today? Jesus christ, stop looking he thought. He put it back as he found it. He didn't want the punishment of a lifetime for creeping on him or messing it up. Instead, he texted Lexie asking her to please print what he needed. Liam was probably busy being sexually depraved with Zayn. 

He remembered how he had thought nothing of it when Mr. Styles had given him that fancy paper 'for resumes' the other day. Until now, Louis had only considered how his own actions would affect their situation once he graduated. Maybe Mr. Styles moved around and changed jobs more often than a secret gypsy. Maybe the usual teacher would be back next year and Louis' high school wasn't rehiring Mr. Styles – maybe he had to leave anyways? He should stop assuming so many things.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Panicking, he made a last minute decision that he didn't want help with these applications today, not yet. He needed to process this (and avoid his problems) so he messily shoved all of his envelopes and papers into his school bag, and emerged from the office as the man called out his name.

"Louis?" The boy followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen where he was putting a ridiculous amount of grocery bags on the counter. 

"Hi, daddy," he replied simply, pausing to rest a hand delicately on his hip. "Are there more?"

"No that's all of it, thanks." Advantages of having a man around, Louis decided. He didn't want to take advantage by his daddy spending money on him all the time though. 

"You should stop buying everything for me," Louis softly complained. He was about to offer him money when Mr. Styles had to open his damn cocky, teasing mouth.

"It's fine Louis, doesn't take much to feed you anyways." Louis had a flash of irritation and shot a glare his way - sassing him loudly without thinking of it. 

"Thought I told you not to make fun of my size!" Louis' mouth dropped open in a small 'o' shape after his sassing, realizing he just disrespected his daddy. Fuck. But also, fuck yes.

Mr. Styles stopped what he was doing and looked directly into Louis' eyes, his own narrowed as he replied lowly. "I wasn't. But that was pretty bold of you Louis." The boy was thrown off by his reaction.

"Um, I'm- I'm sorry daddy I get mad about that easily." The man got a slow smirk on his face, coming closer to Louis so his words wouldn't be missed. He was close enough to slip his fingers inside that tight little black waistband and gently scrape his nails on his soft skin.

"Don't think just because you're sore means you get away with anything. Try me again and I'll punish you tomorrow." His warnings were like promises, and Louis bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he looked up at him, before answering.

"Yes, daddy."

Then, as if nothing had happened they were putting the rest of the things away, and he was asking Louis how his day was. Louis always liked when he got to talk to him and since he'd been staying here they had time for it. Louis noticed a bag with ice cream in it, reaching inside and picking up the half gallon. 

"Mint chocolate chip," he read out loud. He put it in the freezer. "I'm going to take that down later." Mr. Styles started laughing at the thought of the tiny boy speaking seriously about eating so much. Louis was serious. He took a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and lightly smacked it on the counter. "I'm probably eating all of this too," he informed him, picking up the can of whipped cream and cracking the seal. Out of habit, he shook the can and tilted his head back, squirting a mound of it, filling his mouth. He was swallowing it all when he heard the man make a sound of disgust and take the can from him, putting it away, no longer entertained.

"Don't do that Louis, you'll get germs in it, that's disgusting." The man willingly shoved his tongue anywhere he damn well pleased and thought nothing of it, Louis found it pretty ironic, but didn't talk back. 

"Sorry, daddy." He helped his daddy make dinner, honestly all he was asked to do was hand the occasional utensil or paper towel to him but not much should be expected of Louis when it comes to domestic things. Plus Mr. Styles liked to take the role anyways. The boy dropped some soggy, gross string beans almost on his clothes and okay, he overreacted. 

"Shit! Fuck no! Nope, not today! These pants are brand fucking new, I swear to fuck –" and his daddy should be scolding him for swearing so much, especially about something so unimportant (to him). But it was too funny not to laugh at him, the boy was basically talking shit to vegetables as he cleaned up the mess and repeatedly checked his outfit that it was fine. 

While they were eating dinner, Mr. Styles remembered their conversation from this morning. That Louis hadn't brought up yet. "Did you bring everything you need for applying?" Louis hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah I started it but, can we finish it tomorrow? I have homework." 

"Sure." And that was the end of it. They found themselves completely in each other's space on the couch after, Louis doing his homework and bored out of his mind, and Mr. Styles doing work and also bored out of his mind. 

Louis stretched his little legs across his daddy's lap as he laid on the couch, his preferred position to read smut. Yes Louis was being quite ballsy, reading smut right in front of his daddy. As he read the warning tags, he had no idea what 'breath play' was, maybe they like, breathed on each other til they got uncomfortable or something. He'd just find out.

He wished he didn't find out, because halfway through the one shot the top grabbed the bottom by the throat and cut off his air supply for a few seconds, both of them getting off immensely to it – Louis however just being freaked out. He still finished reading it, of course. After, he cleansed his soul and lifted his spirits with a couple chapters from a fluffy book, in which the couple went on donut dates and shyly held hands. All was right in the world again. He exited his app, and wordlessly went to get a huge bowl of ice cream. 

He came back and sat right in the middle of his daddy's lap, kind of obnoxious but he allowed it. He smiled fondly at the boy who was the perfect picture of angelic innocence, though his intentions were anything but. Louis took a bite of his dessert, looking up into his eyes and slowly swallowing.

"It's good daddy," he said quietly, knowing he was killing him softly with his seductive words. "Would you like to try some?" The man nodded in response, not expecting Louis to dip his finger in the cold mint and swipe it across his daddy's lips, leaning in and licking over it. Mr. Styles took the dish from his hand and set it aside, roughly turning Louis around, forgetting the boy was not feeling so great. Louis let out a short whimper of pain and the man lightly rubbed his hands along the boy's back and held his small waist to quiet him. 

"Sh, sorry baby I forgot." He didn't bother with his usual cocky remarks and observations of how needy Louis was, right now he just wanted to kiss and taste him. He prodded his tongue into the boy's mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth, collecting sweet aftertaste and also the familiar taste of Louis. He sucked briefly on his tongue and then his bottom lip, taking his time with every part of his mouth. He loved the tiny sounds he was causing Louis to make, all he was doing so far was rubbing his thumbs on the bare skin of his hips and softly pinching and it was making Louis even more obvious in his need.

Mr. Styles leaned in close so Louis could hear him murmur dirty things in his ear. "How long has it been since I touched you Louis? Since you felt my hands on you." Louis' breath hitched in his throat. He knew exactly how long he'd been waiting for it. Sunday afternoon. Oh the humanity.

"T-three days, daddy," he answered, waiting patiently as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned against his chest.

"You've been so good for me lately Louis. Should I give you what you want?" The boy whimpered in response at first. 

"Please daddy. Wanted it all week." When Mr. Styles gripped him, intending to take him upstairs, Louis resisted, impatient and not caring where he got it. "No, daddy right n-now please!" He trembled all over from his intense lust to be touched again. "I-I'll be good, touch me, now don't make me wa-" his chest heaved with a shaky breath cutting off his words, Louis' little hand crept up instinctively to palm himself, before dropping away with a frustrated whimper. Mr. Styles gazed down at him darkly, his grip just as firm but not trying to pick him up anymore. His desire matched Louis' as the boy shook gently under him, forcing himself to not lift his hips up for friction he was dying for.

"Mm, my demanding boy." He quickly pressed his palm against Louis' aching erection and the boy arched his back, responding with a high whine, not expecting it. "So needy when you have to wait." He closed his hand around him through his pants still and Louis let out a satisfied groan that made heat flood through Mr. Styles' body. Nothing compared to seeing Louis wrecked like this when he was teased enough. 

"Want my mouth on you?" Louis' eyes flew open and he nodded his head quickly. Mr. Styles lifted his hand, and wanting to do it for him, took off Louis' pants, the boy lifting himself up as he tugged them off. Louis waited as Mr. Styles stripped off his own clothes. The man's eyes shifted to his. 

"Think you can suck your daddy off at the same time?" Louis had a sharp intake of breath, struggling to speak because he loved to suck his daddy off. 

"Y-yes, daddy I'll - be good."

The man reached down to where Louis' cock was straining against his tight boxers, aching to be touched, and firmly pressed the pad of his thumb against the base, sliding all the way to the tip and making Louis toss his head back and groan with relief again.

"Daddy," he could barely talk as the man palmed him, rubbing over.

"Have you missed this? Your daddy's hands on you?"

"Y-yes, daddy so," the man stopped his motions and squeezed him firmly, liking to see how the boy couldn't even finish a sentence the more worked up he got as he took those sexy little boxers off next; they were almost the death of him today, "-much!" Louis cried out, wrecked with only a few touches and teasing words, he'd had to wait long enough to be gagging for it now. Louis hurried to remove his shirt, and Mr. Styles moved under the boy, guiding him how he wanted.

Their positions were completely dirty, with Louis spread out and kneeling over his daddy's face as he laid underneath the boy on the couch, his small hand working over his daddy's cock as he prepared to take him in his mouth, not knowing what the man was doing behind him. The way he was being held so gently made it seem intimate to Louis too and his body felt hot everywhere his daddy touched. Louis shivered in pleasure as his daddy's hands slid over his soft curves and held him close, all he got was the brush of fingertips across his achingly hard length, and a light grasp.

Louis didn't wait any longer to get what he wanted, and took as much of his daddy's length into his mouth as he could right away, pulling off briefly and surging back down, his lips tight around him. Mr. Styles denied Louis the firm touch he craved, instead flicking his tongue in quick licks all over, pleasure like little sparks but not enough. The boy just worked harder, giving everything to his daddy that he desired for himself. 

The man parted his lips as Louis rocked back to beg silently, clutching the boy's thick thigh to position him just as he wanted over his mouth and sucking the swollen tip. He began to steadily push his lips down.

Louis was so distracted and relieved by finally getting his own pleasure that he pulled off, giving slow, uneven strokes to his daddy's cock like an afterthought. Bent over on his forearm, his face rested on his daddy's toned hip while he whined. Mr. Styles grasped at his soft hip, squeezing gently to remind him to keep up. Louis let out a heavy breath, obeying his daddy and picking his head up. He got on his hands and knees again, his daddy never having stopped sucking him, mind still clouded by the blissful feeling of those full lips stretched around him. 

Louis simply copied each move his daddy made, letting himself stay mindless, feeling the swirl and lick of the man's skillful tongue on his hot, sensitive skin. His daddy was more than making up for the wait as they moaned around each other, the vibrations driving them crazy, pushing them closer to their orgasms as they kept up their rhythm. 

Louis was so close, so turned on, he subconsciously rocked back, wanting to shove his needy cock down his daddy's tight throat. He stopped himself, body shaking in protest. The man noticed what a good boy he was being, and gave him more pleasure by reaching a hand between the boy's legs to stroke and massage his sensitive balls, making the boy keen high and long, pausing to just swallow over his daddy several times. 

Long fingers skimmed randomly across his body, up the front of his thighs, down his subtly curved hips, mercifully leaving the boy's still sensitive and sore rim and cheeks alone. 

Louis' legs started to shake harder, he was getting weak with how purely fucking hot this was, pleasuring each other the same way, trying to come in each other's mouths.

The man's hips jerked up when Louis pressed his tongue flat at the base, so firmly his tongue actually ached, dragging it all the way to the tip and tasting the precum his sinful actions got. His little hand grabbed what he wasn't sucking and started pumping him rapidly. All he could think was to make his daddy come as fast as he could, so that he would be allowed to come too. 

His daddy had a tight grip on his thighs now, obviously close too as he helped him stay up, the boy was exhausted. Louis unashamedly whined and moaned on his daddy's cock as the heat spread low in his stomach. The man twitched in his mouth at the filthy sounds his boy always made, he loved knowing how much he satisfied Louis' needs.

The boy didn't need to ask permission to come, he just let himself go when he'd reached his peak, managing not to wreck his daddy's throat as he fucked back slightly. Mr. Styles carefully moved the boy's hips away from his face, removing his lips from his satisfied cock and simply holding onto him.

Louis kept tugging on him, swirling his tongue, and his daddy thrust once into his mouth and came. He swallowed all of it, being good for his daddy, and was manhandled up into his lap. 

Louis looked to his reddened lips first, then into the man's bright green eyes. 

"Taste how good it felt baby," he said raspily, throat a little hoarse. Louis met him in an open mouthed kiss, sloppily licking each other's tongues and gathering any of the salty cum that was left. Blending their tastes together was one of the hottest things they'd ever done and Louis couldn't help the tiny whimper when his daddy ended the kiss with a soft nip to his bottom lip. 

"You're sweet like sugar baby," he praised and Louis ducked his head, not knowing what to say.


	23. punish me, please

L&H

Louis retrieved his little pink boxers and tee shirt from the floor, admiring Mr. Styles getting dressed. The boy sat back to eat his partially melted ice cream. Nice timing, he thought.

The man smiled at him fondly, and went to get them pajamas because damn that boy is spoiled. He returned and crouched in front of Louis, holding the pajama pants with the legs scrunched up for him to easily step into. Louis pulled them up to his waist and quietly thanked him, the man sitting next to him and cuddling, of course. 

"Can I actually have some of that or were you planning on other sex acts involving dessert?" 

Louis laughed, carefully offering him some on a spoon like normal people do. His daddy was in a great mood but, in the back of his mind he was going over options for a punishment tomorrow, followed by pleasure of course. After all the boy teased him in school, sassed him earlier about his size, swore up a storm while helping with dinner, was sneakily reading smut again, and disobeyed his daddy when he tried to take him upstairs by just going dead weight in his arms instead of saying please. Mr. Styles was more perceptive than Louis gave him credit for. And this boy was asking for it.

When they were finished and Louis actually put the bowl in the dishwasher instead of being lazy, they went to bed, snuggling up close, and Louis turned into him as if they were hugging, sighing contently at the warmth and security of it.

The next morning was actually pretty warm, it was getting further into spring. Louis wore regular black boxer briefs; only the too small peach thong, and hot pink barely there lingerie were still clean. And he so wasn't wearing that to school. He put on his cuffed light blue denim shorts and a red tee shirt, wincing a bit as the fabric grazed his love bite ridden neck. "Daddy, um, can you please do that makeup stuff again. If you have time?" 

"Of course, baby." Mr. Styles led the way into the bathroom, not needing too many layers this time since the bruises were fading. His daddy gave him a once over, smirking.

"Hm, don't you look good in those shorts." Louis blushed as they went to the bedroom, Louis picking his white toms out of the little row of their shoes by the closet, Mr. Styles selecting a pair of low heeled black boots today with zip up sides. Louis finally flirted back shyly.

"Thank you daddy, um you look nice too. I like your boots." Louis would gladly make an entire Tumblr account dedicated to this man and his shoes. Not to be creepy or anything, of course.

"Thanks baby, why don't you just meet me here after school? We can do laundry first, and finish your applications together."

"Okay daddy," he agreed and leaned up for his kiss goodbye, squeaking when Mr. Styles slipped a hand in his back pocket and squeezed.

-

Louis hadn't forgotten his important message for Lexie. He took her iced coffee from her hand as he stopped in front of his friends, Liam jokingly saying, "Oh shit!"

"Don't drink it all!" She nearly shouted. She didn't mess around with her caffeine.

"No I'm doing you a favor so this doesn't end up everywhere, you klutz. So I got that answer you've been waiting on." His blue eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Explain?"

"Practice was cancelled yesterday, and I managed to get Mr. -" he lowered his voice discreetly. "Ehm, you know who, to confirm that your obsession is single and has been for awhile." 

She squeal-screamed and jumped up and down a little. Neither boy was surprised. She'd been scheming for this info since freshman year for fuck's sake. 

She yelled, "Today is the first day of the rest of my life! Fuck yes!" She quieted down since it was usually Louis' job to make a scene joking around at school. 

"Um are you -" Liam started out hesitantly.

"Yes okay I'm crying a little. Don't make fun." She rubbed at her watery eyes. "It's meant to be now." Louis held out her coffee. "One second," she took the neatly folded printout he asked for from a folder and they traded. 

-

Lexie

Surprisingly, Mr. Horan was back today, in his usual Nike gear plus a baseball cap. 

"Hi, Mr. Horan!" Lexie said maybe a little too happily. "Done already?"

He smiled at her as she sidled up to him. She was dressed for gym already, clever girl snatched her Nexie time.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't like my look of distaste to hear that he was a restaurant worker and poisoned a batch of bread. I don't know I just love white bread, I probably would have gotten hurt." Lexie giggled, making him half smile, not understanding.

"Pun intended?" She asked. "You know, distaste?" Wow she had been friends with Louis for too long. 

"Oh I get it. No, but we can pretend it was." He winked. Was he flirting? Was Lexie forgetting to breathe? Maybe, who knows.

"I'm glad you're back." Walk away now the rational part of her brain told her. And she did, no further interactions with her hot teacher the rest of class. Louis made fun of her anyways first chance he got.

"Heard that awkward little exchange. Are you going to bake him bread in like a heart shaped pan? Write Nexie in icing?" 

"I should bake him something," she said thoughtfully, throwing him off by not shushing. 

"You realize I'm kidding right?"

"Yeah well I'm not. I'll be the butter to his toast." She smirked.

"Jesus christ."

-

L

Louis walked around school rather confidently, not failing to notice lingering eyes on his perfect shorts wearing self. Apparently Riley was one of them, calling out as he strutted across the front of the Chemistry classroom. 

"Hey Louis!" She said loudly. "Your ass is better than my dreams." He instinctively glanced at Mr. Styles who was gripping a pen rather tightly, as more students agreed with her than he would care to count.

"No swearing, Riley," his teacher scolded and she apologized. Louis sat down, Evan smiling and shaking his head at her lack of filter. 

"So is that, um..." Louis started.

"I say it with the highest of compliments," she assured him. He ran a hand through his fringe, like the vain little thing he is.

"Then I accept with the highest of thanks." She nodded. Rest in peace Mr. Styles' pen, Louis thought as the man dropped it on his desk and stood up, everyone listening as he explained their experiment for the day. 

-

Louis did as his daddy asked and simply left with the other students at the end of the day, catching his gaze as they exchanged their signature, somewhat held back smiles. Louis got his transcript of grades, GPA, all the exciting things, then stopped by his own house to find his social security card and memorize the number. He snagged a big bag of nacho cheese Doritos from the cabinet, plus a little to go container of peanut butter, peeling off the foil and setting it in the cup holder of his car. He managed not to make too big of a mess as he ate on his drive over.

Once at Mr. Styles' house, he discovered the door was unlocked already. When he got inside, his daddy called him from upstairs so he put his snacks and bag in the kitchen, joining him. Mr. Styles was separating laundry to be washed into dark colors and lights. He glanced up at the boy and smiled. 

"I'm assuming you know how to do laundry?" Louis shook his head no. 

"Really? Well everyone needs to know at some point. Come with me then." Louis blushed to see his collection of panties in a little pile on top of a hamper; he took one basket and his daddy the other. He followed him to the basement, where the washer and dryer were, setting the basket on the floor.

"So," the man started, opening the top lid to the washer and starting to drop clothes inside. "You put the clothes in one thing at a time, don't cram a lot in or it stays dirty-" Louis started giggling and Mr. Styles shook his head laughing too as he realized what was funny. "Louis you might be dirtier than the laundry." And you're corny as fuck, the boy thought as he took a handful of his colorful panties to carefully drop in as instructed. 

"Hold on now," Mr. Styles said, picking them back out. "Forgot to explain. To keep delicate things like this from getting damaged, you put them in a lingerie bag." Louis watched as he picked up a small, mesh zip up bag and put them inside before throwing it in with the rest of their clothes, Mr. Styles' and Louis' mixed together. 

Louis couldn't help but ask, "Uh, so why do you have a lingerie bag?" Mr. Styles retrieved his bottle of detergent from a shelf that Louis probably couldn't reach. He was just a small boy trying to make it in the world.

"I got it for you actually, while I was out yesterday. It's not expensive, don't worry about it," he said, anticipating Louis' complaint of his buying things for him. 

"Oh," Louis replied softly. "Thanks daddy." Mr. Styles acknowledged him with a little 'mhm.'

"See these lines inside the cap?" Louis stood a bit on tiptoes to peer inside the cap. "Use the one in the middle, works best with this washer." Louis liked that Mr. Styles was showing him how to do laundry specifically for his house, and bit his lip a little to hide his smile. 

"Okay daddy." He watched him pour it into one section of the machine, adding fabric softener to another section, explaining it made clothes nice and comfortable. He put both containers away on a lower shelf, so Louis could reach next time. Then he closed the top and started it on normal wash. 

"Cold water for colors, hot for whites," he added. 

"Well that isn't too hard," Louis commented. "Can't say that often around here." He made a little smirking face and Mr. Styles playfully swatted his ass and kissed him on his fluffy fringe. 

"I'd have to agree with that. Alright we've got about a half hour before we need to change it over." He nodded his head for Louis to get going, and followed behind enjoying the view. 

"What's that you've got there?" Mr. Styles pointed at the chips. 

"Oh, doritos I grabbed them from my house." Louis picked one out, dipping it into peanut butter and eating it as Mr. Styles looked at him like he was crazy. "Would you like some?" 

"I don't eat junk food. But I'll humor you." The man picked up a neon orange chip as if it was dangerous and ended up spitting the strange combo in the trash while Louis tried to keep from laughing.

"Don't like it daddy?" 

Mr. Styles shook his head no and drank a glass of water. "Now how about those applications?" 

"Homework first?" The man raised an eyebrow at him. Such a hard-ass, Louis thought. 

"You can't put this off forever you know," Mr. Styles scolded him mildly. Louis nodded as he went through his bag pulling out a textbook and notebook.

"I know daddy, just want to make sure I finish this." He held up an Algebra book. The man grabbed his planner, he had plenty to do also, taking Louis' hand to tow him along to stay comfortable on the couch. He loved holding Louis' hand, feeling like he was protecting him even if it wasn't from anything really.

They worked in a peaceful silence until a loud buzz was heard from downstairs, signaling the end of the wash, and startling Louis. "Shit!" 

"Louis you've been swearing quite a lot lately haven't you?" His daddy said casually, turning to face him, and Louis' eyes widened. 

"Oh, um. I guess I have, sorry daddy." 

"Mm. Come on." Louis obediently followed him downstairs and watched as he shook out their wet clothes 'to prevent wrinkles' putting them in the dryer. He unzipped the lingerie bag. "These, you hang up to air dry." Louis looked around, spotting a folded up drying rack. He at least knew about that. He wanted to help so attempted to unfold it and set it up, failing miserably with a huff. 

"Ugh. Sorry daddy. I wanted to help." Mr. Styles did it for him instead, and now there were several rows of thin, wood rods that clothes could be laid out on. 

"Don't apologize Louis. You're still learning." He smiled at the boy. They took the panties out, carefully arranging on the rods and Louis admired his nice collection. "What happened to the peach ones?" Mr. Styles asked curiously. "I definitely wanted to see you in that." 

Louis blushed self-consciously. "It doesn't fit right daddy, um yeah. I didn't look good." 

"Show me... because I'm positive you'd look perfect in anything." His tone was firm because Louis should always think he looks beautiful, whether a piece of clothing fits right or not. And also, Louis was probably wrong and he'd look downright orgasmic in a tight, skimpy thong. 

"I, okay daddy." He realized that arguing would be a waste of time. 

-

L&H

Louis felt his daddy's gaze burning into him as he pulled the panties on with some effort. They were too narrow for his hips, and pressed in, accentuating their softness. Mr. Styles wanted to fuck him senseless. 

"Let's see the front, baby." Louis turned around, adjusting and pulling down the crotch a bit; it was tight there too. But not painful. The man crowded into his space, running a hand down the side of his waist, leaving goosebumps on his tan skin and skimming over the smooth lace waistband, pausing to squeeze gently. 

"Like I said, you look perfect. Nicest little body I've ever seen." Louis bit his lip to keep from grinning at the surprising compliment. Nicest he'd ever seen? "You know baby, I pay more attention than you think." He smirked at the boy's expression changing to confusion. The man grasped both hips, pressing up against him. 

"You've been begging to be punished since yesterday morning, isn't that right?" Louis' lips parted slightly, he thought his plan failed. 

"I – um," he struggled to answer, not really knowing what to expect. Mr. Styles leaned down, brushing his lips against the boy's ear, listening to his breathing speed up. 

"You're going to get exactly that, Louis. I'll put you back in your place." Louis got a gentle tap on his exposed ass cheek and gasped, pushing back into the hand that lifted away. 

"I've got something in mind for you." He didn't explain, instead opening a drawer in his dresser. Louis peered inside to see his last clean pair of soccer socks folded neatly. He very much liked that Mr. Styles had made a place for him. "Put these on. Going to need them." 

Louis complied, taking the socks and pulling them on until they ended just under his thick thighs that Mr. Styles wanted to bite. Louis clasped his hands behind his back submissively and looked up at him from under his long, dark lashes innocently. The man couldn't help but palm himself because fuck he looked good. 

"On the bed," he ordered and Louis hurried to sit on the bed. Mr. Styles got the bottle of lube, setting it on the bed, then went into his closet, coming out with thick leather cuffs with buckles to adjust, attached by a thin silver chain. Louis' cock immediately began to thicken. Mr. Styles noticed. 

"Like that Louis? Want me to cuff your ankles, have my way with you?" Louis whined, wanting to touch himself. 

"Y-yes daddy. I want it." The man dropped them on the bed, stripping down to just his boxer briefs while Louis watched. He joined him on the bed, pulling him to sit up on his lap, looking into his lovely blue eyes.

"How about, I spank that pretty ass until it's a nice shade of pink, covered in handprints? If I'm feeling generous, fuck you after?" Louis bit his lip and nodded, then spoke.

"Please... punish me daddy, I deserve it." The man placed a hand on the boy's bare thigh. 

"I regret not teaching you about the color system before I edged you, didn't realize you'd be so responsive to it. Do you know what that is baby?" Louis shook his head no, the only thought coming to mind was paint by numbers or some shit, but he doubted the man wanted to do arts and crafts. 

"No daddy," he whispered. So Mr. Styles patiently explained. 

"It's the same concept as a traffic light. Green means go – you're enjoying it, you're not uncomfortable or in too much pain, you want more. Yellow means slow down, or change what I'm doing to you, and I should check in with how you're feeling. Red means stop immediately, you don't like it, or you're in too much pain. I'll free you from any bondage, and do whatever you need to make you feel safe and comforted. Do you understand all that? It's okay if you don't." Louis nodded. 

"Yes daddy, I get it." The man pushed him onto the bed off his lap, telling Louis to lie on his stomach. He stood up and grabbed the cuffs, putting them on just above the boy's sock covered ankles, adjusting and fastening the buckles. He slid a finger under both cuffs, satisfied there was a bit of space. Louis couldn't spread his legs wider than his hips.

"How's that? Feel okay?" 

"Yes daddy." Louis moaned slightly, trying to spread his legs wider than a stance if he were standing and Mr. Styles smirked. His boy was so kinky. Loved to be powerless. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Louis to lie across his lap, the boy's already hard length slipping out the top of those tight panties as he was dragged. Louis scooted a few inches further to get friction against himself on the man's clothed thigh, folding his arms on the bed to rest his face on comfortably. He shivered as Mr. Styles ran his finger under the tight lacey waistband, feeling the indents already forming in Louis' skin and soothing it. 

"So Louis," he asked while he coated several fingers with lube. "How many times do you think you swore yesterday?" 

"I – um," he whispered. "A lot." He was such a little masochist, he'd take as many spanks as he could handle honestly. 

"As far as I'm aware of, I believe it was..." he paused recalling their day. "Six? Such a bad boy." He tugged the strip of fabric aside that covered the boy's entrance. 

"Going to open you up, make you nice and desperate... then give you six spanks. Would you like that Louis? Have to wait to get off?" 

Louis whined to feel a finger rubbing his entrance. "P-please daddy, yes." Mr. Styles slowly pushed his index finger into the boy's tight entrance, a hand on his lower back to keep him in place as he felt the boy tense around the intrusion and relax with a loud sigh. 

Louis hadn't been fucked in two days and Mr. Styles was getting hard as he imagined how amazing he would feel around his cock later. "Fuck baby, so tight for your daddy. Going to ruin you." He paused, sliding his free hand over the boy's ample curves then holding his hip. "This is mine." Emphasizing the mine, he was the definition of possessiveness as he thrust his finger into the boy, admiring the tight lingerie pressed into his tan skin. 

"Just y-yours, daddy," Louis stuttered slightly, voice tinged with nervousness. He wanted it badly but hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. Last time he was cuffed and spanked was like an out of body experience, so he didn't remember well. Mr. Styles gently took hold of Louis' chin, continuing to finger him and turned his face to the side, towards him to judge his expression. 

"Color, baby?" He asked gently. 

This made Louis blush (still pure and he'd never been asked that) and he whispered, "Um, it's green, daddy." He sounded more relaxed so, okay, the man added a second finger and started scissoring him open as he moved them in and out, spreading his long fingers that were just perfect for this boy's body. Louis let out tiny, pleasured whimpers, squirming in his daddy's lap slightly grinding against his leg as he got harder. He couldn't help it. 

"Stop. Moving." Mr. Styles' dominating tone and strong grip on Louis' hip made the boy throb with arousal, as he murmured his apology.

"Good boy, Louis." His daddy twisted his fingers as he searched for the most sensitive place. Finding it he pressed down and rubbed. Louis clenched around him as he closed his eyes. 

"Ugh fuck daddy, I-I'm ready please. Punish me, please." He wanted it fast. 

"No, Louis," he decided. "You need three. Daddy wants to fuck you nice and hard." He slipped a third finger inside, working them deeply in and out, preparing him for some intense fucking that the man knew they would both want after he spanked him. Louis patiently waited, moaning and whimpering quietly from the satisfying fullness.

He begged after a minute, "F-fuck, please daddy." His daddy slid his fingers out, dragging them and touching his walls. Louis was allowed to swear while they fucked because honestly, Mr. Styles was blessed that Louis could dirty talk just as well as him and was so uninhibited about being loud with his pleasured sounds. It was a huge turn on. Mr. Styles just liked excuses to tease and 'punish' the boy. And Louis enjoyed supplying the excuses and receiving mind blowing orgasms. The feeling was mutual.

The man adjusted the skimpy lingerie, carefully tugging it back in place, up between his cheeks and Louis whined, surprised by it and the satisfying contact. He stayed motionless, awaiting the first smack. "I want you to count for me, and thank me for each one."

"Yes, daddy," Louis whined, needily arching his back to present himself for it. His daddy decided to remove the boy's shirt first, Louis helping take it off. The man caressed a hand through Louis' hair, slowly down his back, up and over the curve of his right cheek. He lifted his hand fast and smacked Louis' soft skin, hard and unforgiving. 

"Ah!" Louis cried out, quickly adding, "One, th-thank you daddy!" Mr. Styles hummed in approval of his good boy. He squeezed the pink skin, skimming his palm closer to the middle and giving him another swift, firm spank. He listened to the boy's high voice counting a two and thanking him as he admired the sight – his large hand and long fingers splayed across Louis' thick ass looked just right, like his hand was made to punish the boy, and the boy's ass was made to be spanked. Louis wanted to beg for his daddy to hurry up but waited patiently as he was felt up. 

"Color baby?" Mr. Styles asked gently. 

"It's, um green daddy," he replied truthfully, wriggling into the touch to prove his point, while his daddy took his time feeling his supple, heated skin. 

"Such a nice ass Louis. Going to cover you in handprints." He brought his hand down again, right on the same spot as the first one and Louis cried out, jolting forward. He felt like his nerves were on fire with stinging pain; he loved it, wanted more of it as it faded slightly. "Louis?" The man reminded and the boy quickly answered. 

"Three – thank you daddy!" Right after the high pitched words left his mouth he got his fourth smack and whimpered pathetically as if he were about to cry, voice trembling as he counted obediently. So Mr. Styles checked in as he rubbed gently over the hot, pink ridden skin. 

"Tell me your color baby." Louis was reveling in the feeling so he confidently told him green, with a delicate please as well. 

"You take this so well Louis," he praised him, squeezing gently before letting go and giving him a sharp slap right at the bottom of his ass, appreciating how his soft curves shook, letting out a groan. 

"So pretty baby," he praised him again, listening to Louis obediently count the fifth with a whiney thank you. The boy was leaking precum onto his thigh and he pushed Louis forward a little, making him scream in pleasure to have his cock pushed against his daddy's muscled thigh. 

"Daddy! More, uh punish me please more," he begged mindlessly and was cut off with the final spank over the bright pink handprint on his right cheek. He panted a moment, then got enough breath. "S-six, thank you daddy." 

"Took that perfectly Louis. Daddy's so happy with you baby." He gripped the boy around his waist and moved him off his lap, laid out face down in the middle of the bed. "Gonna fuck you hard just the way you like it." Louis listened silently to all the generous praise, proud of himself that he could handle it. Now he was just desperate for his release. 

Louis gasped in lust and shock to hear the loud tear as his daddy actually ripped his tight lingerie in half, letting it fall away. Now he was exposed and ready to be fucked. He sighed contently while his daddy took a moment to massage the red lines running across the boy's hips and lower back from the tight fabric, caressing his sore cheeks as well. Mr. Styles bent over and pressed a kiss to the boy's face, whispering hotly, "Ready for daddy to make you come? Tell me when you want to." Louis nodded, whining.

"P-please fuck me daddy, want you to fuck me so hard, please," he pleaded until he heard the bottle of lube being opened. His daddy spread a generous amount to coat himself, then gripped the boy's sensitive cheeks eliciting a gasp as he slowly pushed inside. 

"God," the man moaned at the intense pressure. "Feel incredible." He surged forward on the last word and Louis moaned high and long, trying to spread his legs and realizing he couldn't move them wider since he was still cuffed and helpless. Fuck he loved feeling like this. Having to just lie there and take it. 

The man picked up his pace, thrusting faster into him and pulling the boy's hips up a bit for a good angle. He found the boy's sweet spot and thrust directly into it, making Louis shake with pleasure and shout his daddy's name. A few tears slipped down his flushed face as he held back his orgasm by sheer will at this point, just taking the deep thrusts, fuller than ever. 

He was getting into that dazed headspace he felt when his daddy combined bondage, and some punishment, and a good fucking after to reward him. Maybe it was the inevitable connection they had, since Louis had to trust his daddy completely to take care of him and satisfy him. Whatever it was, it brought out Louis' true feelings, made voicing his thoughts easier. A little too easy for Louis' liking. 

"Daddy, I... I -" he huffed a sigh, not finishing his sentence. 'Love you' was on the tip of his tongue, as overwhelming pleasure coursed through him. Louis was still unaware he'd told the man he loved him last weekend when he was in subspace. He didn't want to say it first. His mind was sabotaging him. Shut up, Louis thought. Don't ruin this.

Mr. Styles slowed down, gently moving inside him. He assumed it was too much for the boy. "Tell me your color, do you need to come baby?" Nope, that wasn't the problem. 

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. "Green, daddy... and yes, please!" He spoke confidently because he felt so blissed out, and realized he needed to come now that he was asked. "Please, green daddy!" He begged. "Fuck me," he paused and let out a little whine. "Wanna come!" 

"Let it go when you feel it baby." He wouldn't deny him, didn't want his boy to lose his senses again. Louis moaned at the sharp rut of hips against his sore skin, reminding him how his daddy had showed him who was in charge earlier. It was deep and satisfying, Louis' body tensing and tightening around him, his mouth falling open with loud moans.

Mr. Styles was close to coming too, reaching up to run a hand down the boy's spine, feeling his sweaty skin he smirked at his responsive boy shuddering and raising his little hips for more pressure. The man snapped his own forward, right into Louis' prostate and the boy let out a startled scream and came all over his stomach and the sheets. He was shaking while his clenching muscles made his daddy come too, the man groaning as he worked them through their orgasms with some slow thrusts. Louis was quietly crying, he kind of expected it. His daddy withdrew himself from the boy and massaged his shoulders to comfort him.

"Sh, you're alright baby. Just a little overwhelmed." Louis nodded and quieted down to just a few sniffles, wiping at his face. 

Mr. Styles rolled the boy onto his back, drinking in the sight of his beautiful sweat covered body, looking blissed out. The man released him from the cuffs then peeled the high socks off his legs. He pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of each knee. Well, Louis thought that was a bit strange but it felt nice.

"Stay here," Mr. Styles told him, then got up to get some lotion for the boy's irritated skin. He returned, cleaning him off and put the boy over his lap again, taking his time to spread some cold, silky cream into his hot skin and listening to his relieved sighs. 

"Feel good, baby?" He asked and Louis agreed quietly while the lines left behind from the thong were rubbed as well. 

"Love you like this, marked up by your daddy. Don't forget who you belong to... alright sit up." Louis carefully sat up, wincing at the pressure on his ass. He waited while Mr. Styles got two pairs of his boxer briefs, handing one to Louis. 

"Thank you daddy." Louis smiled at him and stepped off the bed to put them on. He rolled the waistband and Mr. Styles looked at him fondly. That was the cutest goddamn thing he'd ever seen. Louis blushed and averted his eyes. The man scooped him up into his arms, deciding to pamper him the rest of the night. He brought him downstairs, taking careful steps to keep him safe and from falling. He set him down in the living room. 

"Let's get these applications done," Mr. Styles told him, leaving no room for argument. Louis nodded, not complaining. He went and grabbed the necessary things, Mr. Styles helping him to organize small piles on the carpet, anticipating Louis wanting to lounge out. He loved neatness and Louis kind of couldn't care less. 

Mr. Styles thought of something that for some reason, Louis hadn't even considered. The man picked up the nearest paper, partially filled out. He read across it, frowning. 

"Louis," he said gently. "You missed the deadline for applying." Louis gasped loudly, a surge of fear running through him. 

"Oh my god, I – why didn't I check? I should have checked this sooner, oh my god." Mr. Styles touched Louis' arm and he stopped talking. 

"It's okay baby. I've got an idea." Louis nodded, he sure hoped it was a good one.


	24. deny, then satisfy

H&L

They sat there on the floor, cross legged and facing each other as Mr. Styles spoke thoughtfully. "Remember when you asked why I moved here and I said I had a relative nearby?" Louis nodded.

"Yes?" He recalled that conversation, the first time he had stayed over.

"Well, my cousin is Marcel Styles, and he's the Dean of students, and involved with admissions at Boston College." Louis nodded wide eyed, he didn't see this coming. "Anyways, he has a lot of power and influence. If you'd like I can contact him, ask if he'll arrange for you to be considered." Louis tried so hard not to laugh at the ridiculously unrealistic plan, because it would be incredibly inappropriate.

He failed and giggles erupted, the boy slapping a hand over his mouth to contain his rudeness. Mr. Styles was lost. "And what's funny about that Louis?" Louis uncovered his mouth, biting the inside of his lip hard to stop laughing.

"You seriously think that Boston College is going to accept my application, like several months late? Last time I checked, they're ranked almost top ten in the country for men's soccer! Who even knows for academics! According to this," he picked up a complementary timeline given, detailing deadlines and suggested actions, waving it somewhat dramatically, "I should have already applied in the winter if I was early, received notice if I'm in or not a few weeks ago, and be deciding which place I'll go! That's all everyone else is doing right now!" He took a breath because he was getting worked up and loud. Mr. Styles looked pretty calm, deciding to let him mostly get away with that; Louis needed to vent.

"First of all, that was rather sassy." Mr. Styles paused expectantly and Louis apologized right away, his 'sorry' accepted with a nod. "But I understand this is stressful, and you can talk to me about it." 

"I'm sure I'm not good enough to get in, even if I had been on time." Mr. Styles frowned deeply at that. 

"You should have more confidence in yourself Louis. I know my compliments to you are usually sexual in nature, but you have a lot going for you. You get excellent marks, you're a talented soccer player... and you're rather charming," he ended with a flirty tone and Louis blushed at all the praise. His daddy always knew just what to say to reassure him.

"Why not try?" Mr. Styles insisted. "You'll never know what you're capable of if you don't attempt it." Louis nearly pouted, the man leaning forward to run his fingers through the boy's soft fringe to the side, lightly scratching his nails across his skin as he did so. Louis shivered slightly with the nice feeling. 

"You're right daddy. But wait... that's almost two hours from where we are here in Durham." He knew that from a few school trips, and because Halsey lived in Boston, so of course he'd looked the city up before. Louis lived in the southern section of New Hampshire, the same area as where Zayn attended school. Massachusetts was directly below, Boston being located halfway down the state and all the way to the right, on the shore of Massachusetts Bay. And the state certainly wasn't small. "Why does he live so far away?" 

Mr. Styles shrugged casually. "He's rather peculiar. Actually enjoys a horrific commute, something about 'being in the thick of it' and he doesn't have to be there all the time. I prefer convenience but to each their own." Louis hummed quietly in thought, not really knowing what to make of this. It would be an amazing experience. The question was, what did it mean for the two of them, if he were to leave? 

He still had no idea what Mr. Styles was doing after this semester. He knew it wasn't healthy to rely on someone so much, but here he was, doing it anyways. 

"Here's what we're going to do." The man kept control, seeing Louis' look of uncertainty. "You finish two common applications, one of them for the local university that you mentioned awhile ago right, as backup?" Louis nodded, it was a second choice, though it was decent. He was surprised Mr. Styles bothered to remember. "Write your essay, ask for help if you need it... I'll go over it with you tonight, give it an edit?" 

"Okay, I can do that." How convenient to have his teacher with him right now.

"Good." He got a kiss on the cheek, and one on his lips for listening so well. "I'll give him a call tomorrow morning, send over everything if it's a possibility. Maybe you can get an interview, even." He paused, trying to think of everything that could give Louis an edge. "Do you think you can ask Niall to write you a letter of recommendation? I'm sure he'd be willing to... and I'll write one as well for your academics." 

"Thank you so much daddy," Louis rushed out, looking down at his lap. "That sounds perfect. You don't need to do all this I mean..." Mr. Styles shook his head immediately, leaning forward and lifting the boy's face with a nudge, to look him directly in the eyes. 

"I want the best for you Louis, always," he said firmly. "It's not much effort, don't worry about it."

"Okay daddy. I won't," he promised. He probably would worry, but try to keep it to himself. Louis got yet another kiss with a taste of his tongue and a quick bite to his lip, eliciting a tiny whimper and leaving him flustered. Mr. Styles smirked at the reaction, before getting up and leaving him to it. 

Louis lay on his stomach, kicking his tiny feet in the air, huffing every few minutes while he filled out the rest of the questions, stopping when he got to the dreaded essay. God this was annoying. He knew how to write, but that wasn't the point. He just didn't want to. At one point he looked up as his daddy came around the corner carrying both baskets full of clothes and damn, look at those muscles, he thought appreciatively. Mr. Styles noticed his gaze and Louis quickly looked down again. He was handed a tee shirt and his own black Adidas sweatpants, since they were still hanging out in just boxers. 

"As much as I appreciate the view, you'll get cold soon." He gave Louis a hand to get up, squeezing his little hip before making his way upstairs. Mr. Styles neatly organized Louis' clothes in the drawer he'd made for him, then Louis' folded panties and few boxers in another, the little row next to his own boxers. Very aesthetically pleasing. He went to check on Louis, who was currently texting on his phone and looking a little drained. He set it down, showing that he was all finished. "So do you like Mexican?" Mr. Styles asked. "I can make tacos."

"Sure, thanks." Louis followed him into the kitchen and helped with the usual minimal tasks, basically opening containers of taco sauce and sour cream and setting them on the table, then standing close by his daddy, enjoying the comfort of his presence. He'd slip under the man's arm when he got the chance, stealing hugs or a kiss. They chatted about random things until it was ready. Everything felt natural and easy between them. 

"You know," Louis said, after taking a bite. "My friend and I raced to eat six tacos once. I won, of course." Mr. Styles pointed his finger at the boy in warning, but not actually mad since he was laughing at the image.

"That's dangerous Louis don't do that again." Lou almost rolled his eyes at the overprotectiveness. Okay maybe he had coughed on a piece of shell at one point, and Lexie needed to hit his back a few times. But Mr. Styles didn't need to know.

"Yes daddy." 

-

When finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, Louis handed over the rough draft of his essay for Mr. Styles to read. Louis snuggled up next to him, peering over his shoulder as he carefully read it, occasionally writing tiny suggestions in the margins with his blue pen. 

Write a brief essay answering one of the following questions: 

Discuss your opinion of a current event.

Why are you a good fit for this college?

Who are you motivated by, who inspires you?

'The most inspirational person in my life thus far, has been my older sister Lottie. Since I was a child, my passion has been playing soccer. Before I was old enough to even be on a team, she would take me outside and kick around the ball with me, making time for me when no one else did. She encouraged me when I said I wanted to be a soccer player when I grew up, as if it would obviously happen and it made me believe in myself too. She would come to my games with her friends, offering constructive criticism to help me improve afterwards. She would often remind me how proud she was that I stuck with it, and said 'If you find what you love, you shouldn't give up on it, no matter what.' I played all throughout grade school, continuing throughout high school, and being put on varsity team as young as my sophomore year. 

My parents separated and got back together a few times over the years, but Lottie was always present family. When my father left for good recently, he took my sister with him to give her a new life. Hopefully she'll be able to visit with me, maybe this summer. In the meantime I've continued to get good grades, receiving either honors or high honors, and putting forth my best efforts on my team, recently becoming a starter for games. 

I admit the loss of guidance and encouragement had a negative effect on my timely application. I am still determined to continue my education and pursue my dream, and I've been lucky enough to get a second chance at one of the most prestigious colleges, with one of the best men's soccer teams in the country. If I'm allowed to attend, I'm confident I would be a valuable asset both academically and athletically. Thank you for the consideration.' 

"Your sister sounds very nice," Mr. Styles started out thoughtfully and Louis nodded. 

"She is. We used to spend a lot of time together, but not so much lately," he answered vaguely, not feeling like talking about it. There was a silence as the man waited, in case he wanted to tell him more. When he didn't, Mr. Styles told him what he liked about his essay, and how he could make it stronger. Louis rewrote it, and that was that. He put everything neatly into a manila folder his daddy gave him, handing it over. 

Louis curled up by his side watching tv, with his adorable pink blanket, leaning on Mr. Styles' shoulder while the man wrote the letter he promised. Louis at one point joked that he should add how Louis could properly do equations with a toy in his ass, the man humming as if considering. "Not sure they'd be too pleased with that Louis, though I was very impressed by it."

Later that night, when they went upstairs, Louis blushed furiously when he noticed his shredded up lingerie tossed in the trash. It was too tight anyways, he wouldn't voluntarily have wanted to wear it again. His daddy had already put away the cuffs, and the bed was freshly made. All that pampered boy had to do was get in. He was spooned so snugly that Mr. Styles might as well have been glued to his back. 

-

L

The next morning, after Louis had showered and changed his shirt and boxers, staying in the sweats because why not, he inspected his fading love bites. "Um, daddy?" He asked quietly. Mr. Styles looked over from shaping his hair. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Do you think – what if I didn't try to cover up that I'm, you know," he wasn't sure how to phrase it. "Sexually active?" He blushed and gestured at his neck. "I'm sick of people making things up about me, but I don't want to waste any more time caring what they say. Maybe if I'm not hiding what I do, it won't be that big of a deal anymore." Mr. Styles stared at him for a moment, looking him over.

"You can do what you like Louis," he said in an even tone, not asking about what had been said, or who said it. In his opinion, if Louis wanted to tell him something, he could just say it. His boy should know that by now. "It's your life and you shouldn't be ashamed." 

So Louis decided to just put some moisturizer on, letting his skin have a nice glow. He looked pretty. He slipped his small Keds sneakers on, Mr. Styles his fancy dress shoes, and they automatically met each other halfway for their goodbye kiss. They acted like a proper domestic couple while Louis stayed here, though technically – they weren't one.

-

"So Liam," Louis asked as he hung out with his friends before class. "Which state school does hot sales boy go to and does he like it?"

"University of New Hampshire, and besides complaining a little about math class and art history, he's happy. Why, are you thinking of going there? I might!" Liam started to get excited. "I'm choosing this weekend probably."

"Calm down Liam," he teased. "I'm not sure where, that certain someone is going to sweet talk someone for me today, but yeah that's my second option. I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Louis," Lexie drew out the name, as she does when she's going to harass. "That's great but did you talk to him about your relationship yet?" 

"No," Louis glared slightly. "Just – leave it be okay? Maybe later. I'm dealing with plenty at the moment." She grabbed his shoulders and playfully shook him. 

"What are you waiting for, hm?" 

"He's the experienced adult here," Louis complained. "Shouldn't it be on him? And besides he started it."

Liam started singing a Tove lo song, and Lexie betrayed by dancing along. "People make me wonder! Age is just a numberrr -"

"Liam, I swear I will steal your man, break his heart, and leave you Zayn-less."

He abruptly stopped singing, and Lexie her dancing. "What the actual fuck?" He assumed mock outrage. "Is this like the movie Footloose, I'm not allowed to sing and dance?"

"Not another line out of you," Louis demanded. "It's too early for this." 

-

Before gym class, Louis asked Mr. Horan if he could see him after school, that he needed some help with something, and he of course agreed happily, inviting him to come by his office. 

"No you can't tag along Lexie," Louis teased after, when he could almost see her scheming how she could go with him. 

"Damnit, okay." That didn't stop her from flashing a couple 'innocent' smiles her teacher's way throughout class. Her teacher that was watching her from time to time. Louis wished he had a fresh glass of iced tea to sip at the moment. 

-

All he knew at the end of the day, was that if Ashley messed with him, Mr. Styles would probably slay her so hard people would speak of it for quite some time. She was sat at the table across the aisle from him, with Riley in the closer aisle seat, her on the other side leaving plenty of distance. Ashley was scowling as Louis approached, obviously annoyed that she'd been relocated. Her gaze moved up and down his body and she squinted at his marked up neck. He ignored her presence.

Louis winced after carelessly sitting down too roughly, he was still sensitive. The despised girl let out an obnoxious snort of laughter, still watching him. "Wow, he's such a bott-" she was abruptly cut off by Mr. Styles' loud voice. He had been listening, wanting to prevent trouble.

"Ashley! I forgot to say, I want you sitting up here permanently. Now." The teacher was clearly angry as he pointed to the furthest seat away from Louis, front row and next to the door. She silently got up, taking her purse, as Riley smirked and waved goodbye. She didn't try to finish that sentence, which was going to be 'bottom bitch.' When she sat down Mr. Styles even walked up to her, leaning down somewhat. "One more negative word from you, directed at any of my students, and I will personally see to it that there are serious consequences. You will sit here, do your work, and that is it. Understood?" 

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," she muttered in response, but avoiding his icy glare.

"Oh, I think I do. Don't argue with me."

"Yes, Mr. Styles." He nodded and got back to teaching, glancing at Louis first wanting to see that he wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, Louis and his friends were practically partying in the back at the moment, whisper shouting about how lit it was. There was no way she would bother him now... right?

Right.

-

Louis left with everyone else after class, and went to meet Mr. Horan at his office. He was a little irritated that he had to get this done rather than say, being well fucked over his teacher's desk - but it can't all be sunshine and rainbows. Okay well maybe there's always a rainbow in Louis' sky. 

"Hi Louis! Come on in!" Mr. Horan's cheerful voice interrupted Louis' random thoughts as he paused at the open door. He walked in, closing it behind him and took a seat across from his desk. It was a small room, with some trophies and ribbons from school teams on a shelf. Golf memorabilia were on his desk, and Louis stalled first. 

"Oh so you like golf?" He asked lamely and Mr. Horan nodded, because he was obsessed, starting to tell him all about the professional players he liked best and how he was trying to improve his swing on the weekends. Louis listened with a polite smile. 

"Anyways Louis, what can I help you with?" He listened patiently as Louis explained everything.

"Well – I kind of screwed up. I procrastinated on planning for college next year and when I went to finish applications yesterday I realized I missed the deadline, by quite some time. I still really want to go, and I love playing soccer, I wanted to major in something related and would like to play professionally someday," he trailed off quietly. "Um, anyways I asked Mr. Styles for advice and he knows someone at Boston College and is talking to them today, seeing if I can still try. He said to ask your opinion on the athletic department, and if you could help. Like... write a letter of recommendation for me? It's okay if you don't have time." Mr. Horan held up a hand to stop him from going on. 

"Louis I'd love to do that for you. You're one of my best players, always have been and you're smart too, I don't want a mistake to throw off and delay your plans. That's great you want to continue playing, and as far as I know that is one of the best places to go for it, pretty well known. Let's look it up, I want to check the stats." Mr. Horan was acting laid back as usual while he checked online, nodding as he scrolled through. 

"Hm, so they're called the Boston College Eagles. Wow, the men's soccer team is currently ranked number thirteen in the US, in Division One of the NCAA. The National Collegiate Athletic Association as you already know I'm sure. Here check out the rest." He turned his computer screen so Louis could look it over, the boy leaning forward, reading over their wins and all that. Damn. Then he remembered the second school.

"The second place I want to try is University of New Hampshire, it's close, but I probably would have to wait til spring to start."

"They're actually pretty good too," he told him. "Much easier to get into. How about, I'll try to have that letter for you tomorrow? Monday the latest. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. When the time comes and you know which place, I'll get you in for tryouts wherever you need." Louis smiled gratefully. The man looked around his desk for a moment, before grabbing a sheet of paper. He double checked things about Louis, wanting the letter to be accurate and specific. "Okay that'll do it!" Louis thanked him for his help and left. 

-

L&H

Louis dropped his bag by the door when he came home. Well Mr. Styles' house that is. Whatever. He peeked his head into the living room, hearing him typing away on his laptop, wanting to get his work done so he could spend time with Louis.

"How did it go?" Mr. Styles asked casually, stopping to look up. Louis walked over and sat so close their thighs were touching. They basically had no concept of personal space anymore. 

"Pretty good daddy, he said their team is great! And the place nearby is nice too, not as good though. He's writing the letter. Oh and getting tryouts too, if I get into either." 

"That's great baby I'm sure he'll have plenty of good things to say." Louis looked down and blushed at the compliment. 

"I hope so," he said quietly. Mr. Styles closed the laptop, set it aside and gently grabbed Louis' chin making him look up. He wanted his baby to be more sure of himself. 

"Stop stressing yourself out so much about this. Things have a way of working themselves out." He let go and stared at him intently waiting for a reply.

Louis was at a loss for words, because Mr. Styles sounded so sincere. "I – okay daddy. I'll try." Who could really blame him though? Beside his sister Lottie, who wasn't around anymore, he didn't get much positive attention at home unless shoving a perfect quiz in his mom's face, and most things Mr. Styles said to him were sexual. The man left short kisses on his lips until he smiled. 

"That's better. Always want to see you smiling baby." That was rather impossible but a nice concept. "So I talked to Marcel, and he said they've already sent out the acceptance letters last week. However, they always leave a handful of spots open for extenuating circumstances, if someone exceptional comes along. If you impress them, and do well with the interview, tryouts - you'll most likely get in." Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"How did you do that? Convince him, oh my god you didn't tell him how you know me?" Mr. Styles ran a hand through Louis' hair, fixing it to the side as he often liked to do and smiling at how adorable he was.

"Of course not, I'm more careful than that," he teased. Then speaking thoughtfully. "But it was easy Louis, I just told him why they'd be lucky to have you. And that you've had a couple things going on lately that held you back."

"Oh," he said softly. "Thank you daddy." 

"So Louis," he laid a hand across the boy's thigh. "There's something I'd like to teach you." Louis thought he looked rather smug and a little dark so oh, that kind of lesson. "You may know all about using toys on your own..." he paused to pinch lightly because that had been very disobedient of him and Louis gasped, squirming a bit. "But I want you to finger yourself. While I tell you how and watch." Louis' face was hot with embarrassment that he'd be watched. And okay he was really turned on too.

"I... I thought I wasn't supposed to touch myself?" He asked confused.

"Come," he said first, instantly grabbing the boy's hand and leading him upstairs. "You are, but only with my permission and allowing me to watch." Louis nodded, the more he thought about it, the idea got very appealing. 

"Okay daddy," he nearly whispered, before being lifted by the hips to sit on the middle of the bed. 

"Still going to undress you," he told him, slowly peeling his layers off. When he was completely naked and exposed, he was gently pushed on the chest to lie down. "Get comfortable baby. Wait until I say," he demanded. Then he stripped down to his boxers. Louis looked at him curiously. "There's no way I can watch this and not touch myself Louis. Impossible." He smirked, retrieving lube for the boy and handing it to him, letting him take over. 

"Go on then, get them nice and wet," he said, voice sounding thick. "As many as feels good. Try working up to three." He kneeled nearby, in case you know, he had to lend a helpful hand. Louis cracked open the bottle, pouring some on his petite but decently wide fingers, rubbing them together. 

"This much, daddy?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, and don't be shy baby. You're going to look just right." He nodded obediently, sprawling out more and spreading his legs. Mr. Styles grasped his ankles, pushing them up til Louis' knees were bent a bit. "Don't push in right away, I want to see you tease yourself first." Louis liked that he didn't have to think too much for himself, and reaching down he sucked in a breath as a slick finger rubbed over his entrance. 

He was impatient and started working his fingertip inside. Wow he was really fucking tight. Adjusting, he went further in, his eyes fluttering shut. He heard the man let out a quiet 'fuck' and move about to get access to his already hardening cock. 

"Open those pretty blue eyes. Want to see all of you." Louis struggled to open them as he slowly moved inside himself. "Hm, good boy." Louis peered down to watch the man's large hand that he'd much prefer to be doing this, as he slowly stroked his hand up and down himself, getting harder by the second. "Pay attention to yourself, make it feel fucking good." Louis quickly lied back more, working a second in with effort and a small whimper of pain that soon turned into a breathy moan.

The man watched silently, such a fucking sinful sight as his angelic baby fucked himself. He couldn't believe that he had to squeeze his base firmly already to stave off his building pleasure. What this boy did to him. 

"Daddy," Louis whined. "Please help I can't reach the, my um..." his cheeks had a creeping pink shade. Mr. Styles held back his amused laugh. It was his fault, he hadn't told Louis the name for it. 

"Your prostate baby, your spot."

"Oh," he said, half moaning. His daddy took hold of his wrist. 

"Curl your fingers a little." Then Mr. Styles pushed his wrist as far down as it could comfortably go, and shoved Louis' tiny fingers further in. Just as expected, Louis arched his back and moaned loudly, his fingertips barely brushing the sensitive spot, just enough for the ripples of pleasure to radiate through his overheated body. 

"Find it?" The man was almost breathless as he reluctantly let go of Louis' wrist, wanting him to do it all on his own. Louis nodded frantically, missing once, then finding it again, emitting tiny whimpers from himself. "Fuck, doing so well, look so good for me," he let praises tumble from his lips, needing to slow down his strokes on his throbbing length. "Scissor them too, like you know," he did a scissoring motion with his long beautiful fingers several times that Louis was craving. Louis glanced at him, copying and scissoring his fingers to stretch his tight walls, loving the harder pressure, dragging them and pressing as he did it. Mr. Styles fell silent, just taking it all in, letting Louis' thoughts drift along. 

The boy's gaze was trained on Mr. Styles' hand moving over himself. After awhile the man had to know. "Tell me what you're thinking about." Louis was thrown off by it, surprised even.

"You, daddy," he answered as if of course he was. As if of course there wasn't anyone else, making something flutter in the man's chest. 

Louis shoved them inside deeper and groaned, and that was it. The man couldn't do it, he had to touch. He needed to give the pleasure and decide how much. Maybe it was selfish of him, but Louis had gotten the hang of it. That much was evident from the way sweat was collecting between where Louis' collarbones met, as his lean but toned chest rose and fell with labored breaths, his cock hard against his stomach. 

So he moved over him, grabbing hold of his chin and tilting the panting boy's face up, kissing him softly. Louis leaned up into it, for a firmer touch. He wanted his daddy, always. The man tightly gripped the boy's little wrist, carefully removing the fingers tucked inside. 

Louis made a broken sound at the loss but let him do it, his daddy marveled at it really, how the boy was so willing to let him deny the pleasure, trusting that he'd always satisfy his needs. Mr. Styles broke the kiss enough to shush him. 

"Sh baby, daddy wants to be the one that makes you come. Can't help myself, look so fucking good like this." It wasn't just now, wasn't just because Louis looked good this particular way. He just had to be in control and satisfying the boy. As hot as it is was to watch, it just hadn't felt right. Louis was his, his for the taking, his for pleasing. He needed it.

Did Louis need it too? Then he pushed his thoughts aside and kissed him again, lifting Louis' wrist to pin beside his face on the mattress. His other hand moved to Louis' still wet entrance and he quickly shoved two fingers inside, thrusting them, then three. Louis made obscene whines, because he was finally feeling his daddy's fucking perfect, expert touch. He was ready. The man rid himself of his boxers and was covering his length with lube just to make sure he wouldn't hurt him when Louis whimpered, "Need you daddy, please." Probably just to make him come, the man thought. His confidence in himself had been slowly built up some by his needy boy, but he still doubted that Louis wanted more and didn't expect it anyways. 

"I've got you baby," he reassured him, lining up and pushing in slowly, Louis grinding up into it. He allowed it, after all, this had started out for Louis to get himself off. He readjusted his grip on Louis' wrist, making Louis moan and he smiled a little before capturing his bottom lip with a bite, dragging their lips together. That boy just loved to be held down and dominated. Louis even patted at his daddy's elbow with his free hand, wanting to surrender all of his control, and Mr. Styles was more than willing to take it as he snatched his wrist to hold down beside his flushed face. 

"Like that? Like when I take you, do what I want?" Louis pushed back, wanting as much of him inside as possible. 

"Y-yeah daddy, love it. Ugh I love it!" He fucked him slow and sweet, but his thrusts were deep with a little snap of his hips sometimes while pressed against the boy's thick curves, when he was furthest inside his boy. Every fucking time he'd pull another loud whine into his mouth, quieting when he began sucking on his beautiful collarbones, glistening with sweat.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, making his way up his neck and Louis shivered, squeezing his legs around the man's waist. 

He released Louis' right wrist, touching as much of him as he could, running a hand down his side. Everywhere felt warm and good, everywhere was soft and Louis. He thrust faster, harder a couple times until he found the perfect spot, emitting a high whine as he expected.   
"Need to be the one who causes you to make those sinful sounds." He started talking again, his voice low and demanding, staring into his gray-blue eyes as Louis' mouth fell open, arched eyebrows drawn in. "That pretty face." He grabbed a handful of Louis' feathered hair, giving it a tug, and the boy shuddered. "Makes you shake in pleasure." He brushed his fingertips across Louis' delicate cheekbones, admiring. Then his words turned dirty as hell. "Want daddy to touch your pretty cock too? Make you come all over yourself?"

"Please!" Louis whined. "Please I - I need it, need you daddy." The man grabbed his neglected cock tightly and Louis groaned. "F-fuck daddy, faster please." He fucked him harder, he stroked him giving him everything he desired. "I need to come, please let me come," he started rambling, moving up into it once.

"Come for me Louis, just for me." The boy cried out loudly as he did, several stray tears running down his face while he rode it out and waited as his daddy got himself off. Shoving deep inside and dropping himself flush onto him, he bit at Louis' neck while he filled him up. 

No matter what happened next, in this moment, they were happy.


	25. near your limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! my @ on twitter, tumblr & instagram is now softbluelou. still halfxheart on wattpad x

L&H

The sound of their fast breaths filled the bedroom, steadily slowing and quieting. The man pulled out, rolling onto his side next to Louis. Louis sat up somewhat and leaned on his little elbow, teasing as he spoke, "What happened to me doing it on my own daddy?" 

Mr. Styles chuckled first, wiping a hand over his face. "Sex doesn't always go as planned baby. I'm sure we both would have been satisfied," he lowered his voice, "but I decided that orgasm belonged to me." Louis' spent body was aroused slightly by those possessive words, and he peered down where come was starting to leak out of him across his skin.

"Daddy," he complained, "it feels all sticky and gross." Louis pouted, looking over at him. The man swiftly moved down between his legs, pushing Louis to lie back. Ducking his head he left a few broad licks up Louis' inner thighs, then across his cheeks, and finally his rim, tasting himself where Louis was already satisfied and sensitive. Louis bit his lip and squirmed a little. Mr. Styles sat up, thrusting a finger in halfway, loving Louis' tiny whimper as he let him. Louis watched as the man removed the finger, slowly sucking it clean. Mr. Styles briefly considered asking Louis if he wanted to experience multiple orgasms in a row again, by rimming him or something, but no, he'd withhold that thought to another time. 

"Let's take a shower," he decided, letting Louis actually use his own legs and walk the short distance. When it was hot enough they got in and went about the usual tasks, Louis even running the conditioner through the man's dark locks after shyly asking. He loved the silky feel and tugged on the handfuls.

"Having fun Louis?"

"Need to work it in," he replied, innocently looking up at him. The two laughed at his minxy little self. 

-

"Wear this," Mr. Styles handed Louis one of his own button down short sleeved shirts, white with thin red pinstripes. Louis liked it a lot and smiled as he cuffed the sleeves, a fashion sense that they both enjoyed. The shirt ended halfway down Louis' shaved tan thighs, loose around his middle, but his curves (especially his ass) rounded it perfectly. Mr. Styles loved to dress his beautiful boy, who wouldn't though? He liked the concept of Louis going commando in black leggings so he scrunched the flimsy things up for him, crouching for Louis to toe into them. He took his time pulling them up his legs, spreading his fingers to stroke as he did so, Louis staring down at him.

Louis didn't know if it was appropriate but, politely asked if he could please pick his daddy's outfit too. Given permission he ran his finger over the rows of shirts in Mr. Styles' drawer and chose a black tee and black sweats because that man looked fucking fantastic in black; it complemented his dark hair and contrasted his fair skin.

Mr. Styles suggested they just have a relaxing Friday night, so they had a movie marathon, Louis getting wrapped up in his blanket and pulled onto the man's lap. Louis softly requested food after awhile and was released from his blanket prison to accompany him. The man made them normal pasta this time with red sauce and salad. The boy internally sighed to see the vegetables taken out of the fridge.

Louis was made a plate, and subtly pushed the lettuce and cucumber slices somewhat under his sauce to hide it before twirling noodles on his fork. The leaves looked like the fucking weird kind you'd probably see in the woods by a brook. 

"I've actually had pasta parties before with my team. Last time I had to shove a handful of cold penne down my friend's shirt though."

"And why did you have to do that Louis?"

"Because he was being a fuc - um a jerk and said 'I bet Louis only plays soccer because the cleats make him taller.'" Then he added airily, "I'm pretty sure he was just jealous that I got more playing time than him." Mr. Styles quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by Louis' fiery little self, not snuffing it out.

"When people are jealous they often try to tear you down to make you as miserable as them. You could be right... and for the record I like you just the way you are." Louis smiled; he enjoyed salting people with Mr. Styles. 

Louis ate most of the pasta, their conversation occasionally broken by comfortable silences or Mr. Styles gently rubbing his thumb across Louis' lip because 'you've got sauce on your face' (he didn't though, Louis' lips were just pretty and so touchable). The boy set down his fork and leaned back in his chair when that man had to be so damn bossy, passing him organic dressing. "Eat your greens if you're still hungry. It's good for you." Couldn't get anything by this one.

"Okay daddy." He accepted defeat and the bottle, pouring some on and proceeding to clear his entire plate. Should have negotiated a handjob for himself during as incentive, he thought half seriously. 

"So Louis, when is your game tomorrow?" The boy brightened up at the implication.

"It's at noon again daddy, are you um, going to come?" Mr. Styles smiled at how pure he looked when he was excited, like a freshly bloomed buttercup flower or something.

"Of course I am baby," he reached under the table to softly squeeze Louis' thigh, sending warmth throughout the boy's body. "Can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon." 

-

Louis was sat upon the counter, overseeing like a princess while Mr. Styles scrubbed his stove with a sponge, when his mom called. The man gave him a fleeting glance as Louis answered his phone. 

"Hi mom!" He greeted her politely, but was annoyed that she hadn't checked in until now, even though he would have had to lie through his teeth about most things. 

"Hi Louis, just letting you know I won't be home until Monday," she informed him tiredly. "You should still have enough money," she scolded, anticipating him fucking up before he'd said a word.

"Not a problem, thanks." She told him to get a good night's sleep, and soon Louis was hanging up, plugging his phone back into the charging dock they were sharing.

"Everything alright?" 

"Yeah. She'll be back Monday is all." Mr. Styles finished and washed his hands, coming over to leave closed mouth kisses across Louis' face, making him let out a tiny giggle at the light touches, eyes scrunched up and exaggerating his long lashes.

"You're so cute it's killing me."

"I'm not cute, I'm ruggedly handsome," Louis scoffed. So what if he was a twink in leggings and a grown man's shirt fit him like a short dress? Louis considered himself masculine, thank you very much.

"Hm, can we compromise that you're gorgeous?" Louis blushed and nodded, reaching up to rest his hands on the man's broad shoulders. Mr. Styles wrapped his arms around the boy's middle and sneakily cupped Louis' ass before sliding him right off the edge to hoist onto his waist, causing a scandalized squeal as the boy held onto him for dear life. 

"Jesus christ I thought you were gonna drop me!"

"I'd never," he mumbled and nuzzled a kiss into Louis' neck before carrying him to toss back on the couch and finish watching the cheesy romantic movies that Mr. Styles unexpectedly liked best, such as Love Actually. His large hand occasionally slipping beneath the loose shirt to rub over Louis' side made him shiver, leaving goosebumps. He'd lean into the touch, always so familiar and welcomed.

Louis fell asleep and to be honest, Mr. Styles watched him more than the last half hour of the movie. He shut off the tv and lights, picking Louis up to carry to bed, getting in with him and tucking the blanket carefully around the sleeping boy. Louis immediately rolled over to rest his face against Mr. Styles' chest, softly grabbing his arm in his sleep and breathing out some jumbled words that ended in a sigh. The man wasn't sure why it made him smile so much, it was nonsense afterall. "Goodnight baby." 

-

Louis was confused when he awoke alone the next morning, taking a moment to recognize his surroundings as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He washed his face and went downstairs, finding the man in his office, already dressed for the day in his signature skinnies and a patterned peach button down exposing his muscular chest. Goddamn. Louis wanted to lick it. He had his teacher's version of their Chemistry textbook open as he put little sticky notes on pages and wrote short notes. He looked up when Louis knocked quietly on the door, wanting to be polite. 

"Oh, good morning, I didn't want to wake you and I'm trying to plan out a test, plus the final exam. I'll probably make my own version of the one Ms. Donovan had. It's not the best ever." Oh, roasted her, Louis thought. He wondered if Mr. Styles was bothering to make his own version because he was hired on as a full time teacher next year? Or only because her exam sucked. Why wasn't he telling Louis his intentions? He realized that maybe, Mr. Styles didn't know yet and there was nothing to tell even if he wanted. 

"It's okay daddy, I'm gonna get some cereal." 

"Before I forget," Mr. Styles stopped him. "I have some personal business to take care of this afternoon, if you'd like to see your friends or anything... but come here after your game first." 

"Yeah sure, we were considering it anyways." Louis left him to it, had his breakfast then got his uniform together to lay out on the bed. He texted his friends, finding out that yes they were coming to his game, and even 'hot sales boy' was tagging along too. 

Louis- don't forget your promise Li, you're supposed to be extra with your Ziam love so that people stop pairing us together

Liam- yeah that was the plan. Also i wanted to see him again to remind myself he is real and not a dream

Lexie- yasss ziam! Louis can we all hang out at your house after? You promised we would before your mom came back!

Louis- yeah but not right away, I'll meet you there um, idk what time

Liam- in other words, he doesn't know what extracurriculars mr styles has planned for them

Louis- i'm neither confirming nor denying that bye

Louis tossed his phone on the bed and finished changing just as Mr. Styles walked into the bedroom, biting his lip and blatantly checking the boy out. The man came over and tugged the waistband down enough to see the briefs he was wearing, snapping the elastic fabric a little. 

"Daddy, not now," Louis said breathlessly. "I need to leave."

"Later," the man said darkly, giving him a soft kiss before Louis left, thinking about anything and everything beside being turned on. 

-

Mr. Styles 

Mr. Styles sat on the bleachers, a little early this time not wanting Louis to think he was ditching him, when a small group of three teens passed by that he recognized as Louis' friends from that disaster of a morning when Ashley harassed Louis. There was the bubbly blonde girl that Niall had protected, alongside a slim, dark haired boy he didn't recognize with his hand low on the other boy's back.

The one with almost no hair called loudly to Louis to get his attention, and when Louis and half his teammates looked over from where they sat on their bench he yelled 'good luck Tommo!' The dark haired boy quickly kissed him on the cheek, then the mouth, like he was claiming him or something. The girl looked at Niall and gave a little wave that was returned before approaching to talk. Strange bunch.

He observed the teammates immediately talking among themselves, catching a few phrases such as 'guess that means Louis is single,' 'how does it feel to be replaced by a top?' and 'I volunteer to be your boyfriend.' That last one made the man's blood boil. Louis scowled, first subtly looking behind him and making eye contact with the man, then refocusing attention on the teasing boys, sassing them.

"Shut the fuck up I told you idiots me and Liam was a rumor, next person to talk shit is gonna catch these hands. You don't know me like that." The boys insisted they were joking and left it alone. Guess that's what Louis was referring to the other morning when he said people were spreading rumors about him. He couldn't tell if Louis was pissed off because it wasn't true he'd been with his friend or because he knew Mr. Styles had overheard. Wait, wasn't Liam the one that texted Louis at three am? 

He was almost ashamed of himself that he didn't trust Louis, he knew deep down that Louis probably deserved his trust but he still struggled with it every day. His past haunted him still after all these months, especially since he and Louis weren't officially together.

Watching Louis play, with each passing moment his jealousy increased steadily. As far as he could tell, his boy was not flirting with these other boys on both his own team and the opposing. Louis was just... being Louis and that was more than enough to catch wandering eyes.

Jesus christ there was no way the multiple number of boys were gay or another non-hetero sexuality, it was statistically impossible! The way Louis struck poses during down time after a foul as they gathered by the sidelines for a throw in, little hip tossed out and opposite knee bent, or crouched over with his perfect ass on display... the way he held his arm up with a limp wrist and his fingers pointed down in a graceful, feminine way as he ran, face serious with concentration... the way he well, just existed was inherently seductive. Basically Louis was sex on legs, somehow both feminine and masculine in his flawless features and body type and any living, breathing human could appreciate that.

This is what the man reminded himself repeatedly throughout the game as Louis would get a friendly(?) swat to his round ass while he jogged by, a squeeze of his shoulder when he helped his team keep the lead, or his hip grabbed rather low while another boy tried to slow him down, causing Louis to make a surprised face and shy away from the close proximity to his length. Sure the guy removed his hand once he'd stolen the ball away but what the fuck seriously?

These boys were acting a little too familiar with his baby for his liking. He noticed himself clenching and unclenching his fists when a boy barreled right into Louis from behind, holding his hip and knocking them both onto the grass in a heap.

Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Louis. He internally chanted in his possessiveness ridden brain. He wanted to grab Louis, take him to the nearest secluded place, throw him over his knee and make him count one spank for each time he was touched. But it wasn't Louis' fault, it was just the rough nature of a varsity boy's soccer game. That didn't mean the two couldn't engage in some even more rough and kinky sex afterward though.

Don't get turned on at a high school game, he scolded himself internally. He paid attention to what was going on more actively, forcing himself to not only stare at Louis and he maintained his composure. Even as Louis would tug on a player's jersey or bump them out of his way and laugh mischievously. He's just being small and crafty. Even when Louis himself would slide a hand along another boy's shoulder to distract him as he passed by, kicking the ball to his other teammate further down the field. It's just a game.

Okay this boy blatantly flirting with Louis during half time is so not a game. He's wearing a blue jersey, he isn't even on Louis' team for fuck's sake go across the field to your side! Louis literally swerved out of the way when the other boy went to rest a hand on his shoulder, smiling and shaking his head 'no' as the other boy's sentence had the inflection of a question when finished speaking.

Louis glanced momentarily into the stands toward his daddy. The man didn't hide that he was watching because obviously he would be. 

Louis nodded his head toward the circle of white jersey clad boys, saying a quick goodbye as he gave him a polite wave and the other boy hurried to his side of the field. Mr. Styles would have preferred Louis flipping him off but okay, he had to be a good sport.

By the end of the game he was just itching to get Louis behind closed doors. His Louis that he was going to wreck in the most blissful, primal ways. Louis was going to love it, but he also was going to be sobbing maybe by the time he was done.

-

L&H

Louis parked his little red car, making his way up to Mr. Styles' house. He daintily wiped a hand across his messy fringe, getting it off his sweaty face. As soon as he was inside the front door, he dropped his bag and toed off his sneakers onto the floor. He started to pull off his jersey, wanting the damp material gone when he near shrieked at his waist being grabbed from behind. Mr. Styles was an actual savage, what was he just waiting for him to come home?

"Leave that on," that familiar voice said lowly, squeezing at his hips and pulling their bodies flush together. He rubbed his thickening bulge against Louis' shorts, right in the center of his soft ass. Louis was pretty sure this man had like, a 'soccer Louis kink' or who the fuck even knows. The man reached around his front to palm him, making Louis close his eyes as filthy things were whispered in his ear. 

"Going to fuck you right now, god I need it, only I can touch your sexy little body." He squeezed Louis' now hard, clothed cock and the boy shuddered. "Want me to fuck you against the door?" 

Louis whined and nodded, loud and overwhelmed. His mind was swimming in pleasure as he was shoved forward until his front made contact with the cold, polished wood, glad for some relief from the cooling touch. He groaned as his hips were forced forward, Mr. Styles' rock hard erection rubbing between his cheeks. 

"Y-yeah, daddy, fu - fuck me like this," he answered breathlessly. The man stepped back a little, and Louis' shorts and tight briefs were shoved beneath the curve of his ass, then three, long fingers pushed in between Louis' open, waiting lips.

"Suck, baby." The boy closed his eyes and slightly moaned as he licked around them, sucking. Mr. Styles removed them, gripping one of Louis' cheeks and pressing his finger inside, praising him to distract from the sudden pain. "Always let me do what I want." He pushed further in, moving it back and forth a little. "Tell me, did you like when those other boys touched you?"

"No, no daddy! It was - just the game." 

"Just the game huh?" He was teasing him, not mad. "I didn't know that included boys touching your ass. That belongs to me, only mine to have." He added a second finger and shoved them in deeply while Louis made loud noises, loving the possessiveness his daddy showed him, while he got fucked by his fingers. 

"Al - always want you daddy," he whimpered quietly as the man finally found just the right place, brushing back and forth across his prostate.

"That's fucking right. Bet you'd let me fuck you anywhere, any time... over my desk again," the man gave him a swift spank just to feel him tighten up and push into the feeling. "On my counter... or with a vibrator in my bed, let me use you after." 

Louis whined to listen to his daddy's near condescending remarks about all the erotic things they've done, knowing the words were meant only for pleasure, emphasizing their dominant and submissive dynamic. Louis was always pliant and craving his daddy's cock, whether in a classroom or getting fucked endlessly in the man's bed.

"Ugh, yes I'll... do anything. Anything for you daddy."

"So good for me." The man leaned close, biting at and sucking Louis' neck, making him tilt his head to the side for more. "Fuck, such a good boy." He thrust a third finger into Louis' entrance, spreading them and feeling Louis adjust to allow it. He licked at the boy's ear once, his heavy breath fanning across Louis' cheek, showing his need. 

"Ready for me to ruin you, right here?" Louis started moaning in anticipation, barely managing a 'yes please' as the man took off his shorts and briefs entirely to leave on the floor letting Louis kick them to the side, then hurried to remove his own clothes. He pushed Louis' chest against the surface more, then tugged his hips up and back a bit.

Louis almost stood on tiptoes as his jersey was pushed halfway up his back to give access and that beautiful sight of his frame from behind. Mr. Styles grasped his hip firmly, helping hold him up and he spit in his hand, rubbing over himself fast and shoving just the head in.

Louis panted quietly, loving the burn as his muscles relaxed enough to let his daddy slide further in until he bottomed out. "Please move daddy, I'm ready." The man dragged his thick length in and out of Louis' still deliciously tight little body, letting him push back on it while they both moaned, unable to contain themselves.

Yesterday he fucked him slow and deliberate, today rapidly escalated into fast and desperate - he fucked him so hard that the door started to rattle in the frame. That was pretty reckless so he carefully pulled out to move them a few feet to the side, against the wall. Louis whimpered, was he being punished and left aching? "It's okay baby, I can fuck you proper hard like the little slut you are against the wall." 

Louis nodded and the man moved him how he wanted, holding his hips to steady him, thrusting back in roughly making the boy arch his back for a good angle and yell as he felt the man's thick cock pressing against his front wall, constantly shoving across his sweet spot. 

Louis turned his face to the side to rest his cheek against the wall and Mr. Styles took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him hungrily, biting at his delicate lips and making them a little swollen with the assault of nipping teeth. Louis gasped and left his lips parted, inviting a deeper kiss. Mr. Styles licked at his tongue, dominating his mouth and Louis made tiny noises, he couldn't control himself as he clenched around the man while he fucked him just right. 

It felt so amazing and intense to the man that he separated their mouths for a moment and groaned. "Fuck baby, your little body's so," he shoved deep inside, "it's made to take my cock." Louis whined and nodded, he filled him up so perfectly it was always satisfying, he could make Louis want to come within mere minutes of fucking him. 

Louis rambled as he was fucked harshly and faster. "Love - love how you fuck me daddy. Love you," ohfuck he thought as he felt Mr. Styles tense up against him, breath hitching and obviously caught off guard, " - your big cock inside me, makes me wanna come so hard," Louis quickly added, covering up his unwanted outburst.

"Oh my fucking god Louis," he moaned to hear his boy talking dirty to him. He grabbed Louis' chin, seeing the boy biting his lip. "Open that pretty mouth." Louis' mouth fell open and he shoved two fingers inside. "Suck on my fingers baby. Just like how you suck my cock." Louis whimpered at the thought, he was a total cockslut, listening and sucking on the long fingers, even biting down lightly. 

"Is that how you want it Louis?" He teased, his voice low and gruff. He removed his fingers leaning down to give a sharp bite to where Louis' neck met his shoulder, making him cry out in surprise as he created a lovebite to admire later. He moved his lips hard across his skin and pushed himself as far as he could inside Louis, loving the pornographic sounds and quiet swears he caused the boy to make while he snapped his hips against his perfect ass. Actually, porn was shit compared to Louis' delicate, needy voice.

When they were close to the edge and neither could bear to delay their orgasms any longer, Mr. Styles growled his command into the boy's ear, "Come, want you to come for me." Louis moaned loudly, responding immediately to being told what to do, clenching around the man's cock over and over and spilling inside his jersey. His tightness caused his daddy's orgasm right after.

"Fuck," he groaned, still thrusting slowly, feeling his come filling up the boy. His boy. He stopped and withdrew from him, allowing Louis to stand up normally. Well as normally as a half-wrecked boy could, on shaky legs and resting his forehead on the wall as he caught his breath.

"Still hard for me? Will you let me make you come again?" He turned Louis around, slipping his hand under the shirt and brushing his fingers across Louis' sensitive, wet cock. The tired boy cried out at the intense shock of it, at first shying away from the painful undertone, then bucking his hips forward, letting breathy moans out when the man didn't relent because - pain kink was kind of his thing.

"Y-yeah. Want it. Fuck, please." The man let go of him and gripped his thighs, carrying him the short distance to lay on his thinly carpeted stairs. Louis leaned back, spread out for whatever his daddy wanted to do to him. He gripped the edge of the stairs by his waist as he waited.

"Such a good little sub always listening to your daddy. Going to eat you out. Tell me your color first." Louis whimpered at the praise, deciding and vocalizing it was green. Mr. Styles knew the shirt was probably uncomfortable now, helping him out of it and dropping it on the floor. 

Louis watched as the man knelt in front of him, close enough to loom over most of his body. He grasped Louis' ass harshly, hoisting him up a little, exposing and licking around where he was dripping come down his thighs, enjoying the sight of how he left him all messy. He sucked on the soft skin of his thick but strong thighs. 

Mr. Styles made eye contact with Louis briefly, smirking at how sweaty and flushed he was, then slowly prodded his tongue inside the boy's stretched entrance that was just waiting to get used again.

"O-oh," Louis moaned, squirming a bit at first from the uncomfortable pain. When the man started a rhythm of fucking him with his tongue, steady thrusts inside, Louis gasped and spread his legs even more, welcoming the beginning of pleasure.

He whined high after a few minutes when he was able to handle it and started rambling while the building pleasure took over his body, and clouded his mind. "Fuck! Daddy, oh please fuck feels so, ugh - so good, shit." 

The man hummed and Louis' legs shook. He was pleased by his baby falling apart from his touch, squeezing him hard and kneading. Louis pushed down needily, trying to get the man's tongue as deep as he could but was stopped when the man removed his tongue to give a warning spank.

"Be good Louis. Beg for more." He licked slow, teasing stripes across his entrance as Louis pleaded, tears welling up in his shining eyes.

"Please please daddy I'm sorry please need it," his words cut off by the man's tongue diving back in, making him worry his lip between his teeth as he made muffled sounds. Mr. Styles looked up at Louis again, wanting to make his baby come faster he grasped his still wet cock and stroked him. Louis nearly lost his fucking mind and let out a little scream.

When he came it was... intense - a few small spurts of come landing on his stomach while he screamed out again and threw his head back, hitting gently against a stair with a muted thud, eyes shut tight and tears tracking down his face. His orgasm hit him like an aggressive ocean wave during a summer thunderstorm, the sharp impact knocked the breath right out of him - but he loved it. The man sat up and licked his palm off, admiring his trembling boy that was covered in his daddy's spit and his come, little chest heaving for more air.

Now what happened next was entirely accidental. Mr. Styles was reaching to take hold of Louis' waist and help him stand, when Louis' hips jerked up involuntarily from the aftershocks of his orgasm - causing the man's fingertips to brush against the boy's sensitive, overstimulated cock. Louis cried out pitifully, instinctively turning on his side and drawing his knee up to cover and protect himself. He whimpered, "Yellow, daddy... stop, no more." Louis didn't think 'red' was necessary, that should be saved for very extreme measures like if he was going to pass out.

The man was torn apart on the inside by it all, seeing his baby curled up and overwhelmed. Was Louis scared of him? Mr. Styles reacted as if he was a criminal surrendering at gunpoint - he raised his hands to his own chest level, showing he wouldn't touch, only listen. Leaning back on his heels and no longer looming over Louis, he dropped his hands to rest on the floor or he would have probably fallen over at this awkward crouched position. Louis silently watched him, each retreating movement a reassurance.

Mr. Styles' voice was soft and comforting, no stern dominance heard. "Don't be afraid baby it was an accident, we are finished. Please tell me what you need?" As he looked into Louis' eyes, there was no fear visible in the hazy aquamarine - only exhaustion. Louis turned cautiously onto his back again, exposing himself and Mr. Styles relaxed his tensed muscles.

"I'm - I'm not scared daddy I trust you just, it would have hurt too much if you kept going," he took a tired inhale of fresh air, "for a third time." The man nodded in understanding, his previous distress noticed by Louis though. "I'm sorry daddy did I upset you?"

"No, no don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel, I taught you the color system because it's important to me that you're safe. I was upset with myself for not being more careful and explaining my intentions. Promise me you will always say when I'm near your limits?" Louis nodded obediently.

"Yes daddy. This is the first time um, that I wanted you to stop. And what does limits mean, you know, in this context?"

"Kind of like where you draw the line that shouldn't be crossed. Whatever activity whether physical or emotional that you would prohibit us from participating in would be called a hard limit. For example if you didn't like bondage at all. Then a soft limit is something you aren't sure of, but are willing to try in limited amounts of time or intensity. So if you liked bondage, but only some kinds such as leather and not metal and for a short time, it is a soft limit." Louis was always so willing to experiment, this hadn't naturally come up. "You've been open to everything we try, but how about tomorrow we discuss that so I understand you better?"

Louis agreed; he was okay with that, he trusted him not to make fun or judge.

"Okay, good. Would you like to go take a shower?" When Louis nodded, the man still hesitated, he was terrified to ever truly hurt this boy, beyond a pain kink and devoid of pleasure. "Is it okay if I carry you, since you don't feel well?"

"Yes daddy, I'd like that." He gave a small smile and Mr. Styles returned it. He was scooped into his arms bridal style and carried upstairs. Louis leaned back against the counter as his daddy stuck his hand in the stream of heating water. When it was hot enough he was helped in, a strong hand grasping his arm to face Louis away from the sharp sprinkles. Louis sighed contently as his hair was massaged, letting water soak to his scalp. It was a calming experience as the dirt on his elbows and knees from the game was scrubbed off, and his cumstained lower half gently rinsed. He loved being taken care of, every inch of his body thoroughly paid attention to. 

"You know I'd never hurt you on purpose right?" Mr. Styles spoke up.

"Yes daddy, I know." Don't leave me then, Louis thought.

When they were both clean, they got out and dried themselves with towels. Mr. Styles suggested they take a short nap before they parted ways for the afternoon, Louis was tired so he agreed. He collapsed naked into the bed and the man laughed.

"Baby don't fall asleep yet you need clothes." He knew Louis would be cold especially with wet hair. He fetched him boxers, sweatpants and a tee shirt, helping a sleepy, spent Louis into them. Dressing himself he climbed in the bed with Louis and gently pulled him into his chest, pulling covers over them.

"I love sleeping with you daddy," Louis admitted. He got a kiss on his damp hair.

"So do I." Louis' eyes closed and he softly huffed little breaths, looking like a little angel as he slept. 

-

L

About thirty minutes later Louis' name was quietly called, waking him up as he yawned like a refreshed kitten. "Wake up baby. I need to get going." Louis blinked his eyes open, slowly getting up. He fucking hated waking up, even if it was in the middle of the day.

"Um, when should I come back?" Louis asked. Mr. Styles frowned a little as he thought, which Louis had learned didn't automatically mean displeasure. It was as if seriousness was the default look for the man. He liked it.

"Probably a few hours," he answered thoughtfully. "I'll text you when I know." So mysterious, Louis thought. He wondered if Mr. Styles was just being considerate and wanted him to go have some fun and not be alone, since Louis had told him he preferred being around others. Or maybe, he was hiding something, after all he didn't say Louis could come back whenever. It's best not to make assumptions, because more often than not - they're wrong. So Louis didn't question it, didn't ask if he could stay here to test him. Just like when they were intimate, he accepted what he was given, hoping that he wouldn't be damaged in the process.


	26. kinky

H

Mr. Styles watched Louis leave, hoping he would have a good time and not think he was being sent away just to get a break from his company. The man had truly enjoyed Louis' presence during his stay over so far, unsure if they would get another opportunity like that - but Mr. Styles had things to do today that required his full attention, that he also thought would be smartest to keep to himself, for now.

He remembered the state he left Louis' uniform in, smirking as he gathered the clothes from the floor and put a load of laundry in the washer to start. He'd finish it later, right now he needed to get ready because he was on a tight schedule. He was irritated that he'd let his hair dry weirdly, sleeping on it wet, but he'd been so focused on helping his exhausted boy to feel safe and good again that he had rushed to bathe then cuddle him as he rested. In his opinion, Louis' well being mattered more than his own vanity or convenience or anything really. And okay wasn't he supposed to be focusing on upcoming business, not thinking about how to be a good dominant for Louis? 

He checked the time, then went to his closet selecting a nice, well put together outfit and got dressed. Leaning over the bathroom sink with the water turned on slightly, he ran his fingers through the frizzed locks, rewetting them. He stood up and combed it thoroughly, then distributed product through til he was satisfied that the curls were structured and smooth, gracefully pushed to the side on top. His hair was steadily getting longer, another couple of inches and it would brush the tops of his shoulders. He liked it, and he knew Louis liked it too. He'd always wanted long hair, so he planned to get no more than a trim of split ends during the upcoming months. 

Normally he needed to purchase more alcohol every weekend, having finished the bottle. But when he approached the kitchen counter and picked up the glass container, tipping it to see how much was hidden behind the label, the liquid appeared quickly, sloshing toward the neck. He hadn't noticed that while Louis was here, he'd stopped drinking altogether. He was by no means an alcoholic, only having enjoyed a few at the end of the day normally, so there was no physical need and therefore no withdrawal.

Mr. Styles' speciality was science and facts, his brain having an affinity for quantifiable things. And there was no denying the fact that the more time he spent with Louis, the less inclined he was to reach for a toxic comfort. The evidence was right here in front of him in a mostly full bottle that should be empty.

Louis had become his new source of both calming vibes at the end of the day and a light warmth spread throughout his body - he'd found a way to escape and relax elsewhere without intentionally trading one thing for the other. Louis was his drug of choice, and his baby came with far more desirable effects than even the finest of liqueur could summon. He put the bottle in a cabinet out of the way and shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. Louis was a good influence on him. Interesting.

"Okay," he said out loud, mind now refocused as he patted his pockets to find his wallet and keys. He gathered the necessary things from his office, before walking with purpose out to his car and leaving.

-

L & Z

Louis' friends' cars were already in the driveway when he got home, and they had let themselves in because that's just what best friends do (Lexie had a key, Liam's key privileges were temporarily revoked after he ate all of Louis' fruit snacks a few weeks ago and left a note inside the box saying 'snatched your edges, love liam', borrowed a shirt, then peaced out before Louis got there). 

Louis scowled at his friends upon entering his living room to see that Liam was holding a tiny piglet. "I swear to fuck if you bought me a pet pig this isn't funny -"

"No it's Peggy!" Liam said affectionately as if that explained it all.

"Okay?"

Lexie rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh Louis I told you! I got another pet pig. This one's really sweet though. She hasn't even attacked me yet."

"Your low standards for quality pets never cease to astound me Lexie."

"Oh quiet," Liam said. "All she does is squeal quietly if you pick her up."

Liam stood with the pet in his arms; she was no bigger than a bag of sliced bread. "She's a teacup piglet, therefore we need to take pictures of her, in a teacup. Louis you're like a tea whore please lend me the props."

"I can't help that I've got more class than you Liam. But okay fine." 

Lexie basically went along with anything her friends wanted help with, so got to work clearing the kitchen table, moving a little potted gingko plant to the side. Liam was thinking out loud about getting the lighting just right and maybe closing the curtains as Louis muttered about if there was a setting on his iphone camera for regrettable decisions when Zayn entered the room, pretty confused as to what they were all doing. 

"Hi Louis, I was just using the bathroom but I can head out if you're like, in the middle of something?" 

"Well we aren't shooting a porno if that's what you thought," Louis joked and Liam hissed at him to shut it, Lexie laughing quietly. "But no, feel free to stay. I can't guarantee we won't be up to embarrassingly weird things... well we already are since this one over here," he pointed at Liam who was opening the china cabinet to look for a pretty cup, "wants to take Tumblr style pics of the pig."

"Piglet," Liam corrected. He was reaching for a very expensive and delicate teacup when Louis laid a hand on his heart, gasping dramatically and rushing over to snatch his valuable piece back.

"Unhand my Wedgewood! I don't care how sweet she is, she gets Walmart brand. Only the row on the right." 

"Oh my god," Lexie had finished cleaning, grabbing some chips and sitting as if watching the two bicker was entertainment. Well it kind of was. She held out the bag to Zayn and he joined her at the table. The boys were discussing the aesthetic (because Louis was actually enjoying this). Lexie took advantage of the one on one time with Zayn to get some dirt.

"So how's it going with you two?" She asked casually. Zayn opened up right away, telling her how they facetimed every night on their phones, and had already hung out several more times at his apartment, getting to know each other (in other words they Netflix and chill on the regular). Zayn was dominant but still reserved and shy so he kept the sexual details to himself. Such as the time Zayn called Liam 'babyboy' during a videochat which led to a flush faced Liam asking permission to touch himself, and them both masturbating until Zayn ordered him to come. Yes he would keep those kinky things between the two of them. 

"It's getting better every day honestly, he's perfect for me."

"Aw that's so sweet!" She gushed. "So it's serious then or?" He glanced at Liam and nodded right away as if he didn't even need to think about it.

"It is, this morning I told him I'm falling in love and no one would love him like I would," Zayn confided. "Some people might say it's too soon but," he shrugged, "when it's right, you just know. And I didn't want to waste time waiting to tell him." Lexie nodded and her friends may have overheard that last bit as Louis set down a navy blue Mainstays brand cup with large white stars scattered across the side on the center of the table. 

Liam was smiling and Louis wasn't sure if he wanted Zayn to shut up about how neatly defined and easy their relationship was, or talk more about what it was like to be straightforward with the person he cared about. To be unafraid of what happens after you tell someone how much they mean to you. He sighed quietly, cutting himself a little slack considering the man he loved was his teacher, a man that came with plenty of issues and much withheld.

He just focused on their ridiculous activity as Liam gently set the baby animal in the cup, excited as fuck that she fit, her tiny front hooves draped over the edge. Louis was better at taking pictures than Liam, and had no problem reminding him of the time Liam made an edit with question marks drawn all over it and a weird filter, to indirect Louis for ignoring his call.

He took a couple pics from different angles, then texted to the groupchat with the caption 'I feel like a five year old.' Liam showed Zayn, not wanting him to feel left out, and stole a kiss while Lexie took her pet back. And yes all that Peggy did when picked up was squeal quietly. Maybe she can teach Feebie not to be a ham hoe, Louis thought. 

Zayn stood up, taking out his wallet. "I actually have to go to work but I got these for you, as promised." He passed out some glossy coupons to the group. "Friends and family discount, fifteen percent off everything in the store on top of any sales." Louis squeaked happily like a content mouse and accepted his, mind running wild with what he wanted to buy. He cleared his throat. 

"We're going shopping this week, and I'm going to dick down that store." Might as well take advantage of his time to have a filthy mouth and only get laughter in return. Zayn said his goodbyes and then they truly had free reign to talk about anything.

-

L

"Louis," Lexie smirked. "Why is your hair so messy?" Well, she certainly wasn't expecting the truth so...

"This jacked up hair," he pointed at his haphazard fringe, "is the very much worthwhile consequence of having so many orgasms in a weekend that I needed to shower and nap before I possibly died from well-fuckedness. Any other questions darling?" Silence for a moment. 

Louis pulled out his phone and started typing, not noticing her peeking over his shoulder. She was a bit nosey but beloved nonetheless.

"Yeah why are you looking up the definition of 'personal business'?" Louis locked his phone and sighed.

"Because... okay give me your honest opinion." She nodded. "This morning, Mr. Styles told me he had 'personal business' to take care of, would be gone a few hours, and I should hang out with friends if I wanted. When I asked what time to come back, he said a few hours and he'd text me first. What do you think he's doing?" 

Lexie hummed. "Maybe something for work or a doctor's appointment? It isn't necessarily something bad, don't worry about it Lou."

"But I am worrying," he complained. "Why wouldn't he tell me? Do you think he's going on a date?" Louis gasped. "With a girl or a grown ass man?" 

Lexie laughed. "Please have you seen yourself? Who would cheat on you?" Louis calmed down some and smirked; yes he was hot as hell, but still. Liam returned, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and looking very satisfied with himself. 

Louis nodded towards him. "You were gone awhile eh? Loving him goodbye?" He puckered his lips and Liam shot him a look. 

"Could say the same about you all week Tommo. You're like that episode of Spongebob where he stays inside with a used napkin, chip and penny and ignores the outside world." Louis scowled.

"Don't compare my mans to a used napkin. Can we get some chinese food? I've been eating healthy all week and I need MSG." 

They ordered delivery, arguing a little over the tip and who got the extra fortune cookie. Louis licked the wrapper much to his friends' dismay.

"So Louis," Lexie asked as they threw out the containers after. "Did you ask him what your relationship is yet?" He should've expected.

"Okay so I was thinking, I'll wait and see which colleges I get into, then I'll ask him what his plans are next year, if we'll still be together." She studied his face to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Alright, just don't put it off for too long. Maybe he's waiting on you to say something."

"Maybe."

-

Mr. Styles finally texted Louis around seven pm and Louis almost pulled a muscle reaching for his phone. 

 

H- I'm home, can you come back? x

Louis- hi daddy :) yeah i'll be there soon x

 

"Alright guys it's been real but I gotta go." 

"Who tops?" Lexie asked shamelessly as Louis put on his shoes. "Help a girl out here, my sex life is non-existent." 

"Where are your gay manners?" Louis answered dryly. "Lock the door on your way out please."

-

On his drive back to Mr. Styles' he wondered if the man would tell him where he'd been. When Louis let himself in, he noticed it smelled really nice, like cinnamon? Something rich and spicy. He sniffed the air before calling out, "Daddy?" 

"Come upstairs Louis!" Mr. Styles answered, and Louis obediently hurried to the master bedroom. He saw several white candles burning on his dresser, a fuzzy blanket on the bed, and Mr. Styles sitting casually on the edge of it, holding lotion and watching him.

"What's all this daddy?" Louis asked shyly. Mr. Styles patted beside him, Louis coming to sit and toe off his shoes. 

"I still feel bad about earlier, hearing you tell me to stop was... I feel like I let you down as your dominant," Mr. Styles finally admitted. "I want to just take care of you tonight. Would you like it if I gave you a massage?" 

"Daddy, I... yes that would be great but, you don't need to feel bad about an accident. I'm the one that moved after you were done," Louis placed his hand on the man's wrist gently. "It's okay." 

"Thank you," he murmured. "But I'm still going to treat you like a little prince. Take off all your clothes and lay on your stomach because you're getting the works, full body."

Louis was happy to oblige and stretched out on the blanket once he was naked. He waited as Mr. Styles rubbed the mildly scented lotion between his palms to warm it up, then melted into the touch as his large hands glided across his shoulder blades, tracing the bones and pressing into his tired muscles. Louis sighed peacefully.

"Is it good?" Mr. Styles asked. 

"Really good," Louis moaned as skilled fingers kneaded and rubbed down his back. He was exhausted between the game and sex after, this was just what he needed. "If you ever switch careers, you should be a masseuse."

Mr. Styles laughed in response, running his fingers down Louis' triceps and gently squeezing his forearms, watching him shiver. It was intimate yes, but not sexual. This was all about Louis feeling as good as possible, which by default would make Mr. Styles feel good too. By the time he'd turned Louis over and massaged him down to the tips of his toes, the boy felt like he was in heaven. 

Next Louis redressed in comfy pajamas and Mr. Styles suggested a manicure or even polish. Louis decided he wouldn't mind trying a subtle blush pink, which Mr. Styles had bought fresh today. They went downstairs in case of spills and Louis laid his hands on a magazine at the counter while the man doted on him some more. His nails were trimmed, filed, buffed and given both clear base coat, two layers of pale pink and top coat. Louis giggled when the man gently blew on them and it tickled. Mr. Styles glanced up and smiled. "Do you like it?" 

Louis admired the flawless application; it looked gorgeous against his tan skin. "It's pretty, daddy. Where'd you learn to do this?" Mr. Styles started putting away the supplies in a bag. 

"I have an older sister, Gemma. When we were younger I'd do her nails for her so I got pretty good at it." He shrugged.

"Oh," Louis replied. "My sister taught me how to braid her hair a few years ago. Guess they have us wrapped around their fingers," he joked. They spent the rest of the evening talking; both acutely aware that it was a step forward for them to share more things about themselves. Neither regretted it when they turned in to sleep, holding one another close and sharing a goodnight kiss. 

-

L&H

Louis stretched and yawned when he awoke the next morning. He rolled over and Mr. Styles was sitting up, grading papers, already halfway through his stack. The man paused to look at Louis. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Louis replied sleepily. It was their last day of him staying at Mr. Styles' which is why the man chose to get work done while still by Louis' side as the boy slept in. Truthfully, he had grown accustomed to his presence, his warm and bright aura. 

"One more and I'll make us breakfast," Mr. Styles promised, so Louis laid there and studied his face. He looked most handsome while he was focused and working, in Louis' opinion. 

After they had something to eat, Mr. Styles fetched his laptop. "I need to put together a BDSM checklist for both of us, I'm customizing it so it may take awhile." Louis nodded, glancing outside at the sunny weather. 

"Can we go outside please? I need to make notecards to study and I can work on my tan." He agreed and they got a worn blanket, Louis' backpack and set themselves up in the backyard. Mr. Styles sat cross legged as he opened a spreadsheet, Louis on his side transferring notes onto the cards, neatly highlighting sections. 

Louis could easily see the screen from where he layed, and curiously watched as the man copied and pasted a list of kinks from a website, deleting a few and also an entire section detailing how long the BDSM relationship would last. Mr. Styles scolded him when he caught the glancing. 

"Just do your work Louis, I want to discuss this before you answer any questions." The boy quickly looked away. When Mr. Styles had stopped typing and cleared his throat Louis looked up. 

"I made a 'yes, no, maybe' checklist. It includes things we've done and a few we haven't explored yet. I left a few things off that I consider either dangerous or too degrading. But there is space for you to write anything in if you have requests. There's a section for your limits. There are no right or wrong answers, just be honest and if you don't know what something is- ask me." Louis nodded and Mr. Styles passed him the laptop, showing rows listing different kinks or activities, with three columns he could check off as answers: yes, no, maybe. 

Mr. Styles waited patiently as Louis took his time filling it out. He stopped to ask what frotting meant, blushing and swallowing hard when his daddy described putting their erections together and him giving them a handjob at the same time. Sign me the fuck up, Louis thought, checking yes. He asked about Japanese rope bondage, being shown a photo of an intricately bound torso in a web-like pattern, feeling warmth in his lower region as he imagined being tied up and ravished. He finished and let Mr. Styles read through, having checked off everything as yes (his daddy knew him well).

Anal sex  
Anal plugs  
Anal plug (public, under clothes)  
Blindfolds  
Blowjobs (giving)  
Blowjobs (receiving)  
Being bitten  
Bondage (light)  
Bondage (heavy)  
Bondage (multi-day)  
Bondage (public, under clothing)  
Cockring  
Collars (worn in private)  
Collars (worn in public)  
Cuffs (leather)  
Cuffs (metal)  
Dildos   
Erotic dance (private)  
Exhibitionism (sex in public places)  
Following orders  
Frotting  
Gags (cloth)  
Gags (rubber)  
Gags (tape)  
Hair pulling  
Hand jobs (giving)  
Hand jobs (receiving)  
Having clothing chosen for you  
High heel wearing  
Ice cubes  
Japanese rope bondage  
Lingerie (wearing)  
Modeling for erotic photos  
Oral/anal play (rimming)  
Over-the-knee spanking  
Orgasm denial  
Orgasm control  
Outdoor sex  
Pain (mild)  
Phone sex/ calling or sexting  
Punishment Scene  
Sensory deprivation  
Spanking  
Swallowing semen  
Teasing  
Uniforms  
Vibrators  
Video (recordings of you)

Limits (soft):   
Multiple orgasms in a row (two or more)

Limits (hard):   
Breath play   
Cumming dry

Comments: I love everything we do x

 

Mr. Styles looked up after reading what Louis wrote in at the end, smiling at him. "Everything?" Louis bit his lip lightly and nodded.

"Yes daddy, everything."

When prompted, Louis explained that breath play was scary for him, that he read about it once and it wasn't for him. Mr. Styles assured him it wasn't something he wanted to try either. What came next was very shocking however.

"Okay, this went very well," Mr. Styles said thoughtfully. "I've got some work to finish though so let's go inside." What the hell? No sex?! Louis thought indignantly. He was half hard, his mind was buzzing with fantasies, and the man wanted to work!

Louis went upstairs, scheming his seduction of the man so he'd toss aside his work and have sex. He took a quick rinse and shaved his legs. Then his outfit (key to the seduction) - leggings with no panties, and a scoop neck tank top. Perfect. 

He didn't bother to close the bedroom door, spraying a bit of cologne first. "Why do I even have to do this? The man has sex on the brain 24/7 and is obsessed with my ass, yet here I am hoeing it up for attention." He pulled his leggings up, then yanked them higher than they should ever go and turned to admire his curves. 

He huffed. "I can practically taste the fucking fabric yep that ought to do it!" A muffled laugh was heard behind him and he whipped his head around to see Mr. Styles leaning in the doorframe, looking very amused. He'd come upstairs for a sweatshirt and witnessed the entire monologue.

"That seems like an exaggeration," Mr. Styles said with a smirk, "I don't have sex on the brain 24/7. Can't say the same for you apparently." Louis' cheeks were burning as Mr. Styles entered the room, casually approaching and looking him up and down. "You look fucking fantastic in this. Guess I'll have to do something about it..." he trailed off, running his hands down Louis' hips and squeezing his ass. "On the bed we're trying something new." 

Louis scrambled onto the bed, watching Mr. Styles rummage in his box and produce soft white nylon rope and a navy blue blindfold. They locked gazes. "Do you trust me Louis?" 

"Yes, daddy. I trust you." Louis did trust him, probably more than he logically should, but he knew the man would take care of him. So he let Mr. Styles tie the blindfold around his head, making everything dark. Louis' breathing sped up in excitement as he was gently placed on his stomach. 

"Arms behind your back, wrists together." Louis obeyed and the soft rope was expertly wound around and between his wrists then knotted firmly. "How's it feel baby?"

"Good daddy." 

He was asked his color, and after replying with a confident 'green,' Mr. Styles stood and undressed while admiring his beautiful boy. He retrieved the lube and paused because wow, okay, he needed a moment to appreciate how hot Louis looked blindfolded and tied up, face down and on his knees. He was completely vulnerable and submissive. 

Mr. Styles just wanted to take care of him, make him sweat and swear, make him scream and whimper in ecstasy. He took his time leaving kisses across Louis' back, the side of his neck, then pinched Louis' legging covered cheeks. Louis waited like a good boy, his erection straining against his pants. Then his daddy tugged his leggings down close to his knees, cracking open the lube and coating three fingers while he praised him. 

"Look incredible like this Louis. Being so good for me, gonna finger you open and fuck you so hard you'll feel it all day. Would you like that baby?" 

Louis whined quietly then responded "Yes daddy, please."

He got behind Louis, leaning forward to lick Louis' tongue at the same time as his first finger pushed into the boy's wonderfully tight entrance, hearing the faint scratching of the boy's lashes fluttering against the blindfold, wishing to watch the man finger him. Louis turned his face more to the side and kissed the man with everything in him, grinding back slightly onto the finger prodding inside him.   

Mr. Styles ended the kiss, pumping into the boy and feeling around. "Wish you could see what I'm doing to you baby, opening you up for my cock. But I like you this way too- having to just lie there and take it." He worked a second finger in and twisted them across Louis' prostate, causing a high pitched moan. "That's it baby, fuck yourself on my fingers." Louis immediately rocked back on the fingers, the blindfold dampened slightly by a few tears because fuckyes he liked it too, loved it actually. 

The man watched for a moment, then captured Louis' parted lips with his, making it fast and filthy with swipes of his tongue and plenty of nipping. After a third finger, when Louis was stretched and ready, he removed his fingers and kneeled back, covering his hard length in lube. He helped Louis out of the leggings, then held his hip, sliding a hand between his cheeks and exposing his entrance. 

"I'll take care of you baby," he murmured, pressing into him slowly until his hips were flush against Louis' hot skin. Louis was panting, the bit of his cheeks still visible blushed a pretty pink, his lips shining from the sloppy kiss. 

Mr. Styles pulled back a little and ground into Louis, smirking at the boy's tiny moan. Louis was denied the visual pleasure of how his daddy's abs contracted while he thrust into him, how his thick cock looked as it sunk into him over and over, and the sight of his dark red lips and tousled curls, but the feeling was indescribable; words had not been invented yet to do justice to the way all his other senses were amplified by the loss of distractions. His skin tingled with goosebumps for every soft brush of lips across his skin, and pleasure rolled along his lower stomach for every hit to his prostate.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Louis chanted, until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he couldn't find words, just moaning and taking it.

"I love it when you call me that baby, you're so fucking sexy," the man growled as he pounded into him, the sound of their skin slapping echoed loudly throughout the room, along with Louis' labored breathing and whines. With the absence of sight, everything else was heightened for Louis, including emotions. Wants felt like needs, and his daddy's touch seemed as essential as air to breathe.

And then he pulled out completely, the only touches felt were bruising kisses sucked into the back of his parted thighs. Louis felt devastatingly empty and desperate, but he wanted to be patient, the tiniest noises slipping from his lips as he made fists of his little hands. 

Mr. Styles was teasing himself as well, aching to fuck Louis more but wanting to prolong and heighten the pleasure. He made one more bright red mark by the delicious crease where cheek met thigh and ran a light finger over it. "Want you to sit on my cock." The man wrapped his arms around Louis' chest and pulled him upright, Louis leaned back against his hard chest. Mr. Styles positioned him over himself and thrust up into the boy, making Louis shudder and groan. He thrust up again sharply, Louis' head tipping back to rest on his shoulder, his little chest heaving. 

And maybe it was because he couldn't see Louis' eyes, making it a little easier to be open, that he said this next while he was buried deep inside him, moving his hips subtly. "It's hard to believe you're a real person when you make me feel this good, fuck... I'm glad I found you."

"Feels so good daddy," Louis whimpered, shuffling his folded legs a bit and moving to meet his daddy's thrusts. Mr. Styles licked a long stripe up Louis' exposed neck while wrapping a fist around the boy's leaking cock. 

"Beg for me to let you come, wanna hear how bad you need it," he growled in the boy's ear, jerking him off as he fucked him.

"Oh god, daddy please uh - I need it," Louis ground his hips back and gasped. "Daddy I've been good for you please... let me come!" The man loved to rile him up, grabbing a fistful of Louis' feathery hair, he tugged and shoved himself deeper. 

"Come for me," he commanded, moving his hand faster on Louis' cock. Louis cried out loudly, coating his stomach as he orgasmed. He clenched around Mr. Styles hard, drawing the man's orgasm quickly after. His daddy let go of his hair and gripped Louis' hips firmly holding him down as he filled him up. 

Mr. Styles lifted him off, instructing him to get on his knees again. Once Louis was in the original position he asked, "Do you want me to take a photo of you like this baby? You look beautiful. It'd be just for us of course."

"Yes daddy," Louis agreed. So Mr. Styles got his nice polaroid camera, snapping a picture of his lovely boy, then untying the blindfold and rope. Louis slowly blinked his lashes, wet and clumped together from his tears. The man pulled him onto his lap and they watched the photo slowly develop. 

"Gorgeous, my good boy," Mr. Styles murmured as they gazed at the image. 

"Thank you daddy."


	27. put your pretty lips on me

L

 

They admired the photo for another moment, then Mr. Styles tapped Louis' leg for him to get up. He helped Louis clean himself off, telling him he'd keep the photo in his journal. He keeps a journal? Louis thought curiously. The man pulled a worn leather journal from his bedside table drawer, securing the photo in a blank page with a paper clip, then writing something on the margin above. Louis looked away and got dressed, Mr. Styles put it away and did the same.

"If you don't mind," the man teased, "I still need to finish my work." Louis nodded and they went downstairs into the office. After asking permission to play music quietly, Louis put on some acoustic sessions of twenty one pilots. He sat opposite the man's desk in a chair, idly swiveling back and forth while singing along. Louis watched him work, unashamed of how attractive he thought the man looked working behind a desk; authoritative and in charge of everything.

After a few minutes, Louis was bored. "Can I play with your hair, daddy?" Mr. Styles glanced up and smiled. 

"Go ahead baby." Louis hopped down from his seat.

"Do you have any hair elastics?" Louis asked, having some plans. Mr. Styles pulled open a drawer and gave Louis a handful of thin, dark brown elastics. Louis took them with a thank you and stood behind the seated man. 

He giggled at the timing when 'we don't believe what's on tv' started up, carefully combing his fingers through his daddy's hair and smoothing it back. Louis leaned forward to see better, his little tongue poking a bit between his lips as he started a tiny french braid to the left of Mr. Styles' part, wrapping around the side as he wove the curls together.

I don't care what's in your hair  
I just wanna know what's on your mind.  
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old,  
But because of you I might think twice.

Mr. Styles stopped writing for a moment as Louis secured the finished braid with an elastic. "I don't think I've told you before how much I love your singing voice, Louis." The boy flushed at the unexpected compliment.

"Oh, thank you daddy," he answered, then gathered some hair on the opposite side for a matching braid, continuing to sing along, much more confidently this time. 

Louis finished by making a small bun toward the back of Mr. Styles' hair, between the braids. He was very pleased with the look, and walked around to admire with a small smile on his face. 

"All done?" Mr. Styles asked. Louis nodded and took some pictures so he could see for himself. 

"Hm, I like it. Thank you, baby," Mr. Styles leaned up and gave Louis a sweet kiss on the lips.

-

"Okay I'm finished," Mr. Styles announced, Louis setting his phone down and pausing his dirty deeds on tumblr (watching look alike Joshler porn gifs).

"Finally," Louis joked. Mr. Styles fixed him with a look but cracked a smile when Louis added, "wanna spend more time with you, daddy." 

"So do I, come on I'll make us lunch." 

Mr. Styles made them shaved chicken and almond butter sandwiches, and Louis was very skeptical of that being edible, but upon taking a careful bite he yelled with his mouth full, "I just busted a thousand nuts!"

Without missing a beat Mr. Styles replied, "I thought you don't like coming dry? Make exceptions for sandwiches?" They looked at each other and started laughing, trying to one up each other with puns about nuts and mouth orgasms as they ate. Yes they were quite the pair. 

When they were finished, Louis went to grab his phone he'd left in the office, and noticed that there was a small stack of board games on a shelf. He scanned the titles, then pulled Scrabble out of the middle. 

"Can we play this, daddy?" Louis asked upon joining the man in the living room. Mr. Styles nodded.

"Sure, I didn't know you liked word games." He gestured him to sit on the carpet, knowing Louis liked to do that. 

"I've never played before, but I'll probably win since you're more of a science nerd," Louis laughed into his hand and sat down with him.

"I'm not a nerd, Louis," the boy raised an eyebrow as they set the game up, pouring the wood tiles on the floor. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied cheekily. 

-

"You can't do acronyms," Louis complained after Mr. Styles placed the tiles to form 'dram'.

"It's not an acronym it's a word, what are you going on about?" 

"Oh I thought," Louis started laughing. "I just thought of the rapper, D.R.A.M. It stands for 'Does Real Ass Music." 

"It's a word, Scottish origin, and it means drink," his daddy informed him with a smile, entertained as always by how endearing Louis was.

"Whoops, okay, well. My turn," Louis conceded. 

Louis was highly offended when he lost to Mr. Styles by a mere six points, scanning the board in slim hopes of discovering a contestable word. But there were none. He scowled at the man because he was a sore loser and Mr. Styles was smirking.

"You have a college education so this was basically rigged, I demand a rematch," Louis declared. Louis won the next round after often agonizing over his word choices, and wouldn't let Mr. Styles hear the end of it while they put the pieces back into the box.

"How does it feel to lose to your own student? Are you gonna quit your job, go into the woods and find yourself?"

"You're so dramatic. Technically this is a tie, so I don't know what you're so cocky about," the man teased back.

"Just let me have this," Louis pushed at his shoulder and his daddy quickly caught his wrist, pushing him down onto his back. Louis gasped in surprise, looking up at the man crowding into his space and pinning him down.

"I'll let you have it," he murmured, and with a slow kiss that quickly escalated into fast and deep with tongue, he started a heated make out session, holding Louis down by his wrists and licking into his mouth like he couldn't get enough.

When Louis tried to raise his hips up and close the teasing distance, Mr. Styles gave a chastising sharp nip to his bottom lip, releasing one wrist to push the boy down again. The boy released a soft whine at being manhandled more, and the man understood, pinching at Louis' hip then laying his palm flat across the bone to keep him in place. He pressed a kiss to Louis' neck and mumbled, "Not now, baby. We have plenty of time." Louis huffed but tipped his head back, wondering what his definition of 'plenty' was, exposing more lovely skin for the man to mark and claim as his territory alone. 

Between wet kisses across his skin the man whispered things to his boy. "Love taking you apart just from this... you're mine, my baby boy."

Louis nodded, shutting his eyes tightly and just feeling the soft lips moving higher up his neck to his face. "Yours daddy, you're my daddy, don't want anyone else," he answered, and got a kiss on the lips with a lingering squeeze to his bum. The man hitched up Louis' hip and slipped a hand underneath to hold and squeeze at him. Louis shuddered and let him, staying still like a good boy. He could have screamed when the man let go after a minute and pulled them up to sitting positions, wiping off his mouth. 

"Tomorrow Louis, promise."

-

They just lounged lazily around the house after that, cuddling up and watching Netflix together, neither mentioning the fact that this was their last night like this until who knows when- having all the time and freedom they desired. 

Around six pm, Mr. Styles suggested they eat. "I bought steaks, would you eat that for dinner?" 

"Sure daddy." Mr. Styles went to his fridge and took two packages out, preparing them with seasoning while Louis just watched, considering giving up on learning to cook. However, Mr. Styles didn't think Louis was a lost cause just yet, calling him over to teach him about cutting bell peppers into julienne style strips. 

Louis wasted about one quarter of the pepper, scowling at the botched slices, but Mr. Styles was patient and placed his hand over Louis' helping him be more precise.

"How do you like it?" Mr. Styles gestured to the prepared meat on a broiler pan. "Is medium well alright?"

"I like it raw, daddy," Louis may have just thought out loud and voiced his dirty joke. Luckily for him, the man found it funny.

"Wow," he laughed. "I've created a monster, haven't I?" Louis covered his mouth and laughed.

"Okay um seriously though, medium well is fine." 

-

Once they sat down to eat, Mr. Styles asked a dreaded question. "When do you have to be home?" 

"Well, she usually doesn't come home until the afternoon when she gets back from business trips since she stops by her office. So I guess whenever you want me to go..." Louis didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Why don't you stay the night, I'll help you pack your things in the car and you can just go to school from here in the morning?" 

"I'd like that, daddy," Louis smiled, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like the lovesick idiot he was.

"I didn't forget how you said I'd be sick of you after a week, and I thought you should know I really enjoyed your company. And I'd love to do this again if we get the opportunity."

Louis' heart beat a little faster. "Oh, well thank you for having me. It was a lot better than being by myself. And yeah, I'd like that too." 

After clearing their plates, Mr. Styles washed the pots and pans while Louis stood to his side and dried everything handed to him. They were disgustingly domestic, acting like a married couple while they alternatively stole admiring glances at the other. 

"Let's get your things together," Mr. Styles decided, and Louis reluctantly agreed. They went around the house for anything left out. Louis left the blanket behind, along with most of the new clothes and racier lingerie. He wasn't sure how he'd explain that if his mom came across it. Or how he wouldn't die of embarrassment. He did put the hip huggers and leggings in his bag though. And when Mr. Styles wasn't looking, he snatched one of the man's already worn white tees from the laundry basket, stuffing it into the bottom of his bag. He'd give it back eventually,  but he just wanted to sleep in it and feel close to him still.

"All set?" Mr. Styles asked after making sure nothing important was left behind. Louis nodded and the man took his bag to carry for him, Louis following behind. Mr. Styles put his things in the backseat, and the sound of the car door shutting seemed extra loud in the stillness of the silent neighborhood, making Louis startle from his thoughts of things like 'I wish we never had to say goodbye.'

"Come on," his daddy took Louis' hand and guided him back inside, and they spent the few hours before bedtime with Louis on the man's lap eating ice cream (innocently this time) and watching mindless tv. Neither wanted to be doing anything else, with anyone else. All that they needed to be satisfied was each other.

-

L&H

Mr. Styles' alarm went off, but instead of getting up, the man reset it for six am and pulled Louis closer to his chest, trapping him with his strong grip. Louis sighed and pushed himself closer, if possible. 

"Don't you have to get up?" Louis asked. 

"I decided to sleep in today," he replied softly, pressing a brief kiss to Louis' messy hair. He didn't want to waste the few hours they had left together like this. Louis liked the idea of more cuddling, and moved to hitch his leg over the man's hip. He accidentally brushed his knee across the man's length in the process. Well the first time was an accident. His soft, bare thigh dragging across and coaxing it to thicken the second time, was no accident.

"What are you doing," Mr. Styles mumbled, tilting his hips into the touch anyways. He looked down to see Louis' hand sneaking lower beneath the sheets. Louis glanced up at him.

"Please daddy?" He asked simply.

"Please what, baby?" He prompted.

"Want to suck you off," Louis licked his lips in anticipation as Mr. Styles looked at him sternly before caving. Since he was quickly getting harder under Louis' delicate, eager hands grasping him.

"Don't tire yourself out. Go ahead." 

Louis smiled victoriously, like it was a privilege to wake up early and suck the man off (which it kind of was). He lifted the sheets to burrow underneath, but Mr. Styles pushed them away so he could watch. The boy was in nothing but a loose tank top and some panties, that sight shouldn't be wasted.

The boy positioned himself between the man's thighs, spreading them apart and almost drooling when Mr. Styles palmed himself for a moment to relieve the ache. 

"Go on then," Mr. Styles rasped and Louis slid his small hand under the man's, starting to tug at his length and twist his dainty wrist. The man tucked his hands behind his head, getting a better view and biting his lip when he could see down Louis' shirt, past his jutting collarbones and lean chest to his soft tummy. He was about to demand Louis use his mouth, but Louis beat him to it, ducking his head down and wrapping his lips around the head.

"Fuck," he cursed as Louis kept pumping in short motions while steadily taking more of him past his stretched lips. The boy glanced up and Mr. Styles was even more turned on by his already glassy bright blue eyes, fucking up into Louis' mouth a little to make his fist meet his lips. Louis moaned and fluttered his eyes shut, the dominant action made him want to touch himself. But he wasn't told that he could, and hadn't asked. So he just occupied his free hand with touching the man's thigh and skimming across his hip and abs. 

Louis moaned at the same time as Mr. Styles when he dropped further down wanting to feel the tip shove against the back of his throat. Louis wanted to make it fucking filthy and he was doing a fantastic job, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth as he swallowed and sucked harshly. Louis wanted to touch himself so badly when Mr. Styles grabbed a fistful of his hair and held him down for a moment, his loud panting easily heard. All Louis could think about was how his daddy was using him to get off, taking what he wanted, holding Louis down to choke him on his cock. 

The boy whined needily when the man subtly rocked his hips a bit and tugged his hair to pull him up a bit and get air. Louis breathed loudly through his nose and started bobbing his head again. After a minute, he finally lost his will power and started rutting softly against the sheets, his panties giving friction to his erection straining against the waistband. 

He'd barely managed to thrust against the sheets five times until Mr. Styles noticed. The man grunted and yanked Louis off by his hair, making him gasp and open his eyes to see the man glaring at him. 

"Louis," he said sharply. "Are you rutting against the bed? What a slut." 

Louis whimpered, disappointed in himself but more aroused by the disapproving look. The fuck was wrong with him? 

"I'm sorry daddy, I just love sucking you off," he answered. 

"Don't talk," he snapped. "Get up here, and face away from me. Hands and knees." Louis squeaked an apology, positioning himself as asked, the man tugging his hips back so his ass was within reach of the man still lying down. His daddy yanked his panties down his thighs, Louis placed his hands near the man's hips and waited. Mr. Styles swiped his fingers through the spit on his cock and spread Louis apart, shoving two in right away and giving Louis a firm spank across his ass. "Gonna give you a spank for each time you rutted against my bed like a bad boy. Tell me how many times. Don't lie." 

"F-five times, daddy." He cried out as the man pushed his fingers in further and gave the second hard spank, making him jolt forward. His prostate pressed into had him falling forward onto his forearms with a slight sob of pleasure. It was all so much going on at once he could hardly keep up. 

Mr. Styles reminded Louis to count and thank him, so the boy rushed to reply, "Two, thank you daddy!" The third and fourth came in quick succession, alternating between each cheek with some rubbing after. "Three... four. Th-thank," Louis sucked in a shaky breath as Mr. Styles massaged his prostate and thrust his fingers, "you, daddy." 

Next was the final spank, the sound of it ringing throughout the bedroom along with Louis' whimpered words, "Five, thank you daddy."

"Love how you took your punishment baby. What's your color?" Louis took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Green daddy," he awaited permission to finish what he began.

"Good. Now put your pretty lips on me, where they belong." Louis leaned down, still facing the end of the bed and managing the weird angle, arching his back as he grasped the man's cock and sucked hard on the reddened head. Mr. Styles massaged his pink cheeks and pinched a little, before deciding to give his baby something more in return.

"Going to eat you out until you come. If it gets to be too much, color out," he instructed. He twisted to grab another pillow and stuff it behind him, then spread Louis out with his thumb and nipped at his rim around where his fingers had stilled. Louis moaned wantonly over the cock deep in his mouth, wanting to ride the man's fingers, demand his tongue now. 

Soon the man was licking around his fingers, keeping Louis nice and wet to be penetrated and pleasured. He removed one finger and Louis let out his frustrations, pulling off to whine and mouth along the side of the man's cock, leaving sucking kisses. 

Mr. Styles slowly prodded the tip of his tongue inside the boy, alongside the finger pressing down into his walls to allow room. Louis whined desperately, "Daddy! Oh, oh fuck," then plunged his lips down around the now leaking cock, his little fist closing around the base and stroking. 

Louis couldn't decide which sensation felt better- the man's skilled tongue intimately stroking his walls, getting him off so precisely, or his finger firmly pressing all the right places, making Louis want to just fuck back on it. When Mr. Styles started rubbing constant circles into his prostate, Louis' brain kind of short circuited and he forgot what he had been debating. He felt hot all over and pushed the sheets further away in an attempt to calm down some, to cool off. Then he grabbed his daddy's thigh with his free hand, squeezing fiercely because how could he survive an experience like this without something to hold onto?

The boy clenched desperately and let out a muted whine when the man started moving his sinful tongue steadily inside him. Louis tried to take more of his daddy's cock into his wet, swollen lips, to get him to hit the back of his throat again. The boy hoped he was returning the ridiculous amount of burning pleasure ripping through his entire body right now, or at least a fraction of it. Based on the man's muffled, frequent moans against his skin, and his strong grip holding him still and spread apart, he assumed he was doing well.

Mr. Styles worked a second finger inside again, and Louis felt so full, so good that his blowjob got a bit unfocused. He loosely stroked the man and ran his tongue randomly over his hot skin, sucking on the head and licking. It was enough though, Mr. Styles was getting off just on the sight alone of Louis' red skin with marks all over it, the way he was bent over where the man was desperate for it. 

"Fuck," he grumbled, "I'm gonna come baby, go faster." Louis didn't hear at first, then a soft spank and repeated words filtered through his fuzzy mind and he quickened the pace, giving it his all. Through his haze, Louis heard the man swearing quietly, felt him thrust his hips once and come down his throat- and Louis fell into a place he'd only been in once before. 

His vision blacked out when the man fucked his fingers into him faster and licked his rim, some part of him registered that he was coming hard onto his stomach, but he had slipped into subspace by then and was experiencing nothing but bliss. He felt empty and needy for his daddy's touch when the fingers were pulled out. The man's commands sounded far away, as if underwater or something? Soon after Mr. Styles pulled Louis up on his own, turning him over onto his back.

"Louis?" He asked, and it sounded more clear. Louis was relieved that he could at least hear this time and wasn't completely senseless. He was also aware of his own voice, and heard himself saying the only words he could remember at the moment.

"Thank you, daddy... thank you, daddy," he lazily rolled toward his side, wishing to be closer to the man and felt a sure grip pulling him closer as he stopped speaking. A sense of safety washed over him and he wasn't afraid at all. Mr. Styles kept asking him what his color was but Louis just nodded slowly by way of answering. The man sighed after awhile, understanding where Louis was at the moment and holding him close. 

Louis' eyes fluttered once, revealing their unfocused, shining robin's egg blue shade, the telltale sign of when he was in subspace. Louis was somewhere better than reality, while he was caressed and praised with soft things like "So proud of you Louis, did so well for daddy. My good boy." All he could comprehend were three main ideas: he felt fucked out, satisfied, and his daddy was close, saying he's so happy with Louis, and don't worry he'll take care of him. Everything was far away but his daddy was clear and present in his consciousness, like when you tap on the focal point of a photo you're attempting to take and everything else fades to the background. 

Mr. Styles pressed a comforting kiss to Louis' flushed cheek, then checked the time and realized neither of them would be attending school at this point. It was 6:30 am and he would have to leave in like ten minutes. He groped the bedside table for his phone, dialing the service for substitute teachers the school used. He hushed Louis gently.

"Need to make a quick call, baby." He tugged the blanket around Louis and the boy snuggled into it, still only halfway dressed in his tank top with his panties near his ankles by now. "Yes, hello this is Harry Styles with Durham High School, I'll be needing a substitute for today." He listened a moment. "Senior level chemistry, room 400... yes I'll send the plans in." He hung up, more glad now than ever before that he'd prepared for an absence at some point and emailed instructions about a film or two to keep the class occupied, and a pile of worksheets available on his desk. 

"Daddy," Louis whined quietly after fifteen minutes had passed. Mr. Styles rubbed his arm.

"Louis? Can you open your eyes for me?" Louis groaned at the effort but cracked his eyes open, looking around. He stopped his gaze on Mr. Styles' own bright greens, thinking how it was the prettiest shade of green to exist. Like stained glass with sun shining through it. 

"What's your color, baby?" He tried asking again.

Louis thought for awhile. "Green... bright green like... your eyes," realizing what he said he flushed down to his chest practically, but the man just smiled. 

"Glad you're okay baby. You were out for about twenty minutes." Louis gasped and started to sit up, stopping when he got a dizzying head rush and the man pushed at his chest to lie him down. 

"Don't worry, we aren't going to school today. I already emailed your teachers for you, said you have a virus and asked for the assignments. You were logged in on your phone and they were in contacts, I didn't want you to worry. Hope you don't mind?" Louis shook his head no, his momentary panic disappearing.

After another minute, Mr. Styles took the blanket off Louis and removed his panties, cleaning his tummy and helping him into sweatpants and socks. He suggested they have something to eat, and scooped the tired boy into his arms. Louis loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, burrowing his face into his shoulder. Mr. Styles had to cup his thighs to hold him up, but he didn't mind. He liked when Louis was pliant like this, even if it meant he had to watch over him. 

He set Louis down on the couch and made a quick breakfast of peanut butter sandwiches and premade fruit salad, plus two tall glasses of ice water. He took one bite of his food before rejoining Louis and carefully feeding him between offered sips of water. His full attention was on Louis, because he was the reason the boy was like this; Louis trusted him sincerely as a submissive and gave up his self sufficiency through letting go this way, and deserved the utmost care in return. 

After they'd digested and Louis didn't look as flushed, Mr. Styles decided a bath would be a relaxing way to freshen up and pass some time. He picked Louis up again, explaining that he'd put on some quiet music and they could try a Lush lavender bath bomb he'd purchased a few weeks ago. Louis smiled softly and nodded, it sounded like pure heaven. 

He sat on the closed toilet lid while Mr. Styles set up the bathroom, letting the hot water run in the tub, propping his phone on the counter and the mellow sounds of the 1975 starting up while he searched for the bath bomb. "Ah here it is. Come watch, it's very pretty to see it dissolve in the water." He turned and took Louis' elbow protectively, tugging him toward the tub ledge and then gently placed the pale purple chalky looking ball into the steaming water. Louis smiled because it was beautiful, the way the substance dissolved in fizzes, blossoming outward in purple spirals and swirls tinting the water as its scent wafted throughout the room. 

"Pretty," Louis said simply, and the man hummed in agreement. 

"Ready?" Mr. Styles asked, his hand testing the water and finding it perfect. Louis nodded and Mr. Styles helped him undress, then added his own clothes to the pile. He kept a firm grip on Louis' hand so he wouldn't slip as he stepped into the hot water. When they were settled; the man leaned against the back wall with Louis curled into his chest, they both let out a long, content sigh in unison. Louis' eyes slowly drooped shut and his breathing slowed as he melted into the comforting experience. He was nearly asleep when the man pressed a kiss to his temple, bringing him out of his reverie. 

They spent most of their time kissing and touching softly, languidly, because they had time for it. Louis gazed at the man's still unfinished butterfly tattoo, running his fingertips along the raised lines, then moving onto the solitary swallow, touching the wing and then it's handsome little face. Louis stretched out like a cat at one point and just smiled up at the man he was secretly in love with, feeling so close and needy and satisfyingly sensitive still while the heat and Mr. Styles' hold comforted his tired muscles, the scent relaxing him more than he'd ever felt before. When the water was only lukewarm, they got out, drained the tub and dried themselves. Mr. Styles helped Louis with his clothes again and they went downstairs.

-  
He was still a bit out of it for hours, gradually coming back to his senses and alertness as the day wore lazily on. Mr. Styles was giving Louis his full attention, making him snacks and handing him several cups of ice water, asking if he was too hot or cold? Did he want another blanket or was his usual pink one enough? The careful concern felt better than anything else. 

"You know you look really beautiful like this," Mr. Styles murmured at an odd moment- they were curled up on his couch watching The Office on Netflix because daytime tv was shit besides The Price is Right at eleven am. Michael Scott was being an ass, Jim was looking into the camera, and Mr. Styles was thinking about how beautiful Louis looked when he was still lingering in subspace. It was true, he looked perfectly serene and his eyes were the lightest shade of blue they ever reached, a tiny smile brightening his tired features. He looked peaceful.

"Thank you daddy," Louis answered softly. "You look um, beautiful always." He yawned, kind of embarrassed and wanting to hide what he said but hey, Mr. Styles started it, so. 

It earned him a deep kiss and the man's hand tangled in his hair. He wasn't embarrassed then.

-

Mr. Horan 

Around seven am as he waited in the teachers' lounge for Harry, he received two emails in quick succession and checked his phone. The first was from Harry, saying he wouldn't be in today and not to wait for him before first period, that he'd most likely be back tomorrow. The second was from his student Louis, saying that he had a virus and would be missing class and practice today, and would probably attend on Wednesday. 

Mr. Horan thought it was a bit weird how they had arrived only seconds apart, but it was probably just the sketchy wifi at the school making everything delayed. He shoved his phone in his pocket, picked up his coffee and thought to himself that there must be some illness going around.

-

L

Louis was lucid by four pm and talking more. At five pm when his practice would be ending, he insisted he was fine to drive home, and that his mom would worry if he didn't show up. Mr. Styles searched his clear, focused eyes and decided Louis was right. He walked the boy out to his car, leaning down for a kiss before exchanging goodbyes and shutting the door. "Text me when you're home," Mr. Styles said, and Louis nodded.

-

Louis' mom was already home when he arrived, so he texted Mr. Styles while still in the driveway.

Louis- I'm at my house daddy, see you tomorrow x

H- okay good. see you then x

Louis was about to bring his duffle bag inside when he realized that he wasn't supposed to have been staying elsewhere this week and left it in the backseat. He would retrieve it later tonight. He let himself inside and was greeted by his mother who was looking at him very suspiciously.

"Hey, mom," Louis said.

"Hi, Louis. So I'm wondering why there aren't about fifty ramen soup wrappers and pop tart crumbs on the counter? It's uncharacteristically clean in here since I've been gone all week." 

"Mother, I'm hurt," Louis tried downplaying the situation with a joke. "Can't your only son show some maturity and clean up after himself this time?"

"Do you even know how to turn on the dishwasher? Or where the soap is?" He didn't. He glanced around the spotless kitchen, remembering that his friends were here a bit after he'd left. 

"Lexie and Liam were here for a day, she helped me clean up," he half-lied.

She fixed him with a look, not believing him. "Were you even here last week? Usually you're begging me to wash your piles of laundry lying around and make some 'real' food. I don't know I just have a feeling you're hiding something from me." 

"Mom," he huffed. "Would you just chill out already? You're being paranoid." He ran a hand through his hair nervously and she squinted at his hand, reaching out to grab them and examine his nails.

"Is this nail polish? Why would you be wearing nail polish? That isn't for boys." He immediately glared at her, suddenly angry.

"First of all, gender roles shouldn't still be a fucking thing in 2016, everyone should be able to do and wear whatever the hell they want without getting shit for it," he yanked his hands out of his mom's grip. "Secondly, if you ever noticed me or asked how I'm doing, you would realize that I'm gay and that I've come out to everyone except my family because I don't even know how the fuck you all would react, since we don't know each other for shit," he spat out. 

"I won't tolerate that language! And how do you know you're gay when you haven't even dated anyone yet?"

Louis laughed sarcastically. "Trust me, I know. And it doesn't matter what I've experienced anyways. You know," he wanted to calm down but he just kept getting more worked up, "it's no wonder dad left when you can't communicate for shit!" 

She gasped and glared at him, "How dare you bring your deadbeat of a father into this? You don't know a thing about him and it certainly isn't my fault that all he's good for is a monthly check." She took a breath, "You know what? You're grounded. Two weeks."

"For what?!" Louis yelled, "being gay and pissed off at how close-minded you are?!"

"Obviously not Louis. Because you're being rude and swearing at me, as if I don't care about your well being! Give me your phone and keys." She held out her hand.

"No, I paid for my car and my phone, you can't take them away."

"It doesn't matter. You live in my house, I'm not asking I'm telling you," she replied in a strangely calm tone.

"How am I supposed to get to school and practice? This is bullshit." 

She sighed. "You can use your car and have your phone just for that. You are to come straight home after school and don't even try sneaking out anywhere. Now hand them over."

Louis made a frustrated sound and gave her his phone and keys, scowling when she turned on the phone.  
"What are you doing?" 

"Why do you have a passcode?" She glanced up at him.

"In case it gets stolen or something chill out," he sassed.

"Yeah, sure. Unlock it I want to know what you've been up to," she demanded.

Louis refused. "No I'm not letting you invade my privacy like that. I'm going to my room." He stalked upstairs angrily, wondering how this would affect his relationship with Mr. Styles, if the man would be disappointed or upset with him? If they would drift apart after having grown so much closer? He flopped down face first on his bed and grumbled to himself. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on wattpad: halfxheart  
> all other social media (instagram, twitter, tumblr) are softbluelou


	28. how it feels

Louis

After Louis spent a few minutes feeling sorry for himself, he sat up with a start, realizing that although his text notifications were set so that they would not appear on the screen and the phone had to be unlocked to view them, any phone calls would appear and show the contact name. So, if Mr. Styles called for some reason and his mom was still holding onto his phone, she might ask who this 'H' was. Or answer it. Shit.

Louis wracked his brain for how to warn Mr. Styles not to contact him. Then he hustled downstairs, hearing his mother vacuuming in the living room. Perfect.

He speed walked into the small den where the desktop computer was set up, his heart pounding as he turned it on. "Hurry up," he muttered, moving the mouse around. He logged into his school email, rushing to compose a short message.

grounded 2 weeks. mom has phone don't contact  
love, louis 

He cursed and backspaced, deleting the 'love' part and simply signing it as 'louis', then clicked send. He deleted it from his sent folder, and checked the replies from his other teachers giving him the homework for the day since he'd missed school. It felt good to be reminded that Mr. Styles had been thoughtful enough to email his teachers for him while he recovered from subspace, and rearrange his own day to stay at home with Louis. Even if he was maybe just covering his own ass to keep themselves under everyone's radar and Louis supervised while he was so out of it.

He wrote down the assignments, logged out and turned off the computer. The sound of the vacuum silenced and he made it into the kitchen so fast that he skidded on his socks. 

His mother entered the kitchen to begin dinner, the mood between them still tense. "Um, mom?" Louis asked and she acknowledged him with a hum.

"I left my bag in the car from practice and I need to bring it in to wash my uniform. Can I have my keys for a minute?"

She sighed and disappeared to another room, apparently having hid them. For god's sake. She handed them over wordlessly and Louis went out to his car, not really giving a shit about the uniform, it was something else he was after. 

He rustled through his duffel bag, finding the already worn white tee he'd borrowed/snuck from Mr. Styles and stuffed it into his practice bag, along with his toothbrush and moisturizer, before zipping it up and going back inside. His mom was chopping vegetables and paused to take the keys and cell phone back, pocketing them and waiting until Louis was upstairs to return them to the hiding spot, behind the large silver platter in her china cabinet. She hadn't felt the need to hide Louis' possessions as punishment since he was in seventh grade and got in a fight with another boy at school, named Nick or Rick or something.

He'd been teased about the flamboyant way he walked and Louis had snapped back, saying Nick looked like 'a cold, crusty ass grilled cheese of a person that no one wanted to fuck.' Yeah, Louis got in a bit of trouble for that. Detention for a week and his video game controller taken away for two. He'd had a meltdown when he couldn't get his fix of soccer games and it was pointed out to him that he could just practice for real in the backyard. He'd had a meltdown. Louis'd never been able to handle being told he couldn't do something. 

Eighteen years old and still getting grounded like a fucking child. Louis went upstairs, stuffing the white tee under his pillow, and decided he might as well catch up on the work he'd fallen behind on while he'd been occupied with being all spacey and cuddling with Mr. Styles today. He sighed, missing the man already. 

-

That night he fell asleep with the collar of Mr. Styles' shirt pulled up close to his nose, softly sniffing the comforting scent of his daddy, the bunched fabric clutched in his fists and pressed against his chest, soothing him into the slow breaths that came right before falling asleep. As he drifted off he noted that the smell was a little different, lacking one less element, and a little sweeter. He couldn't place what was missing (the pungent scent of alcohol), but regardless, it was still familiar, and he still loved it.

 

Mr. Styles 

Mr. Styles was scrolling through his emails, getting a sense of things he needed to take care of when he paused on a name. Louis Tomlinson. He opened that one first. 

He read the brief words, then read them again, staring at the screen until the brightness blurred the words and made him blink. He deleted the email, squeezing the pen he was holding in his hand, the subtle sweat in his palm making it slide a little. He cleared his throat, sat forward in his chair and turned all of his attention to his work.

-

There was a small surge of something hot and rushing in the middle of his chest when he finally sat back and took a break. A little voice in the back of his mind taunting him with the possibility that he and Louis could be exposed, or hell, already had been and there would be a shit storm awaiting him tomorrow morning. He had almost no information, he knew this, and his logic and self control fought to win out in his mind, had him swallowing down the unfounded fear and jumped from his seat, thinking that now was the perfect time for a several mile run.

insert pic 

The sky was dim and the weather cool, his neighborhood peaceful as he listened to his neon Nike sneakers hitting the pavement rhythmically. About two miles into the brisk run he decided he would have to find a way to talk privately with Louis tomorrow, and that staying after was no longer an option. At least, for now it wasn't. 

 

He pushed himself until his muscles and lungs burned and his skin glistened with cold sweat. He kept going as if on autopilot for another half mile, before changing course and heading back home, the nervous energy dispelled by exhaustion.

Mr. Horan

The blonde leaned against the counter of the brightly lit teacher's lounge, blowing carefully on his steaming mug of coffee, doing his best to politely reply to the brunette woman flirting with him about how the spring weather was bringing out the platinum in his hair and it suited him. Please don't try to ask me out, not interested. Harry strode in, saying 'hello's' here and there pausing near Niall to pour himself a cup as well. Thank god, a way out of this.

Niall flashed a fake smile. "Sorry, I've got to talk to Mr. Styles, if you don't mind." The woman trailed off and reluctantly left. "Bye, Felicia!" Harry rolled his eyes at the woman after she'd walked away.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not really. She seems to think so, though. Are you better already?" 

Harry stirred milk into his coffee. "Yeah, just a twenty four hour thing. I woke up feeling fine. How are things with you?"

The two lapsed into conversation, making their usual walk down the hall and stairs, both headed in the same direction most of the way. 

The caffeine was setting in and Niall suddenly remembered something he'd been meaning to ask Harry about for awhile. "Louis Tomlinson mentioned you're helping him apply to Boston U? He came to me to talk about it also."

"Yes, it was a bit last minute and I had time for it, so," the man shrugged.

"That's good you were able to get to know him well enough already to write a letter too." Niall continued thoughtfully. 

Harry shrugged, a controlled smile on his lips. "He's one of my best students, on top of the other things he's involved in. It didn't take long to realize he'd thrive in a challenging environment." 

Niall opened his mouth to speak when Harry asked him his opinion on the outcome of a recent golf game, which the blonde happily dove into wholeheartedly, doing most of the talking until they had to go their separate ways.

Louis

Louis went through the motions of getting ready that morning, though he'd rather have just slept in, face down and wallowing in his own teen angst and despair. He showered, but skipped all of his usual self care routine of thorough shaving, or even shampooing his hair. He opted instead to let the hot water beat onto his tense neck and shoulders as he breathed in and out slowly, his eyes closed and head dipped slightly down.

I can do this. It'll be fine. He won't hate me. Louis turned to face the spray, the pressure forcing his ribs to release the suffocating ache that was squeezing at his frame. 

His mother was also awake and already in the kitchen when he appeared to get something to eat. Neither said anything, the silence settling around them. His mother was outright hostile in response to Louis' quiet 'excuse me' as he made to move past her for a paper towel to wrap his toast in, ignoring him and sipping her coffee as he moved awkwardly around her. Heat crept up the sides of his face and he hurried to put on his shoes, wanting to just go and get away from this weird vibe. Because fuck that. She owed him a thousand sorry's for trying to make him doubt his sexual identity, a part of himself he was proud and sure of. For trying to make him be ashamed of stupid things that shouldn't matter to anyone like pastel nail polish. He felt foolish for having opened up and left himself vulnerable, only for it to be thrown back in his face. He didn't have to leave for school for several more minutes but he was over the current mood of the house.

"I'm going now," Louis announced stiffly. "I need my keys and phone." As she handed him the items, she informed him that she would be spending more time at home while he was grounded since he "obviously needed more supervision and guidance." Louis said nothing and walked out the door.

-

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked in lieu of a greeting as Louis approached.

His response dripped with sarcasm. "Ah yes, thanks for asking and welcome to this week's episode of Who's Fucking with Louis Tomlinson? featuring my mother, the possible homophobe!" He was interrupted by a soft "Oh, Louis," from Lexie as she reached out and rest a comforting hand on his back. He glanced over to Liam, who looked almost comical in his reaction, eyebrows shot up in surprise and mouth slightly agape. Louis took a calming breath before continuing. 

"So basically, my mom is onto me sneaking out and not having been home while she was gone. She doesn't know anything though, just accused me and bitched. But then she noticed my nail polish and said 'it's not for boys' and I ended up blurting out that I'm gay and already came out. And she questioned it, then I said some shit about my dad because I don't know? I was just so angry. She took my phone and car away, and now I'm grounded for two fucking weeks." 

"Wait," Liam interrupted. "What about, you know. Mr. Styles? Does he know?"

Louis sighed dramatically. "Yes. I managed to email to him and warn about no phones but I have yet to explain what happened or even know what he thinks of it. I don't know when I'll get the chance... what if he ignores the whole thing and wilds out fucking like five other men while I'm MIA?" he finished with a whine.

Lexie spoke up, quiet and reassuring. "Louis, anyone that wouldn't wait two weeks for you, isn't worth your time. If he cares about you at all, he'll hear you out on this and not be an ass about it." Liam was nodding along and Louis was outnumbered. 

"Well, yeah. We'll see. It's fine," Louis shrugged like it didn't bother him. 

Liam leaned against a locker and looked into the distance wistfully. "I know what it's like. It can be so hard to be apart from your boyfriend-"

"Not my boyfriend, but do go on Liam," Louis cut in sarcastically.

"As I was saying, it's so hard to be away from your 'man companion'," Liam did air quotes that were promptly slapped down by Louis. "The other day, Zayn was in class then went straight to work on some painting and we didn't see each other for like, almost a day." 

"There are no words," Louis replied, "for how sickeningly obsessed with each other the two of you are."

"Not sickening, magical." Lexie reminded, the bell for homeroom drowning out their conversation, forcing them to get going.

"Hey, Louis?" Lexie spoke up as the two walked up the gym. The friends made eye contact. "I'm sorry that happened. Your mom will come around."

"She better," Louis grumbled. "Or these next few weeks will feel like descending into the seventh layer of hell."

"I reside in the seventh layer of hell already, I think, with all the other tortured virgins who have gorgeous gym teachers and can't do anything about it." Louis just laughed, not having it in him to rib her back about her hopeless crush.

"Also I like your polish, I bet that goes with everything."

"Thanks, it does and it isn't coming off til it's chipped." Louis smirked slightly, pleased by his own stubbornness.

"I'm here for it."

Mr. Horan

After gym class, Mr. Horan motioned Louis aside. "I've got the letter of recommendation you asked for." He procured a sealed envelope and Louis accepted it with a 'thank you.' The teacher gave him a quick once over before asking, "You seemed yourself today in class, should I expect to see you at practice tomorrow?" 

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing," Louis quickly replied, averting his gaze. "Just a twenty four hour thing. Woke up feeling fine. " Niall had that little unsettling jolt one feels when they hear a phrase twice, like deja vu. Oh right, Harry said almost the same thing earlier. What are the odds of that? 

"Okay, great." He flashed an encouraging, small grin and sent Louis off to his next class.

-  
Louis

It happened when Louis least expected it. Late morning as he passed by the Chemistry classroom on his way to English, the door quickly opened halfway, an intense looking Mr. Styles calling his name and motioning him over. Louis quickly worked his way through the throng of students, looking behind him as everyone continued hurrying by, paying them no mind. Mr. Styles pulled him into the room and shut the door, locking it and abruptly turning to face him. He thrust an already filled out late slip into Louis' hands, excusing the tardy they both knew he would need for next period even if they rushed the conversation that they both desperately needed to have.

Louis accepted the slip with a quiet 'thank you' and looked away, twisting to unzip his bag and reach around inside. "I, um, have the other letter for my application, from Mr. Horan." He procured the envelope and handed it to his teacher, only daring a fleeting glance to his passive face. Mr. Styles set it on his desk to deal with later, turning again to face the boy and motioning him to close the space between them that felt so unnatural. Mr. Styles took Louis' hand in his own, rubbing a few circles into the side of his thumb.

"I'll get that to Marcel today. So I received your email, what's going on?" Louis let go of the man's hand to readjust his shirt, and the man leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

Louis' heart beat impossibly fast in his chest, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he fiddled with the end of the strap on his bag. He took a gulp of air and began, his words coming out faster than he wanted. "I'm sorry I messed it all up I came home and my mom was suspicious of me not being home and I didn't tell her about you, us, I mean and she saw my nail polish, she said 'that isn't for boys' and I just got so angry, I told her I've come out already and it got ugly, I don't know I said some mean things about it being her fault my father left and she grounded me for two weeks and I can only have my keys and phone to go to school and practice," Louis paused to breathe and glanced to the man. Mr. Styles' features were hard as he listened, yet still beautiful. But his narrowed eyes were throwing Louis off and he started rambling again. "She doesn't know anything, I refused to give her the passcode so she won't find out, please don't be mad at-"

"Louis," Mr. Styles said firmly. "Please, calm down. I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm angry that you were told your sexuality wasn't valid, and that there's something wrong with stepping outside gender norms for something as harmless and trivial as nail polish. You deserve better than that and I hope you know it." The butterflies in Louis' stomach calmed and his heart didn't feel like it was on the verge of bursting anymore, more of a dull ache in its place. The man took Louis' hand again. This time he didn't pull away.

"I do know it, that's why I'm angry too. And I don't know what it means for..." Louis stopped and just looked into the man's eyes as if he could avoid the elephant in the room. 

"-for us." Mr. Styles finished for him. Louis nodded. "The rules won't change. You're mine and no one else gets to touch you, even you. And since seeing you outside of the school day is no longer an option... we'll most likely have to take a break." 

A lump suddenly rose in Louis' throat. A break? What kind of break? "I, okay, yeah. That makes sense," he replied. 

"Good," Mr. Styles spoke decisively and they both lapsed into a moment of silence.

Neither knew what to say next, so naturally they ended up kissing and clinging onto one another, as if they were magnets that could never stay physically apart for long, even if they wanted to.

Mr. Styles cradled Louis' face in his hands as he kissed him, long and a little more tender than usual. Louis relaxed into it and shut his eyes tightly, letting the touch calm his nerves and warm how cold he'd felt inside. God, he'd needed this. He never wanted to stop doing this now that he'd started, pressing himself closer to the man and aligning their bodies in the familiar fit with his head tilted up to reach his mouth.

There was an urgent intensity to it at first, lip bites a little more lingering, their bodies melding together without any space between yet still pressing and pushing as if there was still some teasing distance. Then it slowed down into something very careful, almost reverent in the way the man's hands slowly slid down Louis' face, cupping around his neck with his thumbs pressed firmly into his cheeks. The man broke away for a moment, eyes clenched tightly shut as he breathed deeply and harshly for a moment before surging down, Louis grabbing his shirt collar to keep him close in response and releasing a muted whine lost between their sealed lips

Mr. Styles swallowed the tiny hums of pleasure the boy was making as the heat between them intensified, his large hands inevitably sliding lower, along every plane and curve of the beautiful boy he was saying goodbye to. They kissed like it was their last and it almost knocked the air from Louis' lungs at how bittersweet it felt when the man rubbed his palms across the bare skin by his back dimples before gripping him tightly. Louis reached higher to tug on the man's hair needily. 

"I want you to remember how it feels, for me to touch you," Mr. Styles whispered to his boy, brushing the hair away from behind Louis' ear and kissing down the side of his neck, firm presses of his lips causing a shudder where Louis' skin was softest and most sensitive, right below his shirt collar. 

"Daddy," Louis breathed out quietly, not knowing the next time he would get to utter those words to the man. "Daddy, my daddy," he sighed before lips were pressed against his again, silencing him.

The kiss was slow and thorough, the man making sure every curve of Louis' lips was touched and appreciated. They stood impossibly close to one another, holding on tightly as one of them would randomly grind into the other, but without orgasm being chased, just reveling in the satisfying tingle and bursts of heat the friction caused. The dips and valleys and swells of their fronts matched up like they were designed for this. 

Their feelings in this moment were simple, primal. Each little happy, muffled sound traded between them was sending their problems further away like a runaway balloon, filling their minds with nothing but feeling good and safe. Their intimacy wasn't this frantic, unlimited thing that they could binge on at least once a day, anymore. There was an almost tangible obstacle ahead of them, an intimidating wall threatening everything good and easy about this. A reminder that, the seven year age gap came with its difficulties and risks, to say the least. It just wasn't fair but most things aren't.

So they made the best of their brief kiss before they couldn't leave the day on pause any longer, ending up just holding one another for a moment and breathing into it. Mr. Styles kissed the top of Louis' head and pushed the boy at arm's length to look him directly in the eyes.

"I can't risk everything, you know that right? Hopefully all the suspicion will die down and we can reassess how to proceed then but..." he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "In the meantime, no texting, no calls, no secret visits or sneaking out. Okay?" Louis swallowed around the uncomfortable feeling in his throat and nodded, leaning into one last kiss and a squeeze of his waist. He smiled weakly up at the man, backing away as their joined hands slid apart with a tiny swish of skin sliding across skin, until they were no longer touching. Louis quickly left the room, disappearing around the thick wood and into the mass of people hurrying down the halls. 

He didn't cry. He didn't. He could handle fourteen days apart. He just hoped that he would be worth the wait for Mr. Styles, and not slip far enough away that they wouldn't find each other again when Louis had more freedom.


	29. makes no sense

**Louis**

 

"We're on a break," Louis stated matter of factly, though his tense face exposed how he really felt. His friends stopped talking and looked over to where Louis stood, arms crossing across his chest protectively, staring at them and waiting for a reaction. He'd caught up with them before lunch, needing to expel the information like spitting out bad tasting gum. 

"For how long?" Liam asked at the same time as Lexie sighed out, "I'm sorry Louis." 

"In two weeks we're 'reassessing', his words. No contact at all. He just pulled me into his classroom to talk today... I don't care it's fine," Louis waved his hand in the air as if batting away his worries. "We're not even dating." Lexie pulled him in for a tight hug, clearly not believing that he wasn't upset. He relaxed into it and allowed himself to be vulnerable, no longer fighting his urge to frown, to let his eyes blur with a few stray, frustrated tears. She gave him a squeeze as he let go and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"You'll be okay Louis. No matter what happens, you have us." Liam nodded in agreement.

"Should we do a trust fall or something?" Louis joked, trying to lighten the moment.

"No, Lexie would find a way to injure us all," Liam pointed out.

"He isn't wrong," she replied.

-

Of all things Louis expected to feel upon entering Chemistry class that day, the sudden flushing of heat spreading from his face to his ears and the urge to hide or disappear was not one of them. He looked anywhere but at his teacher, who was engrossed in something while at his desk. Louis quickly made it to his seat, forcing a smile for Riley and Evan as they cheerfully greeted him. 

"Hey, Lou? Can I tell you something?" Evan asked quietly as the boy neatly set his pen and highlighter next to his notebook. 

"Yeah?" Louis glanced up, noting the way Evan had a hesitant smile, his eyebrows raised and mouth tense like when you watch someone open a gift and wait to see if they like it. Louis turned in his chair to give his full attention, mirroring the way Evan's feet were pointing toward Louis. 

"I, uh well." He paused and when he spoke again he was much louder and confident, causing several people to look towards the pair. "I wanted to tell you I'm coming out as demisexual. I've been questioning for at least a year and when I came across a list of sexualities on Tumblr the label just clicked. I've never been able to have an attraction to someone until I know them, have a bond. It's such a relief to realize why I'm not like most people. And I have you to thank for giving me the courage to do this." Louis' face broke out in a genuine grin and Evan's hesitant smile matched his. Louis reached out to give Evan a tight hug, rubbing his shoulder a bit too.

"No, thank you," Louis said, clearing his tightening throat. "I've been having a hard time with my mom accepting me and it makes me worry about telling the rest of my family..." He pulled back from the hug to see Evan's brows drawn together in concern.

"Just hang in there, it will get better." Louis nodded, turning to face forward in his seat and wiping a hand down his face. Mr. Styles looked at the pair impassively, his face betraying not a single emotion. Louis would have given anything to know what the man was thinking at that exact moment.

"What does that even mean? That can't be real," Ash-fucking-ley bit out from where she'd been banished by the door. A few gasps and shaking heads responded, Evan was kind and well liked, Ashley was alone in her derision. 

"It means he could never like you," Riley called out, "and it's more real than your hair color sis!" The entire class burst out into laughter and howls, some students pointing at Ashley, who had abruptly turned to face forward in her seat. 

Luckily for Ashley, their teacher hadn't noticed her remark as he was muttering to himself as he shuffled a few packets into a neat pile to hand out. He surveyed the room curiously, then stood and waved his hand for them to quiet down.

"Settle down, class is starting now," he commanded, his deep voice projecting to every corner and stirring something familiar in Louis' gut. 

He didn't look Louis' way again for the rest of class, not even as he slid two packets onto their table, his gaze elsewhere.

-

Louis took his time on his drive home, music turned up to some upbeat song and singing loudly to drown out any thoughts as he unwound. He parked in the driveway, looking at the car keys in his hand, sitting in silence for a moment.

"Oh shit," he muttered, taking the new house key from Mr. Styles off of the lanyard. It was a long shot but he didn't want to deal with his mom noticing and asking what it was for. He pocketed the key, then did something that physically pained him. 

He opened his text conversations with Mr. Styles, then deleted them all. His heart beat impossibly fast as he did it, it felt like when you're on a roller coaster about to release you down the first steep drop. But he didn't have a choice after he'd noticed his mother making a few failed attempts to guess his passcode before giving up. 

**Mr. Styles**

It felt odd to leave as soon as the school day had ended, no anticipation of staying behind with Louis. He hesitated as if he'd forgotten his wallet or planner, something he needed before going home. The man started towards his desk, not sure what he was searching for, then stopped, shook his head and left. 

Marcel was stopping by on his way home later, so Harry tidied his fairly clean house. Once started he hyperfocused on each task, even cleaning unnecessary rooms like his bedroom and the basement. He paused when he came across the first possession left behind by Louis, a stray pair of panties under his bed. He threw them in his hamper and moved on. 

Harry washed the slight coating of dust from his hands after he'd finished sweeping, checking his phone when it buzzed with a heads up text from Marcel; he'd be there in fifteen minutes.

-

"Lovely, lovely home, Harry, really." The cheery, fresh faced man said as he looked around the foyer. Harry smiled, he hadn't seen any family in awhile and he'd kind of needed this. He'd always thought it a little funny how his cousin looked like a more innocent, even nerdier version of himself. They'd been asked if they were twins when they were younger and Marcel still lived in England. He didn't blame them. 

"Thanks, Marcel. Need anything? I'm sure it was quite the drive to get here." 

"Water, no ice please." The man removed his plaid jacket with the stereotypical elbow patches and draped it over the back of a chair, following Harry into the kitchen. "It's not too bad, you'd probably loathe it though. Traffic can be stand still. I like to listen to audiobooks while I drive. Just finished Dracula."

"You _would_ listen to Dracula for fun while sitting in boring traffic," Harry teased, filling the water glass and handing it to Marcel, whose face was screwed up in mock outrage. Harry gestured for Marcel to follow him to the living room, and they got comfortable on the couch. 

"It's a classic!" Marcel exclaimed, laughing with the man anyways. "So," he sipped his water. " How do you like it here?"

Harry smiled a little, ducking his head before answering. "It's nice, good people. Everyone's been very... welcoming. I've made a few friends, some acquaintances. The gym teacher, Niall, showed up at my door on the first day and invited me out for drinks." Marcel smiled happily in response. _Why is he always so happy? No one's sober and that happy._

"That's great! I'm glad you're settling in." 

"Me too," he replied simply. Marcel knew how badly Harry had wanted to flee from the place that no longer felt like his home. Just wrong and stifling. He'd been the one who suggested the area to Harry during a venting phone call, replying to the man's restlessness with an invitation to move to the US, specifically near him. He'd believed that a drastic change of environment in a peaceful place would do him good, and he needed a friendly face nearby to check in.

Marcel studied Harry for a moment before commenting thoughtfully, "The American life seems to suit you... you seem, happier? But," he frowned, his large glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose before he pushed them back into place. "Have you found someone? You were talking for awhile about 'expanding your horizons' and 'enjoying your newfound freedom', googling dating sites and then last we spoke you brushed the topic right off." He finished and sipped his water casually. "Perhaps that gym teacher 'friend'?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "It isn't like that, we're just friends. And I am happier, but let's just say... it's complicated," the man admitted. "It's not easy." A beat of silence followed.

"Is it ever?" Marcel laughed dryly and Harry shrugged. "So tell me more about this student, I'm intrigued as to why you recommend him. You're not usually so quick to make judgements, what's it been, a few weeks?" 

"It has, but it was obvious from day one that he was very driven, smart, and just needed a little help with all this," Harry gestured to the neatly bundled envelopes containing the two letters and application. "And he was hoping to try out for your soccer team as well, seemed like he'd be a good fit. Figured you could do me a favor and consider him?" Marcel was nodding along as he listened.

"Fair enough then, Haz! I'll look it over and be in touch with him." Marcel took them from the man, putting them safely in his briefcase. "Anyways, how's the new job going?"

"Pretty well, the semester is almost over actually. They haven't mentioned if their usual teacher is coming back, but I've been sending my resume out to other places. So, we'll see." Harry clenched his clasped hands slightly for a moment, revealing the soft whites of his knuckles. 

"Shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket anyways!" Marcel commented.

"No you shouldn't," Harry agreed, frowning a little.

**Louis**

Louis outright scowled at his friends, crossing his arms and tapping his white tom on the tile. He usually loved Fridays. He looked forward to whatever shenanigans he and his friends would get up to, plus the recent sexscapades he'd partaken in with Mr. Styles. But today, four days into his grounding, and his 'break', he had nothing but contempt for it being Friday as he listened to Lexie and Liam talk about the success of their shopping trip last night.

"You guys went to the mall without me? To a _sale_ with _coupons_?" 

"Hey you're the one who's grounded, not me. And if I waited until you weren't on lockdown we wouldn't have been able to use them." Liam replied. "I got some good stuff though. If you're nice I'll let you borrow something. Zayn helped me with the... fit of the outfit I was trying on, if you know what I-"

Louis groaned dramatically. "Literally can you two calm down? Doing it where he works. Tsk, tsk, Liam." Liam and Lexie exchanged glances before they burst out laughing, as if in on some secret joke. Liam pointed at Louis, quieting down to explain.

"That is the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard you say. Up until a few days ago you were like, christening every surface of this school with a certain 'man companion.'"

"'Man companion' wasn't funny the first time, and it's even more ridiculous the second time."

"What shall we call him then?" Liam continued to tease. "Your man crush monday?"

"So Lexie," Louis said, ignoring Liam's antics. "How's your torrid love affair with the blonde bombshell going?" 

"Hmm, still waiting for him to acknowledge the undeniable chemistry between us, I just have to lay in wait, like a cheetah stalking its snack."

"You're not like a cheetah, you run like a seagull or something. Your little feet move really fast but you're slow. And you'd probably trip on a rock right before you grabbed him, or something."

"I'm cuter than a seagull," Lexie laughed and gently smacked at Louis' arm.

He had put a little more effort into his appearance today, after Liam informed him yesterday that he smelled awfully spicy and just because Mr. Styles didn't have to smell him didn't mean he should boycott soap. 

Louis was still anxious about the break but Liam had a point. Before Mr. Styles entered his life, Louis had primped simply for himself and to feel good. He'd gotten up with his first alarm that morning and done an indulgent self care routine. It felt nice to take pride in his appearance, even if he was the only one appreciating his smooth, moisturized legs. 

-

"How are the themes of love and longing in Anne Bradstreet's poems still relevant today?" Louis scanned down the page where they'd left off in his English Literature textbook and scoffed at first to be reminded of the melodramatic phrasing of the romantic verses, comparing her husband's departure with arrival of winter and a coldness in her heart, lamenting that the sun had been taken from her sky and it wouldn't be summer again until he returned. _The universe hates me. The gay gods are smiting me with this sappy, hetero poetry._

Sappy though it may be, Louis' eyes were feeling suspiciously misty at the passionate lines. It was kind of weird to think that this woman's words were so relatable, decades upon decades later. 

Louis stopped staring at nothing, attention snapping to his teacher, and raised his hand to answer her question. He was called upon.

"Well, love is a pretty timeless thing. And everyone has experienced missing someone, sometimes to the point of the absence consuming you and becoming..." Louis glanced down to the page for reference, "like she said, as important as the sun in your sky." Sometimes you can miss someone even when they're right in front of you, too, and it makes no sense at all. 

"Well said Louis. Now keep in mind as you write your response paper due next class-" The boy looked out the window to the sun, barely visible in a clouded, grey sky. Was he as obsessed with Mr. Styles as Bradstreet was with her husband? Maybe. He didn't know. He subtly flipped off the clouds that blocked what could have been a lovely day and took a deep breath, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes left of class, then his day was half over. Everything felt harder to do than usual, though he'd adjusted a little to the sudden one eighty his life seemed to have taken. He decided he was far too young and pretty to be this stressed about a love he wasn't sure was requited.

_Stupid sun. Stupid clouds._

\- 

Saturday morning was unseasonably warm for spring; the kind of warmth that made Louis feel sleepy. He slept in, pulling the blanket over his head to block out the bright sunlight peeking through a few loose blinds on his windows, though it made him sweat. He sighed and threw off the blanket when it was too much, leaving only enough time to shower, throw on his uniform, and grab some cereal bars and water. 

His mother didn't offer to go to his game when it was time for him to leave. Louis wasn't surprised, she usually spent Saturdays cleaning or doing shopping for the week. The hostility seemed to have lessened, her harsh looks softening. Maybe she was tired, being petty is pretty exhausting. It was a start. 

He wondered if he would see Mr. Styles there, or if their break truly meant zero contact, even things as innocent as attending a soccer game. He hoped to see him, but he wouldn't count on it.

Louis drove to the high school with all the windows and the top down, soaking in the sunshine, a headband holding his hair back as the ends whipped around. He checked his texts at a stoplight, smiling to see that Liam and Lexie would be at the game to cheer him on. He was lucky to have friends like that.

As Louis warmed up, he watched the crowd thicken on the stands, family and friends arriving in pairs and groups. Lexie and Liam came over to chat for a bit after he'd finished and she called him out on his obvious distraction.

"Lou I just said that Niall looks like a whole five course meal in all white and you didn't even roast me. I'm disappointed." Louis snapped out of his search for messy curls on a freakishly tall man and chuckled. 

"Oh so you two are on a first name basis now? Hope you brought some barbecue sauce you thirsty hoe."

"That's more like it." 

-

Louis couldn't find him during the first half of the game, and gave up searching by half time. It was the terms of the break anyways. Louis devoted his focus to the game, his teammates needed him. When he scored a goal his school's side of the crowd cheered and clapped. He wished Mr. Styles had been there to see it. 

-

_Mr. Styles picked Louis up swiftly and sat him on the edge of his desk, messily shoving aside things in their way, a pen falling to the floor and rolling away._

_"Daddy, we don't have time." Louis said solemnly. It was the end of the day. He had to go home. The man paused from his unbuttoning of Louis' tight pants and smiled._

_He nodded his head towards the clock and Louis followed his gaze. The numbers were faded and hard to read, the hands frozen in place at the exact end of the school day. The room didn't look quite right, the details were off, but he ignored all the obvious signs that this was merely a dream._

_"We have all the time we want baby. Nothing can get in our way." Louis gave himself over to want and leaned up for a satisfying kiss._

-

Louis awoke with a gasp, his sheets twisted around his legs and sweaty, glancing around his dark room until he realized where he was. He squirmed to feel his throbbing erection pushing against his boxer briefs, then laid still, breathing deeply in and out. He groaned in frustration when he felt the slight damp spot where precum was gathered in the fabric. _Don't do anything stupid._


	30. last night

**Louis**

**-**

Here's the thing. Louis was horny. Like, really, really 'ohmygod if I don't get off soon I'll explode' horny, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He sighed as he laid there, frustrated, sweating and knowing what he was supposed to do- save his pleasure for his daddy like a good boy. He pushed off his covers and tucked his erection into the waistband of his boxers before ninja-tiptoeing to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face then cranked the shower all the way to cold, doing his best to be quiet and not wake his mother. He stripped off his briefs, bracing himself for the shock before stepping into the frigid water. He sucked a quick breath in through his teeth and watched himself wilt back to softness. His decision to remain obedient was a comfort as he gritted his teeth, resisting the instinct to jump out of the cold stream. He turned it off and got out as soon as he'd achieved it, shivering and toweling his goosebump riddled skin dry and redressing. _Technically I didn't touch myself, so no rules were broken_.

He crept back to his room and though it felt silly, he took out Mr. Styles' house key from his desk drawer where he'd hidden it in an old glasses case before getting back into bed. He tucked his hand under his pillow, holding the solid metal loosely in his fist and feeling somehow connected to his beloved daddy. He curled his little body into a ball around his pillow and hugging it to his cheek, smiled softly with pride at his will power.

-

**Harry**

Sunday morning light filtered through Harry's bedroom window. The man rolled over to snooze a minute longer and a tiny smile graced his lips despite his dull headache. Today he was getting his butterfly tattoo finished. As he slowly awoke, the previous night filtered in bit by bit and he lurched upward into a sitting position, the bed sheets sliding down his naked chest and gathering by his waist.

_He was at that ridiculous bar that Niall liked, The Thirsty Lizard, talking to his friend while drinking a sparkling water. Niall teased him for it, asking if he was an old man. Harry decided to loosen up a bit and ordered a round of shots for them..._

_A heavy hand slid across Harry's back, resting lightly between his shoulder blades. He turned to see a handsome, brunette young man in tight clothes to his left, smirking at him. His youthfulness reminded him of Louis, though not as appealing as his boy._

_"Sorry, not interested." Harry tried shrugging off the unwanted advance, the man's hand just sliding to his arm instead._

_"Sweetie, I have excellent gaydar, you don't have to be coy," the man replied._

_Harry frowned in response. "I said, not interested." Niall had noticed by now, and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder, flicking the man off of Harry like an annoying mosquito._

_"That is my fiancé you're hitting on, kind sir," Niall announced with comical drama dripping from his words. "We're celebrating six years of queer love, and I didn't agonize over the font for the invitations to be cuckholded right in front of my very eyes." Harry snorted and the man scoffed, giving up and walking away in search of another person._

_“Thanks Niall, I'll accept only if it's a destination wedding in Jamaica. Need to work on my tan." The two men laughed and clinked their glasses together in a cheers._

_"You're very picky when it comes to would be suitors," Niall observed._

_Harry nodded in agreement. "I mean, he certainly was attractive but a little too domineering for my taste. He doesn't hold a candle to my L-" Harry dissolved into a nervous coughing fit at his drunken recklessness, cutting off his near slip of the tongue. Niall raised his eyebrows in response to Harry's hinting at both his sexuality and being involved with someone, but changed the topic graciously..._

_A few more shots and a glass of expensive whiskey later, Niall and Harry thought it would be hilarious to play up their ruse of engagement and took to the tiny dance floor in the middle of the bar, with a few couples and singles swaying to the music. Niall grabbed Harry's wrist and they awkwardly waved next to each other like the white men they were that couldn't dance for shit. They didn't care, laughing and nudging one another when Mr. Excellent Gaydar was spotted staring at them from ten feet away at the bar..._

_Niall left before Harry, the latter insisting he would be fine alone. Harry had become quite the lightweight after his brief sober period, and was drinking a glass or two of water before getting behind the wheel. The brunette was mindlessly crunching on an ice cube at the bottom of his glass when Mr. E. Gaydar appeared again, like a dumb moth drawn to an artificial light._

_"Fiancé ditched you, huh? Something tells me that was a lie and you just like playing hard to get," the man bumped his hip playfully against Harry's, who rolled his eyes at the awful flirting. "And if he is actually your fiancé, he doesn't deserve you."_

_Harry had to laugh. "Oh, and you do?" The other man shrugged as Harry signaled the bartender. "Another ice water please, no lemon." And that's where everything became unclear and difficult to recall..._

Harry went to the bathroom and inspected his appearance. He didn't see any evidence of sex- no marks, no smell of lingering sweat or unfamiliar cologne. He even palmed himself and nope, he wasn't sensitive and definitely in need of an orgasm. His gaze went to his pants on the floor and he fished through the pockets. He produced a napkin with the logo 'The Thirsty Lizard' on it in bright green letters, and scrawled in faded ink was a telephone number and the name, 'Shawn M.' Harry felt a surge of nausea, from the alcohol or unease, he didn't know, and rushed to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach.

“I need a good, greasy breakfast," he muttered after rinsing his mouth and washing his face. Maybe then everything will make more sense. As he was making eggs, he realized one way of getting to the bottom of things would be to call Shawn, though it felt a bit like poking an aggressive crocodile with a stick. Whatever, he could just block him after the conversation.

Shawn picked up on the second ring, and upon hearing Harry's tired hello, his smugness seemed to seep through the phone, thicker than the syrup that Harry was pouring over his waffles.

"Oh hello there handsome, didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Assuming you changed your mind?"

"What happened last night?" Harry demanded in an authoritative, deep tone that he hoped shook the man in his fancy little boots. He heard a sharp intake of breath and propped the phone on his shoulder, angrily cutting into his waffles and shoving a bite into his mouth.

"You don't remember?"

"Not all of it," Harry admitted. "Like I said, I'm not interested and I need to know that nothing stupid happened."

The other man sighed, long and put upon. "Okay, fine," Shawn snapped. "The only reason you have my number is because I slipped it in your pocket as you left. I was hoping you would change your mind but honestly, you're too arrogant for my taste."

“Oh that's rich, coming from you," Harry retorted, ending the call and immediately blocking the number. He shook his head in annoyance, then forced himself to take a bite of his buttery eggs.

When he was finished eating, he cleared his plate and washed his dishes. Then he nodded to himself as if agreeing with his own thoughts, and took his liquor from where he'd stashed it in the cabinet, turning it a bit side to side and watching the amber contents sloshing back and forth. He looked at it for what it really was- a crutch, a lazy way to unwind, and something that had a little too much control over him for his liking.

He unscrewed the cap and dumped the liquor down the drain of his kitchen sink, listening to the rhythmic glugs splashing against stainless steel as he gazed out the window at the trees framing his yard. They looked a little more lush and full, everything seemed greener. Summer would be here before he knew it.  

-

As the needle pressed to his skin, the man's thoughts wandered to the day when Louis drew the tattoo for him, how his voice was softer than expensive silk when he'd asked if he could help, the way his eyes lit up with pride when the man had complimented the lovely sketch, the passionate sex that followed.

He was broken away from memories when Ed sparked small talk, discussing possible tattoos he could get next. Mr. Styles wished to cover more skin in an array of meaningful art and had a few ideas. "What about that swallow you have? I've never seen just one instead of a pair. A second would balance it out nicely."

"Yes it would. Maybe someday. I can't see it happening anytime soon though."

"Well if the day comes, I'd be happy to sketch something for you." When the butterfly was completed, Mr. Styles stuck around for a bit as he and Ed planned the next: two laurels, one running along the line of each hip. It was meaningful to him and would complement the large tattoo above pretty well. When the butterfly was healed, the man planned to come back. He left riding the surge of adrenaline one gets after a tattoo, looking forward to more.

-

**Louis**

Louis was laying on his bed, his curtains drawn back to let the sunshine in, having charged his ancient ipod enough that he could power it on and scroll through his juvenile music collection. _Is this how the nineties kids felt?_ He wondered. He finally selected something he could tolerate, when he heard the doorbell ring. Curiously, he removed his earbuds and went to the top of the stairs to look down and see who it was as his mother answered.

He was definitely surprised to see Liam and Lexie standing on the stoop, looking determined as ever.

"Hi Jay," Liam greeted. Lexie waved.

"I'm sorry kids but Louis is grounded, so whatever plans-" Liam interrupted.

"Actually, we're here to talk to you." There was a beat of silence, followed by Lexie complimenting her hair, and asking if she'd just had it done?

"If you think that you can convince me to unground him with simple flattery, you're wrong," she warned. "I doubt that he gave a fair recounting of what was said."

"Please just let us in," Liam said calmly. "There's something you should know, I think it may make accepting your son a little easier to swallow." Jay hesitated, before opening the door wider and gesturing them inside. Louis stayed where he was, out of sight but within earshot, rubbing his fingertip across the smooth, slippery surface of his painted nails, the repetitive movement comforting, as he wondered just what the hell his friends were up to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm reposting this from my wattpad (halfxheart) for my ao3 friends. ongoing with 26 chapters so far.  
> follow me on twitter & instagram- (Iightninglarry) first L is a capital i  
> uh that's it, welcome to hell x


End file.
